Besa a Las Niñas y Hazlas Llorar
by Day78
Summary: Bella se reúne con su amiga de la infancia, Alice. Cuando las chispas comiencen a volar entre Bella y el hermano mayor de Alice, ¿será ella capaz de resistirse? ¿Y qué secretos esconde él? TRADUCCIÓN: Escrito por justaskalice.
1. Prologo

** ¡Hola! Bueno, mi nombre es Day. Y aquí estoy traduciendo este maravilloso fic escrito por ****Justaskalice. ****Pueden ver la historia en su idioma original en el perfil de la autora, el cual lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**

**El titulo original del fic es ****kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry****. **

**¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**Prefacio**

La primera vez que Edward Cullen me besó, él tenía seis y yo cuatro. Me persiguió alrededor de la mesa de pool en la sala de juegos de su familia hasta que me rendí, escondiéndome debajo de ella con la esperanza de escapar de él. Intrépidamente, el gateó detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, pajarito Belly? — Ah, el ingenio de un niño de seis años. Edward siempre me llamaba Pajarito Belly, cada vez que quería hacerme llorar. Usualmente daba resultado.

— Déjame en paz. — dije, aspirando ruidosamente en un heroico intento de esconder mis lágrimas.

— Aw, Belly, no llores.

— ¡No me digas que hacer! — intenté revolverme lejos de él, pero incluso de niña era torpe. Me golpeé la frente contra la parte inferior de la mesa y luego comencé a gimotear.

— No llores Belly, me meterás en problemas. — Edward siseó. Grité fuerte, retorciéndome cuando el me agarró del brazo y estampó su mano en mi boca.

— Shhhh.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, con las lágrimas derramándose de mis ojos y con la cara sonrojada. Me acercó hacia él.

— ¿Quieres que te bese y lo mejore? — su rostro había hecho un completo giro de 180º. Ahora lucía arrepentido. Hipé a través de mis lágrimas y asentí. El retiró la mano de mi boca y besó mi frente dulcemente.

— Lo siento Pajarito Belly. No quise hacerlo.

*****

— ¡Bella! ¡No quise hacerlo! — la voz de Edward imploraba a través de la puerta cerrada. Su puño aporreaba la puerta. El desafilado golpe haciendo eco en mi cabeza. ¿El quería retractarse? Estábamos bastante lejos de aquel día en la casa de sus padres, escondidos debajo de la mesa de pool. Un beso en la frente no arreglaría esto. No estaba segura qué pudiera hacerlo.


	2. Cena y un show

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry**** y pertenece a ****Justaskalice****, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

Fulminé con la mirada al perchero de blusa de diseñadores en frente mío. Había estado en esta bendita tienda una hora y había hecha exactamente una sola selección. Un par de pantalones de vestir grises que estaban arrojados sobre mi brazo. Si no fuera tan sustancial que modernizara mi guardarropa, me hubiera rendido diez minutos después de haber entrado en la tienda. Desafortunadamente, vivir y trabajar en Phoenix, Arizona en los últimos años no me habían preparado para el frío y bajo clima de Chicago. Solo había estado en la ciudad por dos semanas, pero octubre no había sido afable, y este fin de semana cave, finalmente a unas muy necesitadas compras.

– La azul quedaría muy bien con tu semblante. – una alta y dulce voz dijo detrás de mí.

Pestañee, girando lentamente para mirar a la mujer que había hablado. Era pequeña, su pelo negro volaba en todas las direcciones. Sus ojos azules centellaban en mi dirección y ella sonrió, alcanzando detrás de mí la blusa en cuestión. La sostuvo sobre frente a mi pecho y asintió con aprobación.

– Si, yo tenía razón. Es perfecta. Deberías comprarla. – me la pasó, con la sonrisa aún puesta en su rostro. Había algo irritantemente familiar acerca de la diminuta mujer, pero no podía darme cuenta qué. Mordisqué mi labio inferior, frustrada por su familiaridad.

– Gracias – dije tranquilamente, devanándome los sesos y quedándome en blanco.

– Alice, cariño, ahí estás. – otra mujer surgió de la tienda saludando a mi compañera. Era de edad mediana, su pelo color caramelo estaba veteado ligeramente de gris. Se volteó hacia mí, sus brillantes ojos verdes se ensancharon en conmoción. Reconocí esos ojos verdes en un instante. Todo encajó.

– ¿Alice? ¿Sra. Cullen?- me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que me encontrara con mi mejor amiga de la infancia y su madre, al otro lado del país donde se encontraba mi ciudad natal en el estado de Washington?

– ¡Bella Swan! Que sorpresa. ¿Cómo estás querida? – Esme Cullen no había cambiado para nada desde la ultima vez que la había visto, excepto por las canas. Me envolvió en un apretado abrazo, derramando quince años de digno amor y consuelo en el. Me reí un poco mientras trataba de asimilarlo todo. No había visto a los Cullen desde el divorcio de mis padres. Tenía ocho años, y había decidido vivir con mi mamá. Esa decisión me alejó de la perpetua lluvia de Forks, Washington, y me transplanto a un casi alienígena paisaje de mugre, desierto y cactus en Arizona. Las visitas con Charlie eran muy pocas, y usualmente vacacionábamos en California juntos durante el verano. Me quedé en Arizona hasta hace dos semanas, cuando finalmente conseguí un trabajo aquí, en Chicago

– Pensé que eras tú. – dijo Alice, riendo y abrazándose tan pronto como su madre me soltó. – Al principio no podía creerlo, pero cuando empezaste a roer tu labio, estuve segura.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Vives aquí ahora? ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Cómo está Emmett? ¿Cómo está Edward? – las preguntas salieron rápidamente, inundando mi boca antes de que yo pudiera detenerlas. Creo que aun estaba en estado de shock.

– Una pregunta a la vez. Bella. – dijo Alice, aún riendo. – Vivo aquí ahora, también los chicos. Mamá y papá están aún en Forks, pero nos están visitando por el fin de semana. Todos están muy bien.

– Emmett está casado ahora. – Esme agregó, sonriendo aún más ampliamente y sacando su billetera. – Él y su esposa Rosalie acaban de tener su primer bebé. Avery Alan Cullen. – me mostró las fotos de un pequeño y rosado bebé envuelto en una manta azul manta de hospital y sostenido por una bellísima mujer rubia. Emmett sonreía de oreja a oreja detrás de ellos, se veía mas largo que la vida. Lo reconocí instantáneamente. El profundo hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda, su risueña sonrisa y esos revoltosos rizos. Se veía exactamente igual que cuando tenia catorce, excepto que mas grande. Mucho más grande.

– ¿Y Edward? – Emmett era un bromista, pero tenia buen carácter. Edward era mi constante tormento. Cada vez que iba a jugar con Alice, Su misión era reducirme a lágrimas. Sin necesidad de decirlo. Me gustaba mucho.

– Edward – Alice dijo, mirándome atentamente. – estará muy interesado de saber con quien nos encontramos. – sacó su celular y marcó un número, riéndose un poco entre dientes. Luego de un momento, resopló e hizo una mueca. – Correo de voz. – se quejó. – ¿Edward Anthony Cullen estas bloqueando tus llamadas otra vez? Sabes que no puedes evitarme, no me rindo tan fácilmente. – Tuve que reírme ante eso. Ciertamente Alice no había cambiado. Charlie solía decir que ella podía cautivar a las pinturas de las paredes. Creo que ese era su modo de decir que lo que fuera que Alice quería, lo obtenía. El tenía razón. – Está bien, si no vas a atender, entonces no te diré sobre cierta chica con la que me acabo de encontrar. Parece ser que voló a través del país para buscar posada en nuestra hermosa ciudad. Pajarito Belly ha vuelto. – Cortó la llamada, sonriendo traviesamente. Gemí.

– Tengo 23 años. Podemos olvidar esa cosa de Pajarito Belly. No era divertido en ese entonces y no lo es ahora tampoco.

– Por favor, te encanta.- bromeó. – Dame tu número ahora mismo. Cenarás con la familia esta noche. Sin peros. – intercambiamos números de teléfonos de camino hacia la caja. Toda idea de las compras, olvidada. No me importaba, tenia unos cuantos cárdigans a los que podía recurrir de momento. Recibí las indicaciones al departamento de Alice y prometí llevar una botella de vino conmigo.

Alice vivía en el centro de la ciudad, en un vecindario mas lindo. No me sorprendió. Su padre, el Dr. Cullen era un cirujano, y Esme era un exitosa decoradora de interiores. Su familia era de buena posición.

El portero me dejó entrar a un espacioso vestíbulo, y anduve en el elevador hasta el sexto piso. Respiré profundamente y toqué el timbre del 609. La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato, y me encontré aplastada tan fuertemente que todo el aire dejó mis pulmones. Estrechamente evité dejar caer la botella de vino que estaba sosteniendo.

– ¡Isabella Swan! – la voz de Emmett se alzó en un alto falsete mientras me abrazaba incluso más fuerte.

– No puedo… respirar. – jadee. El rió y me colocó sobre mis pies, poniendo su gigante mano sobre mi hombro y guiándome hacia dentro.

– Hey. ¡Belly esta aquí!- gritó.

– No tu también, Em.- me quejé. – ¿De verdad? Simplemente olvidémoslo.

– De ninguna manera. Una de mis momentos de más orgullo fue haber inventado ese apodo. – dijo.

– Creo que _yo _fui el que inventó ese horrible apodo, Emmett. – un hombre alto con revoltoso cabello rojizo estaba inclinado casualmente en el brazo de la silla. Vagamente noté al resto de la familia Cullen sentados alrededor de la sala. La mayoría de mi atención estaba puesta en la viva perfección de este hombre. Sus piernas eran largas, desafortunadamente cubiertas por unos ajustados caquis, así que deje que mis ojos vaguearan por su pecho, sobre sus amplios hombros, y a lo largo de sus fuertes y definidos brazos. Usaba su camisa de Oxford sin abrochar, las mangas estaban giradas hacia arriba y la camisa entera se veía como si necesitara una buena planchada.

Su cara… ahí es donde me quede estancada. Tenía una fuerte y cuadrada mandíbula y una nariz perfectamente recta. Desordenado cabello le caía por todo la cabeza; era lo suficientemente largo para que unas cuantas mechas le cayeran sobre los ojos, pero era corto en la parte de atrás. Su ojos esmeraldas quemaban en los míos. Y cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, creí que mi corazón se detendría. Estoy segura de que lo hizo, por un par de latidos.

– ¿Bella? – la voz de mi hombre perfecto vaciló, levantando una ceja en confusión.

Ah, claro. Porque lo estaba mirando. A Edward Cullen. El tormento de mi vida y el chico que alguna vez creí que era mi verdadero amor. No me juzguen. Tenía ocho años y creía en cuentos de hadas y finales felices.

– Hola, Edward. No has cambiado en absoluto. – me reí, adelantándome en sus abierto brazos. _Que mentira_. Nunca en un millón de años lo hubiese reconocido sin ayuda. Me abrazó fuertemente por un momento y luego, demasiado pronto, me soltó.

Olía divinamente, una celestial mezcla de sándalo y lluvia. Olía como todo lo que amaba de Washington: creciente cultivo verde, tormenta, y amanecer sobre el océano. Olía como hogar.

– Ouch, Bella. La última vez que te vi, tenía diez años. – dijo.

Apreté mis labios, mirándolo de manera critica.

– De acuerdo. Lo admito. Has cambiado. Definitivamente estas más alto. – dije, sonriendo ampliamente y riéndome junto con los demás.

– ¡Bella! – Alice corrió hacia mí desde la cocina, desviando mi atención lejos de su hermano. A pesar de ser más baja que Emmett y mucho más pequeña también, puso casi la misma fuerza en el abrazo que él. Estaba jadeando por aire cuando me soltó.

– ¡Déjame presentarte a los demás! – dijo, tomándome de la mano y empujándome mas adentro de la sala. – Ya conoces a mis hermanos, obviamente, así que no hay necesidad de hablar con ellos. – les guiñó un ojo. – Ella es Rosalie, mi cuñada. – la mujer que había visto en la foto de Esme era aún mas hermosa en persona. Se veía como si se hubiera salido de una revista. Su largo cabello rubio estaba hacia arriba en un rodete con largos rizos enmarcándole el rostro. Normalmente gente así de linda me asustaba, pero ella se veía menos amenazante con un bebé en brazos. Rosalie me miró brevemente y sonrío, antes de volver su atención a su bebé. Arrulló un poco mientras lo mecía y luego me miro nuevamente.

– Y este es Avery. –dijo Rosalie, sonriendo suavemente. Avery tenía el cabello broncíneo de su tío pero lo rizos de su papá. Sus diminutos ojos azules estaban amplios y curiosos cuando miró a su mamá.

– Es hermoso. – dije. Últimamente, había estado un poco fascinada con los bebés. No me malinterpreten, no quería tener uno, al menos no por ahora. Pero cada vez que veía un bebé, un niño pequeño o una familia que iba caminando, mi corazón daba un extraño vuelco. Supongo que era el modo en que mi cuerpo me decía que encontrara un hombre y procreara.

– ¿Qué? – Emmett rompió mi ensoñación con los bebés. – Él no es hermoso. Es extremadamente guapo como su padre. – me guiñó un ojo. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y sonrío abrazando a Avery un poco mas fuerte mientras lo mecía.

– ¿Emmett puedo bajar la voz? Está casi dormido, y una vez que lo esté, podremos cenar. – Alice lo regañó. Emmett intentó lucir contrita, pero no lo logró.

– Bella, me gustaría que conozcas a Jasper Whitlock, mi novio. – se ruborizó un poco mientras tiraba de desgarbado rubio desde el otro lado del salón. El envolvió un brazo alrededor de Alice y extendió su otra mano hacia mi.

– Encantado de conocer a la famosa Bella Swan. – dijo – He escuchado un montón de historias.

– Todas exageraciones, estoy segura. – dije, tomando su mano y estrechándola firmemente.

– Ah, ¿Entonces tu no teñiste todo un tanque entero de pescados tropicales de color azul? – Alice, Edward y Emmett se disolvieron en una imparable risa. Intenté mantenerme como si nada.

– No puedo creer que estos bromistas intentaran culparme de eso. ¡Solo fui una desafortunada cómplice! Edward fue el que dijo que el pobre pez extrañaba su hogar en el océano y que nosotros debíamos intentar hacerlo sentir mas cómodo.

– Si, ¿Pero quien sugirió la brillante idea de agregar colorantes alimentarios para hacer que el agua fuera de color azul como la del Caribe? Esa fuiste tú – protestó Edward.

– Bueno de quien sea que haya sido la culpa, me la pasé todo el fin de semana refregando el tanque y enjuagando los filtros. – dijo el Dr. Cullen. Estaba en medio de Rosalie y Esme en el sillon. En mi momentaria ensoñación con los bebés, había pasado por alto a los padres de Alice.

– ¡Dr. Cullen! Sra. Cullen. Que bueno verlos nuevamente. – dije.

– Me alegra de que hayas podido venir. – dijo el Dr. Cullen, poniéndose de pie y abrazándome a su modo. – No sabes que desconsolados estaban mis hijos cuando te mudaste. Edward no salió de su habitación por días.

– Papá. – murmuró Edward, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Basta.

Alice me guiño un ojo y me empujó hacia el sillón. – A mi hermano le gustabas mucho, Bella.

Edward gimió, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

– Tenía diez años. Ella era una linda chica. ¿Debemos continuar esta conversación?

Me reí de su expresión. Se veía tan mortificado. Obviamente, el no sabia que mis sentimientos habían sido los mismos. Tuve la sensación que me había perdido de algo, yéndome de Forks del modo en que lo hice. ¿Hubiera sucedido algo si hubiéramos crecido juntos? ¿Y si hubiéramos estado juntos siendo adolescentes? _No uses el cuestionamiento ahora_. Decidí salvarlo.

– Nope. Podemos hablar de otra cosa. – dije, antes que Alice comenzara a tomarle el pelo nuevamente. – ¿Qué es lo que haces, Edward?

Él me dedicó una agradecida mirada por cambiar el tema de conversación. Alice bufó y sacudió la cabeza.

– Enseño banda y orquesta en una secundaria del norte de Chicago. – dijo.

– ¿Enseñas, eh? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Haces llorar a todas las niñas?

Jasper craqueo.

– ¿Estás bromeando? Tiene suerte si pasa todo el día sin que una niña de dieciséis años intente seducirlo en el pasillo.

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Jasper no se mostró afectado.

– Enseño Historia Americana en la misma escuela que Edward. Así fue como conocí a Alice. – me dijo. – Edward es un profesor realmente popular. Ha hecho maravillas por el departamento de música. Estábamos afrontando muchas interrupciones antes de que él viniera a bordo hace unos años. Ahora tenemos uno de los programas más largos de toda el área de Chicago.

– ¿Qué hay de ti, querida? – preguntó Esme. – ¿Qué te trae a Chicago? Lo último que Carlisle y yo escuchamos de tu padre, es que estabas yendo a la universidad de Arizona.

– Me gradúe en mayo. –dije. – He estado buscando un trabajo por los últimos meses, y finalmente conseguí una buena oferta aquí en Chicago, así que aquí estoy.

– ¿Qué es lo que haces? – preguntó Rosalie.

– Estoy trabajando en la Tribuna, ayudándolos a mejorar su sitio Web y editando los contenidos entrantes, administrando sus blogs, juntando sus paquetes multimedias, ese tipo de cosas. Es solo la única parte del periodismo tradicional que aún esta en marcha, y afortunadamente tuve una educación bastante sólida en diseños de Web.

– Wow. – dijo, sonando sorprendida – ¿Así que tienes un montón de experiencia con diseños de Web? Emmett y yo tenemos una cochera, y estuvimos hablando sobre modernizar nuestra página Web. Está bastante simple ahora.

– ¡Me encantaría ayudarlos, chicos! – excavé mi bolso en busca de mis tarjetas profesionales que me habían decretado la semana anterior. – Aquí esta mi tarjeta. Mi información de contacto personal esta en la parte de atrás. Rosalie me sonrío abiertamente y se metió la tarjeta en el bolsillo. Miro hacia Avery y suspiró.

– Bien. Finalmente se durmió.

– ¡Hora de cenar! – Emmett teatralizó un murmullo, ganándose un manotazo en la cabeza por parte de Esme. Rosalie colocó a Avery en su cochecito y todos nos fuimos al comedor de Alice.

Éramos diez, así que estábamos un poco apretados. Me encontraba aplastada entre Edward y Esme. Alice apiló los platos en la mesa, la cual estaba quejándose practicamente debajo de todo el peso. Mientras colocaba comida en mi plato, Alice me disparaba pregunta tras pregunta. Era un poco abrumador. Edward no me había mirado realmente desde que habíamos hablado de su trabajo. Parecía estar tenso. Cada vez que rozaba mi brazo contra el suyo, el se encogía. Que extraño.

– Bueno, Bella. ¿Tienes novio allá en Arizona? – la siguiente pregunta de Alice me tomó por sorpresa. La vi sonriéndome de oreja a oreja. Me aclaré la garganta.

– Um, no. No realmente.

– No realmente. ¿O en absoluto? Porque conozco un montón de chicos que amaran conocerte. – insistió. Miré hacia mi plato. Por alguna razón, todos habían elegido ese momento para dejar de hablar. Incluso Edward me estaba mirando._ Gracias, Alice. Esto no es embarazoso para nada_. Me aclaré la garganta para ganar más tiempo.

– ¿Bella? – Alice instó. Su sonrisa ahora parecía un poco forzada.

– Supongo que no en absoluto. – No quería hablar de Mike. Había sido complicado desde el principio, y la última vez que lo había visto no estábamos hablando de por si. Yo estaba feliz con el modo en que estaban las cosas. El quería más. Desde el principio, pero nunca había tenido ningún deseo de dárselo. Chicago fue una buena excusa para alejarme de él.

Alice lucía como si quisiera decir algo más, pero afortunadamente, Esme habló y cambió de tema, preguntándole a Jasper algo sobre la interpretación de la guerra civil que él estaba ayudando a organizar. Suspiré aliviada y participé en la conversación.

Jasper era divertido, aunque la mayoría del tiempo no creía que fuera intencional. Si me hubieras dicho cuando éramos niños que Alice estaría mirando a un chico con esa expresión en el rostro, me hubiera reído en tu cara. El era guapo, claro, pero era un nerd. Mientras explicaba las reglas que debían seguir los participantes durante la interpretación, él agitaba las manos alrededor y, ocasionalmente aporreaba la mesa con su puño.

Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme.

– Él es un poco demasiado, ¿no? – la voz de Edward me cosquilleó los oídos. Lo miré y levanté una ceja. – Sin embargo, nunca había visto a Alice tan feliz. – había una especie de sonrisa triste en su rostro, y me pregunté el por qué.

– ¿Qué hay de ti, Edward? ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? – quise sonar de manera casual, pero sonó algo exigente. Nadie nos estaba prestando atención, lo cual fue algo bueno porque, el rostro de Edward se distorsionó en una desagradable mueca. Colocó su tenedor en la mesa, de una manera bastante ruidosa.

Carlisle lo miró sorprendido. – ¿Hijo? ¿Qué sucede?

El rostro de Edward ya se había suavizado. No había rastro de dolor o de enojo, pero tampoco estaba la felicidad que había visto antes. Él estaba… en blanco.

– Nada. Solo me siento un poco mal. Creo que me iré a casa a acostarme. – Se volvió rígidamente hacia mí. – Bella, fue encantador volver a verte. Quizás nos veamos luego.

Se paró rápidamente, besando a su madre en la mejilla antes de agarrar su abrigo y correr por la puerta. Toda la familia se sentó en silencio por un momento antes de que Emmett dijera lo que todos estañamos pensando.

– ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

* * *

Hola! Como están? Perdón por la larga espera, no había sido mi intención demorar tanto. Estoy adaptando al nuevo horario de mi trabajo y casi no puedo hacer nada más. Pero por fin lo pude terminar hoy.

Muchas gracias por todas su reviews, por ponerme en alerta, en historia favorita, etc. Me encanta que les guste la historia tanto como a mí.

Me dicen que les parecio?


	3. Blanco y negro y leelo por todos lados

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry y pertenece a Justaskalice, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

Todos me estaban mirando a _mi,_ como si yo tuviera las respuestas a la repentina e irracional desaparición de Edward. Él me había dicho solo diez palabras. ¿Qué iba a saber yo?

– ¿Bella? ¿Dijo Edward algo antes de irse? – preguntó Alice.

– Um, no realmente. – dije – Le pregunté si estaba saliendo con alguien y obtuvo esa mirada extraña en su rostro y prácticamente corrió por la puerta.

Alice se quedó con aire pensativo, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie se intercambiaron miradas significativas. Carlisle y Esme estaban repentinamente muy interesados en sus comidas, y Jasper lucía igual de confuso que yo.

– Quizás, por fin recuperó el buen juicio y rompió con ella. – dijo Emmet, rompiendo el cargado silencio. Esme levantó la vista de su plato y lo miró mal.

– Emmett, eso no es asunto tuyo. Tu hermano ama a Lauren, ya sabes que molesto se pone cuando hablas asi de ella. – lo regañó.

– A ti ella tampoco te agrada, mamá. ¿Y por quá mas se iría de esa forma por una pregunta tan simple? – disputó.

– Basta. – dijo Rosalie, cortante. Sorprendentemente, él le hizo caso. El incomodo silencio volvió.

Lauren debía ser la novia de Edward, aunque ella parecía ser un mal tópico de conversación para estas partes. Me parecio raro que a Emmet le desagradara tanto alguien, especialmente una chica de la cual Edward estaba enamorado. Quería preguntar, pero parecía de mala educación. Mantuve mi boca cerrada

El resto de la cena fue un poco incomoda. Esme hizo varios intentos fallidos de revivir la concersación, pero todos parecían perdidos en sus propias lineas de pensamientos. Al final, se rindió y siguió donde Alice se había quedado, preguntándome sobre mi vida en Arizona y mi madre. Cuando la cena terminó, estaba fisica y mentalmente cansada. Me excusé con los Cullen, diciendo que tenía una reunión temprano. Tecnicamente, era verdad, si diez de la mañana era temprano.

– Nos veremos pronto. ¿Verdad, Bella? – preguntó Alice antes de irme. – Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Me encantaría que nos pusieramos al día. ¿Puedes encontrarte conmigo para almorzar? – levantó una ceja y me dedicó una significativa mirada, como si estuviera intentando mandarme un mensaje telepáticamente. Me encogí de hombreos y asentí, diciéndole que me llamara cuado tuviera su descanso para almorzar. Aparentemente, Alice trabajaba en una empresa de Relaciones Publicas, cerca de las oficinas de Tribuna en el centro de la ciudad, asi que fácilmente nos podíamos reunir después de mi reunión.

Para el momento que el mediodía del lunes llegó, yo no estaba de humor para ver a nadie, mucho menos a mi alegre mejor amiga de la infancia. Decir que mi reunión fue un desastre sería una subestimación. Era mi primer reunión con los hombres en mi sección, y ellos _no _estaban felices de verme. Había pasado mi primer semana llenando papeles de Recursos Humanos y reuniéndome con los de allí, y la semana pasada me establecí en mi oficina y me familiarizé con el contenido y estilo del papel. Empezando de hoy, era un miembro en acción del equipo. Al menos, ese era el plan. Aparentemente los bloggers eran un grupo muy cerrado, y no apreciaban que una "niñita" viniera y les dijera qué hacer.

– Nunca hemos tenido ningún tipo de director de edición, Chuck. – uno de ellos se quejaba con mi editor general. – ¿Por qué traer una ahora? Ella no puede ser mayor de 20 años, ¿Qué tipo de experiencia tiene? ¿Y qué es lo que va a hacer por nosotros, revisar nuestars comas y puntos?

– La dejaré revisar más que eso. – murmuró un rubio en la parte de atrás. Bajas risitas me saludaron por todos lados. Era la unica mujer en la habitación. Esto no era algo bueno.

No era como si nunca me hubiera encontardo con este tipo de actitud antes. Las cosas habían cambiado en la sala de prensa a lo largo de los últimos 40 años, pero todavía había una corriente subterránea de chauvinismo que era difícil de sacudir. La mayoría de las veces no era tan evidente, y estaba asombrada de que estuvieran diciendo estas en cosas en mi cara.

Chuck comenzó a protestar, creí que este sería un buen momento para dejarme entender. No tenía la intención de ofender a mis nuevos compañeros, y ciertamente no quería que me odiaran, pero _no _sería la perra de nadie. Me aclaré la garganta.

– Chuck, ¿Puedo decir algo? – me miró. Solo nos habíamos conocido por poco tiempo, pero yo ya sabía que él sería un gran mentor. Él debió de haber visto la determinación en mis ojos porque asintió sonriendo.

– Miren, chicos. Yo se que ustedes están acostumbrados a como trabajan aquí. No quiero arruinar nada ni nadie. Solo estoy aquí para trabajar. Haré mi trabajo y creo que ustedes veran que soy buena en eso. También me gustaría expandir su cobertura periodística y actualizar el sitio para hacer su contenido un poco más accesible. Para que esto funcione, ustedes tienen que trabajar conmigo. No espero que me traten con guantes de seda, pero si espero que me respeten.

Miré a Chuck, el cual me estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se rió entre dientes.

– ¿Terminaste, Bella?

Asentí.

– Bueno. Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor. Ya escucharon a la dama. Hagamos magia.

La reunión estaba oficialmente terminada, y Chuck me acompañó hasta mi cubículo. Me dejó allí diciendo que tenia una reunión de gestión a la cual ir. Mi "oficina" es tan grande como esas cosas pueden ser, pero aún era un cubículo. Suspiré, mirando a las blanas y cresposas paredes.

Escuché a alguien aclararse la garganta. Cuando me giré, vi al rubio de la reunión sonriéndome malignamente.

– Hablas duro. Eso hará las cosas mas divertidas. – levantó una ceja en lo que supongo intentaba ser de manera seductora. – Soy James. Haga la parte técnica del blog. No necesitas editar mis cosas, solo postéalas y ambos estaremos felices.

– Mucho gusto, James. – dije calmadamente. No quería darle la satisfacción de verme enojada o incómoda. – Tu trabajo recibirá la misma atención que todos, pero espero que tú seas capaz de trabajar conmigo con algunos videos. Por lo que he visto tu estilo de escritura se presta bastante bien para eso.

– Yo lo puedo hacer solo, _Bella._ – se mofó. Dio la vuelta y se marchó_. Enhorabuena._

Él fue reemplazado rápidamente por un muchacho más joven con cabello corto y negro y de tez morena. Puso los ojos en blanco en dirección a James y luego se volvió hacia mi y me sonrió sinceramente.

– Lamento lo de él, es algo idiota. – dijo, extendiendo su mano. La tomé agradecidamente y le devolví la sonrisa. – Soy Seth, hago un montón de secciones de deportes para la Web y una columna semanal para el diario. Me alegro de que la administración al fin contratara sangre nueva, necesitamos ideas frescas por aquí.

– Gusto en conocerte, Seth. – dije – Es bueno saber que tengo un amigo.

– Absolutamente. – dijo – No dejes que esos chicos te tiren abajo, a ellos solo nos les gusta el cambio. Chuck piensa bastante antes de contratar a alguien, por eso se que lo harás genial.

– Gracias. Eso significa mucho para mí. – al menos un hombre en este departamento no recibía respaldo. Mi celular sonó chillonamente en la esquina. – Lo siento, creo que esa es mi cita para el almuerzo. Gracias por venir a hablar conmigo, me dio gusto conocerte.

Me despedí con la mano y agarré mi celular. Alice me indicó el restaurante y dijo que la encontrara allí en diez minutos. El café que ella eligió era brillante y alegre, con pinturas de artistas locales cubriendo cada angulo de la pared. Agitó sus manos desde un banco cerca de la parte de atrás. Cuando me acerqué a ella me envolvió en otro abrazo entusista. Ni mi propia familia me abrazaba tanto como lo hacían los Cullen.

– De acuerdo Alice, es suficiente. – reí, librándome de su abrazo y sentándome frente a ella. – ¿Cómo va yendo tu día?

Ella hizo una mueca y exhaló un profundo suspiro. – La vida de un diminuto eslabón en una maquina bien aceitada no es linda, amiga mía. Ya se que se dice que debes pagar tu merecido, pero espero no estar pagando lo mismo el año que viene o me busco un nuevo trabajo.

– Tan mal, ¿Eh?

– Monos entrenados pueden hacer hacer mi trabajo. – murmuró – ¿Cómo fue tu reunión esta mañana?

– Bastante terrible. No quiero hablar de ello. – ella sonrió comprensivamente y bajo la mirada hacia su menu.

– Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa. – dijo – Lamento mucho que la cena resultara un desatre anoche. Te juro que creí que sería divertido y luego mi hermano tuvo que transformarlo en la tierrra de lo incomodo.

Me removí en mi asiento, insegura de cómo responder.

– ¿Hay una historia allí? Quiero decir por el modo en que Emmett estaba hablando, y cuan tenso estaban todos…

– Oh, Edward ha estado saliendo con una bruja perversa por un año y Emmett no la soporta. Ninguno de nosotras la soporta, pero el es tan terco, no escucha nada en contra de ella. – suspiró y miró por arriba de mi hombro, perdida en sus pensamientos por un momento. – Cuando el conoció a Lauren, prácticamente descendió del planeta. Creo que lo vi solo tres veces los primeros seis meses de su relación con ella, y él solo vive a diez minutos de mi. Mamá y papá intentaron convencerlo de que la acercara a nosotros, pero es como si ella quisiera tener el mínimo contacto con nosotros. Ella se apareció solo dos horas en navidad, antes de arrastrar a Edward a casa de sus padres. Si no hubieramos elegido celebrar navidad en Chicago, dudo que el hubiera venido en absoluto. Él nunca la llevó a Forks, y ella nunca viene a las reuniones familiares que tenemos, como la de anoche.

Traté de imaginarme a Edward con alguien que no se llevara bien con su familia. Era difícil. Los Cullen eran unidos, y era obvio para mi que Rosalie y jasper habían sido recibidos con los brazos abiertos.

– ¿Entonces por qué se fue así? ¿Por qué no decirme sobre ella, si estan tan enamorados?

– Es por eso que estamos tan confundidos. Emmett, obviamente, espera que él la haya dejado. Yo pienso que es más probable que hayan tenido otra pelea. – suspiró y sacudió la cabeza – El se vuelva bastante malhomorado cuando ellos pelean, y ellos estan peleando bastante últimamente. Es como que Edward tuviera un permanente síndrome premenstrual.

Miró tristemente en la distancia por un momento, luego me miró y se aclaró. – Estoy tan alegre que hayas vuelto a nuestras vidas, Bella Swan. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto. El hecho que yo me haya encontrado en esa tienda contigo fue el destino. Estás hecha para estar con nosotros. Simplemente, lo sé.

Levanté mis cejas.

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Alice?

– Hablo de ti, de mí y de Edward. Será como en los viejos tiempos. Bueno, menos la destrucción de daños personales. ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que intentamos cremar al hámster de Edward?

Oh, si me acordaba. Tuvimos la idea despues de que mi tía abuela Matilda muriera. En su funeral, yo estaba confusa por la ausencia del ataud. Mi padre, Charlie, me explicó que a algunas personas las creman y tienen sus cenizas desparramadas en ves de enterrarlas. Cuando el hámster de Edward murió, pensé que era la oportunidad de oro para explorar personalmete la costumbre de ese hábito.

Alice y Edward me acompañaron en mi plan, dispuestos; Edward incluso se las arregló para agarrar algo de líquido encendedor de la parrilla escondida de Carlisle. Luego de poner a Miles (Nombrado asi por Males Davis, por supuesto) en su ataud de cartón, ceremoniosamente sumergimos la caja y la incendiamos.

Luego de eso, nuestros planes se torcieron. La mitad de las flores silvestres de Esme fueron sacadas en la llama antes de que Emmett oliera el humo y nos rescatara de la casa. Fue castigado durante una semana por no habernos cuidado adecuadamente, Edward y Alice fueron castigados por dos semanas, y mis padres me prohibieron ir a casa de los Cullen hasta que los demás hayan cumplido su sentencia.

Reímos y seguimos recordando por el resto de nuestro almuerzo, de mala gana terminando cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era.

– Fue muy divertido. – dijo Alice – Nunaca me había divertido tanto en un día de semana. Usualmente el trabajo me chupa toda la vida hasta que llega la tarde del viernes. ¿Qué dices si nos encontramos para almorzar más seguido? Para darnos la oportunidad de compensar el tiempo perdido y alejarnos del trabajo. Volví a mi trabajo brincando un poco más en mis pasos.

– Suena estupendo. – accedí instantáneamente. Hicimos palnes para encontrarnos todos los días a las 12:30 en medio del camino de nuestras oficinas, ya sea para almorzar o encontrar un banco donde sentarnos a tomar café. Volví a mi trabajo brincando un poco más en mis pasos.

Pasé mi tarde editando y poniendo fechas límites en el horario para mis muchachos. Para ser tan un diario tan destacado, las cosas eran bastantes desorganizadas, y a pesar de mi bienvenida esta mañana, estaba determinada a no intimidarme ante el desafío. Estaba de camino a casa cuando me acordé de que mi cocina estaba vacia desde mi mudanza. No podía seguir comiendo comida para llevar, así que de malagana cambié mi dirección y me dirigí hacia el supermercado.

Amo cocinar, pero odio comprar los comestibles. Consume tu tiempo y siempre termino cargando mas bolsas de lo planeado. Tener que cargar toda mi comida por varios cuerpos de escaleras tres veces, no es mi idea de pasar un buen rato. Desafortunadamente, se decido limitar mis compras a solo dos bolsas que pueda cargar, tendre que ir a comprar más seguido. Es una espada de doble filo.

Una hora y media después, estaba empujando mi carrito lleno de bolsas de papel marrones hacia el estacionamiento cuando choqué contra algo en el pavimento. Mi carrito, con el cual había estado peleando todo el tiempo que estuve dentro del supermercado, se dobló sobre sus ruedas de porquería y chocó contra algo. Fuerte.

– ¡Ay!

– Dios mío. ¿Estás bien? – me apuré alrededor de mi carrito hacia el hombre que había golpeado en el aparcamiento. Estaba doblado; debía haberle pagado en las tripas.

– ¿Bella? ¿Qué diablos…?

Me congelé, con los ojos bien abiertos de incredulidad. Por supuesto. Porque esta era el tipo de suerte que me acechaba. Me choqué con Alice y Esme en una tienda de ropa y tuve una perfecta y agradable conversación. Y luego choco con Edward en un supermercado. Literalmente.

– Edward. ¡Mierda! Lo siento. No te vi, y mi carrito como que despegó, y…– él ya se había enderezado y me estaba mirando. Se veía como si estuviera intentando decidir si reirse o gritar. Tragué saliva, fuerte, ante la falta de que decir. Incluso irritado, Edward Cullen era un hombre hermoso, y yo estaba aún intentando conciliar el adulto en el que se había convertido con el niño que solía molestarme y tirarme del pelo.

Finalmente, sonrió. _Aleluya, no va a gritarme o a marcharse otra vez._

– Pajarito Belly, ¿Estás intentando mandarme al hospital? – rió. El sonido era claro y parecido al sonido de las campanas. Él no esperó una respuesta. – ¿Estás llevando esas bolsas a tu coche?

Asentí, sin siquiera protestar por el uso de mi sobrenombre de la infancia.

– Bueno, ¿Por qué no te ayudo? De ese modo ningún otro que este comprando saldrá mutilado en el proceso.

Caminamos en silencio hacia mi coche y me ayudó a meter las bolsas en el maletero. Luego de que metimos todo, nos quedamos parados allí, incómodos. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué hacer ahora.

– Um… bueno, la cena de anoche, lo siento. – dijo de repente. – Ha sido duro las últimas semanas con mi novia y como que me olvidé que tu no eras miembro de la brigada Anti-Lauren. Exageré.

– Está bien, Edward. – dije. No estaba segura de dónde había venido este ataque de simpatía, pero era lo que mas le había oído decir desde que había llegado al departamento de Alice la noche pasada. Sentáa una enorme curiosidad sobre la novia de Edward, mucho mas después de haber hablado con Alice, pero me mordí la lengua. No quería espantarlo otra vez.

– Te gustaría, quizás, no sé… – se veía conflictivo por un minuto, mirando hacia sus zapatos y pateando el pavimento. Esperé pacientemente, y luego de un minuto fui recompensada. Levantó su mirada hacia mi, y sus ojos esmeraldas se trabaron en los míos, llenos de preguntas silenciosas. Se veía conflictivo y triste, y en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era eliminar lo que fuera que le estuviera causando problemas. – ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café o algo algun dia? Podríamos ponernos al día y puedo recompensarte por comportarme como un idiota. – me dedicó una sonrisa vacilante.

– Me encantaría. – dije. – dame tu teléfono. – programé mi número rápidamente, luego cerré el maletero y caminé hacia la parte delantera de mi coche. Edward estaba aún parado al lado de la parte trasera del coche, mirándome. Le sonreí y me despedí con la mano. Eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar, y me devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo con la mano y caminó de vuelta hacia el almacén.

Reflexionaba el concepto del destino mientras subía mis bolsas hacia mi diminuto departamento. Nunca había creído en esas cosas. Escogí creer que las personas controlaban su propio destino. Había elegido irme de Forks todos esos años, y yo acepté el tarbajo en Chicago.

Sin lugar a dudas, debía estar más que alejada de los Cullen, pero una extraña coincidencia los había traido de vuelta a mi vida. ¿O estaba destinado a ser, como insistía Alice? No tenía idea, pero estaba agradecida. Dos semanas sola en la ciudad fue suficiente para agarrarme rapido y fuerte en cualquier avance amistoso. El hecho de almorzar con Alice y tomar café con Edward en un futuro indefinido, me daba esperanza de podrar lograr una vida en Chicago.

Una hora después estaba haciendo la cena, cuando mi celular sonó. Sonrei cuando el nombre de Edward apareció en la pantalla.

– Hola, Edward. Justo estaba pensando en ti.

* * *

**Hola! Como están? Aunque tuve menos que el capítulo pasado :( igual muchas gracias a las que si dejaron review!**

**Me dicen ahora que les pareció este capítulo? please? **

**Day.**


	4. Alta cafeína

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry**** y pertenece a ****Justaskalice****, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

Estaba jugueteando nerviosamente con el borde de mi vestido, mientras esperaba a Edward en el Café que él sugirió. Estaba a corta distancia de mi departamento, lo cual me hizo preguntarme si él vivía cerca de allí. ¿Vivía con Lauren? ¿Por qué me había llamado tan pronto? ¿Será que él quería terminar de una vez con nuestro encuentro así se deshacía de mí? Alice y yo habíamos almorzado tres veces mas desde que Edward me llamó para arreglar nuestra cita de café, y todas las veces, ella mencionó cuanto extrañaba pasar el tiempo con él. Me pregunté por qué él se molestaba en encontrarse comigo si ni siquiera se podía hacer tiempo para llamar a su propia hermana.

Era tonto: emocionarme por el hecho de que iba a tomar café con un hombre que no solo tenía una novia, si no que también no me miraría dos veces en una multitud. No obstante, pase tiempo extra arreglándome el pelo y eligiéndome la ropa antes de venir aquí.

Me revolví en mi asiento, estirando mi cuello para mirar hacia la puerta. El lugar estaba lleno, y yo seguía pensando que de alguna manera no lo veía entre la multitud de personas que llenaban cada esquina de la tienda. Examine el salón por vigésima vez desde que llegué, mirando a mi reloj otra vez. Y estaba diez minutos retrasado. ¿Cuánto más debía esperar? ¿Diez minutos más? ¿Veinte? ¿Él llamaría? _Y ahi van los nervios otra vez._

Exhalando un suspiro, garabatee en la carpeta de dibujos que tenía para momentos como este. A veces dibujaba, a veces escribía, y a veces, como hoy, dejaba que el lápiz trazara cualquier forma en el papel. El agudo chillido de una silla siendo alejada de mi mesa me distrajo, y mi lápiz se hecho de lado en su deseado camino.

Resoplé en molestia y levanté la vista para encontrarme con los brillantes ojos verdes de Edward, hoy cubiertos por los finos y negros marcos de sus anteojos.

- Llegas tarde.- le indiqué, algo lanzada por los anteojos. Luego de evaluar su rostro por un segundo, decidí que los anteojos lo hacían lucir aún mejor.

Me dedicó una estrecha sonrisa y corrió su silla hacia la mesa.

- Hola para ti también. - dijo - Siempre llego tarde. Pregúntale a cualquiera.

- Eso no parece ser una buena cualidad para un profesor. - repliqué – Llámame loca si quieres, pero ¿no deberías intentar mantener un horario regular?

– Si, claro, si tú enseñas una clase aburrida. – bromeó – El cool S. Cullen tiene un estilo mucho mas orgánico que sus clases de música. Cuando tú tienes desde 50 a 75 alumnos en horario, tienes que idear un modo creativo de mantener su atención. La mía es recompensarlos por cada cinco minutos que nos retrasamos por mi culpa.

– Eso parece un mal sistema para alguien que siempre llega tarde.

El sacudió la cabeza con una seriedad fingida. – No, es perfecta. Porque cada minuto que ellos nos retrasan, ya sea por no prestar atención o meter la pata cuando deberían estar prestando atención, o no cerrar la boca cuando intento llamar la atención de la clase… bueno esos minutos se les resta de su tiempo de recompensa. Nos mantiene a todos en el lugar.

– Eso es buena idea, Cullen. – estaba sorprendida. El se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo esa pequeña e incomoda sonrisa. No podía darme cuenta qué lo tenía tan incómodo, pero supe que preguntarle de inmediato era de mala educación. ¿Por qué me diría de todos modos? Éramos prácticamente extraños.

– Bueno... ¿Cómo has estado? – era pobre, pero no podía pensar en nada más para decir. Vagamente, me pregunté cuanto de la conversación tendría que abastecer yo misma. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro y me miró en blanco por un minuto.

– Bueno, eso depende. – dijo.

– ¿De qué? Es una pregunta bastante directa.

– Depende se de si quieres solo sacarme una respuesta o la verdadera.

_De acuerdo. No estaba esperando eso. _Él estaba mirando hacia la mesa, aún increíblemente tenso, mientras tamborileaba sus dedos. No sentí nada, excepto lástima. Él lucía plegado en si mismo y casi desesperado. No tenía sentido.

– Claro que quiero la respuesta verdadera, Edward. – dije suavemente. Levant´p su mirada hacia mi, buscando algo en mi rostro. Se veía exhausto. Oscuras bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

– Las cosas no han sido muy buenas últimamente. – admitió, mirando a sus manos nuevamente tan pronto como comenzó a hablar. – A veces siento como si Lauren y mi trabajo son las únicas cosas que me mantiene junto. Extraño a mi familia, pero ellos no se llevan bien con Lauren, así que eso es bastante duro. La otra noche fue la segunda vez que vi a Avery desde que nació hace ya cuatro meses.

Sin pensarlo, me estiré a través de la mesa y aferré su mano con la mía. Él la apretó brevemente y luego siguió hablando.

– Simplemente, ellos no ven a Lauren del mismo modo que yo. Ella es fuerte y hermosa y… Dios, no se. Ella es todo, y ellos no lo ven. – me miró tristemente – Creo que a ti te agradaría, Bella. Se parece mucho a ti.

Levante mis cejas en una pregunta silenciosa, y de repente se estaba riendo, casi histéricamente.

– Debes creer que estoy loco. Aquí estamos. No nos hemos visto desde que éramos niños y yo te estoy escupiendo mis problemas en una tienda de café. – dejó de reírse y me miró, indagando mi rostro nuevamente. Deseaba saber qué era lo que estaba buscando.

– En un extraño modo, siento como si aún fuéramos amigos. Se que te molestaba mucho cuando éramos niños, pero siempre sentí como si fueras otra hermana para mi. Por el modo en que están las cosas… supongo que quiero reconectar con alguien de mi familia.

Me invadió un sentimiento cálido, seguido rápidamente por una oleada de irritación. Esto era tan estúpido. Ellos se extrañaban, y estaban dejando que lo que sonaba como un tonto problema de personalidad distanciara su familia.

– Alice habla de ti todo el tiempo. – dije casualmente, tomando un sorbo de mi café. Sus ojos se tensaron un poco en la esquinas pero, aparte de eso, no reaccionó. – Ellos también te extrañan, Edward.

Cuando no respondió, tome otro camino.

– Cuéntame sobre Lauren. ¿Cómo la conociste?

– Un amigo mío me contrató para tocar el piano en la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres y ella estaba allí. Ella pidió un montón de canciones, de manera que pasamos la noche hablando. El resto es historia. – se encogió de hombros, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

– Ella es increíble. Trabaja muy duro, es asistente del fiscal de distrito. Últimamente, han estado muy ocupados. Trabaja mucho hasta tarde. – dijo. Sonaba muy triste. – Se mudó conmigo hace un mes, y pensé que nos veríamos más, pero eso no ha pasado.

– Me encantaría conocerla. ¿Por qué no la trajiste esta noche?

– Los jueves es noche de chicas. – dijo, poniendo los mojos en blanco. – Su mejor amiga, Jessica, viene y pasan la noche haciendo lo que sea que hacen las chicas. No tengo permitido llegar a casa hasta las 10, el departamento es una noche de "zona libre de chicos" – uso sus dedos para citar. Su tono era ácido y sarcástico. – Te juro que ella ve más a Jessica de lo que me ve a mi.

– Bueno, entonces tú deberías tener una noche de chicos. – dije, con la intención de sacarle una sonrisa. – Póker, cigarrillos, cervezas. – Ya sabes. Lo que sea que los chicos hagan.

Se echo a reír, reír de verdad. No creí que lo hubiera escuchado reírse verdaderamente hasta ese entonces.

– Si, supongo. – sacudió la cabeza, y luego esbozó una genuina sonrisa.

– Suficiente de mis problemas. Cuéntame sobre Arizona, la tierra del sol y la arena. Tenemos quince años que ponernos al dia.

Dos horas después, aún estábamos hablando, lo cual francamente, era bastante asombroso. Luego de unos cuantos incómodos tropiezos, la mayoría involucraban comentarios acerca de su familia, nos establecimos en una conversación fácil. Intercambiamos historias sobre la secundaria y la universidad. Me contó acerca de descubrir su pasión por enseñar, y yo le conté sobre mi articulo de universidad y la búsqueda infinita de trabajo. A las 10:30, miró su reloj, sorprendido.

– Mierda. ¿De verdad estuvimos sentados aquí por tres horas? Lo siento. No quise retenerte hasta tan tarde.

Solté unas risitas. – Wow, eres un viejo. 10:30 no es tan tarde.

– Lo es en noche de escuela, jovencita. – sacudió el dedo hacia mi con severidad, pero sus ojos centellaban. Lucía 100 por ciento mejor que cuando llegó, y era un alivio saber que no era siempre tan oscuro y serio.

– Bueno, ya no te retengo más. – dije – Deberíamos hacer esto otra vez. Me divertí mucho.

Nos pusimos de pie, y él me sorprendió al envolverme en un abrazo. Le devolví el abrazo, intentando derramar todo el consuelo que pude en el. Me distrajo su aroma nuevamente, inhalé profundamente mientras me aferraba a él. Se aclaró la garganta.

– Um, ¿Bella?

– ¿Si, Edward?

– Ya me puedes soltar. – dejé caer mis brazos, riéndome para cubrir mi vergüenza. ¡_Oops! Nota mental: Intentar no maltratar a tus amigos._

Estaba en un extraño humor la mañana siguiente. Pasee alrededor de la sala de prensa, murmurando en voz baja acerca de fechas topes y módulos, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado. El rostro de Edward seguía invadiendo mis pensamientos, haciendo difícil el concentrase.

– ¿Estás bien, Bella? – preguntó Seth, sonando divertido. Había sido extraordinariamente amable, defendiéndome cada vez que alguno de los chicos hacia un comentario despreciativo. Estaba empezando a confiar en él, y era la primera a la que iba cuando tenía un problema o una pregunta.

– ¿Qué? Ah, si. Estoy solo un poco… distraída creo. – contesté.

– ¿Por qué no vas a almorzar más temprano, así mantienes tu cabeza en el juego? – sugirió. – Garret dijo que tendrá su trabajo listo para ti en una hora, y tú ya estas al tanto de los otros posteos.

Le sonreí agradecidamente y llamé a Alice para ver si quería que nos reuniéramos más temprano. Quince minutos después estábamos caminando por el Parque Millennium, buscando un banco dende pudiéramos comer.

– ¿Qué harás esta noche? – preguntó Alice, mientras nos sentábamos en el frío banco del parque.

– Bueno, tengo una tarde ocupada y absolutamente nada planeado. ¿Por qué?

– Tengo un amigo y se muy bien que te encantará. – dijo – Su nombre es Alec y trabaja conmigo.

Abrí la boca para hablar pero ella me interrumpió. – Le conté todo sobre ti, y esta ansioso por conocerte. No tomaré no por respuesta. Encuéntrate con el aquí esta noche a las 7:30. – empujó una tarjera en mis manos con el nombre y la dirección del restaurante con un bar en el. Me encogí de hombros y me metí la tarjeta en el bolsillo.

– Hubiera estado mejor si me dieras una advertencia Alice. ¿Qué pasa si estoy ocupada?

Puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Has hecho algo remotamente sociable además de cenar con mi familia desde que llegaste a Chicago?

Cuando no respondí, sonrío malignamente. – Eso es lo que pensé. – se veía tan presumida que no pude evitar soltar…

– Tomé café con Edward anoche.

Me miró en estado de shock por un minuto, luego emitió una sonrisa brillante.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para sacar al ermitaño de su agujero? ¿Estaba la encantadora Lauren allí? – sonaba un poco más amarga en su última pregunta.

– No. Aparentemente era noche de chicas. – puso los ojos en blandió. – Hablamos bastante tiempo. Lucía triste, Alice.

– Bueno, si, es probable porque él está triste. – contestó – Idiota. Él no se acerca a nosotros porque sabe que no nos agrada Lauren, y tampoco llama a Jasper porque está saliendo conmigo. Ahora esta aislado de su único amigo y de su familia. Estoy segura de que está deprimido y melancólico todo el tiempo. – suspiró – Al menos tuvo buen juicio para llamarte. Se un amigo para él, Bella. Él te necesita.

Comimos en silencio por un momento. De repente, Alice dejó hacer su sándwich y me miró, con sus ojos abiertos en anticipación.

– Dios mío, casi me olvido. ¿Qué usarás esta noche? – preguntó, como si mi respuesta fuera de vital importancia.

– Um, ¿Lo que estoy usando ahora?

Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Oh, no. – dijo con firmeza – No lo harás. La presentación lo es todo, y la primera impresión es vital. No puedes presentarte en tu primera cita con tu ropa de trabajo. Iré a tu casa luego del trabajo y te ayudaré a alistarte.

Con eso, tiró la bolsa de se almuerzo en un cesto de basura y se puso de pie. – Tengo que volver ahora así puedo irme un poco más temprano. Te llamaré, así vamos juntas a tu casa. Hoy tomé el tren.

Cuando volví a la sala de prensa, los chicos estaban en un alboroto. Algo estaba mal con el sistema de archivos y no se podía acceder a ninguno de los antiguos posteos. Pase toda a tarde metiéndome en el código, intentando arreglar el problema.

– ¿Qué tan buena puedes ser si no puedes hacer nada cuando este tipo de problema aparece? – James se burló por encima de mi hombro. Dos de sus amigos, Will y Joel, soltaron risitas. Ahí fue cuando reaccioné.

– Escúchame, tu estúpido arrogante, arreglar el código no es mi trabajo. Estoy intentando ser un jugador del equipo y tu lo estás haciendo chocantemente difícil. Lo creas o no, estoy invirtiendo en gente capaz de estirar tu trabajo, así que ¡¿Por qué no me das un poco de maldito espacio?!

Se quedo allí batiendo su mandíbula por un segundo, hasta que el resto de los chicos rompieron en carcajadas. De un momento para otro, estaba rodeada; unas manos estaban palmeando mi hombro y otras desordenándome el pelo. James se convirtió en un desagradable color púrpura, antes de dar media vuelta y salir de allí. Will y Joel lucían asombrados, pero no dijeron nada más.

– Eso fue asombroso, Bella. – dijo Garrett, riéndose entre dientes. – Te acabas de convertir en la heroína personal de la mitad de los hombres de aquí.

– ¿Solo la mitad? – pregunté secamente.

Todo el desastre del archivo me había agotado y ocupado el resto del día. Ya que eran casi las 5, me fui temprano, encontrándome con Alice en la rampa de estacionamiento cerca de las oficinas Trib.

Tan pronto como llegamos a mi estudio, Alice se convirtió en un pequeño tornado.

– Veamos, ¿Tienes más de otoño o verano? – meditó, mientras escrutaba mi rostro.

– Alice, no creo que…

– Shhh. – insistió – Déjame trabajar.

Dejar trabajar a Alice implicaba una gran cantidad de tiempo sentada, mientras que ella pinchaba, daba golpecitos, y manipulaba mi pelo, mi rostro y mi ropa. Era perfectamente capaz de alistarme sola, pero esto parecía hacer feliz a Alice. Estaba razonablemente satisfecha con mi guardarropa, y solo le tomó 45 minutos elegir mi vestuario, y otra hora para mi cabello y el maquillaje.

– ¡Dios mío! ¿Esa es la hora? ¡Tienes que irte! – tomó mis llaves y mi cartera y los tiró hacia mi, arrastrándome hacia la puerta. – Recuerda, su nombre es Alec Jameson. Tiene pelo y ojos marrones, y estará esperándote al frente del restaurante. ¡Diviértete!

Decidí tomar el tren hacia el restaurante, ya que era viernes por la noche y poder estacionarme seria una pesadilla. Y como un bonus, no estaba tan lejos para caminar desde la estación del tren. Cuando llegué, examiné el restaurante, buscando a mi cita. Había incontables chicos de pelo y ojos marrones, algunos de los cuales me estaban mirando abiertamente. Un particular y hermoso caballero estaba haciéndome ojitos desde el bar. Caminé hacia él y le sonreí.

– ¿Puedo comprarte un trago? – preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa.

– Puedes. Un ron dietético. – sonreí – Soy Bella.

– Bella. – meditó – Hermosa. – el cantinero me pasó mi trago y le dediqueé a mi benefactor una sonrisa coqueta. ¿Alice quería que fuera social? Podia ser social. Y si este chico era Alec, mucho mejor.

– No se si sabes como funciona esto. – dije – Yo te doy mi nombre y tú me das el tuyo.

– Lo siento, eso fue de mala educación. – dijo – Soy Tyler. – _Maldición._ _No es mi cita._

– Lo siento, ¿Dijiste que tu nombre era Bella? – me giré hacia la voz. Un hombre estaba de pie a mi lado, más bajo que yo. Tenía un redondo y juvenil rostro, con ondulado y largo pelo marrón. No era ciertamente feo, pero tampoco se veía como si tuviera la capacidad para que le creciera bello facial.

– ¿Si?

– Soy Alec.

– Por supuesto que lo eres.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Como están? Perdón por la demora... pequeño problemita con la compu.**

**Muchas gracias por todas sus reviews! Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras. :)**

**¿Me dicen que les parecio el capitulo?**

**Ah, pasen por mi perfil que deje el link para mi nueva traduccion "Quebrando a Bella", esta posteado en el perfil de la autora. Si me pusieron en alerta de historia pueden poner en alerta de autor porque en unos dias estare posteando una nueva traduccion en mi profile. Espero que me sigan leyendo. Gracias**

**Day**


	5. Truco o trato

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry**** y pertenece a ****Justaskalice****, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

Iba a matar a Alice. Alec y yo estábamos sentados en una oscura esquina del restaurante, compartiendo un aperitivo y una jarra de vino. Insistí en pedir simplemente un aperitivo porque luego de cinco minutos sabía que iba a querer largarme de esta cita lo más pronto como me sea humanamente posible.

Decir que Alec no era muy conversador que digamos, sería quedarse corto. Cuando no respondía directamente una pregunta, se sentaba ahí y me miraba fijamente, sin pestañear por un minuto. Estaba tentada a tirarle pedacitos de pan a su rostro para ver si eso hacía que sus párpados se movieran. Decir que era espeluznante, no era suficiente.

Me excusé para ir al baño, agarrando mi bolso y huyendo hacia el área del bar. No estaba yendo al baño; me estaba largando de allí. No podía soportar ni un segundo más la inexpresiva mirada de Alec. Mientras me acercaba a la puerta, juro que escuché el cantar de los Ángeles. Dulce libertad.

– ¿Bella?

No registré el tono de voz. En estado de pánico, me agaché en la tarima de la camarera.

– ¿Bella?

La voz estaba más cerca ahora. No sonaba como la de Alec, pero no estaba segura. Me levanté unos pocos centímetros, así solo mis ojos y la parte superior de mi cabeza, echaban un vistazo por encima de la tarima, intentando ser lo mas sigilosa posible.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban de pie a unos centímetros de mí, vestidos para una salida nocturna. Emmett estaba riéndose y Rosalie tenía ambas cejas levantadas en confusión. Me enderecé inmediatamente, exhalando un suspiro de alivio.

– Oh, gracias a Dios, no son mi cita de infierno.

Los ojos de Rosalie se ensancharon en entendimiento, antes de unirse a las risas de Emmett.

– ¿Este chico te tiene escondida detrás de una tarima? No es una buena señal. – ella rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¿Dejaste al pobre bastardo con la comida y la cuenta? – Emmett preguntó. Se veía demasiado divertido por mi situación, para su propio bien.

– Se lo merecía. No tienen idea. – protesté – Tengo la intención de encontrar a tu hermana ahora mismo y golpearla con mi zapato.

– No golpees a mi hermanita. – dijo con severidad, pero su rostro era comprensivo. – ¿Te organizó una cita a ciegas?

Asentí y continué mirando hacia la puerta frontal del restaurante, verificando si Alec se había dado cuenta de mi escape. Hasta ahora, bien. – ¿Ella hace esto con frecuencia?

Rosalie rió nuevamente. – Solo cada vez que tiene una oportunidad. Alice dice que es buena armando parejas. Ella organizó una exitosa pareja en la universidad y desde ese entonces la idea se le subió a la cabeza.

– No creo que Ángela y Ben fueran su idea original. – Emmett meditó – ¿No había sido Edward el que lo sugirió?

– Todo esto es muy interesante, chicos, pero me tengo que ir antes de que Chico Asombroso se de cuenta de que no voy a volver. Llámenme este fin de semana y podemos discutir sobre su sitio Web.

Rosalie sonrió y asintió, alejándome con sus manos. – Ve, haz tu escape. Te llamo mañana temprano.

Aunque era aún temprano, fui derecho a casa. Estaba tentada en llamar a Edward, pero era viernes por la noche. Él y Lauren probablemente habían salido, o al menos estaban pasando tiempo juntos. Él me había dicho el jueves por la noche a cerca del poco tiempo que pasaban juntos debido al trabajo de ella y por otros compromisos. No podía entender como una mujer suficientemente afortunada como para tener a un hombre como Edward que la adorara de ese modo, podría estar alejada de él con frecuencia.

Me senté en mi vacío departamento, pasando canal tras canal de las tonterías que reservaban para los viernes por la noche. Comedias románticas, repeticiones de las _sitcoms_ que ya había visto demasiadas veces como para poder contarlas. Todo era demasiado patético y triste. Qué lástima que Alec no había sido remotamente atractivo. Quizás yo era demasiado quisquillosa. Quizás debía dejar que Alice me arreglara otra cita: nos daría a ambas algo que hacer. Una chica debía tener_ hobbies_, ¿verdad? El mío podia ser ir a malas citas. Me rendí a las 10 y me fui a la cama, rápidamente cayendo en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Me las arreglé para dormir hasta las 7, lo cual era un milagro para mí. Uno nunca aprecia realmente que regalo es poder ser capaz de dormir hasta el mediodía hasta que ya no eres más un adolescente. Mientras disfrutaba mi café matutino, mi celular sonó.

– Buenos días, Bella. – dijo Rosalie – No es demasiado temprano, ¿no? El reloj de mi cuerpo es diferente ahora con lo del bebé y todo.

– No, está bien. – le aseguré – Llevo despierta más de una hora.

– Oh, bien. – dijo – Estaba pensando que podrías venir para el almuerzo y así hablamos de los negocios. Haré jamón y sándwiches de queso.

– Suena estupendo. – acepté. Me dijo cómo llegar a casa de ella y Emmett. Vivían en el norte de la ciudad, así que decidí tomarme un poco más de tiempo para llegar hasta allí. Menos mal que me fui temprano, porque me tomo cerca de una hora poder encontrar el lugar. Soy bastante buena en navegar en las ciudades, pero si me ponían en un pequeño pueblo, me daba la vuelta lo más rápido posible.

Me estacioné fuera de una espaciosa y blanca casa de dos pisos. Estaba apunto de tocar el timbre, cuando Emmett abrió la puerta.

– Acabamos de hacer dormir a Avery. – dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme entrar. – Quería abrir antes de que tocaras el timbre. Lo despierta siempre. Rosalie está en la cocina, voy por mi _laptop._

Seguí la dirección de Emmett a través de la casa hacia la cocina. La casa era hermosa, con pisos de madera a lo largo y brillantes toques hogareños en cada esquina. Era como caminar por un número de la revista Mejores Casas y Jardines. Terminé en una cocina de radiante color azul, con la luz derramada a través de las amplias ventanas. Rosalie estaba sentada en la redonda mesa de la cocina. Había tres platos listos en la mesa para el almuerzo, y la cocina olía delicioso.

– Bella, gracias por haber venido. – me saludó – Espero que te guste el pollo y la sopa, tenía algunas sobras así que pensé que lo pondría en una olla para almorzar.

– Huele delicioso. – dije, acompañándola en la mesa. Emmett entró y colapsó en una tercera silla.

– Emmett, ¿Crees que podrías comportarte menos como un elefante? Me gustaría no tener que reemplazar esas sillas tan pronto. – Rosalie le dedicó una severa mirada. Él se encogió de hombros y rió. Empujó su computadora hacia mí. El navegador de internet estaba abierto en una página llamada "Grease Monkeys". _**(Monos de Grasa)**_

Luego de un segundo, lo comprendí y comencé a soltar risitas histéricamente. Avancé hasta el _banner_ que se extendía a través de la página. Rosalie y Emmett estaban de pie en primer plano vestidos con rojos protectores para la ropa; un equipo de hombres con aspecto desaliñados estaban en fila detrás de ellos, haciendo poses musculares. La cara de Emmett estaba manchada con grasa.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Emmett, con orgullo.

– Es muy de tu estilo, Em. – dije cariñosamente. – Tienes un sitio básico bastante bueno, ¿Qué quieres agregarle?

Pasamos la siguiente hora enredándonos con el diseño y el formato. Ellos tenían bien en claro que es lo que querían, pero no tenían la habilidad para poder realizarlo. Era divertido ayudarlos a llegar a esa visión, y yo la pasé bien con ellos. Luego de que Avery despertara de su siesta, Rosalie me dejó sostenerlo un rato.

Era un bebé tan feliz, gorjeando y soltando risitas mientras que lo hacía revotar en mis brazos.

– Wow, ¿Siempre se comparta tan bien? – pregunté.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. – Oh, no, ese es su acto de "Mírame, soy tan lindo que nunca causo problemas". Cuando sólo esta él y su mami, puede ser muy fastidioso.

Emmett se rió entre dientes y pasó su mano suavemente por la cabeza de Avery. – Ese es mi chico.

De repente, mi celular sonó agudamente en mi bolso. Avery, medio gorjeó, levantó su mirada hacia mí y empezó a gritar. Emmett lo levantó inmediatamente y lo llevó al otro cuarto. Me lancé hacia mi bolso y saque mi celular, respondiéndolo rápidamente, así el ruido se detenía. Desafortunadamente, el bebé siguió gimiendo en el fondo.

– ¿Hola?

– Hey, Bella. Soy Edward.

– Um, hola, Edward. ¿Que puedo hacer por ti? – los ojos de Rosalie se estrecharon un poco cuando dije el nombre de Edward, pero se fue de la cocina, probablemente para darme privacidad.

– Bueno, te llamaba para ver si estabas ocupada esta noche. Tengo boletos para la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago de esta noche y a Lauren le surgió algo anoche en el último minuto. – dijo. Habló despacio, el cansancio se traslucía en su voz.

– No lo se, la Sinfónica no es lo mío. – vacilé. Era muy parecido a una cita como para que yo me sintiera cómoda con la invitación.

– ¿Por favor, Bella? El boleto se va a desperdiciar si tú no lo tomas. He estado esperando este concierto todo el mes, es un show de Halloween. Conozco a uno de los chicos de la Sinfónica y se que será un gran concierto. – sonaba como un niñito pequeño. Reprimí unas involuntarias risitas.

– Bueno… – titubeé.

– No me hagas ir solo. – lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez su voz sonaba tensa, como si hubiera más de lo que él estaba diciendo. Me pregunté si esta era la primera vez que esto pasaba.

– De acuerdo. – cedí. – Solo porque suenas bastante patético.

Se rio, con esa risa tan clara y genuina que yo amaba. La tristeza y el cansancio se desvanecieron, tal como había pasado en el Café.

– Si me das tu dirección, te recojo a las 7. El concierto empieza a las 8, eso nos dará bastante tiempo para deambular en el Centro de Sinfonía un poco antes que empiece.

Para ese momento, Emmett ya había calmado a Avery, y él y Rosalie estaban observándome con unas miradas raras en sus rostros. Le dije mi dirección y me aseguré de que él supiera bien cómo llegar antes de cortar la comunicación. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Suspiré y tiré mi celular de vuelta a mi bolso.

– De acuerdo, ¿qué? – les espeté, irritada con las silenciosas miradas.

Mi molestia pareció derretirlos. Rosalie pestañeó y sonrió estrechamente, y Emmett se giró para otro lado, aún acunando un poco a Avery.

– ¿Qué quería Edward? – Rosalie preguntó casualmente.

– Supongo que a Lauren le surgió algo anoche y él tiene un boleto extra para la Sinfonía. – me encogí de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa. Emmett frunció el ceño y murmuró algo para si mismo. Rosalie sacudió la cabeza en advertencia y se giro hacia mí.

– Suena divertido. – dijo – Es el show de Halloween, ¿verdad?

– Si. – miré a Emmett. Sus labios estaban apretados y sus ojos entrecerrados. – ¿Pasa algo, Em?

Suspiró y levantó la mirada, primero hacia Rosalie y luego hacia mi.

– Ella hace esto todo el tiempo. – gruñó – No hablamos sobre esto mucho, diablos, Edward y yo no hablamos mucho, punto. Pero ella está constantemente cancelando sus planes con él. Creo que ella lo esta engañando.

– Emmett. – Rosalie le advirtió.

– No, te lo digo, esta chica no esta en el nivel. Ella tiene algo por ahí.

– ¿No crees que él lo hubiera notado? – lo interrumpí – Tuve una larga charla con él hace unos días. Ella ha estado bastante ocupada con el trabajo últimamente, y eso ha estado causando algunos problemas. Pero suena como si ellos fueran bastante felices en general. – no quería meterme en una situación que era bastante sensible, pero también me sentía obligada en defender a Edward. Secretamente, me pregunté si Lauren no era realmente el problema en esta situación.

Charlamos por más o menos media hora más, antes de que me tuviera que ir para alistarme para la noche. Cuando llegué a mi departamento, me encontré con la desalentadora tarea de encontrar el atuendo adecuado para la Sinfonía. Lo aplacé por un momento, tomando un largo y caliente baño y recogiendo mi pelo, antes de volverme hacia mi closet nuevamente, envuelta en bata de baño. Otra vez estaba enfrenatdo el problema de que mi guardarropa no era apropiado para el medio oeste.

Finalmente me decidí por un vestido negro de mangas largas. No era lo más elegante que poseía, pero lo complementé con unos tacos de charol, un ancho cinturón y algo de brillantes joyas naranjas. Ahora venia la parte difícil. Necesitaba asegurarme de que no estaba vestida para impresionar, pero aún así quería lucir bien. No tenía demasiada experiencia en citas, pero sabía que el pelo y el maquillaje eran señales importantes.

Mirando abatidamente el espejo, decidí empezar con el maquillaje. _Mantenlo simple. _Espolvoreé una capa de base de maquillaje en mi piel y le agregué algo de rubor a mis mejillas. Miré cautelosamente el delineador de ojos que estaba en mi bolso. De alguna manera, siempre terminaba apuñalándome en el globo ocular. Nope, mejor no lo intento. Un poco de brillo labial en los labios de camino hacia la puerta y _voila._ Simple.

Siguiendo el mismo tema de la simplicidad, dejé mi cabello suelto, peinando mis rizos en perfectas ondas. Suspiré alegremente. Lucía perfecta para la ocasión. Vestida lo suficientemente bien para la Sinfonía, y bastante casual para una salida con un amigo. Entones, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

No tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar la pregunta. Cerca de dos minutos después, hubo un agudo golpe en mi puerta. Contuve la respiración y abrí la puerta, preparándome para seguramente un Edward bastante sexy, vestido para la Sinfonía

Edward estaba de pie allí, manos en los bolsillos, luciendo como una versión más grande y sexy de James Dean. Mientras mis ojos deambulaban desde su rostro hacia su ropa, las similitudes se hacían cada vez más pocas. Estaba usando una horrible camisa naranja oscuro, metida en sus pantalones color negro. Encima de su camisa, tenía una corbata negra con faroles de calabaza, color naranjas y verdes, sonriéndome. Un pin de una corbata en forma de murciélago, finalizaba el atuendo.

Por un segundo, todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar. Luego, el me sonrió, y no pude evitarlo: comencé a soltar risitas incontrolablemente.

– ¿Qué te pusiste? – dije finalmente – Te ves como si Halloween te hubiera vomitado encima.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó, sonriendo torcidamente – Sabes cuánto amo Halloween.

– Hay un punto cuando te comprometes a algo y te pasas de la raya. – contesté – No puedo creer que Lauren te dejara salir así de la casa. Simplemente la corbata debería estar en contra de la ley.

– Para que lo sepas, mis alumnos aman esta corbata. – dijo. Lo seguí por las escaleras y hacia la calle, donde un hermoso coche plateado esperaba en el bordillo.

– No tomaría la opinión de niños de catorce años muy en serio, especialmente con respecto a los accesorios para el cuello con temas de fiestas. Ellos probablemente estaban haciendo apuestas para ver si tú en realidad saldrías en público usando eso.

– ¿Terminaste? – preguntó. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y levantó sus cejas, expectante.

– Me reservo el derecho de burlarme de la corbata en algún punto de la noche.

Sonrió ampliamente y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. – Es justo.

Conversamos tranquilamente en el camino hacia el Centro de Sinfonía. Era un camino corto. Encontramos un lugar en una de las abarrotadas estructuras del aparcamiento de la Avenida Michigan, antes de caminar por la calle hacia el vestíbulo del concierto. Deambulamos entre la multitud luego de registrarnos con nuestros boletos, y mirando a la gente y al hermoso edificio.

– No estoy segura si quiero ser vista hablando contigo mientras usas esa corbata. – dije casualmente, lanzándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminábamos.

– Al menos tengo algo de espíritu festivo. – se mofó. – Deberías tomar nota. Podrías aprender algo de mí. Siempre fuiste muy poco imaginativa cuando se trataba de Halloween.

– ¿Imaginativa o brillante? – le respondí.

– Por favor, ¿recuerdas el Halloween en que te disfrazaste de roca? Explícame como eso es imaginativo.

– El disfraz de roca fue mi más ingenioso disfraz de Halloween de todos, Cullen. No lo olvides.

Ah, si. El disfraz de roca. A pesar de lo que pensara Edward, fue uno de los momentos más brillantes de mi infancia. Era insoportablemente tímida y odiaba vestirme para alguna ocasión, lo que incluía los disfraces. Desafortunadamente, mis padres insistieron en que participara en las actividades de Halloween, diciendo algo sobre ser un "pasillo ritual". Cada año se me ocurrían ideas creativas para evitar un disfraz ridículo, pero ese año tuve que ser más astuta. Esme y mi madre Renee, habían unido fuerzas y decidieron que todos nosotros debíamos disfrazarnos como los personajes de Los Picapiedras.

Emmett, Alice y Edward aceptaron sus papeles como Fred, Betty y Barney con elegancia e incluso con entusiasmo. Pero de ninguna manera me iba a poner para el colegio una toga blanca y una peluca roja, y mucho menos para ir por el pueblo a hacer truco-o-trato vestida así. Luego de pensar durante una semana, anuncié que para seguir con el tema de Los Picapiedras, sería… una roca.

Mis padres y los Cullen pensaron que era divertido, pero la pobre y pequeñita Alice, estaba horrorizada. Intentó convencerme de que cambiara de planes o que al menos la dejara ayudarme a hacer un elaborado disfraz de roca hecho con papel mache. Otra vez, mi retorcido cerebro de 7 años triunfó. Use un pantalón gris de algodón y una camiseta gris, con una sabana gris envuelta en mi cabeza. No sólo estaba disfrazada, sino que también estaba completamente escondida de los demás por debajo de mi sabana. La única desventaja era que todos los demás pensaban que era un fantasma. Cretinos. Ah, bueno, los genios nunca fueron valorizados en sus épocas.

Finalmente, Edward me guió hacia una puerta de un costado, cerca del frente del teatro. Lancé un grito ahogado.

– ¿Nos sentaremos acá? – estábamos detrás de la orquesta, levantados en una sección mas pequeña de asientos por encima del escenario, pero no tan alto como el balcón de en frente. Podía ver el teatro entero, y le escenario que se esparcía frente a nosotros. Desde donde nos encontrábamos, los músicos tendrían sus espaldas hacia nosotros y el conductor de cara hacia nosotros.

– ¿Te gusta? – me preguntó, con su sonrisa haciéndose cada vez más grande. – Este es mi lugar favorito para sentarme. Justo en el medio de la acción. Puedes ver a los músicos tocar de cerca y tener una gran vista de el conductor, lo cual pienso que es genial.

– A veces – bajó su voz conspiratoriamente – finjo ser uno de los músicos de la orquesta.

– Sabes que nunca podrías estar en la orquesta si usaras esa corbata.

Me codeó en las costillas y yo jadeé agudamente, dejando escapar una involuntaria risa.

– No dejo que las citas de lástima me hagan cosquillas, Cullen. – fruncí el ceño, intentando sonar severa. Se rió fuertemente y me hizo cosquillas otra vez, provocando otro chillido de risas.

– ¿Cita de lástima? Por favor, apuesto a que esta es la mejor cita a la que has ido en los últimos mese, de lastima o no.

– Muy cierto. – suspiré – Deberías haber visto el chico con el que Alice me juntó anoche. – me lancé en la historia con lujo de detalle. Incluso imité la espeluznante y vacía mirada de Alec. Para el momento en que terminé mi desafortunada historia, Edward estaba doblado hacia adelante con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Dios mío. – jadeó – Nunca he estado más agradecido de estar fuera del mercado. Sabes que ella no se va a detener, ¿verdad? Tendrá filas de Pretendientes a ser Novios de Bella de aquí hasta Canadá. Prométeme que me contarás sobre ellas. No sabía que las citas a ciegas podían ser tan chistosas.

– Tu ríete nomás. – me enfurruñé – Suertudo, suertudo Edward no tiene que buscar citas. Si quieres divertirte a través de las malas citas de los demás, encuéntrate otra víctima.

– ¿Por favor? – hizo un puchero. Se lo veía como cuando tenía 10 años, por lo que tuve que reírme y acceder.

– ¿Qué fue lo que tuvo que hacer Lauren esta noche? – pregunté. Era curiosidad honesta, pero sentí enseguida que esta era la pregunta incorrecta. Su boca se estrechó ligeramente y sus ojos perdieron el brillo.

– Jessica tenía algún tipo de emergencia femenina. Dios sabe qué. – dijo. Su voz era baja y tranquila, pero había un inconfundible borde de hostilidad en su voz. – Jessica llamó hecha un mar de lágrimas una hora antes de que yo te llamara a ti. Lauren dijo que era algo que tenía que ver con un chico. – sacudió la cabeza.

– Aparentemente, tuvo que dejar todo y correr a su ayuda.

– Debe ser una maravillosa amiga. – dije, con vacilación. No podía entender por qué el hecho de que Lauren ayudara a una amiga en un mal momento evocaría esta reacción en él. Sonaba como a algo que cualquier amiga cercana haría. – Me encantaría conocerla.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo las luces atenuaron y la orquesta caminó detrás del escenario. Cuando el conductor entró, todo lo que pude hacer fue contener la risa. Estaba vestido con una capa negra y roja y un esmoquin, en una inconfundible impresión del Conde Drácula.

El concierto fue divertido, como fue prometido. Con frecuencia, Edward se inclinaba y me susurraba al oído una historia sobre la pieza que estaban tocando o del compositor. Parecía tener un infinito conocimiento a cerca de la historia de la música.

Luego del concierto, Edward me llevó a casa. Se veía tenso nuevamente, aunque no podía imaginar por qué. Insistió en acompañarme hasta la puerta, y luego de que llegamos allí, arrastró los pies por un momento, poco dispuesto a irse. Finalmente, levantó la mirada y habló.

– Estaba pensando sobre de lo que dijiste la otra noche. Sobre Alice y hacer algo para mi cuando Lauren está fuera. ¿Qué piensas de hacer la "noche de chicos" una… noche de familia? Ya sabes, Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, y tú, por supuesto. Del modo en que han sido las cosas… ya no quiero que sean más así.

Le sonreí ampliamente. – Edward creo que es una fantástica idea. Deberías llamarlos a todos mañana y preguntarles, pero se muy bien que van a decir que si. Ellos te extrañan.

Bajó la vista a sus pies otra vez. – Gracias, Bella. Gracias por acompañarme esta noche, y gracias por escucharme. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me ha escuchado realmente. – eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar de su melancolía. Sonrió torcidamente, tomó mi mano y plantó un descuidado beso en la parte de atrás. – Ha sido una maravillosa cita de lástima.

Le dije buenas noches y cerré mi puerta, antes de colapsar en mi sillón. Estaba física y mentalmente cansada, pero de un buen modo. Me dormí rápidamente, soñando con vampiros y bailarines faroles de calabaza.

* * *

**Hola! Como estan? Cuenteme que les parecio el Capitulo... por fis! Ya van progresando. Besa a las niñas y hazlas llorar ya llego a los 1.300 hits, wow!!!**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, amo leer sus opiniones! Para los me que pusieron en alerta de historia, les aviso que ya postee el primer capitulo de mi otra traduccion "Compañeros de casa", si quieren dense una vuelta a leer.**

**Quiero agradecer en especial a BiankisMasen y a Cristal Valmont por haberse pasado por mi otra traduccion de "Quebrando a Bella", para los que les interese leerla, el link esta en mi profile. Y a Maxipau, yosep-cm y christti que se pasaron por Compañeros de casa. ¡Gracias por su apoyo, chicas!**

**Por ultimo, junto con Meriba e Ines estamos haciendo la traduccion de "My brother's best friend", creamos una nueva cuenta para postearla alli, el link lo dejo en mi profile, si quieren leer la traduccion, se pueden suscribir y en esta semana a mas tardar ya esta el primer capitulo, la historia es muy linda, se las recomiendo!**

**Bueno, perdon por la nora super larga, pero tenia cosas que decir. Nos vemos en la proxima :)**

**Day**


	6. No pases

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry**** y pertenece a ****Justaskalice****, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

— No se cómo lo hiciste, pero estoy oficialmente impresionada. — dijo Alice, tomando un mordisco de su sándwich.

Era lunes por la tarde, y estábamos sentadas en el banco en un hueco de las oficinas de Trib, almorzando. Alice quería salir de su edificio y yo estaba teniendo un día frenético, así que ella se reunió conmigo en mi trabajo para un rápido almuerzo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — tenía una idea bastante buena de lo que ella estaba hablando, pero quería escuchar que lo dijera.

— Edward nos llamó a Emmett y a mi ayer y sugirió que empecemos una regular noche de familia los jueves. —dijo — Mencionó que tú estarías allí, y se que a él no se le ocurrió esto. ¿Qué hiciste?

Me encogí de hombros. — Todo lo que dije fue que ustedes lo extrañaban, y que él no tenía que estar triste y solo cada vez que Lauren sale con Jessica. A él se le ocurrió la idea de la noche familiar.

— Como sea. Eres como la susurradora de Edward. — soltó unas risitas. — No intentes negarlo. Habló mucho sobre cuánto se divirtió contigo en el concierto del sábado. Estaba todo emocionado como una niña de 13 años. Lo cual me recuerda — fijo su ávida mirada en mi — ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Alec? No lo vi en todo el día… ¿Arreglaron otra cita?

Mordí mi labio, mientras pensaba en la manera más diplomática de responder a su pregunta. Ella sabría tarde o temprano que lo había abandonado en el restaurante, pero ¿Cuánto revelar de lo terrible que fue?

— No nos conectamos realmente. — dije. Ahí, eso fue lo suficientemente honesto. La frente de Alice se arrugó un poco y frunció el seño.

— No entiendo. Ustedes son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Sonreí con disculpa, rogando internamente que dejara el tema así no tenía que decirle qué malos eran sus instintos para juntar gente.

— Oh, bueno. — suspiró — Hay muchos peces en el agua. Conozco el chico para tu segunda cita.

Así fue como terminé yendo a otro bar restaurante, esperando al tan llamado 'perfecto para ti' por Alice, el martes después del trabajo. Me había dado otra vez pocas descripciones precisas de Aaron, diciendo que era un amigo de la familia y que era alto y que estaría usando un traje de tres piezas.

— ¿Alice, te das cuenta de que sería un milagro si lo reconozco solo con esa descripción? — había gimoteado.

— No te preocupes, Bella. Le mostré tu foto. Él sabe exactamente cómo luces.

Me mordí la lengua, no queriendo saber de dónde había sacado una foto mía o con quién más me estaba emparejando.

Suspiré profundamente y le sonreí al camarero que estaba trabajando al otro lado de la barra. El asintió en mi dirección y yo grité. — Ron y dietético. — menos de un minuto después, estaba tragando mi trago y rogando porque Aaron no fuera tan espeluznante como Alec

— ¿Bella Swan? — una suave y tenue voz preguntó detrás de mí. Me giré para ver a un hombre alto vestido con un traje de tres piezas.

— Tú debes ser Aaron. — dije, sonriendo dulcemente. Por dentro, estaba horrorizada. Él tenía por lo menos 40 años, pero claramente intentaba disimular su edad. Su pelo negro estaba hacia atrás en una cola de caballo, y tenía un aro en la oreja.

— Llámame Aro, todos mis amigos lo hacen. — contestó. Y luego me guiñó un ojo. Ew. Me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tomé, intentando mantener la mayor distancia entre nosotros como era posible. Me guió hacia una mesa, instantáneamente le hizo señas a la mesera y ordenó una botella de vino rojo.

— Te encantará el pan tostado italiano aquí, _es lo más_. — dijo, pasándome el menú. Lo miré en blanco, intentando averiguar si él estaba siendo irónico. Estaba mirando su menú, sin ninguna pista de humor en su expresión. Raro.

Treinta minutos después, estaba completamente segura de que no estaba siendo irónico. Aro usaba una rara jerga en cada oración. Al principio era divertido, luego se volvió patético.

— Desearía que hubieras visto la cara del chico luego de que negocie con él. ¡Fue totalmente _victoria_!

¿Victoria? ¿Que mierda significa eso? Es como si él estuviera hablando en dialectos.

— Eso es genial… Aro. — murmuré, empujando otro bocado de pasta en mi boca y silenciosamente hacerlo que se pare de hablar. Me sentía tonta llamándolo Aro, pero después de las primeras veces que él me corrigió, le seguí la corriente.

Estaba divagando sobre como 'era totalmente _empeñado_' jugando al paddle, cuando la mesera trajo nuestra cuenta. La tome automáticamente. Mis instintos básicos le decían a mi cuerpo que tan pronto como pagáramos más rápido se acabaría esta tortura. Aro lo arruinó. Sacudió la cabeza en mi dirección y rió entre dientes.

— ¿Que tipo de cita sería si te dejo pagar? No te preocupes, tengo depósitos. — dijo, guiñándome un ojo otra vez. Alguien debía decirle seriamente que el guiño era espeluznante. Me acompañó hasta la calle donde llame a un taxi. Mi meta era irme antes de que dijera algo más que me hiciera recordar a Will Smith del 1994.

— ¿Puedo tener tus dígitos? Me encantaría verte otra vez. — preguntó. Maldición, frustrada otra vez.

— Lo siento, no creo que esto vaya a funcionar, Aro. — dije rápidamente, metiéndome en el taxi. Cuando nos alejamos del bordillo, suspiré aliviada. Miré mi celular. La cita había durado menos de una hora, pero estaba completamente agotada.

Me puse unos pantalones de algodón cuando llegué a casa y saqué un poco de Ben & Jerry. Estaba decidiendo entre un libro o una película cuando mi celular captó mi atención. Edward me hizo prometer que le contaría sobre mis terribles citas, después de todo.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo mucho, tomé el celular y marqué su número. Cuando comenzó a sonar, tuve un pequeño momento de pánico irracional. Probablemente estaba ocupado. ¿Era raro que lo llamara solo para hablar? Él probablemente no quiso decir que debía _llamarlo_ luego de cada terrible cita. Estaba a punto de colgar, cuando él contesto.

— ¿Hola? — su voz sonaba cansada y baja, como era usual.

— Hola, Edward, soy Bella. — comencé nerviosamente.

— ¡Bella! ¿Hey, cómo estás?

— Te llamo para obtener tu comentario sobre algo. —dije seriamente. — Piensa cuidadosamente. Tú eres un profesor, así que estás rodeado de mentes jóvenes todos los días. Dime… ¿Cuál es el adecuado uso para el termino 'VICTORIA'? Mira, lo usaré en una oración: "Fue totalmente VICTORIA".

Explotó en carcajadas, claramente no esperando mi pregunta. — ¿Por qué querrías saber eso?

Alice me emparejó con un tipo que estaba usando una jerga como si estuviera fuera de moda, la mayor parte eso lo estaba. La peor parte es que tenía como 40 años. Era como estar en una cita con mi padre. No, me retracto. El tipo era probablemente más grande que Charlie.

— Oh, Dios. Eso es horrible. — dijo, aun riendo — Um… por lo poco que se, VICTORIA y FRACASO, son formas de decir: _realmente bueno_ y _realmente malo._ No lo entiendo realmente, pero ahí lo tienes.

— De acuerdo, es justo lo que pensaba. Sabía que el genial Sr. Cullen sabría. — suspiré y me incliné en el sillón, disfrutando mi helado y el sonido de su risa.

— Así que Alice ataca otra vez. ¿Quién fue esta vez?

— Su nombre es Aro, pero él…

— Dios mío, ella no te emparejó con Aro. — me interrumpió — Ese tipo es tan idiota. Es uno de los amigos de papá, tuvo un tipo de crisis de los 40 hace unos años. Se divorció, se compró un Porche y dejó crecer su cabello. Son amigos de la universidad; papa jura que él fue normal una vez.

No pude evitar reírme ante la descripción de Edward. Sonaba bastante preciso, aunque si fue a la universidad con Carlisle, era mas viejo de lo que creí. Me estremecí. — Edward, estaba usando frases adolescentes de los '90. En un momento, le pregunto a nuestra mesera: _¿queonnnnnnnda?_

— No lo hizo. — lanzó un grito ahogado, claramente teniendo problemas para respirar a través de su risa. — Me gustaría decir que estoy sorprendido, pero por los pocos encuentros que tuve con ese tipo, suena bastante preciso.

— Bueno, por lo menos me escapé, aunque no antes de que me pidiera mis 'dígitos'. — una vez que estaba alejada de la situación, el verdadero horror de la noche se desvanecía. Era bastante chistoso, debía admitir. Siempre había tenido talento para contar historias, y por el modo en que Alice se estaba manejando, tendría combustible para mis historias de las fiestas por años.

— Alice esta realmente emocionada sobre la noche de familia. —le dije, una vez que se risa se hubo calmado. — Creo que fue una idea genial. ¿Dónde nos reunimos esta semana? — ya que Lauren ocupaba el departamento de Edward cada jueves por la noche, debíamos alternar a través de diferentes locaciones.

— Bueno, mi hermana, la tirana, insiste en una noche de juegos de mesa en su casa. — contestó — No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea, especialmente considerando las habilidades de Emmett para hacer trampa en cualquier juego de mesa, pero ella dice que Jasper es un Gobernador Nazi y que él lo va a tener vigilado.

— ¿Él niega aún el incidente de Candyland? — me reí entre dientes.

— Fervientemente. — contestó Edward. Emmett era nuestro niñero una vez que cumplió 11 años, y con frecuencia organizaba tardes llenas de juegos, deportes acuáticos y travesuras generales cuando nos cuidaba durante las vacaciones de verano. En las tardes lluviosas, nos pasábamos la tarde jugando juegos de mesa. Emmett, siendo mayor, estaba en una buena posición para hacer trampa. Y trampa hacía. Con frecuencia.

Muchas de estas ocasiones se volvieron obvias ante los ojos de la edad y la experiencia, pero el incidente de Candyland fue particularmente descarado, y aún teniendo seis años Alice y yo, nos dimos cuenta de que algo pasaba. El juego había comenzado como cualquier otro. En un afortunado segundo empate, o así parecía ser, Emmett eligió a la Reina Frostine. Ganó el juego en tres movimientos.

Empezamos otra vez. Esta vez, Emmett hacía empate cada dos cartas dobles en cada turno. Creo que le tomó seis movimientos ganar el segundo juego. Jugamos cinco veces seguidas Candyland y Emmett ganó todos los juegos en menos de diez movimientos. Hicimos empate en dos cartas dobles y una carta de personaje entre nosotros terminó el curso de los cinco juegos.

Siendo un niño de ocho años más astuto que nosotras, Edward acusó a Emmett de apilar las barajas. Emmett lo negó a muerte, incluso después de que Edward lo golpeara con una almohada. En la pelea de almohadas, las acusaciones de trampa fueron olvidadas por el momento. Edward se negó a jugar Candyland luego de ese día, diciendo que solo jugaría si Emmett admitía que había hecho trampa, lo cual por supuesto, nunca pasó.

Llegué al departamento de Alice a las 7 en punto, lo cual era probablemente porque era la única aquí. Aparentemente, Edward, no era el único Cullen con problemas para llegar a tiempo. Aunque, Alice estaba feliz de verme. Nos habíamos salteado el almuerzo del miércoles y el del jueves porque su departamento había conseguido una nueva cuenta, lo cual en el mundo de Alice significaba trabajar durante el almuerzo y muchas apenas recompensadas horas extras.

Aunque extrañaba nuestros almuerzos, eso significaba que no tenía que responder incómodas preguntas sobre mi cita con Aro. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el tema surgiera esta noche. Sólo esperaba que ella lo hiciera antes de hubiera mucha audiencia.

Cuando Jasper llegó, ella lo mandó a la mesa de juegos a que colocara nuestras opciones para la noche, mientras que nosotras dos preparábamos los snacks y las bebidas. Tan pronto como estuvimos en la cocina, las preguntas comenzaron.

— Bueno, ¿No es genial Aro? — chocó su hombro con el mío y sonrió de oreja a oreja. — Es tan divertido, siempre haciendo esos chistes ridículos. ¿Cómo fueron las cosas? ¿Cuándo lo verás otra vez?

Suspiré y vertí una bolsa de papas fritas en un cuenco de vidrio, intentando formular mi respuesta.

— Bueno, primero que todo, ¿no es 'Aro'? — le eché una ojeada, pero ella estaba alegremente acomodando fruta en un plato.

— Oh, siempre lo olvido. — contestó — Ese es relativamente un apodo nuevo. Nosotros lo llamamos siempre Tío… quiero decir Aaron.

Gemí un poco y me giré para hacerle frente con las manos en las caderas. — Alice, Edward ya me dijo que él fue a la universidad con tu papá. ¿Cuántos años _tiene_ este tipo?

— Es joven de corazón. — setó — ¿Y no crees que él es gracioso? Pensé que él sería bueno para ti. Eras tan seria a veces.

— Alice… ¿el modo en que habla? No esta bromeando. — la miré, pero ella no parecía estar comprendiéndolo. Lo intenté otra vez. ¿Toda la jerga joven? Eso es él hablando en serio.

— ¿Qué? No, estoy segura de que estás equivocada. — comenzó. Un afilado toque en la puerta nos interrumpió. — Ya voy. — gritó — Hablamos de esto luego, Bella. —corrió hacia la puerta.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban en la puerta con un muy abrigado Avery. Alice chilló y lo tomó inmediatamente. Ella hizo sonidos de bebé mientras lo llevaba a una esquina de la sala de estar donde estaban sus juguetes.

— Excelente, Monopolio. — festejó Emmett. Ojeó los juegos apilados en la mesa de Alice. — Ha pasado un tiempo desde que dominé la economía global.

Rosalie suspiró profundamente. — Emmett, si ni reduces tu actitud de idiota competitivo, te juro por Dios que dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes esta noche.

Él simplemente me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo animadamente. _Interesante, los guiños de Emmett no son espeluznantes._ — Vamos, nena. Tú adoras cuando soy un idiota.

— Bueno, ella es la única. — Alice pió desde el rincón. Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo, otra serie de golpes sonaron en la puerta. Corrí a abrirla, ansiosa por alejarme de la charla en la que Emmett y Alice se estaban metiendo.

Edward estaba de pie en el pasillo, usando una ajustada camiseta gris y unos jeans. Me sonrió y tiro de mi para abrazarme, antes de que pudiera hacer nada más que quedarme mirándolo.

— Hey, Belly. — dijo — ¿Soy el último?

Asentí tranquilamente e intenté pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo bien que olía. ¿Qué me pasaba? Edward era un buen amigo, prácticamente familia. Él dijo que yo era como una hermana para él, y tenía razón. Este no era el momento para empezar a notar lo atractivo que era. O mejor dicho, seguir notándolo. Cualquiera que tuviera ojos podía notar lo que bueno que estaba_. No estás ayudando, Bella. _

— ¡La competencia ha llegado! Ahora podemos empezar. — anunció Emmett, palmeando sus manos fuertemente.

— ¿Estás segura de que esos dados no están cargados, Alice? — pregunté, caminando hacia la silla vacía el lado de Edward. — Porque no confío en Emmett más de lo que confío en que lo puedo arrojar, y ni siquiera lo puedo levantar.

Edward se rió fuertemente, y todos lo miraron, perplejos. Él lo notó, por supuesto. — ¿Por qué me están mirando? Eso fue divertido.

— No fue divertido. — murmuró Emmet — ¡Y yo no hago trampa! No me odien sólo porque soy un _Barón de Tierras._

Alice tosió. — Candyland.

Jasper ya estaba poniendo la tabla y estudiando las direcciones. — ¿Quién va a ser el banquero? — preguntó.

— Yo soy siempre el banquero, y Alice maneja las propiedades. — anunció Edward. — De ese modo, es más fácil vigilar a Emmett.

— Un sistema de cheques y balances, si quieres. — acotó Alice.

— Pero las reglas dice que el banquero vende las propiedades. — protestó Jasper. — No pueden simplemente separar el trabajo así.

— Vamos, Jazz. — Alice soltó unas risitas — Reglas de la casa. — él suspiró profundamente y le dio la pila de propiedades, mientras Edward dividía el dinero del monopolio. Cada Cullen había reclamado su pieza en el juego: Alice era el dedal, Edward era el caballero, Emmett era el auto de carrera, y Rosalie era el zapato. Jasper optó por el buque de guerra, y yo por la plancha.

Cerca de los cuarenta minutos de juego, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas.

— ¡Sí! Plaza de los Estados, lo compro. — festejé. Emmett gimió audiblemente. Mientras tenía problemas con colectar las propiedades que me servían a mi, estaba aparentemente adaptada para aterrizar en las que Emmett necesitaba para completar sus monopolios.

— Bella, te daré $2.000 por Jardines Marvin y Plaza de los Estados. — rogó, agitando un puñado de dinero hacia mi. El hecho de que él tuviera esa cantidad de plata en la mano era la prueba de que no quería vendérselo a él, echaría hoteles en dos vueltas. — Incluso te daré un ferrocarril.

Miré a Alice. — Necesito consultar con la regla de la casa. ¿Puede negociar no estando en su turno?

— Definitivamente, no. — Alice sonrió malignamente — Emmett cierra tu trampa. Es el turno de Edward.

— ¿Bella? — Edward dijo educadamente. Oh, esta se pondrá bueno.

— ¿Si, Edward?

— Me preguntaba si estás dispuesta a venderme Jardines Marvin por $300. Es un gran beneficio de $20, lo sabes.

Di golpecitos en mi barbilla, pensando. Mi variada colección de propiedades no me iba a hacer ganar el juego, y Edward tenía la más grande oportunidad de ganarle a Emmett. Ya casi no tenía dinero, y se me quedaba en bancarrota en una de las casillas de Emmett, el se quedaría con todo lo mío.

— Si lo puedes subir a $350, creo que tenemos un trato. — contesté.

Emmet hizo un sonido de atorarse. Me giré y le sonreí. — Lo siento, Emmett, ¿dijiste algo?

Edward me dio el dinero e hicimos el intercambio, mientras el resto del grupo intentaba no reírse de la indignada expresión de Emmett.

Aún así ganó Emmett, al final, pero el juego tomó más de dos horas, y se vino abajo en la pelea de Edward y Emmett en una guerra de suerte inesperada. Cuando se hizo obvio que ninguno de los dos se iba a rendir, el resto de nosotros nos fuimos a la sala de estar por un poco de vino y conversación.

— ¿Cómo va el trabajo, Bella? — preguntó Rosalie.

— Tuve algunos problemas con algunos de los chicos al principio, pero las cosas parecen estar yendo bastante bien ahora. — dije — Algunos de ellos han sido bastante geniales. Seth, uno de los chicos de deporte, ha sido increíblemente dulce.

— ¿Oh? ¿Seth, eh? ¿Es lindo? — se inclinó hacia mi y meneó sus cejas. Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Seth es solo un amigo. Ha sido bastante amable y servicial, pero tiene esta cosa de los inocentes ojos amplios. No es mi tipo.

— ¿Quién es tu tipo? — preguntó Edward. El juego acababa de terminar, y Emmett estaba guardando la tabla. Edward colapsó en una silla y me miró con sus cejas levantadas. — Oscuro y siniestro, el tipo silencioso y mirón? — agregó. — ¿O quizás alguien a la moda, alguien quien realmente se pueda volver emocionado con eso? **(Se esta refiriendo a las características que tenían Alec y Aro –burlándose-, en caso de que no se entienda muy bien)**

Reprimí unas risitas, mientras que Rosalie, Alice y Jasper miraban entre nosotros como si estuviéramos locos.

— No tengo un tipo. — dije, lo más indiferente posible — Voy por instinto. El chico lo tiene, o no.

— Parece un horrible subjetivo. — contestó — Vamos, Alice. Cuéntale sobre el nuevo chico con el que te estás muriendo por emparejarla.

Ese fue todo el ánimo que Alice necesitaba. Empezó a hablar a mil por hora sobre un chico llamado Laurent, el cual sabía que encajaría mejor conmigo. Me desconecté y me concentré en algo mas agradable. Como el modo en que el vino rojo estaba tomando hormigueaba un poco en mi lengua. O en el modo en que Avery hacía fuertes sonidos mientras dormía. O el modo en que la boca de Edward se curvaba ligeramente mientras Alice hablaba.

Mirar su boca era un mal plan_. Concéntrate en otra cosa. Y deja de beber inmediatamente._ Me giré hacia donde Alice estaba hablando.

— Es tan lindo, Bella. — terminó — Y el acento, Dios te morirás la primera vez que lo escuches hablar. Es francés, y su voz es irresistible. — suspiró alegremente.

— De acuerdo, Alice. Dime donde tengo que estar y allí estaré. — puse los ojos en blanco en dirección a Edward y él me sonrió de oreja a oreja. Quizás esta cita sería diferente. Incluso Alice no podía estar equivocada _todas las veces. _Y Laurent sonaba bastante bien en papel. Ojala no tenga una obsesión con usar ropa interior femenina o el sueño de ser una estrella de cabaret.

— Eso me recuerda — dijo Edward — Lauren quiere que te invite a cenar a casa, Bella. — cuatro pares de ojos nos miraron en estado de shock. — Ha escuchado tanto de ti, quiere conocerte en persona. — explicó — ¿Cuándo estás libre la semana que viene?

— Umm — tartamudee. La invitación me tomó desprevenida. — ¿Qué tal el miércoles?

— ¿Bella, puedes ayudarme a envolver algo de esta comida? — interrumpió Alice. Asentí y agarré un par de cuencos.

— El miércoles está bien. — gritó Edward detrás de mi. Seguí a Alice a la cocina y comencé a poner las sobras en los contenedores Tupperware. Pasó unos segundos antes de que me diera cuenta que Alice estaba allí de pie, sin moverse y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? — pregunté con cautela. Su expresión era demasiado trágica para mi gusto. Respiró profundamente como si se estuviera preparando para algo nada agradable.

— Es solo que no quiero que vayas a la cueva del león sin estar preparada. — soltó — Se que tú y Edward son amigos, pero Lauren no es una… buena persona. No quiero que salgas herida.

Sacudí la cabeza y continúe trabajando. — ¿Alice, por qué Edward estaría con chica así? Creo que tú y Emmett están exagerando. Parece que ella es maravillosa.

— Es presuntuosa, estirada y una molestia. — dijo firmemente. — Edward ve lo que quiere ver. El quiere que ella sea maravillosa, entonces lo es. Créeme. Le he visto su verdadero rostro. No quiero que te veas envuelta en la encrucijada. Ella viene de dinero, y es presuntuosa y titulada mientras viene. A veces creo que está con Edward sólo porque es el novio perfecto.

Arrugué mis cejas en confusión. — ¿Qué?

— Oh, vamos, Bella. Es guapo y músico. Ama los niños. Es educado. Se inclina hacia atrás solo para hacerla feliz, incluso si eso significa que tenga que renunciar a algo que es importante para el. Él va a todas las funciones sociales que ella lo arrastra, sin quejarse. — puso los ojos en blanco.

— Es _demasiado_ generoso. Es irritante.

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda y le sonreí un poco.

— Edward es un chico grande, Alice. Puede hacer sus propias decisiones. Estoy segura de que Lauren es maravillosa, quizás tú sólo necesitas pasar más tiempo con ella. Edward cree que nosotras nos vamos a llevar muy bien, y verdaderamente estoy esperando poder conocerla. No hay nada de que preocuparse.

— Famosas palabras finales. — murmuró tranquilamente, antes de seguirme fuera de la cocina.

* * *

**Hola! Como estan? Perdon por la demora. M****e dicen que les parecio el capitulo? porfis :)**

**Day.**


	7. Agujerealo

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry y pertenece a Justaskalice, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

— Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Suspiré y me giré lentamente. Seth estaba inclinado contra la puerta de mi cubículo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Regresarle a James su artículo cubierto en tinta roja. Mirará su mierda y luego tendré que escuchar su rabia por la próxima hora. — una mirada de exagerado pavor cruzó su rostro. — No me hagas pasar por eso, Bella. ¡Te lo ruego!

Di golpecitos en mi barbilla con un lápiz, pensando. — ¿Qué tal si uso un color mas amistoso? ¿Púrpura quizás? Tuve una profesora en la universidad quien solo corregía en púrpura porque había leído en algún lugar que ese color era menos dañino para el ego de sus frágiles estudiantes.

— Probablemente él pensara que estás adivinando su orientación sexual. — reflexionó Seth. — No es que no sería divertidísimo, pero quizás el púrpura no sea el indicado.

Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza. — realmente no esta tan marcado. Simplemente hice unas cuantas sugerencias en los márgenes. Y él no se ha comportado como un idiota últimamente. ¿Crees que estoy haciendo algún progreso?

— Quizás. — dijo, dudosamente — He trabajado con él lo suficiente para creer que más bien esta pujando su tiempo.

Arrugué mi nariz y suspiré dramáticamente, antes de tirar el último borrador de James a mi casilla de salida y ponerme de pie para estirarme. Eran las cuatro, lo cual quería decir que en una hora podía empezar mi fin de semana. Alice, elegantemente me arregló la cita con el francés para el sábado a la noche, así que estaba esperando una discreta noche en casa.

— De hecho, pasé por aquí para ver qué harías esta noche después del trabajo. — dijo alegremente — Garrett, Jeremy y yo iremos donde Iván a la hora donde la bebida es más barata y pensé que quizás tu querrías venir.

— Eh — gruñí evasivamente — No lo se, Seth. Me sentiría fuera de lugar.

— Vamos. ¿Solo poco tiempo? — me persuadió — Si quieres que ellos te acepten, tienes que enfrentarte a ellos en su hábitat natural.

— ¿En un lleno bar donde muestran deportes?

— Absolutamente. Entonces, ¿aceptas? — lucía tan emocionado que no pude decirle que no. Además, tenía un muy buen punto. Estos chicos eran amigos, y no les haría daño verme como una de los chicos.

— De acuerdo. — acepté — Avísame cuando vayas y yo iré contigo.

Iván era un bar donde mostraban deportes con una reputación de alas calientes y la mejor selección de cervezas en grifo de la ciudad. Alice me había dicho que ella y Jasper les gustaba ir los miércoles a la noche para la competencia semanal. Si, así es. Alice voluntariamente participaba en la noche de competencia. Está bien, puedes reírte. Yo lo hice.

Seth nos compró nuestra primera ronda y los cuatro tomamos un asiento vacío.

— Bueno, Bella, ¿Cómo te va tratando la ciudad hasta ahora? — preguntó Garrett — ¿Has estado explorando las vistas?

— Fui a la sinfónica la otra noche. — me encogí de hombros — Y he estado yendo seguido a la avenida Michigan. No he podido hacer mucho más que ir a algunos restaurantes en los fines de semanas.

— ¿Qué te trae a la ciudad de Chicago, por cierto? — preguntó Seth — ¿Familia? ¿Quizás un… novio?

Garrett y Jeremy comenzaron a reírse y Seth se ruborizó. — ¿Qué? Era una pregunta justa. Solo me preguntaba.

— No, no. Ningún novio. — reí — Vine por el trabajo. El mercado esta bastante terrible en Phoenix ahora, y tuve un duro momento buscando un trabajo que me diera un buen sueldo para vivir. Realmente quería un empleo en los medios online y cuando Chuck me ofreció esta oportunidad no la pude rechazar. Era casi el trabajo perfecto, excepto que ustedes tienen el peor clima de todos.

— Oh, por favor. — se mofó Jeremy — Recién es Noviembre. La helada recién ha comenzado. Puedes quejarte del clima en Enero, cuando hace veinte grados bajo cero y la nieve está llegando frente al lago.

— Genial. ¿De hecho va a hacer más frío? — gemí — Se me están acabando los abrigos.

Garrett rió y me vertió otra cerveza. — Mi novia Kate es de California. Le tomó unos cuantos años acostumbrarse al clima de aquí. Apostaría que a ella le encantaría calentar tu guardarropa. Si me das tu número, haré que te llame.

— Suena genial. — estaba más entusiasmada sobre la idea de salir de compras que lo usual — Sería lindo tener otra amiga en la ciudad.

La noche terminó siendo muy divertida, y Seth tenia razón: era genial ver a Garrett y Jeremy fuera de la oficina. Ya me sentía cómoda con Seth, y él era dulce y encantador sin siquiera intentarlo. Si obtuve la clara impresión de que estaba flirteando conmigo en algunos momentos durante la noche. Era divertido flirtear, pero él era un amigo, y le dije a Rosalie la verdad cuando dije que él no era mi tipo. Para el momento que nos fuimos de Iván, sentí que de verdad tuve una conexión real con los chicos. Seth me acompañó hasta mi coche, charlando cómodamente acerca del trabajo y la ciudad. Esperó a que abriera mi coche, y luego me dio un abrazo.

— Me alegra que hayas venido esta noche, Bella. — dijo, sonriendo ampliamente — Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez.

— Definitivamente. — acepté. Seth era un bueno chico, y me sentía normal salir con él, como si hubiéramos sido amigos desde siempre.

El sábado recibí una llamada de Kate, la novia de Garrett. Hablamos un poco y arreglamos para encontrarnos la semana siguiente para tomar algo y hacer unas compras. Parecía ser bastante agradable, y espere a que sea otra amiga. Extrañaba Phoenix y el sentimiento de consuelo y apoyo que viene con vivir en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. Estaba ansiosa por crear el mismo sentimiento en Chicago lo más pronto posible.

Estaba con ese espíritu que me vestí bien para la cita #3: Laurent, el francés. Al menos, estaba explorando los variados restaurantes de Chicago y obteniendo algo de comida gratis. Aunque realmente, recordando a Alec y Aro, pagar por mi comida era lo mínimo que ellos podían hacer.

La dirección que Alice me dio para la cita no era en los suburbios, pero encontré el lugar lo suficientemente fácil. Caminé dentro del tranquilo restaurante Tailandés, y por primera vez me sentí medio esperanzada. Alice me había dado estrictas instrucciones de esperar a Laurent en el frente, así que después de sonreírle brevemente al camarero, dejé que mis ojos vaguearan por el lugar. Las obras de arte eran hermosas, e incluso desde la entrada, el lugar olía fantásticamente. Comencé a creer que esta cita podía ser diferente. El lugar tenía más clase y era mas íntimo que los otros dos.

La puerta se abrió y un hermoso hombre con perfecta tez olivácea, profundos ojos marrones y un pelo negro cuidadosamente arreglado, caminó dentro del restaurante. Me sonrió, y me encontré devolviéndole la sonrisa sin siquiera pensarlo. _Por favor, que él sea mi cita._

— ¿Bella?

Retiro todo lo que dije sobre Alice y sus habilidades para emparejar a la gente. Mi nombre en los labios de este hombre era todo lo que había soñado. ¿Cómo había Alice descripto su voz? Irresistible.

— Alice me dijo que eras hermosa, pero tú superas mis expectativas. — tomó mi mano y la besó suavemente, su gentil acento me sorprendió por segunda vez. Me estaba sonriendo ligeramente, y estaba tomándome toda mi concentración el seguir respirando. Ah si. Era mi turno para hablar.

— Es un gusto conocerte, Laurent. — casi chillo, pero él asintió y le dio su nombre a la camarera rápidamente.

Nuestra mesa era íntima, y me encontré a mi misma mirando los alrededores en un esfuerzo de evitar mirar fijamente a mi cita.

— Así que, ¿Alice me dijo que estás en periodismo? — preguntó educadamente.

— Si, yo…

— Un campo fascinante. — me interrumpió — Cuando estaba en la universidad, estaba en el periódico semanal universitario. Escribía una columna semanal.

— Eso es realmente…

— Tenía algunos seguidores. — continuó, como si yo no hubiera hablado — Una chica obtuvo mi número de teléfono del directorio escolar y me acosó por las siguientes semanas. Tuvimos unas cuantas citas.

Nuestra camarera llegó y nos preguntó qué tomaríamos. Antes de que pudiera pedir una Coca, Laurent me ordenó un Chanti y un vodka tónico para él. Odio el Chanti. Estuve a punto de quejarme y pedirle a la mesera que regrese, cuando se lanzó en otra historia sobre su apogeo como un solicitado columnista universitario.

Luego de esa primera pregunta, nunca volvió a preguntar sobre mi otra vez. Él era consciente de cada intento que yo hacía para interrumpir o contribuir en la conversación, y luego de un rato, me rendí. Parecía que yo no era la única impresionada con el sonido de su voz. No necesité mirar el menú tampoco, porque también ordenó por mí. Por suerte, no ordenó nada desagradable, y yo fui capaz de pasar el resto de la velada enfocándome en mi comida e ignorándolo.

Era una lástima, la verdad. Era devastadoramente guapo. Brevemente consideré fingir que estaba interesada lo suficiente como para llevarlo a mi departamento por una hora... o algo así. Luego, comenzó otra carta de amor para si mismo, esta vez yendo en detalle sobre lo talentoso golfista que era. No, no había forma de que pudiera seguir fingiendo interés. ¿Qué había si hablaba durante el sexo? No valía la pena el riesgo. Mejor cortarlo y correr.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras de mi departamento cuando mi celular vibró en mi bolso. Lo saqué y vi que era un nuevo mensaje de texto de Edward.

_**¿Qué tal el francesito? ¿Te mudarás a París?**_

Puse los ojos en blanco y miré la hora. Eran las 10:30. No era demasiado tarde, podía arriesgar una llamada.

Contestó luego del primer pitido. — ¿Ya estás en casa? ¿Qué, él mastica con la boca abierta?

Me reí y abrí la puerta, tirando mi bolso en la mesa de café y yéndome hacia mi armario para cambiarme.

— Comenzó lo suficientemente prometedor. Alice tenía razón sobre una cosa, él es chico más hermoso que he visto.

Edward tosió un poco, pero pude oír su amortiguada risa. — ¿Más hermoso que yo? Vamos, Pajarito Belly, ¿a quién intentas engañar?

Puse los ojos en blanco y bajé el cierre de mi vestido, antes de dejarme caer en la cama y tirar de mis medias de nylon. De hecho, Edward era más mi tipo que Laurent, pero me di cuenta que su ego no necesitaba esa particular confesión. — Si, Edward, era mas hermoso que tú. Solo porque todas las adolescentes intenten meterse en tus pantalones, no quiere decir que todas las mujeres de Chicago están haciendo fila.

— Lo que sea. Negación no es solo un río de Egipto, Swan. ¿Qué tiene de malo el modelo que no estás aún con él?

— Espera, debo ponerme una camiseta. — dije. Ya había dejado caer mi teléfono en la cama y agarrado mi camiseta cuando me di cuenta que probablemente no debía haber compartido esa pieza de información con él.

— De acuerdo, regresé. ¿Cuál era la pregunta? — intenté sonar casual y pasar por alto el momento un poco. Quizás, él no diría nada.

— Sabes, la mayoría de las chicas no van en _topless _hasta al menos la segunda cita. — dijo seriamente. Suspiré. Era Edward, por supuesto que no lo dejaría pasar.

— Usé un vestido para la cita, idiota. — le respondí — Ya estoy en casa y me estoy cambiando en unos pijamas. Y para tu pregunta anterior, creo que dije cinco oraciones completas durante toda la cita.

— ¿Era hablador?

Fruncí el seño y me encaminé hacia el baño para remover mi maquillaje.

— Hablador, podría soportarlo. Este se pasaba de la raya. Me ordenó un Chanti, el cual odio, luego me orden mi comida sin siquiera preguntarme lo que quería. Hablaba de si mismo incesantemente, y sus historias no eran realmente interesantes. Aunque, si tenía una voz muy sexy. Gracias a Dios, o no habría podido aguantarlo. No se cuánto más de esto podré soportar. Estoy empezando a perder mi fe en la humanidad.

— No puedo creer que Alice te siga queriendo juntar con estos payasos. — dijo, con una rastro de humor en su voz. — No me sorprende, ella es un desastre para eso, pero en serio Bella… tú te mereces algo mejor que eso. No dejes que estos tipos te tiren abajo. Hay alguien para ti allí afuera.

Suspirando, caminé de vuelta a mi cama y me tiré en las almohadas. — Le daré a Alice una oportunidad más. Una cita más. Después de eso, saltaré de este loco tren. Quizás pueda hacer que Seth me lleve en una cita de lástima o algo para aplacar a Alice.

— ¿Pensé que él no era tu tipo? — preguntó, curioso.

— Quizás no. — admití — Pero es divertido e inteligente, y pasar el tiempo con el no me hace querer arrancarme los ojos. Es un viable candidato para una cita de lástima si quiero tener una. Además, no sería como una cita real. Trabajamos juntos, eso sería incómodo.

Hubo una larga pausa, y para continuar con la conversación, le pregunté lo primero que se me ocurrió. — ¿Todavía sigue en pie lo del Miércoles? ¿Necesita Lauren que lleve algo para la cena?

Se río otra vez, a estruendosas carcajadas. De hecho, tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído hasta que se calmó un poco. — Lauren _no _estará cocinando. — dijo, cuando se dejó de reír. — Dios la ama, esa mujer no sabe la diferencia entre una espátula y un cuchillo. No, yo haré la cena, y todo lo que tú necesitas traer es a ti misma y a tu apetito.

— ¿Por qué Edward Cullen, hay algo que no puedas hacer? — le pregunte malignamente.

— La última vez que comprobé… no.

— Idiota. — reí.

— Hey, tu preguntaste. — dijo, a la defensiva.

— Debo dejarte ir, es sábado a la noche, y a diferencia de mi, tú si tienes a alguien esperándote. Ve a pasar el tiempo con tu novia.

— Está durmiendo. — suspiró — Hoy estuvo en la oficina todo el día, y regresa mañana también.

— ¿Trabajo todo el día en un Sábado? ¿Por qué?

— Tienen un gran caso criminal acercándoseles. Ha estado trabajando muy duro. No la he visto mucho esta semana. Aunque, me prometió que el Miércoles estará aquí con las campanas sonando.

— ¿_Con las campanas sonando_? ¿En serio, Cullen? ¿De repente te transformaste en una vieja de 85 años?

— Cállate. Es algo que dice mi mamá.

— Eso no lo mejora. Ya sabes lo que pienso de las personas que usan una jerga que no es apropiada para su edad.

Se rió brevemente, pero no era la risa liviana de antes.

— ¿Está todo bien, Edward? — le pregunté tranquilamente. No quería entrometerme, pero él se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en uno de mis mejores amigos, y odiaba pensar que estaba infeliz.

— Si, es sólo que…. No se, Bella. He estado trabajando duro para sostener esto. Se que ella no puede evitarlo, es su trabajo. Ella aún se esta proporcionando, y horas largas se esperan cuando eres nueva y joven. Pero cuando ella trabaja mucho, casi nunca nos vemos, y cuando lo hacemos ambos estamos cansados y peleamos. Se que no siempre será así y que es solo temporario, pero estoy exhausto. Me siento como una canoa sin un remo o compañero.

No sabía qué decir. Podía oír el dolor en su voz, y sonaba genuinamente perdido. Nunca había estado en esta situación. Mis relaciones pasadas fueron todas cubiertas fáciles en la universidad y la secundaria, sin que las complicaciones del mundo real nos hundieran. También sentía que estábamos cruzando un tipo de línea, discutiendo el tema de su relación mientras que su novia dormía al final del pasillo. No parecía bien, pero la impotencia en su voz hacia que mi corazón doliera.

Antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta, él suspiro y habló otra vez.

— Lo siento. No quise descargar todo eso en ti. Estoy bien, Bella. No estoy súper feliz, pero uno puede estar emocionado con su relación todo el tiempo. Eso no es realista. Lauren y yo estamos bien juntos, y cuando sus horas se reduzcan otra vez, las cosas estarán mejor.

— Estoy segura de que tienes razón. — me apresuré a contestar. No estaba segura, ¿pero qué más podía decir? Edward era tan firme sobre cuanto amaba a Lauren, y yo respetaba eso. Era admirable que él estuviera dispuesto a esforzarse tan duro.

Luego de que habláramos un poco más, nos dijimos buenas noches. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil permanecer optimista respecto a Lauren, pero estaba determinada a reservar mi opinión hasta que la conociera. De un modo u otro, lo sabría el Miércoles a la noche.

*****

— ¿Qué hay de malo con Laurent? Es hermoso e inteligente…

— Y completamente lleno de si mismo. — completé, terminando con las protestas de Alice. Estábamos almorzando el Martes, y yo estaba intentando explicarle porque no había concretado una segunda cita con Laurent. — Él era extremadamente guapo, Alice. Ese no era el problema. No encajábamos bien.

Se enfurruñó un poco y mordió sus papas fritas. — No lo entiendo. Cada chico con el que te emparejé ha sido genial. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Estoy segura de que están perfectamente bien. — dije, intentando suavizarla — Es solo que pienso que las citas a ciegas no son lo mío. Estaba esperando que nos tomáramos un descanso de esto.

— Bellaaaaa — gimoteó — Ya le dije a Demetri sobre ti y él esta esperando poder conocerte.

— ¿Le mostraste mi foto? — disparé. Ella hizo un puchero y yo sacudí mi cabeza — De acuerdo. Esta es la última. Luego de Demetri, tienes que prometerme que romperás esa foto y dejarás de intentar arreglarme. Suficiente es suficiente.

— Aguafiestas. — murmuró — ¿Cuándo te parece bien?

— Viernes es probablemente el mejor. — decidí — Mañana iré a lo de Edward y el Jueves es mi tiempo de unión con los Cullen.

Soltó risitas ante eso. — Iremos donde Emmett y Rosalie esta semana. ¿Quieres ir conmigo y Edward? Será más fácil de ese modo.

— Suena bien, Alice. — dije — Mierda, ¿ya es la una? Debo regresar.

— No puedo venir a almorzar mañana, pero quiero que me llames después de que llegues de casa de Edward, ¿me escuchaste? — Alice dijo, severamente. — Quiero saber exactamente lo que ella te dice.

— Todo saldrá bien. — la disentí — Deja de ser tan melodramática.

A pesar de lo que le dije a Alice, estaba nerviosa sobre conocer finalmente a Lauren. Edward me aseguró una y otra vez que ella y yo nos llevaríamos bien, y que de eso no tenía que preocuparme. Aún así, Emmett y Alice me tenían un poco aterrada.

Me vestí cuidadosamente el Miércoles a la noche, intentando mostrar confianza, pero sin lucir tan llamativa. Me sentía como si me estuviera vistiendo para una batalla. Puse los ojos en blanco y me recogí el pelo en un nudo a la altura de la nuca. Y yo creía que Alice era la melodramática.

Nunca había estado en el departamento de Edward antes, pero no estaba sorprendida de que él viviera en un hermoso edificio en la parte norte de la ciudad. Abrió la puerta, luciendo algo arrugado en su camisa blanca y sus jeans, pero sonreía alegremente. Su pelo estaba más desalineado que lo usual y estaba usando sus anteojos otra vez. Me dio un rápido abrazo y me guió hacia la sala de estar.

— Lauren acaba de llamar para decir que está de camino a casa, así que tu sincronización es perfecta. — dijo alegremente, tomando mi abrigo.

— ¿Otra noche tarde? — pregunté.

— Si, pero que llegue a casa antes de las 8 en estos días es un milagro, así que lo acepto. — dijo. Su sonrisa se oscureció un poco, pero sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y frotó sus manos.

— Bueno, espero que te guste las ensaladas. Es una de mis cosas favoritas para hacer. ¿Puedo darte una cerveza o un vaso de vino?

— Me encantan las ensaladas, y huele increíble aquí. — dije rápidamente — Un vaso de vino sería maravilloso.

— ¡Enseguida! — se giró y caminó hacia la cocina, la cual estaba situada el lado de la sala de estar. Una barra y una ventana mantenían el lugar conectado, y yo lo miré manejando el destapador de botellas y el vino. — ¿Vino rojo está bien? — preguntó.

— Sip. — respondí. Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando escuché el tintineo de unas llaves y el sonido del picaporte siendo girado. Me congelé, parada allí sola en medio de la sala de estar de Edward. La puerta se abrió y allí, al final, estaba Lauren.

Era hermosa, eso era completamente obvio, aunque por una razón nuca la había imaginado rubia. Su pelo era liso y brilloso y estaba puesto hacia atrás en una cola de caballo, y estaba vestida en un conservador traje azul marino. Estaba forcejeando con una pila de sobres y carpetas de expedientes, y sus azules ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando me vio. Se recuperó rápidamente.

— Tú debes ser Bella. — dijo, cerrando la puerta con su cadera — Disculpa que no pueda ofrecerte mi mano ahora, tengo que dejar esto en la oficina y cambiarme de ropa.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, caminó por mi lado, a través del pasillo y entró en una puerta que asumí sería la oficina.

Edward sacó la cabeza por la ventana de la cocina y levantó una ceja. — ¿Era Lauren?

— Espero que si, o de lo contrario tienes a una extraña mujer rubia en la oficina de tu casa. — bromee, aun un poco sorprendida por su rápido saludo y despido. Se veía algo… fría. Lo deseché con un encogimiento de hombros. Yo también estaría así, viniendo a casa solo para encontrar a una completa extraña mirándome fijamente.

— Genial. — sonrió, caminando hacia mi con dos vasos de vino. Me entregó un vaso y tomó un sorbo del otro. — Bueno, la mesa está preparada, así que tan pronto como ella esté lista podemos empezar.

Me guió hacia un pequeño comedor donde una pequeña mesa oscura estaba cubierta con cuencos con vapor y platos cubiertos. Respiré profundamente e hice un sonido de aprobación.

— Sabes, nunca puedo reconocer los sabores de las ensaladas correctamente. — me lamenté — Lo he intentado unas cuantas veces, pero nada. Pero este huele como si lo hubieras ordenado del restaurante.

— Bueno, no son las sobras del guiso. — se rió entre dientes — Pero es bastante rico.

Me atraganté con mi vino y luego me reí ruidosamente — Oh, Dios mío. Me había olvidado totalmente de las sobras del guiso. Qué asco, creo que le ganamos a las creaciones de Renee esa noche, y eso dice bastante. — mi madre tenía mala fama en creatividad culinaria, y era raro que cualquiera cosa que ella intentara cocinar fuera comible. Yo vivía de pizza y de comida china en la primaria y la secundaria. A pesar de eso, las sobras del guiso se llevó el premio al desastre culinario menos comible.

Las sobras del guiso era un resultado de otra tarde de verano bajo la dudosa supervisión de Emmett. Empezó lo suficientemente inocente. Alice y yo decidimos que haríamos la cena para los Cullen esa noche. Edward colaboró un poco y Emmett nos informó que mientras que no incendiáramos la casa, no le importaba lo que hiciéramos. Aprendió su lección luego del fiasco de la cremación del hámster.

No teníamos ganas de leer y seguir una receta… así que, como todos los buenos chefs hacen, improvisamos. Esme siempre mantenía su refrigerador bien surtido, y había infinitos contenedores con nuestras comidas favoritas. Trabajando bajo los básicos principios que si una de nuestras comidas favoritas era buena, más de una de nuestra comida favorita seria mejor, sistemáticamente vaciamos la mitad del refrigerador en una gigante olla de sopa. Por gran medida, condimentamos el resultado desastroso con algo de las especias de Esme, porque cualquier comida que oliera delicioso, incluía tomillo, albahaca, canela y sal con ajo.

Edward y Emmett valientemente se comieron un plato cada uno, pero estoy bastante segura que Esme y Carlisle estaban escondiendo la comida en sus servilletas.

Aún nos estábamos riendo cuando Lauren regresó, ahora en un suéter gris y ajustados pantalones negros. Nos sonrió brevemente y se sentó junto a Edward.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Las sobras del guiso. — dijo Edward, lanzándose en la historia completa. Lauren escuchó quietamente, con una divertida mirada en el rostro, mientras que él hacía una torpe descripción de todo lo que Alice y yo mezclamos esa tarde. Cuando terminó de hablar, ella se rió una vez, educadamente, y dijo. — Supongo, que tienes que estar ahí.

Edward tosió y dejo de reírse. — Si, supongo. — sirvió la ensalada y el arroz silenciosamente. Ella le frunció el seño ligeramente.

— Desearía que te cortaras el pelo, Edward. — suspiró, echando para atrás los mechones de pelo que le caían en la frente. — Tu pelo no necesita ninguna razón más para portarse mal.

Él alejo su mano. — Mi pelo está bien, _mamá._

Me revolví en mi asiento un poco. Se veía como una inocente coquetería, pero había una subterránea tensión que se veía raro en una pareja sobre que dijera comentarios sobre cortes de pelo. Lauren se giró hacia mi con sus dos cejas levantadas.

— Así que, tú y Edward eran novios de la infancia. — dijo — Qué mundo tan pequeño, que ambos terminaran aquí, tan lejos de Washington.

— Novios de la infancia quizás sea un término fuerte. — dije, ruborizándome un poco. — Él me gustaba, pero era algo tonto. Éramos más como hermanos que otra cosa.

— ¿Yo te gustaba? — Edward rió — No puede ser. ¿Por qué? Hice todo lo que pude para molestarte.

— Quizás sea por eso. — contesté. Le sonreí a Lauren pero ella me estaba mirando con una extraña especulativa mirada en el rostro. Como si estuviera rebuscando en mi cabeza y decidiendo qué era yo. Era desconcertante, por decir lo mínimo.

— No luces como si hubieras pasado los últimos 15 años en Phoenix. — dijo, de repente — ¿Cómo te las arreglas para permanecer tan pálida? Juro que apenas aparece el verano me bronceo en menos de una semana.

Edward rió, pero sonó un poco forzado. — Bella siempre fue blanca como un fantasma. ¿Quieres vino, bebé?

— Gracias. — dijo ella, dándole un rápido asentido y girándose hacia mi. Estaba comenzándome a sentir como el tema de inquisición. No atacada, pero definitivamente incómoda.

— Me temo que es verdad. Nunca tuve mucha suerte con el bronceado, incluso cuando probé las camas solares. — me encogí de hombros. Honestamente, era algo que algunas personas habían comentado una vez que sabían de donde venía. Mi tez pálida y mi cabello oscuro los confundía.

— ¿Por qué te mudaste a Chicago? — preguntó.

— Obtuve un trabajo en Trib, y no tenía nada particular que me atara a Arizona. Decidí simplemente aceptarlo. Supongo que una parte de mi sintió que tenía que hacer algún movimiento loco antes de que tuviera una familia y responsabilidades.

— Se a lo que te refieres. — dijo Edward —Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales me fui de la costa oeste para la universidad. Quería algo nuevo y diferente. Creo que es muy valiente de ti hacerlo luego de la universidad, debe ser difícil empezar tu vida profesional en un lugar completamente nuevo.

— No es tan malo. — le sonreí. Edward y Alice y el resto de los Cullen habían hecho mi transición mucho más fácil, pero se vería raro si lo dijera allí nomás. Deje que mis ojos comunicaran como me sentía. Creo que el entendió, porque me guiñó el ojo y me sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Siempre has vivido aquí, Lauren? — pregunté.

— Nacida y criada. — dijo — Fui a la universidad de Wisconsin, pero regresé para la escuela de leyes.

— ¿Y ahora eres asistente del fiscal del distrito?

— Si, es mucho trabajo, pero es recompensado. — un genérico sonido de un teléfono la interrumpió y ella lucía casi aliviada — Lo siento, ese es mi celular. Podría ser mi jefe, debo atender.

Se puso de pie y se fue rápidamente, regresando otra vez a la oficina. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro.

— Creo que le agradas. — dijo Edward, tan pronto como Lauren desapareció. Me giré hacia el lentamente, mi rostro arrugado en incredulidad.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Estamos en la misma habitación?

Él sonrió comprensivamente. — Vino algo distante, pero es solo tímida. Siempre le toma un poco de tiempo poder calentarse ante la gente. Puedo asegurarte que le agradas.

Lo dejé pasar. Llámalo instinto, llámalo intuición femenina, pero a Lauren yo no le agradaba. Extrañamente sentía que tampoco me odiaba. Era realmente raro, como si estuviera en un tipo de versión de _Esta es tu vida _de_ La zona Crepuscular._

El resto de la cena pasó rápida y tranquilamente. Cuando Lauren volvió de su llamado telefónico, estaba sonriendo para si misma y estaba más agradable. Quizás Edward tenía razón y ella solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para entrar en confianza.

— Estuvo delicioso, Edward. — dije. Empujé un poco mi plato y me estiré, intentando no pensar en cuánto había comido.

— Bueno, no te levantes aún. Hay pastel y helado. — dijo.

— ¿Puedes hacer una cafetera de descafeinado, cariño? — preguntó Lauren.

— Si. — dijo rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y besándole la cabeza. Se fue de la habitación y ella se volvió hacia mí con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

— Mientras que él no está, creí que nosotras dos podemos tener una pequeña charla de corazón a corazón. — dijo. Fruncí mis cejas en una confusión total.

— De acuerdo… — dije lentamente.

— Se lo que pasa entre tú y Edward, y no voy a detenerte. — dijo.

— ¿Qué? Lauren, nada es…

— Las dos somos mujeres, Bella. No juguemos juegos. No soy estúpida. Además, él no ha sido tan quejoso y dependiente las últimas semanas que ha estado viéndote, así que estoy de hecho agradecida. Simplemente no pienses que él va a dejarme.

— Edward te ama, él nunca haría…

Suspiró pesadamente, interrumpiéndome otra vez. — Realmente no quiero oír tus excusas. — dijo. Puso los ojos en blanco. — No puede importarme menos que tú lo sigas viendo. Solo recuerda que al final, soy yo con la que el vuelve a casa.

Me quedé sentada allí con la boca abierta por unos segundos antes de que Edward regresara, alegremente balanceando los platos con pastel y la cafetera de café en una pequeña bandeja.

Me fui de allí lo más rápido posible luego del postre. Mientras manejaba a casa, repasé la conversación con Lauren una y otra vez. Había solo un mensaje que ella pudo haber estado enviando, y lo envió alto y claro. Ella creía que Edward y yo teníamos una aventura. Y a ella le parecía bien.

Llamé a Alice inmediatamente.

— ¿Volviste de la cena con la bestia? ¿Cómo te fue?

— Ummmmm…

— Oh, Dios. ¿Qué tan desastroso fue? ¡Jasper, shhh! De acuerdo, le preguntaré. — suspiró. Podía escuchar risas en el fondo. — Jasper quiere saber cuantas veces ella te insultó en frente de Edward. Él y Emmett tiene una _apuesta_, aparentemente — su voz goteaba irritación.

— De hecho fue bastante civil. — suspiré — No me insultó realmente, a menos que cuentes su comentario sobre lo pálida que soy, lo cual es completamente válido y verdadero.

— Dice que ninguna. — Alice susurró. Escuche un bajo gemido, probablemente Jasper.

— ¿Qué tan mal pensaban ustedes que la cena iría? — pregunté.

— Te dije que sería terrible, Bella. Lo decía en serio. Ahora vamos, algo debe haber pasado o estarías más engreída de lo habitual. Escúpelo.

— De acuerdo. — comencé — Quizás yo esté un poco loca, pero estoy bastante segura que Lauren cree que estoy acostándome con Edward.

Hubo una larga pausa, seguida por una risa histérica.

— ¿Qué? Oh, Dios mío. Eso es increíble. ¡¿Ella cree que _él_ es el que la engaña a _ella_?! ¡¿Contigo?! — la voz de Alice salió en jadeos en medio de sus risitas.

— Esa no es la peor parte. — la interrumpí, antes de que se siguiera descontrolando — Ella me dijo que siga adelante y continuara haciéndolo, pero que Edward nunca la iba a dejar. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba comenzando a enojarme. Yo la había defendido en múltiples ocasiones. Consolaba a Edward cada vez que ella trabajaba hasta tarde o lo dejaba plantado por su amiga. Él estaba triste y apenas podía sostenerse y ¿ella estaba dándome permiso para dormir con el? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

— ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de _contigo_? — pregunté, de repente más irritada que antes — ¡Edward podía encontrar a alguien peor que yo para su imaginario _affaire_!

Su risa se había calmado un poco, pero dejó escapar unas risitas ante mi arrebato.

— Tienes razón, cariño. De hecho, creo que tú eres demasiado buena para él. Aunque, si él estuviera soltero… — pausó, pensativamente.

— No, Alice, él no está soltero. — dije forzadamente. Me rehusé a dejar que mis pensamientos recorrieran ese camino. Desde que Lauren lo había sugerido, mi mente lo había estado pensando por su cuenta. Edward y yo, juntos. Edward no me quedaría mirando espeluznantemente ni me ignoraría cuando yo hablara. Era dulce y atento. Y divertido. Tan lindo que dolía mirarlo a veces. Y saliendo con una mujer a la cual no le importaba. _Nunca va a suceder._ — Él no piensa en mi de esa forma, de todos modos. Te llamé para decirte qué pasó. Estoy exhausta, necesito ir a la cama.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, colgué. Gemí fuertemente cuando recordé que la semana aún no había terminado. Tenía noche familiar con los Cullen mañana, y lo que con su suerte sería mi última cita a ciegas el viernes. Luego de la noche que había tenido, no tenía ganas realmente de enfrentar a los Cullen y fingir por Edward que todo estaba normalmente.

El sábado no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

* * *

**¡Wow! ¿Verdad? Al fin el capítulo que estaban esperando… conocimos a Lauren. ¿Alguien se imaginó que pasaría eso? Les puedo asegurar que a partir de acá, empieza lo mejor, ¡créanme!**

**Perdón por la espera, he estado muy ocupada últimamente. Muchas Gracias por sus ****reviews****. Me gustaría poder contestarles a todas, pero se que preferirían que me apurara con la traducción :D**

**Por favor, ¿me dicen que les pareció?**

**Day.**


	8. ¡A pagar!

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry**** y pertenece a ****Justaskalice****, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

Estuve tensa todo el jueves. Seth seguía lanzándome miradas de preocupación y preguntándome si necesitaba algo. Luego de la quinta vez, le espeté.

— Estoy bien, Seth. — dije, duramente — No dormí bien anoche y ha sido una semana muy dura. Simplemente olvídalo.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el seño. — Lo siento. Solo que no me gusta verte así. ¿Quieres que vayamos por una cerveza después del trabajo, solo los dos? Soy bueno escuchando.

— ¿Quizás para otro momento? — suspiré — Me reuniré con unos amigos esta noche, necesitaré mantener mi desesperación para mi misma.

— ¿Qué, estás escenificando una intervención? — rio. Yo puse los ojos en blanco. Estaba segura de que Emmett y Alice estarían de acuerdo a hacer una intervención en un segundo.

— No, más serio que eso. — contesté — Noche de Póker.

Le envié un mensaje de disculpa a Alice y trabajé durante mi almuerzo. Sabía que en el momento que estuviéramos solas, ella estaría cuestionándome sobre Lauren y sobre lo que iba a decirle a Edward, y eso en este momento no tenía idea.

Por un lado, ¿no debería él saber que su novia sospecha que él la esta engañando y a ella no le importa? Era una gran indicación de culpa en mi mente, o por lo menos, de indiferencia. De un modo o de otro, Edward se merecía algo mejor que eso.

Por otro lado, él contaba conmigo. Él confiaba en mí porque yo no tenía ningún problema con su novia. ¿Qué pasaba si yo le decía lo que había pasado y no me creía? Él volvería a seguir ignorando a su familia, y por su extensión, a mí. ¿Si mantener esto para mi significaba que Edward seguía considerándome como su amiga y confidente, podría ser yo capaz de manejarlo?

Excepto que si yo le contaba y él si me creía, él no necesitaría una confidente.

_Oh, que lío de telarañas tejemos…_

Seguí dándole vueltas en mi cabeza, intentando pensar en un modo amable y suave de decirle a Edward que su novia era una persona loca, fría e indiferente. Qué lástima que no hacen tarjetas de Hallmark para situaciones como estas.

Justo como esperaba, cuando me encontré con Alice en su coche esa noche, ella estaba rebotando de arriba abajo con una mirada de completo júbilo en su rostro.

— ¿Y bien, qué le dijiste a Edward? Has estado esquivándome todo el día. — hizo un puchero.

— No le he dicho nada aún. — le dije, antes de deslizarme en el asiento del copiloto del Volkswagen Bug Amarillo de Alice.

— Pero, _lo_ _harás_, ¿verdad? — preguntó, insistente.

— No lo se. — suspiré. Alice se alejó de la curva y se dirigió hacia el departamento de Edward.

— ¿En serio? Debes decírselo. No puedes ocultarle algo así.

— Solo dame algo de tiempo, Alice. Debo pensarlo bien.

— No te tomes tanto tiempo. — me advirtió, aparcando fuera del edificio de Edward. Él ya estaba esperando en el frente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Saltó en el asiento trasero y tiró sus brazos alrededor del reposacabezas de los asientos delanteros.

— ¿Cómo están mis dos chicas favoritas? — preguntó animadamente — ¿Listas para perder sus camisetas en un buen juego de Póker?

— No jugaremos por dinero, no seas estúpido. — dijo Alice, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Llegó hasta la guantera y sacó una abultada bolsa de plástico. — Estos son golosinas sobrantes de Halloween, Ed. Prepárate para una masiva cantidad de azúcar y una buena pateada en el trasero.

El camino a casa de Emmett no duró tanto con Alice al volante como la otra vez que yo vine sola. Eso podía ser porque ella sabía a donde iba. También podía ser porque Alce conducía como un conductor del Nascar. Cuando aparcamos frente a la casa tuve ganas de besar la acera y llorar de alivio.

Alice saltó de la puerta con la bolsa de caramelos en la mano, pero Edward se quedó y me ofreció su brazo.

— Alguien quizás debía haberte advertido sobre los efectos secundarios de andar a toda velocidad en el coche de Alice. — dijo, comprensivamente — ¿Ya paró de pasar toda tu vida frente a tus ojos?

— Casi. — dije temblorosa, solté su brazo tan pronto como me sentí estable. Se rió entre dientes y tiró un brazo sobre mis hombros, guiándome hacia donde Rosalie esperaba con la puerta abierta. Era un gesto amistoso, pero luego de lo ocurrido el día anterior, mis nervios estaban en alta alerta. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza ante su toque y mi imaginación comenzó a desbordarse. Bajó la mirada hacia mi, preocupado.

— ¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Pajarito Belly? Luces algo agitada.

— Estoy bien. — dije rápidamente. Esquivé su brazo y seguí los sonidos de las voces hacia la sala de estar. Una verde mesa de Póker estaba establecida en el medio, y una gran pila de caramelos cubría la superficie de la mesita de café cercana. Jasper y Emmett estaban discutiendo sobre la música cerca del estéreo, mientras que Avery los miraba curiosamente desde su sillita cerca del sofá.

— No puedes poner esa porquería para un partido de Póker. — dijo Emmett — No me importa cuanto te guste Tim McGraw. Es mi casa, son mis reglas. Sera Jay-Z.

— Me rehuso a escuchar hip-hop. — Edward dijo, detrás mío — Vive tu secreto sueño Gangsta en tu propio tiempo. — caminó hasta donde estaban y rebuscó entre las pilas de CD.

— Este. — dijo, metiendo el CD dentro del reproductor antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera discutir. Alien Ant Farm comenzó a retumbar a través de los altavoces. Jasper sonrió de oreja a oreja y Emmett asintió, reticente.

— Tú ganas esta vez, Eddie. — murmuró Emmett. Edward lo volteó y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Por un momento forcejearon, hasta que Emmett lo agarró de la camiseta y lo volcó sobre su espalda en el medio de la habitación. Colapsaron, dando vueltas y riéndose como niños.

— ¿A que hora llega la niñera? Alguien necesita un descanso. — Alice le preguntó a Rosalie cuando entró. Comenzó a amenazar a su esposo, el cual aún estaba sobre su espalda en la alfombra.

— Dios, Ed, no hemos luchado en mucho tiempo. — dijo Emmett cuando se calmó un poco, ignorando la mirada asesina de Rosalie y golpeando el hombro de Edward. — ¿Te sientes bien?

Edward aún estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, riéndose entre dientes mientras es estiraba la camiseta e intentaba aplanar su revoltoso pelo.

— Mejor que nunca, Em. Ha sido una semana bastante buena. — dijo — ¡Oh! Bella, Lauren dijo que la pasó genial anoche. Te adoró, te lo dije. Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez, pronto. — me sonrió alegremente, sin ser consciente del hecho que Emmett y Jasper me estaban lanzando miradas de incredulidad.

— Rosalie, ¿tienes alguna Coca? — pregunto Edward. Ella asintió y él salto y se fue a la cocina para buscar su refresco.

— ¡¿No le dijiste?! — Emmett me silbó, su sonrisa se había desvanecido completamente.

— ¡No tuve el valor! — le respondí con un susurro — ¿Qué se supone que deba decirle? _Hey, Edward, tu novia me acusó de dormir contigo. ¡Ah si, piensa que es genial!_ Eso hubiera salido bastante bien.

Edward volvió, así que Emmett no tuvo oportunidad de responder, pero estaba segura de que no estaba feliz. Edward captó el intercambio de las miradas de descontentos.

— ¿De que me perdí?

— Bella va a retrasarnos. — Jasper se metió — No sabe jugar Póker. Em estaba molestándola.

— Si, no tengo ni idea. — dije inmediatamente. Intenté mantener una expresión seria. De hecho soy una muy buena jugadora de Póker, pero soy una pobre mentirosa. Estaba esperando poder patearles el trasero esta noche, ¿y ahora Jasper me iba a hacer fingir que era una novata? Qué aburrido.

— Podemos formar equipo un rato, si quieres. Me ofreció Edward. — Soy un buen profesor. — _quizás no tan aburrido después de todo. _Le sonreí gratamente y nos sentamos uno junto al otro mientras que Alice repartía las cartas y Emmett distribuía nuestros "chips"

— Los rollos Tootsie son uno, los Taffies de crema de cacahuate son cinco, Smarties son diez y las barras de caramelos todas valen cincuenta. ¡A pagar! **(*Esos son los nombres de golosinas*)**

Jugar con Edward era divertido; realmente era un buen profesor. Parecíamos estar operando en la misma onda, y luego de unas cuantas manos, acumulamos una gran cantidad de azúcar.

— ¿Por qué los dejamos jugar juntos otra vez? — refunfuñó Jasper, compulsivamente alisando su pequeña pila de Samrties y taffies.

— Deja de gimotear. — dijo Edward, sonriendo — Además, yo soy siempre el compañero de juego de Bella. Es una tradición.

— Tiene razón. — Alice estuvo de acuerdo.

Era extraño pensar en eso, pero era verdad. Cada vez que teníamos que dividirnos en equipos cuando éramos niños, Emmett y Alice se enfrentaban contra Edward y yo. Usualmente era por actividades relativas al deporte, lo cual significaba que la pequeña Alice regulaba el tamaño superior y la fuerza de Emmett, mientras que la agilidad y la rápidez de Edward regulaba mi natural torpeza. Esto era para todos los juegos: policías y ladrones, captura la bandera, cualquier deporte en equipo realmente. También hacíamos pareja para los videos juegos o para los juegos de cartas. A pesar de su constante necesidad de molestarme, cuando hacíamos equipo, Edward era alentador y comprensivo. El no se enojaba cuando mi torpeza nos costaba puntos y nunca se quejaba cuando perdíamos.

— ¿Qué piensas, Bella? ¿Nos quedamos o apostamos? — Edward interrumpió mi ensoñación. Levanté la mirada hacia él, y en mi cabeza él me estaba preguntando una preguntan diferente. ¿Nos quedamos, me olvido de lo que dijo Lauren y todas sus implicaciones? ¿O apostamos, arriesgo todo y le digo? Sus ojos verdes estaban tan felices y sinceros, tan confiados.

— Nos quedamos. — suspiré. Resulta que no soy buena jugadora tampoco.

Luego del juego, nos sentamos un rato, relajándonos y hablando. Alice se quejó de su supervisor detalladamente, Emmett describió algunas piezas nuevas de equipo que estaban guardando para el garaje, y Edward y Jasper compartieron historias graciosas sobre sus estudiantes.

— No podremos hacer esto la semana que viene. — Alice dijo de repente — ¡Es Día de Acción de Gracias! Wow, no parece cierto. El otoño se ha ido tan rápido.

— ¿Dónde pasarás Día de Acción de Gracias, Bella? — preguntó Emmett.

— De hecho, iré a Forks este año. Renee se irá a algún lugar con su marido, Phil, y no he visto a Charlie hace como un año. Compré mi boleto de avión hace unas semanas.

— ¡Genial! Hey, ustedes deberían venir a nuestra casa. Mamá siempre hace un montón de comida.

— ¿Todos irán a casa? — pregunté casualmente, mirando a Edward de reojo.

Edward se aclaró la garganta. — Yo me quedaré aquí. Los padres de Lauren tendrán una gran cena el viernes y ella no se la quiere perder. Tiene un montón de contactos y habrá grandes personalidades allí. Sera una gran oportunidad para su red informática.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. — ¿Alguna vez para de trabajar? El Día de Acción de Gracias no es sobre redes informáticas. Es sobre pasar tiempo con las personas que amas.

Los ojos de Edward llamearon, y antes de que él pudiera responder con enojo, salté. — ¿Dónde esta tu familia, Rosalie? ¿Eres de Chicago?

— No, de hecho soy de Seattle. Emmett y yo bromeamos sobre como probablemente nos vimos todo el tiempo en la secundaria y nunca nos conocimos hasta que nos mudamos aquí. Él era jugador de football americano en la misma división que mi escuela, y yo era la porrista en cada temporada.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Jasper? — él sonrió, y se inclinó un poco sobre Alice.

— Soy originario de Texas. Alice y yo estamos planeando en pasar tiempo extra en Galveston en las vacaciones de navidad para recompensar de salteárnoslo en Día de Acción de Gracias. Obtuve unos días antes de Navidad y Alice se va para tomar unas vacaciones.

— Unas _muy necesitadas_ vacaciones. — suspiró Alice. Comenzó a hablar sobre lo emocionada que estaba de conocer al hermano de Jasper, Peter y a su esposa, Charlotte, y todos los lugares históricos que Jasper le quería mostrar.

Estaba segura de que Edward había escuchado ya la conversación. Estaba sentado a mi lado mirando sobre el hombro de Alice y asintiendo en todos los momentos apropiados, pero su frente estaba arrugada y se estaba mordiendo el interior de la mejilla. Alcancé su mano, la cual estaba apretada en un puño en su costado. Levantó la mirada hacia mi, sorprendido, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Froté unos cuantos círculos en la parte trasera de su mano y lentamente la fue dejando de apretar. Exhaló fuertemente y se dejó de morder la mejilla. Me dio un corto asentido y una sonrisa torcida, así que lo solté.

Por un segundo, estaba triste de que ya no lo estuviera tocando más, incluso en un toque tan pequeño. Luego me recordé a mi misma que eso era loco. Debajo de ninguna circunstancia debía permitirme pensar en todas las formas que de tocar a Edward Cullen me harían feliz. Todavía estaba frunciendo el seño para mi misma cuando Edward se removió en mi asiento y su brazo rozo el mío casualmente. Me estremecí.

_Okay, ¿en serio, Bella? ¿Su brazo te toca y tú te descontrolas? _¿Qué pasó en los últimos días que hiciera el estar cerca de él algo tan tortuoso? Hemos estado pasando tiempo juntos por más de un mes. Podía jurar que era completamente platónico para los dos, ¿y ahora él me hacía estremecer y ruborizar por un accidental roce de brazo? Esto era malo, muy malo.

— Tierra a Bella. — dijo Emmet, aparentemente de la nada. Estaba agitando su mano frente a mi rostro y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Todos me estaban mirando. Alice y Edward lucían preocupados, pero Rosalie tenía una cómplice sonrisa maligna en el rostro, la cual no me gustó nada. Oh, Dios, ¿ella sabía? Me guiñó un ojo. _Ella sabía._ Me ruboricé y me giré hacia Emmett.

— Umm… ¿qué?

— Nos vamos, si eso esta bien. — dijo Alice — ¿Te sientes bien? No te ves tan bien.

— Probablemente necesite recostarme. — dije rápidamente — ¿Edward, te importaría manejar a ti? No creo que mis nervios puedan soportarlo.

Nos despedimos después de eso. Edward y yo caminamos hasta el coche de Alice juntos, mientras que ella seguía en la puerta despidiéndose de Jasper. Edward se deslizó en el asiento de adelante, y yo me tiré en el de atrás, con agradecimiento. Simplemente necesitaba aclararme la cabeza. Desafortunadamente, la razón por la que necesitaba aclararme me estaba mirando fijamente con preocupación desde el asiento delantero.

— ¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Bella? — preguntó. Suspiré pesadamente y abrí los ojos, con la intención de decir algo sarcástico, pero la seriedad de sus ojos verdes me detuvieron.

— Estoy bien. — murmuré, cerrando mis ojos nuevamente para bloquearlo.

Quizás sintiendo mi incomodidad, Edward se aclaró la garganta y cambió de tema. — ¿Así que otra cita a ciegas mañana, eh? ¿Esta es la número cuatro?

— ¿Por qué tuviste que sacar ese tema a colación? Estábamos teniendo una noche tan linda — dije. Se rió entre dientes ligeramente y yo lo espié a través de mis pestañas. Él estaba todavía mirándome sobre el reposacabezas, ahora sonriendo animadamente.

— ¿Me llamarás y me dirás como te fue? — insistió. Abrí los ojos ampliamente y él hizo un puchero.

— Por supuesto. — suspiré. Por una gran medida, le saqué la lengua. Se rió otra vez y se giró para adelante donde Alice estaba subiéndose al asiento del conductor.

Pasé todo el camino a la ciudad fingiendo dormir, escuchando los suaves murmullos de las conversaciones entre Alice y Edward. Me hacía feliz saber que Edward había recuperado a su familia, y que ellos a él. Yo era parte de eso.

En algún momento del camino, me quedé dormida, y luego Edward me estaba sacudiendo para despertarme.

— Buenas noches, Bella. Llámame mañana. — susurró. Asentí adormilada y él se rió entre dientes, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Cuando legamos a mi edificio, Alice se estiró hacia atrás y tomó mi mano.

— Tú sabes que yo solo quiero que seas feliz, ¿verdad? — preguntó seriamente. La miré por un segundo. Ella parecía estar esperando por algún tipo de respuesta.

— ¿De acuerdo, claro? — dije. Sonó más como una pregunta, y ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de hablar otra vez.

— Lo que digo es que se que estás irritada por las citas. Edward quizás haya mencionado algo. — hizo una mueca. — Pero tú tienes tanto para ofrecer, Bella, y yo te arreglo esas citas porque quiero que seas feliz. Y no esta funcionando, así que pondré a mi loca controladora interna de vuelta en su cueva y te dejaré que conozcas hombres por tu cuenta. Incluso si eso me mata.

Me reí de ella entones, no lo pude evitar. Se veía tan derrotada, como si hubiera roto su juguete favorito.

— Gracias, Yenta. Eso significa mucho para mi. Y aprecio tu intención, tanto que aún saldré con este tipo Demetri. Incluso si eso me mata.

— ¿Intenta divertirte, por favor? Solo dale una oportunidad.

— Lo haré.

*****

Estaba diez minutos retrasados. Y yo tenía hambre. Por suerte, Alice había arreglado nuestro encuentro para una cena temprana, así que no estaba preparada para comenzar a comer mi propia mano. Suspiré y mire el menú de las bebidas. Alguien se aclaró la garganta y yo levanté la mirada.

— Siento llegar tarde, el tráfico es terrible. — el hombre dijo. Era alto y ancho, proporcionado como Emmett, con la misma sonrisa cautivadora y adorables hoyuelos. Hasta ahora, bien. Se deslizó en el banco al lado mío, en vez de en frente mío como espera. Me moví un poco para darle mas espacio, pero él se movió más cerca. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba aplastada contra la pared. Incómodo, pero él no parecía amenazador, así que lo dejé pasar. Quizás, él solo era amigable, muy amigable.

Me sonrió otra vez y me ofreció su mano. — Soy Demetri.

Estreché su mano firmemente. — Bella. — levantó mi mano y la llevó a sus labios, besándola suavemente.

— Es un placer. — dijo — Es un firme apretón de manos el tuyo, Bella. Me gustan las mujeres fuertes. — meneó sus cejas un poco y me apretó la mano otra vez antes de soltarla. Reprimí las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué hay de bueno aquí? — preguntó, tomando los menús el mismo tiempo que lo hice yo. Nuestras manos se rozaron, y el dejó sus dedos allí un poco antes de agarrar otro y abrirlo.

La cena estuvo llena de los mismos gestos: dejó que su mano se deslizara en mi muslo mientras estiraba exageradamente una servilleta en su regazo; metía un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja; incluso intento de limpiar salsa de un costado de mi boca. Para el final de la cena, sus constantes toques me estaban sacando de quicio. Era claro que él tenía altas expectativas sobre como iba a terminar la noche. Yo no estaba tan optimista sobre sus oportunidades.

Insistió en que ordenáramos postre. — El chocolate es un afrodisiaco, sabes. — susurro en mi oído. No me molesté en intentar reprimir mi irritación. Puse los ojos en blanco y me enfurruñé un poco, esperando que él tomara la indirecta que eso no le estaba haciendo ganar ningún punto.

Ordenó un pedazo de tarta de cereza para que compartamos. Mientras esperábamos, su mano subió suavemente por mi espalda y comenzó a frotarme el cuello. Luego se inclinó y exhalo en mí. _¿Qué diablos?_

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Me salí de su agarre y entrecerré los ojos, dedicándole una mirada severa — Mira, Demetri, no creo que esto vaya a funcionar entre nosotros. No estoy sintiendo ninguna conexión. Lo siento, la pasé bien, pero quizás debamos terminarlo luego del postre. — ahí. Eso no fue tan duro; directo, honesto y educado.

Se encogió de hombros, para nada afectado. — Como sea. ¿Quieres ir para mi casa, de todos modos? Solo porque no nos vamos a casar no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos un poco esta noche, ¿verdad? — llegó alrededor y movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo sobre mi brazo ligeramente.

Pestañee. Luego me enojé. Increíblemente enojada como Hulk. Quizás me volví un poco verde también.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Eres incapaz de leer leyes sociales? "No estoy interesada" significa _No estoy interesada_. ¡No, no quiero dormir contigo!

Dejó caer su brazo y se alejó un poco de mi, sus ojos ensanchándose con cada palabra que yo decía. Algo en mi explotó, y no iba a dejarlo ir sin dejar perfectamente claro exactamente lo que pensaba de él y de su estúpido género.

— Y para que lo sepas, no me importa lo que genial que tú creas ser. No necesito saber sobre cuántas chicas te deseaban en la universidad, o lo increíble jugador de racquetball eres.

— No juego al racquetball. — tartamudeó. Lo ignoré.

— Ustedes son todos iguales. — despotriqué. Estaba cruzando en un loco territorio de niñas, pero no me importaba. — ¡Todo lo que les importa es la satisfacción instantánea y hablar de ustedes! ¿Si quiera te importa lo que a mi me interesa? ¿Lo que tengo que decir? ¡¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero?!

— Me-Me importa. — susurró, aún alejándose de mi. Estaba prácticamente cayéndose del banco.

— Seguro que si. — resoplé. — Por eso cuando te dije que termináramos después del postre, me tocaste y me pediste que fuéramos a tu casa.

— Alice no me dijo que eras una loca amargada. — murmuró, tomando un sorbo de agua. De acuerdo, quizás me merecía eso, pero él no sabia el infierno que había pasado con las citas a ciegas. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero nuestra mesera interrumpió con la tarta y nuestra cuenta. Se fue rápidamente, sintiendo la tensión entre nosotros.

— Si, bueno, Alice no me dijo que eras un cerdo sin límites personales, así que parece que ambos estamos decepcionados. — dije. Se puso de pie y se movió hasta el otro lado del banco, mirándome cautelosamente.

— ¿Quieres algo de tarta? — preguntó vacilante. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

— No. — dije. Nos repartimos la cuenta y me fui antes de que él terminara su postre.

Extrañamente, tan pronto como llegué a casa quería, no, necesitaba, helado. Helado de chocolate. Con brownies. Le mandé un mensaje de texto a Alice dejándole saber que bajo ningún término dejaría que me arreglara otra cita nuevamente, y luego llamé a Edward. Estaba hurgando en mi freezer, buscando el yogur congelado que sabía que estaba allí, cuando él contesto.

— ¡Pajarito Belly! ¿Fue amor a primera vista? — su voz era baja, pero lo suficientemente optimista como para irritarme. Mi último nervio exploto, y lo dejé salir.

— ¿Amor a primera vista? Um… veamos. — dije, derramando sarcasmo en mi voz. — Bueno, me tocó inapropiadamente en cada oportunidad que tuvo y cuando le dije que no estaba interesada me propuso ir a su casa.

Hubo un largo silencio, todo lo que podía oír era la silenciosa respiración de Edward. Cuando habló otra vez, su voz era baja y amenazadora.

— ¿Te lastimó? Te juro por Dios que romperé a ese bastardo en pedazos y…

— No me lastimó, Edward. — lo interrumpí, antes de que se descontrolara más. — Simplemente arruinó la estimulación sexual y los hombres para mi por un tiempo.

Finalmente encontré el yogur congelado, pero era un decepcionante sabor de frutilla banana, y todo lo que quedaba era pequeños pedacitos.

— ¡Y no tengo nada de helado! No me sale una bien. — gemí, deslizándome hacia el piso e inclinando mi cabeza contra el freezer. — Edward, porque ahora tú estás actuando, no como mi amigo, sino como un representante del género masculino, tengo que decirte esto. Los hombres realmente apestan. No solo un poco. Un montón. Creo que hay una conspiración o algo así.

— Bueno, en nuestra defensa, las mujeres están locas. — contestó. Podía oír un rastro de sonrisa en su voz, pero aún sonaba algo molesto. Casi, derrotado.

— Así he oído. — dije, secamente. — Aunque mi cita esta noche me llamo "loca amargada". — comencé a reírme entre dientes. Luego a carcajadas. Luego no podía detenerme. Toda la situación era más que ridícula. Terminaba. No más. Boicoteando a los Hombres comenzaba esta noche.

— Lo siento, Bella, tengo algo de que ocuparme. — dijo Edward abruptamente. Dejé de reírme y suspiré.

— De acuerdo, abandóname. — dije, melodramáticamente.

— Hablamos luego. — dijo. Colgó antes de que pudiera responder. Extraño. Me tiré en mi sillón e hice zapping entre los canales, sin siquiera procesar lo que estaban dando. Veinte minutos después, hubo un seco golpe en mi puerta.

Miré el reloj. Era algo tarde para las visitas, y sabía que Alice estaba en una cita con Jasper esta noche. Miré a través de la mirilla y lancé un grito ahogado.

Allí estaba Edward, en pantalones pijamas de algodón y una desteñida sudadera verde. Su cabello estaba apuntando en todas las direcciones y usaba sus anteojos, lo cual le daba un delicioso aspecto arrugado, como si hubiera salido recién de la cama. Estaba sosteniendo un pote de helado en la mano. Tocó la puerta otra vez.

— ¿Bells? Estoy aquí como representante del género masculino. Quizás me prohíban la entrada al club por decirte esto, pero no hay ninguna conspiración. Nosotros no te odiamos. Creemos que eres increíble.

Reprimí soltar risitas y seguí mirándolo a través de mi puerta. Se removió de pie a pie y luego tocó otra vez. — ¿Tengo helado? — gritó.

Abrí la puerta, sonriendo. — ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Me sonrió y entro en mi departamento, mirando alrededor mientras lo hacía.

— Debes saber que estoy boicoteando a todos los hombres a partir de esta noche, así que esta es una visita desaprobada. — le dije. Se rió y camino al lado mío, sentándose en el sillón que yo acababa de dejar desocupado.

— ¿Puedes agarrar un par de cucharas? El helado no se come con los dedos.

Me lancé hacia la cocina y busqué las cucharas, intentando descubrir por qué Edward estaría aquí, de todos los lugares en un sábado a la noche. Cuando volví, él estaba recostado en la mitad del sillón, sus largas piernas colgándose al lado del sillón y sus brazos estirados hacia arriba. Me senté junto a él y le ofrecí una cuchara, agarrando el helado y abriendo la tapa.

— Helado de chocolate y brownies. Eres un regalo del cielo. ¿Cómo supiste que era eso exactamente lo que quería?

— Adiviné de suerte. — dijo, sonriendo mientras escavaba en el contenedor. — No saques todos los brownies. Estoy actuando de embajador, compartir lo bueno es mi única ventaja.

Suspiré y le ofrecí la mitad de mi contenedor, todavía buscando un particular gran trozo de chocolate cerca de la parte superior. — ¿Bueno, a que debo tu visita, Edward? — su rostro se desilusionó ligeramente — No es que verte no sea genial. — agregué rápidamente.

— Sonaba como si estuvieras en el mismo estado mental que yo ahora, honestamente. Y yo se que necesito algo de compañía. Simplemente me fui, recogí el helado en el camino, y vine aquí. Espero que eso esté bien. — lucía un poco incómodo, y no podía decir si el rubor en sus mejillas era por el frio viento de noviembre o por la vergüenza.

— ¿Pasó algo con Lauren? — pregunté. Ignoré la pequeña voz que me gritaba que evitara el tema. Esta era mi oportunidad. Simplemente le diría y acabaría con esto de una vez.

Su mandíbula se ajustó y cerró sus ojos, pasando ambas manos por su cabello. — Tuvimos otra pelea. Canceló sus planes conmigo de esta noche otra vez. No se cuanto tiempo pueda aguantar esto.

No dije nada, solo le pasé el helado y lo dejé hablar.

— Ella hace esto todo el tiempo, y luego cuando yo me enojo ella llora, ruega y yo solo… esto no solía ser así antes. — suspiró — Solíamos ser tan felices. Incluso cuando Emmett y Alice la conocieron y obviamente no les cayó bien, éramos felices. Ella era comprensiva y divertida. Ella hacía tiempo para mí. Era todo lo que quería. Al diablo con ellos si no soportaban verme feliz, ¿verdad? Así que me alejé, porque era más fácil. Me reordené. Me comprometí.

Tomó otra cucharada de helado y me la devolvió. Tuve el presentimiento de que él nunca hablaba de esto, no con nadie. Bueno, ¿con quién iba a hablar? No había nadie. Me enojé con Lauren otra vez. Me miró nuevamente, y yo estaba momentáneamente abrumada por la intensa emoción en sus ojos. Estaba herido, y confundido, y él estaba yendo hacia allí. Este era el momento prefecto para mi declaración.

Mantuve la boca cerrada. No quería ver como su dolor se hacía mas profundo.

— La amo, a pesar de todo lo mal últimamente. Y no puedo simplemente dejarlo todo. He trabajado tan duro, no puedo… — se calló, cerrando sus ojos e inclinándose en el sillón. ¿Por eso estaba Lauren tan segura de que él no la dejaría? Tenia sentido, en un tipo de lógica retorcida. Edward Cullen no era una persona que se rendía. Él era la persona más terca que conocía en muchos sentidos. Esa no era una razón para quedarse en una relación si tú eres normal, pero Edward Cullen era todo menos normal. Suprimí las ganas de suspirar con frustración. Tiempo de tácticas distractoras.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente a cerca de mi desastrosa cita a ciegas? — pregunté ligeramente. Sonrió un poco y asintió, sin abrir los ojos.

— Sin límite personales. — suspiré — El tipo no podía mantener las manos para si mismo. Y él no era tan encantador como para dejarlo pasar. — _a diferencia de ti_, pensé. El brazo de Edward estaba colgado todavía sobre la parte superior del sillón, y sus dedos estaban jugando distraídamente con mi cola de caballo. No sabía si él estaba siquiera consciente de ello o no.

— Estoy sorprendido que no hiciera eso de bostezar y estirarse para abrazarme, así de obvio era este tipo. — Edward se rió entre dientes y finalmente me miró.

— No lo culpo, Bella. Incluso aunque quiera golpearlo por haberte tratado como un objeto. Tú eres hermosa y divertida. Eres un buen partido. Cualquier chico sería afortunado de tenerte.

Mi respiración se atascó en mi garganta. _No es soltero, no es soltero,_ grité en mi cabeza.

— Bueno, como dije. Esta noche comienza el proyecto Boicoteando a Todos los Hombres. BTH, para abreviar. — dije ligeramente. Se rió otra vez y tiró de mi cola de caballo. _Si sabía_ que lo estaba haciendo.

— Espero ser la excepción. — dijo juguetonamente. Cuando fingí pensarlo, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Forcejee salvajemente, intentando no golpearlo mientras me retorcía para alejarme.

— ¡No es justo, no es justo! — chillé, finalmente retorciéndome fuera de sus manos y saltando para correr a través del cuarto. Sostuve la cuchara en frente mío como una espada.

— Aún eres cosquillosa allí justo entre tus omóplatos. — se rió otra vez. Tomó nuevamente el helado y tomó otra gran bocanada. — Puedes quedarte por allí si quieres, Swan, pero entonces me comeré este helado todo yo solo. Consentimientos de guerra, ya sabes.

Lo fulminé con la mirada por un segundo, antes de volver con pasos pesados. — Solo por eso, no eres una excepción. De hecho, desde ahora en adelante, espero un tributo de helado o algo similar cada vez que me veas, a cambio de tolerar tu presencia.

— Me lastimas. — dijo, colocando una mano sobre su corazón y haciendo una cara tonta. — ¿Tienes planes para mañana?

— De hecho, si. Me encontraré con la novia de un compañero de trabajo. Mi vestuario está tristemente necesitado de suéteres y ropas de invierno.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no le pides a Alice? — preguntó — Ella mataría por llevarte de compras.

— Oh, no. — dije firmemente— He escuchado como habla de las compras. Ella me mataría. Muerta por una tarjeta de crédito, en algún lugar entre la tienda de zapatos y la de accesorios. Además, necesito expandir mi circulo social. He estado aquí por un par de meses, ya es hora.

Se encogió de hombros y se estiró. — Bien, suena divertido entonces. Debemos reunirnos la semana que viene antes de que te vayas para Washington. Mejor ya me voy a casa, a lidiar con las repercusiones. — puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie. Lo acompañé hasta la puerta, donde me abrazó suavemente.

— Gracias por escucharme, Bella. Te hablo luego.

Asentí y lo vi irse, deambulando por mi pasillo con un ligero rebote en sus pasos, que no había estado allí cuando él llego. Había desperdiciado otra excelente oportunidad para escupirle lo de Lauren. Quizás soy una masoquista; eso encajaba. Cerré la puerta, pasé el pestillo, y comí cada último bocado del helado que trajo Edward.

* * *

**¡Hola! Gracias a todas por sus reviews. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus opiniones… El siguiente capitulo es el MEJOR, ya verán por qué.**

**A las lectoras de mi traducción de "Quebrando a Bella" disculpen la espera, pero la traducción, la cual ahora hago con SherlyMina, aún no esta terminada, falta poco. Y a las lectoras de mi otra traducción de "My brother's best friend", les aviso que Meriba acaba de postear el capítulo 4.**

**Recién he podido ver las reviews que dejaron en mi traducción de "La feria de Halloween" Muchas gracias, chicas. Si aún no la han visto, las invito a que lo hagan. No había podido ver sus reviews antes, por un problema que tuve con mi mamá, la acabamos de internar y estamos todos algo tristes, ya que es un instituto psiquiátrico, puede ser que tenga un trastorno bipolar. Compadezco realmente al que alguna vez haya tenido que pasar por una situación similar, es muy difícil, nadie sabe lo duro que es hasta que se pasa por ello, así que les pido perdón si por unos días desaparezco y no actualizo. Hoy pude hacerlo ya que este capítulo solo me faltaba editarlo. Estoy en la sala de espera esperando a que me llamen para verla. Bueno, no las aburro mas con mis problemas y otra vez, muchas gracias.**

**Day.**


	9. Chicas y Chicos

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry**** y pertenece a ****Justaskalice****, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

Kate era un regalo del cielo. Ya sabía porque Garrett estaba tan enamorado de ella: era aguda y tratable, y decía exactamente lo que estaba en su mente. En muchas maneras me recordaba a Alice, pero ella tenía una practicidad vivaz que Alice nunca podría lograr. Luego de que almorzamos, Kate había empezado nuestro tour por sus tiendas favoritas. Ya había acumulado una pequeña cantidad de suéteres, camisetas mangas largas y pantalones.

— Eww, qué asco. Baja eso ahora y aléjate lentamente. — dijo, mirando la blusa en mis manos, con repugnancia. Lo admito, no era exactamente mi tipo de camiseta, pero lucía lo suficientemente inofensiva. Nada de eso evocaba el tipo de horror que Kate estaba irradiando.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — pregunté.

— Te hará lucir como un jugador de football americano. Hice el error de comprarme de ese tipo una vez, y juro que mis hombros se veían más grandes que los de Garrett.

Suspiré y volví a colgar la camisa. Teníamos gustos similares, y hasta ahora Kate no había estado equivocada sobre lo que se me vería bien y lo que no. Si podía ahorrarme un viaje a los cambiadores, mucho mejor.

— Bueno, Garrett dice que los chicos te estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato. ¿Cómo va yendo? — ella estaba yendo a través de una pila de suéteres marca "Clearance".

Me encogí de hombros en un modo de decir "sin comentarios". No sabía cuánto podía decir sobre el trabajo, contando el hecho de que Kate estaba saliendo con uno de mis compañeros. Ella me sonrió maliciosamente.

— Oh, por favor. He estado en las fiestas de la oficina. Conozco a los chicos con los que tienes que lidiar. James y su pequeño grupito… Will y cual-es-su-rostro.

— Joel. — dije automáticamente, llegando tras de ella por un brillante suéter azul que me llamó la atención.

— Claro, Joel. — puso los ojos en blanco — Se que mi novio lo quiere, pero Jeremy tiene aires de superioridad también. Si no fuera por Seth, tendría miedo que esos chicos lo contagien a Garrett. No puede ser fácil para ti verte arrojada en medio de ese grupo, una mujer joven, inteligente, hermosa con una fuerte personalidad.

Ahora era mi turno de poner los ojos en blanco. — Difícilmente soy lo que tú has descripto.

— Deja de evadir la pregunta. — rió. Cuando aún no respondí, su rostro se suavizó un poco. — No le diré nada a Garrett. Lo prometo. Y hey, quizás pueda ayudar. Trabajo con un montón de hombres, la mayoría de ellos se creen que son mejores que yo. — Kate era enfermera en la sala de emergencia del hospital del sur de Chicago. Ella había descripto solo su trabajo en vagos términos mientras almorzábamos, pero yo estaba asombrada por todo lo que ella manejaba a diario. Heridas de balas, víctimas de atracos, ataques cardiacos, accidentes de auto: se lo tomó todo con tranquilidad, incluyendo la política del hospital. Quizás ella si _podía_ ayudar.

— Siento que estoy progresando, pero no lo suficiente. — concedí. Sonrió, alentándome. — Seth es genial, es tan servicial todo el tiempo, pero es casi peor. A veces creo que él esta tratando de cuidar de mí porque piensa que no me las puedo arreglar sola. Y ya que él esta siendo tan amable con eso, difícilmente puedo enojarme con él.

Se rió. — Suena como si Seth estuviera enganchado contigo. Por lo que Garrett me ha dicho, es usualmente contenido en la oficina. ¿Por qué no le dices que retroceda?

— Tengo miedo de herir sus sentimientos. — admití — Y él es aun mi único verdadero aliado en la oficina. Garrett ha empezado a abrirse hacia mi, y estoy muy agradecida de que me haya dado tu número, pero no nos conocemos tan bien aún. Y el resto de la oficina está esperando a que cometa un monumental error. No importa cuántas cosas hago bien, se que tan pronto como meta la pata nunca me recuperaré.

— Primero y principal, esa es una actitud derrotista. — dijo francamente — Incluso si eso es verdad, lo cual estoy segura que no, si vas cada día esperando a meter la pata, nunca lograrás nada. Dicho eso, al diablo con los demás. ¿Están esperando a que fracases? Entonces se la mejor.

— Oh, claro. — suspiré — No hay ningún problema con eso. Solo ser la mejor en mi primer trabajo luego de la Universidad, rodeado de idiotas que tienen mucha más experiencia que yo.

— Exactamente, me alegra que la hayas entendido. — se rió y tiró un vestido hacia mi. — Pruébate eso, solo por diversión.

Lo sostuve frente a mí. Era purpura y corto. La espalda estaba cortada en forma de una atrevida V, mientras que le frente estaba cortada donde estaría mi clavícula. Un lazo atado como faja en cada lado.

— No me gustan los lazos. — dije firmemente, devolviéndoselo.

— No, debes probártelo. — insistió — Si aún lo odias, entonces puedes ponerlo de vuelta donde lo encontramos. — me arrastró hasta el probador más cercano y me metió en uno vacío.

Estaba agradablemente sorprendida. El vestido hacía que mi desfavorecida y escuálida figura luciera delgada y elegante. Era más corto que cualquier otra cosa que me haya puesto antes, pero no tan escandaloso.

— De acuerdo, lo admito. Esto luce genial. — dije, saliendo del probador y haciendo un lento giro para Kate. Chocó sus manos y ovacionó.

— Tienes que comprártelo. Eres mujer, escucha tu motor y todo eso.

— ¿Dónde lo usaría de todos modos? — suspiré — Es un montón de dinero para desperdiciar en algo que se quedará sentado en mi armario por meses.

— Eres joven y soltera. — me recordó, tirando de la falda un poco y evaluándome en el espejo.

— BTH, ¿recuerdas? No más citas hasta que pueda borrar los últimos encuentros desastrosos. — la había llenado con la información sobre el boicot, pero ella pensó que era tonto. Kate era el tipo de chica "vuelva a subirte en el caballo".

— Piensa en esto como una positiva inversión. — insistió — Te queda tan bien, estoy segura de que encontrarás algún lugar donde usarlo.

Cedí y salimos. La vendedora alabó al vestido, pero supe que ese era su trabajo. Puse los ojos en blanco en dirección a Kate, ella solo me sonrió y chocó su hombro con el mío. Estaba sobrecargada con bolsas de comparas, pero decidí terminarlo allí.

— Esto fue divertido. — le dije, mientras nos acercábamos a nuestros coches.

— ¡Lo fue! — coincidió — Se que dijiste que estarías fuera de la ciudad para el Día de Acción de Gracias, pero cuando regreses deberías salir con mis amigas y yo. Nos descontrolaremos y te mostraremos la vida nocturna… quizás mostrarte que tu plan de BTH es ridículo.

— Acepto a lo de la vida nocturna, pero mantengo mi boicot. — dije firmemente — Gracias por llevarme de compras, lo aprecio de verdad. Llámame cuando vayan a salir, me vendría bien una noche de chicas.

Cuando regresé a mi departamento, fui golpeada por una ola de repentina soledad. La mayoría del tiempo me encantaba vivir sola, pero a veces necesito gente alrededor. Intenté mantenerme ocupada doblando y colgando la ropa que acababa de comprar, y luego comencé a limpiar. Hasta fregué el piso de mi cocina. Para el momento en que mi cocina estaba brillando, había matado dos horas y era la hora de la cena. Mi estómago gruñó un poco, así que agarré una barrita de cereal y miré dentro de mi refrigerador, intentando decidir que comer.

— Al diablo. — murmuré luego de incontable minutes de mirada en blanco. Tomé mi celular y llamé a Alice, rogando que no estuviera en una cita con Jasper o algo así.

Veinte minutos después, estábamos sentadas en un hueco en la pared del recibidor de la pizzería no lejos de mi departamento, ensuciando nuestros rostros con grasa, y delicioso queso al estilo Chicago.

— Dios mío. — gemí, tomando otro gran bocado de pizza — ¿Dónde ha estado este lugar durante mi vida? Creo que encontré un reemplazo para el sexo y el chocolate.

— Si, ¿verdad? — coincidió Alice — Aunque no con lo del sexo. Claramente no has tenido impresionante sexo, o no lo reemplazarías tan fácilmente, incluso con la mejor pizza de Chicago.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — He tenido bastante sexo genial. Solo estoy siendo realista. Puedo tener esta pizza todo el tiempo, el sexo no mucho.

— Otra razón por las cuales debes dejar de ser ridícula y aceptar unas cuantas más citas a ciegas. Hay casi tres millones de gente en Chicago, ¡estoy segura que el hombre de tus sueños esta allí afuera!

— No, Alice. — dije firmemente — No más citas a ciegas, nunca más. Lo digo en serio. Encontraré a alguien finalmente, y si no, viviré a través de mis amigos. Ser la "mujer de los gatos" no será tan mal. Al menos tender siempre compañía.

— Tú tienes gatos — dijo Alice — Y difícilmente eres del tipo "la tía soltera". — suspiró pesadamente y me miró calculadoramente — Sabes, nadie se ha resistido a mi intento de armar parejas desde que Edward estaba soltero.

Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto ante la mención de su nombre. Mis reacciones físicas hacia Edward parecían estar incrementando con el tiempo. Estúpido corazón. Estúpidas hormonas. Estaba intentando convencerme que todo era una reacción ante el físico de Edward, pero sabía en el fondo que era una mentira. Él era todo lo que yo buscaba: inteligente, ingenioso, emocionalmente accesible. Su familia ya me quería, por el amor de Dios. No como a Lauren. Arrugué la nariz e hice una mueca cuando mis pensamientos se desviaron hacia la loca novia de Edward. Inevitablemente, cualquiera ensoñación o pensamiento que tenía sobre Edward me conducían a _ella_.

Alice, probablemente creyendo que mi expresión era por lo que había dicho, sacudió la cabeza y continúo hablando. — No, en serio, Bella. Ustedes dos tiene un montón en común… excepto porque Edward nunca me dejó que le arreglara una cita. Es un romántico sin remedio, siempre afirmando que "simplemente sabría" cuando la chica adecuada aparecería. Claramente sus instintos son defectuosos.

— No hablemos sobre tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo? — pregunté. Sonaba un poco desesperada, y Alice lo notó.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Se pelearon o algo así? ¿Tendré que patearle el trasero? Lo haré. — frunció el seño, y yo totalmente le creí. Su rostro era un poco aterrador. Me pregunté si Alice podría ser un poco como Kate. Las dos eran incluso más parecidas de lo que pensé.

— No, Alice, nada de eso. — le aseguré, mentalmente rogando que dejara el tema.

— ¿Le dijiste sobre Lauren? — insistió.

— No, y no creo que vaya a hacerlo. — contesté. Se atragantó un poco con su pizza, y antes de que pudiera contestar, continúe — Todo lo que he escuchado de él es cuanto la ama y cuan duro ha trabajado para que las cosas funcionen. Él tiene que darse cuenta de las cosas por sus propios medios. Tú conoces a tu hermano; es un terco idiota cuando cree que tiene razón. Obviamente algo esta pasando con Lauren y ella terminará arruinándolo todo tarde o temprano. Cuando lo haga, Edward podrá tomar sus propias decisiones. El no lo creerá hasta que se lo vea por si mismo.

— ¡Eso podría tomar una eternidad! ¿Y qué si ella no lo arruina todo? — Alice gimoteó. Hizo un puchero por un segundo y luego su cara se iluminó, como si una bombilla se le hubiera prendido en la cabeza. —Tengo un plan brillante.

No confié en su expresión, así que solo levante una ceja y esperé.

— Bueno, ¿Qué tal si sigues la sugerencia de Lauren? — preguntó inocentemente. Se me cayó la mandíbula. — Ustedes dos ya pasan un montón de tiempo hablando y pasando el rato. ¿Qué tal si empiezas a mostrarle todo lo que se está perdiendo con Lauren?

Cuando aún no le contesté, intentó una táctica diferente. — Vamos, es un chico genial. ¿No crees que es atractivo?

Finalmente encontré mi voz. — Alice, no. Eso esta mal en muchos niveles. Por supuesto que Edward es atractivo… pero está saliendo con Lauren. Solo porque aparentemente tú no tienes escrúpulos no significa que yo tampoco. Además, el tiempo que Edward y yo pasamos juntos es completamente inocente. — en mi mente recordé el modo en que los de dedos de Edward jugaban con mi cabello o como sus manos me hacia cosquillan en la espalda. Me ruboricé un poco. El recuerdo de repente parecía tenso y coqueto. _¡Mal, mal, mal!_

— No te alteres, es solo una sugerencia. — dijo, suspirando pesadamente y dedicándome una mirada nostálgica. — Si alguna vez se deshace de la harpía… definitivamente los juntaré a ustedes dos.

— Si alguna vez se deshace de la harpía, no diré que no. — murmure bajito, demasiado para que ella lo escuche. No había ningún caso en negarlo. Edward era el único chico que me podía hacer considerar renunciar al boicot tan pronto, a pesar del hecho de que él no estaba interesado.

Estaba de hecho, algo agradecida porque él no estuviera en casa para el Día de Acción de Gracias. Necesitaba tiempo y espacio lejos de él. Nunca había estado así de nerviosa por un chico, incluso cuando estaba en una relación. Cuando terminé con mi novio de largo tiempo en la universidad, lloré por un par de días y luego como que lo superé. Extrañaba su amistad y el sexo, pero no estaba completamente triste. No había nada que obtuviera de él que mi vibrador y mis amigas no pudieran suministrarme.

Con Edward, las cosas eran diferentes. No estábamos saliendo, Dios, solo habíamos sido amigos (Bueno, amigos adultos) por un par de meses. Aún así, me encontraba extrañando su compañía cuando no lo veía por un par de días. Mi corazón latía más fuerte cuando él estaba cerca, y últimamente, un cálido, agradable hormigueo pasaba por mi estómago cuando me tocaba. No podía explicarlo, no me gustaba. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero una de las razones principales por lo que acepté la cita número cuatro era porque estaba esperando que Demetri me sacara a Edward de la cabeza.

Recordándome que todo este circular pensamiento era malo para mi salud mental, rápidamente cambié de tema y pasé la siguiente hora comiendo mi grasienta pizza y hablando sobre el resto de la familia Cullen. Avery nunca había estado en un avión antes, y Emmett estaba fervientemente buscando modos de mantenerlo feliz y sin dolor de oídos. Rosalie estaba completamente calmada acerca de ese asunto, pero aparentemente, Emmett estaba muy preocupado. Alice me mantuvo riendo mientras me contaba todas las veces que él se había vuelto loco desde que Avery había nacido el pasado verano.

Pasé todo el domingo en pijamas, mirando películas y bebiendo chocolate caliente. Estaba oscuro y ventoso y todos los pronósticos estaban prediciendo una lluvia helada, así que decidí quedarme dentro y tener un perezoso domingo. Estaba en mi cuarta película esa tarde cuando mi celular sonó.

El nombre de Edward apareció y sonreí un poco antes de contestar.

— Hola, extraño. ¿Qué hay?

— ¡Hola, Bella! Me alegra encontrarte, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada. — se rió nerviosamente.

— Um, no, solo la conmovedora actuación de Patrick Swayse en _Ghost._ Nada que no haya visto. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

— Bueno, acabo de hablar con una amiga mía que enseña coro en mi escuela. Tiene un par de boletos para el musical que se estrena en el centro… algo sobre un montón de niños en un concurso de deletreo.

— ¡Ah, si! Quiero verla, he oído que es muy divertida. — dije, sin estar segura que a donde se estaba dirigiendo con esto.

— Si, bueno, ella dice que si las quiero me las dará. — se rió otra vez, y se aclaró la garganta — Se que han sido unas semanas duras para ti, con el trabajo y las citas que te arreglo Alice, y escuchar mis quejas… y creí que quizás te gustaría venir conmigo. Una salida, a modo de agradecimiento.

— ¿Para cuándo son los boletos? — pregunté, deseando tiempo. _Mierda_. De verdad quería ver esa obra, pero no estaba segura si pasar más tiempo a solas con Edward era una buena idea. ¿Por qué torturarme innecesariamente?

— El martes a la noche. — dijo — ¿Pensé en que podíamos cenar algo rápido primero, luego ir hacia el show?

¿Cena y show? En serio, ¿no se daba cuenta que eso era una cita? ¿Estaba _intentando_ volverme loca?

— Um… ¿le preguntaste a Lauren si estaba bien? Quiero decir, ustedes no se ven mucho. Me sentiría mal si te pierdes la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo con ella. ¿Por qué no ves si ella quiere ir?

— Tiene una reunión que durará hasta que se levante el telón. — dijo — Además, a ella no le gusta el teatro. ¿Cuál es el problema, pensé que querías ver la obra? — su tono había cambiado, había un rastro de confusión.

Suspiré quietamente. Debía andar con cuidado allí. ¿Era mejor rechazarlo completamente y actuar como si nada hubiera cambiado? El notaría si yo empezaba a actuar raro. Me insistiría hasta que yo le dijera. En cual punto yo estaría diciéndole todo la cosa de las hormonas locas que habían estado corriendo por mi cabeza durante la ultima semana y arruinar nuestra amistad para siempre. _Mierda_.

Entonces actuar normal.

— Suena divertido, Edward. — acepté, animadamente.

*****

Todas las ropas que había comprado el sábado estaban distribuidas en varias superficies alrededor de mi habitación.

— ¿Por qué no tengo nada para ponerme? — gemí audiblemente a mi departamento vacío el martes a la noche. Edward iba a estar aquí en cualquier minuto y yo aún estaba en ropa interior. Estaba obsesionada y lo sabía. Esto era una cita de lástima. Debería estar fingiendo que iba a salir a tomar una cerveza con Seth. Si. Claro.

Nada se veía bien. Esto era muy elegante, este era muy revelador, lo otro era muy anticuado. Finalmente me rendí, me puse un par de ajustados jeans azules y camiseta cuello en V color verde. Suficientemente bien.

Retorcí mi cabello en un moño y me puse una ligera capa de maquillaje. Estaba en los toques finales de mi máscara cuando hubo un animado golpe en mi puerta.

— ¡Voy! — grité, tomando mi bolso de la mesa y forcejeando para meterme las botas. Había llovido durante el día, y había una fina capa de nieve en todas las calles y aceras. Otro golpe en la puerta sonó, esta vez más fuerte.

— Dije que ya voy. — me enfurruñé, abriendo la puerta y brincando arriba y abajo en un solo pie.

Edward estaba de pie fuera de mi puerta con una odiosa sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, claramente intentando no reírse ante lo ridícula que me veía. Deje de brincar y me incliné contra el marco de la puerta para terminar de meter mi pie en la bota.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir, Cullen? — se rió entre dientes, y me miró. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió aún más ampliamente.

— Hacemos juego. — desabotonó su abrigo y vi que estaba usando una camisa verde con jeans oscuros. Puse los ojos en blanco y agarré mi abrigo del colgador cerca de la puerta.

— Lo siento, Sally, ¿debo cambiarme? No quiero que sientas que intento superarte combinando.

— ¿Sally? — se mofo — Eso es difícilmente creativo. Creo que soy más una Diana, personalmente.

— De acuerdo, Di, lo que tú digas. — me codeó juguetonamente mientras cruzábamos la acera hacia su coche, y mi talón se deslizó a través del hielo. Antes de que pudiera hacer más que mover mis brazos salvajemente, los brazos de Edward se engancharon con seguridad alrededor de mi cintura. Su otra mano estabilizó mi hombro.

— Dios, Bella, debemos revisar tus señales. — rio, abriéndome la puerta del copiloto. Lo fulminé con la mirada y me metí en el coche, cerrando de un portazo la puerta detrás mío.

— ¿Qué cenaremos? — le pregunté una vez que empezó el coche y andábamos por la calle.

— Pensé que podríamos comer hamburguesas y beber en un pub, ¿qué te parece?

— Bien. — dije — He estado soñando con una hamburguesa desde la semana pasada.

— Buena respuesta. — rió, aparcando en una esquina a través de la calle en frente de una parpadeante cartel de neón que decía _Brennan's_. — Me encanta este lugar. Es un poco ruidoso, pero una vez que te olvides de eso, la comida es genial, y tienen muy buena cerveza en grifo.

Cuando entramos en el abarrotado pub, Edward me hizo ir directamente hacia una mesa cerca de la barra. Una bonita mujer con rubio cabello le sonrió desde detrás del bar. Caminó hacia nosotros y se inclinó en nuestra mesa.

— ¡Edward! No te hemos visto por acá desde hace un mes. ¡Le estaba diciendo a Ben el otro día que tendríamos que enviarte una grupo de búsqueda!

— Es bueno verte también, Ángela. — dijo Edward. Sonrió y le palmeó el hombro — Ángela, ella es muy buena amiga Bella. Bella, ella es Ángela. Fuimos a Notre Dame juntos.

Ángela estrechó mi mano con entusiasmo. — La diferencia es que Edward tiene un gran éxito y yo aún "me estoy decidiendo" mientras trabajo de camarera. — él puso los ojos en blanco y empujó un taburete en su dirección, el cual ella tomó.

Conversamos por unos minutos, y Ángela decidió tomar su descanso luego de rellenar nuestros tragos.

— Bueno, Bella… ¿hace cuanto tú y Edward han sido, um, _amigos_? — preguntó. Bufé en mi cerveza un poco y levanté la mirada hacia ella. Que vergüenza, incluso gente totalmente ajena a la situación creía que estábamos juntos.

— Bella es una vieja amiga de Washington. — Edward contestó, inconsciente de la implicación en la pregunta de Ángela — Se mudo a la ciudad y nos reconectamos.

— Y esto paso, qué, ¿hace un mes?

— Um, si, más o menos. ¿Por qué? — nuestro mesero llegó con nuestras comidas y ella sonrió mientras tomaba una de sus papas fritas.

— Por ninguna razón. Debo volver a trabajar. Bella, fue maravilloso conocerte. Edward tráela otra vez, ella se queda como cliente. ¡No seas una extraña!

Luego que se fue, Edward me miró en confusión por un segundo y masticó su papa frita pensativamente.

— Lo siento, ella no es usualmente tan críptica. Vengo aquí bastante seguido cuando Lauren trabaja hasta tarde, pero he estado algo ocupado últimamente. Bueno, más ocupado. — me miró y me dedicó su sonrisa torcida.

_Isabella Swan no te atrevas a desvanecerte_. Me guiñó un ojo. _Desvanecida. _Diablos. Incluso mi maldito subconsciente está encantado. Probablemente ayudaría el hecho de que él dejara de flirtear conmigo, pero seamos honestos: No quería que se detuviera. Estaba disfrutando demasiado esto.

La cena pasó rápidamente. Hablamos y cuando no lo hacíamos, el silencio era cómodo y fácil. No pude evitar compara esta no-cita con todas mis ultimas experiencias. Intenté no hacerlo. Dios, lo intenté. Pero cada vez era como si Edward estaba determinado a mostrarme exactamente lo que me merecía.

No albergué ninguna desilusión que Edward y yo nunca estaríamos juntos. No era que yo pensara que él era muy bueno para mí, o que yo no valía la pena. Sabía que seríamos perfectos. Seria fácil estar con él. Simplemente que el problema no era yo.

Edward estaba roto. Él estaba hambriento de atención, liado y herido. Estaba pegado a una relación que lo hacía infeliz por un tipo de sentimientos mezclados de compromiso, miedo y fracaso. Y mientras yo era capaz de lidiar con eso como su amiga, sabía que el necesitaría recuperarse luego que las cosas se derrumbaran, como era inevitable, con Lauren. Sería un proceso muy largo, y él no me necesitaría a su alrededor, loca por él, mientras que él se arreglaba.

— ¡Mierda! — la dura exclamación de Edward interrumpió mis meditaciones. — Me olvidé los boletos en casa. Debemos volver al departamento rápido. ¿Está bien?

— No hay problema, de todos modos no abrirán la puerta hasta dentro de media hora. — me encogí de hombros y tire un billete de 20 en la mesa por la mitad de la cuenta.

— Tu dinero no es bueno aquí, Swan. — dijo firmemente, tirándome de vuelta mi dinero y metiendo su tarjeta de crédito en su billetera — Eso es un gracias. Tú no pagas los regalos. Solo los tomas y te callas.

Puse los ojos en blanco y metí el billete de vuelta en mi cartera. — Solo te dejo salirte con la tuya porque aún me debes un tributo por tolerar tu presencia esta noche. Supongo que la cena lo compensa.

— Bien. — dijo. Me miró, diversión y arrogancia destellaban de sus ojos verdes.

Cuando regresamos a su departamento, se adelantó hacia el lugar vacío y se volvió hacia mí. — ¿Quieres subir conmigo? No se exactamente donde dejé los boletos; me tomaría unos minutos encontrarlos.

Lo seguí dentro del edificio y subimos el ascensor en silencio. Cuando llegamos a su puerta, metió la llave en la puerta y la giró. No pasó nada. Frunció el seño.

— Qué raro, no estaba con llave. Lauren debe haber llegado temprano a casa. — encogiéndose de hombros, abrió la puerta — Bien, quizás ella recuerde dónde dejé los boletos.

La puerta se abrió quietamente. Todas las luces estaban encendidas y podía oír movimiento en la cocina.

— Bebé, se te acabaron las dietéticas, ¿puedo agarrar una normal?

Una desconocida mujer con ondulado cabello marrón salió de la cocina de Edward. Estaba usando un par de ridículos diminutos shorts y un sostén de deporte, lo cual era raro, considerando que hacía mucho frío afuera.

— ¿Jessica? — preguntó Edward. Ella giró, con una lata de coca en su mano y una mirada de horror en su rostro. Reordenó su expresión rápidamente.

— Oh. Hola, Edward. Lauren dijo que estarías fuera. ¡Acabamos de regresar del cuarto de ejercicio! — sonaba como si estuviera haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar animada, pero había un incómodo filo en su voz, mientras empezaba a acercarse hacia donde estaba la habitación y la oficina de Edward.

— No me importa si es dietética, solo necesito una patada de cafeína antes de la ronda dos. — la voz de Lauren flotó desde la puerta abierta. Jessica giró bruscamente, toda compostura se había esfumado.

— No, Lauren, no vengas. ¡Ya voy!

Demasiado tarde. Lauren llegó a mitad el pasillo, media envuelta en una sábana y claramente no usando nada más, antes de que viera a Edward y se detuviera titubeante. La frente de Edward se arrugó en intensa confusión.

Yo tenía razón. No solo Lauren lo arruinó todo, sino que lo hizo con un estilo y una destreza que jamás habría imaginado. Desafortunadamente, estaba aquí para presenciarlo, y por la mirada en el rostro de Edward, no sería algo lindo.

* * *

**Hola. ¡Volví! He estado a full este fin de semana para poder sacar el capitulo hoy. Muchas gracias a todas por sus lindos reviews sobre mi mamá, por suerte ya esta mejor, esta medicada pero por lo menos ya no esta mas en el hospital. **

**He vuelto con las traducciones empezando con Besa a las niñas y hazlas llorar, ya que este fue el ultimo que actualice y les había dicho que este seria el mejor, así que no quise hacerlas esperar mas… Wow!! ¿Y que les pareció? Un aplauso a Maxipau que lo descubrió el otro dia y lo puso en su review del cap 7!! :o) A alguien mas se le había ocurrido aunque no lo escribió…?**

**Para las lectoras, ahora mismo estoy por enviar a la autora de Quebrando a Bella el tercer capitulo, así que a mas tardar estará posteado para mañana, y en unos minutos porteare el capitulo 5 de My brother's best friend. ¡Estén atentas! Y esta misma semana actualizare también Compañeros de casa y La feria de Halloween.**

**He agregado en mi perfil mi mail y Twitter por si a alguien le interesa agregarme, por el Twitter aviso sobre las fechas de las traducciones.**

**¡Besos! Cuídense. Espero sus comentarios sobre este capitulo.**

**Day. **


	10. Traelo

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry y pertenece a Justaskalice, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

La habitación estaba absolutamente en silencio mientras Lauren y Edward se miraban el uno al otro. Jessica se había aplastado contra la pared lejana del cuarto de estar y estaba dedicándole a Lauren miradas de desesperación. Yo estaba contra la puerta de enfrente, sosteniendo la respiración. Nadie hizo ningún sonido.

Finalmente, Edward respiró profundamente y me echó una ojeada sobre su hombro. No se qué vio en mi rostro, pero pareció reforzar su seguridad. Presionó sus labios en una fina línea y se giró hacia Lauren.

— ¿Qué mierda está pasando, Lauren? — su voz era suave y dura al mismo tiempo. Creo que si él hubiera dirigido esa voz hacia mi, hubiera explotado en lágrimas. Lauren, por otro lado, simplemente puso la mano que no estaba sosteniendo la sábana sobre su cintura y levantó las cejas.

— Por favor, Edward. ¿Qué es lo que parece?

— Estoy intentando pensar en un escenario que no incluya el hecho de que te estés cogiendo a tu mejor amiga en nuestra cama, pero no se me ocurre nada. ¿Por qué no me iluminas? — su tono era helado, podía ver sus manos apretadas en puño a sus costados.

— Bueno, se ve como un pato, suena como un pato, y camina como un pato… — Lauren contestó con el ceño fruncido.

La compostura de Edward se desarmó un poco. Se aclaró la garganta y pestañeó rápidamente.

— Dime que esto es cosa de una vez, Lauren. Dime que estás borracha, o que querías experimentar. Solo explícamelo. — le estaba suplicando, y aunque su voz permanecía dura y fría, podía ver que le costaba controlarse.

— Oh, vamos, Edward, no te hagas el tonto. No podía haberlo hecho más obvio aún si lo hubiera intentado. Simplemente asumí que como no habías dicho nada nosotros teníamos un acuerdo. Incluso le dije a tu "amiga con beneficios" de allí que podías tener a tu chica del lado del acuerdo. ¿No te lo dijo? Aunque, Edward, de verdad, podrías conseguirte algo mucho mejor.

Me encogí, y los ojos de Edward se ensancharon un poco. Me miró otra vez, esta vez con una horrorizada mirada en el rostro. Se giró de vuelta a Lauren. — ¿Tú… tú qué? Lauren, Bella y yo no estamos… nunca fuimos…¿Qué tipo de acuerdo?

Estaba perdiendo la calma. Pensaba que la magnitud del asunto era establecerse. Lauren puso los ojos en blanco y ajustó la sábana más arriba en su pecho. No podía creer que ella estuviera cómoda teniendo esta conversación usando solo una transparente sábana de algodón, pero aparentemente la confianza de la chica no tenía límites.

— Edward, Jessica y yo estamos juntas desde hace tres años. Esto no es algo nuevo. Ya conoces a mis padres; honestamente no puedes creer que ellos estarían felices de presentar a su hija lesbiana y a su novia al club de country. Mantuve un serio y virtuoso joven alrededor mío para lanzárselo a mis padres y a mi jefe, los chicos miraban hacia otro lado hasta que se aburrían y seguían su camino. Así es como ha funcionado siempre. Tú eres el único que se mantuvo alrededor tanto tiempo, y tengo que admitir que ha sido lindo. Pero no te engañes a ti mismo creyendo que esta relación se dirigía hacia algún lugar.

— ¿Que no me engañe a mi mismo? ¿Qué diablos, Lauren? Tus padres lo superarían finalmente. Tú sabes cuan orgullosos están de ti. ¿Y por qué estaría alguna vez de acuerdo con este tipo de acuerdo que acabas de describir? ¿Cómo alguien puede estar de acuerdo con eso? ¿Porque no te acuse de cargar con una secreta relación lesbiana significa que esté de acuerdo con ello? ¿Que tipo de lógica es esa? ¡Yo te amaba, por el amor de Dios!

El tiempo pasado en su declaración no me pasó desapercibido, tampoco a Lauren. Podía ver su como su conducta cambiaba. Si ella se estaba conteniendo algo antes, ciertamente no lo haría más ahora. Jessica seguía aún apretada contra la pared. Se veía completamente miserable y avergonzada. En un extraño y retorcido modo me sentí mal por ella. Esto no podía ser lo que ella considerara pasarla bien, y esta situación había sucedido por tres años… no podía comprender por qué ella se mantuvo alrededor.

— No finjas que no disfrutabas los privilegios de nuestra relación. — espetó Lauren — Tu estudio privado de piano se ha triplicado en el último año, la mayoría gracias a los contactos que hiciste a través de mi. Esto era de beneficio mutuo.

— ¿Por qué saldría contigo solo para conseguir estudiantes?¡Puedo hacer eso yo mismo! — gritó — ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Lauren? Si simplemente estabas esperando que me aburriera y me alejara de ti, ¿por qué trabajaste tan duro para mantenerme a tu lado? Me mentías todos los días, dormías en mi cama, me _cogías_ de vez en cuando, ¿y no significaba nada para ti?

Nunca había escuchado a Edward hablar de esa manera antes, y en solo cinco minutos lo había hecho mucho. Estaba lívido ahora, por el momento toda la confusión y el dolor se habían ido.

— Dios, Edward, eso difícilmente se puede considerar como coger. — dijo con desdén — No se como decirte esto, pero para ser un chico tan lindo apenas eres promedio.

Él se encogió, y los ojos de Jessica se ensancharon aún más. Avanzó lentamente desde su lugar junto a la pared y colocó una tentativa mano sobre el hombro de Lauren.

— De acuerdo, calmémonos un poco. — tartamudeó — Edward, siento mucho que hayas tenido que haberlo descubierto de este modo. Quizás sería mejor si todos descansáramos un segundo.

— ¿Tú lo sientes? — dijo mordazmente — Oh, eso es genial. Me alegra que lo _sientas. _Me siento mucho mejor ahora.

Ella hizo una mueca y volvió a su lugar junto a la pared.

— Te quiero fuera. — dijo Edward, volteándose hacia Lauren — Me voy ahora, y te quiero fuera de este departamento para cuando regrese. Las cosas grandes que debas mudar la harás luego del Día de Acción de Gracias, la cual estaré pasando con mi familia. Una vez que te hayas ido, dejarás tu llave y nunca me contactarás otra vez. No estoy interesado en tus explicaciones. ¿Nos _entendemos_?

Su mandíbula se le cayó al piso, y por un segundo vi a través de su ira algo más. ¿Incredulidad?

— ¿Me estás echando justo antes de las fiestas? Entiendo que esto se terminó, pero ¿no puedes aguantarte por un par de días más? ¡No seas tan egoísta!

— ¿Yo soy egoísta? — bramó — ¡Te das cuenta lo ridícula que estás siendo ahora? Me has estado engañando todo este año, fingiendo que teníamos un futuro juntos. Haz forzado a Jessica, a quien asumo pretendes amar, a que te siga el juego en este ridículo teatro por tres años, ¿y dices que yo soy el egoísta? ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?

Se dio la vuelta y caminó con grandes pasos hacia mi, abriendo la puerta. Lo seguí hasta el pasillo. Antes de cerrar la puerta, miró hacia el departamento una vez más.

— ¿Jessica? Creo que puedes conseguirte algo mejor.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y colapsó contra la pared, tirando de su cabello con ambas manos y mirando hacia el piso.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un segundo, los sonidos de la pesada respiración de Edward llenaban el pasillo. Finalmente, luego de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, levantó la mirada hacia mí.

— ¿Te importa si nos salteamos el show? Necesito emborracharme. Ahora mismo.

Asentí y encaminé el camino de regreso al coche. Me siguió, sin decirme una palabra. Cuando nos metimos en el coche, no lo arrancó. Un par de segundos más de silencio, se giró hacia mí. Lucía más exhausto que enojado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?

Lo miré de frente. Era el momento de sincerarse y esperaba que no me odiara. — Me dijo que sabía que nosotros dos estábamos… enganchándonos. Y que estaba bien, mientras que no esperara que tu la dejaras por mi, intenté explicarlo que no sucedía nada entre nosotros, pero no quiso escucharme.

— ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? — preguntó tranquilamente.

— Cuando vine a cenar… tú estabas en la cocina buscando el postre y el café.

Asintió y cerró los ojos por un momento. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— No pensé que fueras a creerme, y yo no quería arruinar nuestra amistad. — respondí. Parecía estar tomándolo bastante bien, pero luego de su explosión de furia en el departamento, su tranquilidad me preocupaba.

Asintió otra vez y arranco el coche, metiéndose en el tráfico y despegando por la cuadra sin decir una palabra. Nos estábamos dirigiéndonos hacia mi departamento. Esperaba que no estuviera planeando ahogar sus penas estando solo, porque de ningún modo iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Exhalé un suspiro de alivio cuando pasó por mi casa sin mirar dos veces.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunté tentativamente. Él no había emitido sonido desde que arrancó el coche.

— A algún lugar donde la cerveza sea gratis y ninguno me reconozca. — contestó. Asentí y cerré la boca otra vez. El hablaría cuando estuviera listo.

Lo seguí hacia un oscuro y sucio bar en las afueras de la ciudad. No era tan sorprendente que yo tuviera miedo, pero definitivamente era un lugar con muchos agujeros escondidos, donde la cerveza se servía en jarras. Ordenamos unos tragos y nos sentamos en un oscuro banco.

Luego de tragarse la mitad de la jarra en un solo y largo sorbo, Edward habló otra vez.

— No te culpo por no habérmelo dicho. — me sobresalté ante el sonido de su voz. Mi rostro debió de haber lucido escéptico, porque él continuo — No, en serio, Bella. Puedo enojarme y ponerme a la defensiva e insistir que yo te hubiera creído todo. Pero honestamente, quizás tengas razón. Te hubiera llamado mentirosa y mirado para otro lado. Así que probablemente fue lo mejor.

Se tragó el resto de la cerveza y llamó a la mesera que estaba deambulando por las demás mesas. Le dio la jarra y ordenó otra. — Además — dijo, girándose hacia mi — Solo tengo poco espacio en mi cabeza y el haber descubierto que mi novia… bueno, ex novia…es una lesbiana a la cual nunca le importé, bueno eso esta ocupando mucho lugar en mi cabeza ahora.

Lo absurdo de su declaración me pegó fuerte, y dejé escapar una risa histérica. Mis ojos se ensancharon y rápidamente coloqué una mano sobre mi boca. Luego de un segundo, los labios de Edward se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa. De repente se estaba riendo descontroladamente, soltando risitas agudas que eran completamente diferentes a sus graves risas entre dientes. Cuando su cerveza llegó, recuperó el aliento antes de tomársela toda de un sorbo otra vez. La mesera no se había movido mucho centímetros de nuestra mesa cuando él le indicó que volviera.

— Sigue trayéndome. — ordenó. Ella miró con la boca abierta su jarra casi vacía por un segundo y luego asintió, trayendo su tercera cerveza en menos de diez minutos.

— Edward, quizás deberías ir más despacio. — dije tranquilamente. Entendía su urgencia por ahogar sus penas, pero me preocupaba que le sucediera algo. Realmente no estaba preparada para cuidar de un borracho Edward. — ¿No tienes que trabajar mañana?

— Daré parte de enfermo. — dijo con firmeza — Es solo medio día de todos modos, y creo que un día libre para lidiar con esto es más que apropiado. Además debo abordar un avión. Espero poder aun conseguir un boleto.

Frotó sus manos por su cara y levantó su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos llameando con enojo y tristeza. — No puedo creer lo estúpido que soy. Todas las señales estaban ahí: las reuniones hasta muy tarde, la constante charada de la "noche de chicas", dejarme plantado para pasar tiempo con Jessica. No se por qué nunca siquiera… ¿sabías que Emmett hace seis meses me dijo que ella me engañaba? ¿Que Alice me advirtió sobre ella dese la primera vez? ¿Que mis padres apenas podían mantener conversaciones educadas con ella? Y si Esme Cullen no puede tener una pequeña charla con alguien, uno sabe que algo anda mal. Pero cerré mis ojos y mis oídos y les dije que ellos no conocían a Lauren como yo, y que estábamos enamorados.

Se tragó el resto de su cerveza y se inclinó hacia atrás en su banco con una ligera mirada de asco en su rostro. Por un segundo tuve miedo de que fuera a vomitar. — Oh, Dios, no puedo decirles sobre esto. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que dirán? Ya es suficientemente malo que ella me engañara, pero ¿que sea lesbiana? Jamás podré superar eso.

— Ellos no se burlarán de ti, Edward. — dije, en tono tranquilizador. El pestañeó y me miró a los ojos.

— Tienes razón. No lo harán. Porque no lo sabrán.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté — Tu vas a … ¿qué? Fingir que aún sales con ella. ¿Esconderles todo esto a las personas que más te quieren? No puedo mentirle a toda tu familia, Edward.

— No te estoy pidiendo que mientas. — me explicó — Les diré que terminamos. Diablos, incluso les diré que ella me engañaba. Pero no puedo decirle sobre Jessica. Ellos nunca sabrán la diferencia, no es como si ella fuera a salirse del closet enseguida. Por favor, Bella. No les digas.

Vacilé. No sería realmente mentir si omitiéramos una pequeña parte de la historia. Me miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban suplicantes, sus rellenos labios estaban casi haciéndome un puchero. _Maldita cara bonita_.

— De acuerdo. — acepté — No diré nada. — él sonrío brevemente y levantó la cerveza que nuestra mesera acababa de traernos.

*****

Una hora y tres rondas más de cervezas después, Edward estaba volando alto. Me alegraba de que él hubiera cenado antes o tenía el presentimiento de que hubiera estado arrastrándolo hacia el piso del baño. Actualmente estaba llamando a todos sus parientes cercanos para informarles alegremente sobre la ruptura. Si no supiera lo avergonzado que él estaría mañana por todas estas llamadas, me hubiera parecido gracioso. Estaba actualmente hablando con sus padres. Carlisle debió haberle pasado el teléfono a Esme, porque la sonrisa torcida de Edward apareció y empezó a hablar a mil por hora.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Adivina qué! Iré para el Día de Acción de Gracias. — difamó — No, no solo un poco alegre. No te preocupes. ¡Bella está aquí! ¡Claro! — suprimí unas risitas. Estaba cada vez hablando más fuerte, y algunos de los clientes mas cercanos lo miraban fijamente. Me entregó el teléfono a través de la mesa.

— Bella mi mamá quiere saludarte. Tómalo. — ordenó. Una vez que tuve el teléfono seguro en mi mano, él se fue dando tumbos hacia la parte de atrás donde estaban los baños.

— ¿Hola?

— Bella ¿qué es lo que sucede? Carlisle no quiere decirme, simplemente sigue riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Um, bueno, Edward y Lauren terminaron esta noche. — expliqué, jugando con un mechón de mi pelo nerviosamente. _Por favor no me pidas detalles_.

Ella lanzó un grito ahogado. — ¿Qué pasó?

_Maldición._

— Ella estaba engañándolo. — dije simplemente. Listo, eso no era una mentira. — Está bastante molesto, pero como pueden ver, de momento se siente bien.

— ¿Puedes arreglarte tu sola? Quizás deberías llamar a Emmett y hacerlo que vaya hasta allí. Edward puede causar bastante trabajo cuando bebe de ese modo. — dijo — Su padre y los otros dos padrinos tuvieron que sacarlo a la fuerza del bar en la boda de Emmett.

— Eso es una idea brillante, Esme. De todos modos Emmett querrá celebrar la ocasión. — dije, riéndome entre dientes. Esme se aclaró la garganta, pero podría jurar que escuché una risita del otro lado. Edward venía dando tumbos de vuelta a nuestra mesa, así que rápidamente dije adiós. Colapsó en el banco y me miró expectante.

Esme tenía razón; definitivamente iba a necesitar refuerzos si Edward seguía bebiendo de este modo. Emmett era enorme y Jasper había participado en falsas guerras, así que esperaba que los dos pudieran arreglárselas con un gran ebrio profesor de secundaria.

— ¿De qué estábamos hablando? — preguntó él.

— ¡Tú estabas a punto de llamar a Emmett y a Jasper y pedirles que vengan a celebrar! — exclamé, empujando el teléfono hacia él. Su rostro se iluminó y discó enseguida. Podía oír la ovación de Emmett desde a través de la mesa, y Jasper no gritaba mucho más bajo. Luego de que confirmara que ambos vendrían, y que Jasper traería a Alice, él se estableció en un contento silencio. Estaba bebiendo más despacio ahora, así que quizás no tendría la peor resaca de su vida por la mañana. A pesar del hecho de que supiera que él estaba solo alegre debido a la cantidad de alcohol en su sistema, era lindo verlo sonreír.

De repente, colisionó su cerveza contra la mesa y se giró hacia mí, con sus ojos llameando. Quizás hablé demasiado pronto sobre el asunto de sonreír.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que me mata? — dijo fuertemente — Ella tuvo el descaro de agarrarse el crédito por mi éxito como un maldito profesor de piano. ¡Soy un maldito pianista clásico entrenado! ¿Qué se acredita? — tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y accidentalmente se derramó un poco en su camiseta, pero él no lo notó, estaba muy envuelto en su indignación.

En la mesa de al lado, una chica rubia estaba mirándolo con la boca abierta. Sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos, y estaba prácticamente babeándose por él. Realmente no podía culparla; incluso borracho y cubierto de cerveza, él era el hombre más atractivo de ese lugar.

— Quiero decir, ¿has visto estas manos? Ella no tiene nada que ver con estos dedos mágicos. — prácticamente gritó, meneando sus dedos hacia mi — Tengo más talento en mi mano izquierda que lo que la chica tiene en todo su cuerpo.

El menear sus "dedos mágicos" fue muy tentador para que nuestra vecina rubia se pudiera controlar. Se salói de la silla y caminó hacia nuestro banco.

— Hola — ronroneó — Soy Amanda. — frotó la parte superior de cuerpo sobre el hombro de él mientras hablaba. Estaba usando algo que yo vacilaría antes de llamarlo blusa. Era mas como un saquito de te… con pequeñas tiras. Sin necesidad de decirlo, su maniobra provocó que casi todo el bar la viera, o al menos, si la parte derecha del rostro de Edward. — No pude evitar oírte hablarte hablar sobre tus habilidades de pianista. — se rió artificialmente y pasó su mano a través del pelo de Edward, mientras que él simplemente la miraba, completamente desorientado.

— Tu luces exactamente igual que mi ex novia — barbulló de repente — Ella es una perra chupa-almas.

Me mordí la lengua, pero no pude contener el resoplido. Ante mi risa sofocada, Amanda se giró hacia mi y frunció el ceño. Cuando hizo esa cara la semejanza con Lauren era realmente extraña.

— Lo siento, él no está interesado. — dije con suficiencia — Probablemente deberías irte.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó para rozar sus labios con la oreja de él. — Ven a buscarme luego si quieres pasar tiempo con una verdadera mujer, guapo. — con una sacudida de sus caderas, se dirigió hacia el bar.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Incluso mujeres cualquiera en los bares creen que soy sexy! — exclamó, colisionando su puño contra la mesa para enfatizar. — ¡_Apenas promedio_, mi trasero! ¡Soy muy bueno en la cama!

_Oh, Dios, él no estaba tendiendo esta conversación conmigo. Esto no estaba sucediendo_.

— ¿Sabes quién es mala en la cama? Lauren es mala en la cama. — continuó, claramente no viendo lo incómoda que estaba. — Esa mujer es la viva definición de un pescado frío. Y rígida como una tabla, no te imaginas. Quiero decir, dame algo con lo cual trabajar, señorita. Un chico puede hacer mucho mas que la posición del "misionero".

— ¿Interrumpimos algo? — levanté la vista para ver a Emmett y a Jasper de pie junto a nuestra esa, con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros. Alice estaba brincando detrás de ellos.

— ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! — suspiré. Me puse de pie y empuje a los chicos en el asiento. Enganchando mi brazo alrededor de Alice, la arrastré unos cuantos centímetros de allí. — Alice tienes que sacarme de aquí.

— ¿Qué? — graznó — De ninguna manera. ¡He estado esperando que esto pasara desde hace un año! Acabamos de llegar, ¿Por qué querrías irte ahora?

— Quiero decir, si, tiene lindo cuerpo, — la borracha voz de Edward se transfirió hacia nosotras — Pero he tenido mejores. Oh, Emmett, ¿recuerdas a Ashley Price? ¡Esa chica tenía un cuerpo increíble y estaba loca! Las cosas que podía hacer con su boca… recuerdo esa vez cuando-

— Ya te entendí. — dijo Alice rápidamente, tapándose sus iodos y empujándome a través de la multitud con sus codos.

Cuando nos metimos en el coche, se giró y fijo su severa mirada en mi.

— De acuerdo, ya que mi querido hermano no está en el estado de hablar de nada más que no sea sus antiguas conquistas sexuales, — dijo, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro — ¿Qué diablos sucedió esta noche? Lo único que Jasper pudo averiguar es que ellos terminaron y que él estaba celebrando.

— Entramos y descubrimos a Lauren engañándolo. — dije, sabiendo que la simple explicación que le di a Esme no serviría con Alice. Debería usar todos los detalles posibles y esperar que fueran suficientes. Su mandíbula se le cayó un poco.

— ¿Y? No puedes simplemente detenerte allí. Vamos, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Quién era?

— Edward olvidó los boletos para el show que veríamos esta noche, así que fuimos a su departamento. Lauren y su… um, conquista estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora. — dije — Tuvieron una gran pelea. Hubieras estado muy orgullosa de él, Alice. Yo estaba horriblemente incómoda pero igual estaba orgullosa. El se dio cuenta de sus engaños, le dijo lo egoísta que era, y que quería que se fuera de allí esta noche mientras él no estaba.

— ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Era de mala fama?

Me mordí un poco el labio. — Un amigo en común de ellos, supongo. Ha estado sucediendo por un tiempo.

Exhaló ruidosamente y pasó la mano por su corto cabello, en un gesto que me recordaba a Edward.

— Wow. Así que, espera, ¿irá a casa para el Día de Acción de Gracias?

— Si, ¿no te lo dijo? Estaba en el teléfono con tus padres justo antes que llamara a Jasper y a Emmett.

— No lo hizo, ¡pero esas son excelentes noticias! Tenía el presentimiento de que él vendría a casa después de todo, aunque debo decir que esperaba un vuelo de último momento, no una ruptura. Estoy feliz de haberme equivocado. — dijo — Compré un boleto extra cuando reservé los boletos para Jasper y para mi, así que está todo listo. Emmett y Rosalie volarán más temprano así pueden pasar todo el día con la familia de ella.

— ¿Podrán los chicos arreglárselas con Edward? Estaba bastante borracho.

— No te preocupes, creo que el plan era tomar una sola bebida y hacerlo ir a casa con Jasper. ¿A qué hora es tu vuelo mañana?

— Uhhh, ¿creo que despegaré a las 3:00?

Sus ojos se iluminaron. — Eso es genial, el nuestro es a las 3:30. Iremos juntos; ¡Te pasaré a buscar!

Se detuvo frente a mi departamento. Sin advertencia, me envolvió en un abrazo, apretándome muy fuerte.

— Se que esta noche probablemente fue muy incómoda y difícil, pero gracias por haber estado allí con él. — susurró — Todo se solucionará, Bella. Simplemente lo se.

Soltándome, me dedicó un extraño movimiento de mano. — ¡De acuerdo, ahora duerme un poco y asegúrate de que estés empacada y esperando fuera de tu departamento a las 12:30 en punto!

Mientras me preparaba para la cama, no pude evitar sentirme agradecida de haberme tomado el día miércoles y el viernes. Ya había empacado y estaba lista para el viaje a casa, todo lo que quería hacer era dormir hasta que me despertara, que ni las alarmas ni las responsabilidades se metieran en el camino.

Desafortunadamente, mi cuerpo tenía otros planes. No poda estar cómoda. Mis almohadas se sentían grumosas, y no podía envolverme bien las sábanas alrededor del cuerpo. Me quedé mirando mi techo por una eternidad, intentando no notar como los minutos se deslizaban en frente mío por mi reloj.

Al final me rendí y comencé a limpiar mi departamento. Hice mi cama y guardé las ropas que había tirado por allí antes de mi no-cita con Edward. Era extraño pensar que hacia menos de doce horas estaba estresada sobre mi decisión de mantenerme la acusación de Lauren para misma.

Yendo hacia mi cocina, me hice una taza de te verde, intentando no notar que solo tenía ocho horas antes de que Alice me viniera a buscar. En momentos como este pensaba que conseguirme un gato era una importante inversión. Los gatos son nocturnos, ¿no? Al menos iba a tener compañía cuando estuviera completamente incapaz de dormir. Aunque con la suerte que tengo, quizás terminaría con la clase de gato que duerme 23 horas al día y me ignore la hora restante. Alice tenía razón, no era la clase de personas que tienes gatos.

Me desperté ante un agudo golpe en mi puerta. En algún momento en la mitad de la noche me había quedado dormida en mi sillón, y mi espalda y mi cuello me gritaban desde donde estaba acostada. Gimiendo, levanté la mirada hacia el reloj de mi reproductor de DVD. Eran las 12:25.

— ¡BELLA SWAN! — la voz de Alice resonaba en el pasillo y yo me encogí — ¡TRAE TU DELGADO TRASERO HASTA AQUÍ!

Tropecé hasta la puerta, deteniéndome un segundo para ajustar mi pijama y torcer mi cabello en una cola de caballo. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba Alice, sonriendo alegremente.

— ¡Ahí estas! — cantó — Temía que iba a tener que arrastrarte fuera de la cama.

Refunfuñé incoherentemente por lo bajo y abrí la puerta. — Pasa, Alice. Llegas temprano.

Miró mordazmente mi pantalón pijama de las Powers Puff Girls y mi gastada y desteñida camiseta. Suspiré fuertemente. — Ya regreso, iré a cambiarme.

Ni siquiera miré lo que me estaba poniendo, solo agarré un par de ropas de mi suelo y un juego limpio de ropa interior. Afortunadamente, ya había organizado mi bolso de mano, cartera y el boleto con la informaron la noche anterior, así que me tomó menos de cinco minutos juntar todo y seguir a la saltarina Alice bajo la escalera y fuera de la calle.

Jasper esperaba en el asiento del copiloto. Le dedicó una rápida sonrisa a Alice mientras nos acercábamos y saltó fuera para ayudarme a subir mi maleta en la maletera. Edward, en contraste con su animada hermana y su presentable novio, estaba tumbado en la parte trasera, luciendo pálido y desaliñado. Una gorra de los Mariners estaba puesta sobre sus ojos, los cuales estaban escondidos detrás de sus marcos negros.

Cuando cerré mi puerta, el se encogió. — Unghhhhhhh — gimió — Hora de tranquilidad. No movimientos repentinos. Debe ser silencioso.

Me reí por lo bajo cando Alice cerró la suya de un portazo y él se encogió otra vez, mas notablemente esta vez. Ella simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y arrancó el coche calle abajo. — Eres tan pesado cuando tienes resaca. Si vomitas en mi coche, te juro por Dios que pagarás para que lo limpien.

— No voy a vomitar, Ali. — gimoteó — Solo me siento un poco mal.

Me miró a través del espejo retrovisor y me guiñó un ojo.

— Vi eso. — murmuró Edward.

— Tendrás que disculpar a Edward estar tarde. — Jasper dijo casualmente — Está un poco descompuesto después de lo de anoche, con las llamadas borrachas, las historias sobre sus diversos encuentros sexuales, y verse acosado por casi la tercera parte del bar. Es comprensible que este exhausto.

Incluso cuando bromeaba era nerd. Me reí y me incliné para darle una palmadita en la mano a Edward. Gimió en respuesta.

— Estás exagerando. — gruño — Estás exagerando porque no puedo recordar nada. ¿No te dijo nunca tu madre que no es de buena educación meterse con el desorientado borracho?

— El no está exagerando. — sonreí — Una mujer te asaltó con sus pechos justo antes que la llamaras perra chupa-almas.

Su mandíbula se cayó. Alice bufó y Jasper se giró para mirarnos, con una juguetona sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿En serio? Oh Dios, no puedo creer que nos perdiéramos eso.

— Si, así fue como pasó. No voy a mentirte, Edward. Fue una de las cosas más chistosas que he visto en mi vida. ¿Cuánto recuerdas?

— Recuerdo entrar en el bar, estar bastante enojado, y beberme como seis cervezas.

— Estoy seguro que la cuenta al final de la noche fue de nueve cervezas. — dijo Jasper — Emmett le preguntó a tu mesera.

— Dios, con razón me duele tanto la cabeza. — gimió Edward — Alice, tu eres una chica. ¿Tienes algo de ibuprofeno en ese maletón que llamas cartera?

— Toma, yo tengo. — respondí, lanzándole la pequeña botella. Me hizo una mueca y se tragó lo que probablemente era el doble de la dosis recomendada, luego se acomodó en el asiento y se relajó. Lástima que su hermana condujera como loca

Para el momento en que llegamos al aeropuerto, estaba muy preocupada por el hecho de que Edward si fuera a vomitar. Su agotado rostro se había vuelto de un delicado color verde. Y todo este tiempo pensé que solamente era una expresión. — Alice, en serio necesitas volver a hacer tu licencia de conducir. No puedo creer que el estado de Washington te haya otorgado una licencia de conducir. — jadeo él, débilmente.

Resultó ser que nuestras terminales estaban bastante cerca, así que recogimos en grupo de sillas en medio de las dos y nos sentamos a esperar que aborde mi vuelo. Edward se las arregló para retorcerse en una posición reclinada en varios asientos, pero seguía retorciéndose. En los aeropuertos prefería estirarme en el piso, y estar con las piernas cruzadas con un buen libro. Cada vez que intentaba concéntrame en mi libro, Edward se retorcía en su asiento. Me golpeó con su codo, luego con su hombro. Finalmente, suspiré y levanté la mirada hacia él.

— ¿Por qué no bajas acá al piso conmigo, Edward? Nunca podrás ponerte cómodo allí arriba. Incluso te ofreceré mi regazo como almohada si eso detiene que te sigas retorciendo.

Suspiró y se retorció otra vez, haciéndome una mueca. — Estoy bien. — las palabras apenas habían dejado su boca cuando perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de costado. Alice y Jasper explotaron en carcajadas. Edward estaba con la mitad del cuerpo colgando, y con la otra mitad sobre los tres asientos en los que estaba recostado. Su cabeza y sus hombros estaban en el piso y su espalda estaba arqueada sobre el apoyabrazos. Sus pies estaban aferrados en otro par de apoyabrazos.

Solté mi libro y traté de levantarlo desde las axilas, pero como era el doble de mi tamaño no era una tarea fácil. Luego de un forcejeo de unos minutos, nos las arreglamos para subirlo y sacarlo de su problema.

— Mi oferta sigue en pie. — dije, ahora que él ya no estaba completamente atrapado. Miró mi regazo cautelosamente, como si yo tuviera una serpiente venenosa ahí escondida o algo. — No muerdo, Edward.

Finalmente, asintió y se recostó al lado mío, descansando su cabeza en mi muslo. A pesar de su obvia reluctancia, se puso cómodo enseguida y no se movió más. Luego de cinco minutos se quedó dormido profundamente, y yo me permití el examinar su rostro. Se veía terrible: tenía ojeras púrpuras debajo de sus ojos, barba rojiza le cubría la mitad de la cara, y un pequeño ceño fruncido arrugaba sus cejas. Su cabello lucía como si no se lo hubiera lavado en un par de días. Era raro verlo así, él solía estar tan meticulosamente aseado.

— _Bella y Edward sentados en un árbol… _— Alice cantó suavemente. Levanté la mirada y vi que ella y Jasper me estaban mirando con similares sonrisas de oreja a oreja. De acuerdo, debía de actuar con tranquilidad o Alice le diría a toda la familia que estábamos enamorados o alguna porquería así. Era ya lo suficientemente malo que Rosalie ya sospechara algo, pero necesitaba cortar de raíz a Alice antes de que hiciera sentir incómodo a Edward.

Puse la cara más sarcástica que pude. — Alice, el chico acaba de pasar por una horrible ruptura con la mujer con la que estaba viviendo después de atraparla engañándolo. Difícilmente creo que este en condición de andar trepando árboles, y mucho menos _mi_ árbol. Así que déjate de andar cantando canciones infantiles. Somos amigos, y eso es todo.

Alice se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco, tirando de Jasper para ir a comer algo al café que estaba al otro lado de la terminal. Exhalé, sintiéndome como si acabara de esquivar una bala. Si alguna vez las cosas resultaban con Edward, quería que progresaran naturalmente y porque él lo quiera así, no porque solo era la chica la cual su familia le gustaba, y la cual lo apoyó durante su traumática ruptura con su novia lesbiana.

Bajé la mirada hacia su durmiente rostro. Estaba sonriendo ahora, el ceño fruncido de antes se había ido completamente. Su boca estaba un poco abierta y ronquidos retumbaban en su pecho, lo cual por alguna razón me hicieron soltar risitas. Se retorció un poco ante el sonido de mi risa y pensé que se iba a despertar, pero todo lo que hizo fue acurrucarse más en mi muslo y suspirar contentamente. Cerré mis ojos por un momento y me incliné en la silla detrás de mí. Bloqueando los sonidos de los demás viajeros, disfruté el sentir la suave respiración de Edward y me permití saborear el tranquilo momento. Sabía que una vez que llegáramos a Forks el caos que acompañaba las festividades nos consumiría. Me sentía un poco como si estuviera dirigiéndome hacia el ojo de la tormenta, esperando a que el infierno se escapara.

Y cuanta razón tenía.

* * *

**Holaaa!!! Pasó mucho, no? Mil disculpas, mi vida ha sido bastante complicada estas ultimas semanas, no he tenido tiempo para nada. Espero que aún quieran seguir leyendo la historia a pesas de mi horrible constancia, pero ahora ya no estoy tan atareada asi que podré actualizar casi como lo hacía antes.**

**Qué tal el capítulo? Alguno se imaginó algo asi? Por sus reviews vi que estaban bastantes sorprendidas de lo de Lauren-Jessica, yo también lo estuve en su momento. Espero sus comentarios :o)**

**Gracias!**

**Day**


	11. Salida en el pueblo

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry y pertenece a Justaskalice, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

Dos bebés llorones, un compañero de vuelo con sobrepeso, y demasiadas horas en avión luego, estaba saltando de mi avión en Seattle. Casi tan pronto como dejé a Edward detrás, grogui pero un poco más coherente luego de su siesta, mi día fue empeorando. Usualmente no me molesta volar, pero volar en épocas festivas no es exactamente algo que me agrade, y hoy no fue la excepción. El vuelo estaba abarrotado, y no había más lugar en el elevado compartimiento para mi bolso. Terminé metiéndolo lo mejor que pude entre mis rodillas, lo cual seriamente limitó mis movimientos durante el largo vuelo. Estaba eternamente agradecida que a Charlie no le molestara manejar hasta Seattle para recogerme, porque no estaba dispuesta a tomar otro vuelo en la pequeña avioneta que usualmente me llevaba a Port Angels.

Anduve por el aeropuerto, tirando de mi equipaje detrás de mí. Una vez que salí, mis ojos comenzaron a buscar el familiar ondulado cabello marrón de mi padre. Él no era particularmente alto o de apariencia distintiva, así que a veces era difícil encontrarlo entre una multitud. Estaba siendo empujada de un lado a otro por otros pasajeros que, al igual que yo, solo querían encontrar a quienes lo llevaran y largarse de allí. Finalmente, lo divise. Estaba de pie cerca de un banco de plástico, escaneando la multitud. Hice mi camino hasta él y dejé caer mi bolso, haciéndolo sobresaltar de su búsqueda. Rompió en una ancha sonrisa y me abrazó.

—¡Bells! No te vi. —dijo, sujetándome fuerte —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, nena.

Cuando me alejé, su rostro estaba de un rojo escarlata. Charlie siempre se volvía un poco incómodo sobre las externas muestras de afecto, y pienso que mi repentina aparición lo tomó con la guardia baja. Luego de que se compusiera un poco, le sonreí.

—Yo también te extrañé, papá. —dije, tan animada como pude. Ahora que estaba segura en el piso, estaba determinada a olvidar las últimas insoportables horas. Estaba en casa con Charlie luego de más de dos años, iba a pasar el Día de Acción de Gracias con mi padre y mi más reciente redescubierta segunda familia, y lo más importante: no tenía que trabajar hasta el lunes.

—Bueno, ¿has hablado con los Cullen sobre la hora en la que debemos estar allí mañana? —pregunté, siguiéndolo fuera hacia el enérgico y frío viento.

—Esme dijo que la cena empezará a las cuatro, así que somos bienvenidos en cualquier momento antes de eso. —dijo, colocando mi maleta dentro del baúl de la patrulla de policía. Hice una mueca. Viajar en la patrulla era divertido de niños. Alice y yo solíamos pelear por quién manejaba adelante y quien interpretaría al criminal detrás del divisor de plástico. Charlie nos dejaba jugar con las luces en ocasiones especiales. Como adulta, la perspectiva de hacer mi gran entrada en mi antiguo pueblo en una patrulla de policía se me hacía menos emocionante.

Anduvimos la mayoría del viaje en silencio, con la radio sonando suavemente en el fondo. Así éramos cuando estábamos juntos; no necesitábamos palabras. Era un duro contraste con el constante parloteo que me rodeaba cuando mi madre estaba cerca. Mientras pasábamos Port Angels, Charlie de repente se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno… —comenzó. Lo miré curiosamente. Se estaba ruborizando otra vez, lo cual era raro. —¿Cómo van las cosas en Chicago? Socialmente, quiero decir. Estás tú… bueno, ¿estás haciendo nuevos amigos?

—Si —dije, cautelosamente, intentando averiguar a dónde se dirigía. Él nunca había tenido un fuerte interés en mi vida social: eso era trabajo de Renee.

—¿Has estado saliendo mucho? —continuó, aún sonando nervioso. Mi estómago se cayó. ¿Se había enterado de algún modo de las citas que Alice me había arreglado? No podía ver como eso era posible. A Alice le gustaba torturarme, pero era ella no le cotillearía a Esme, y Esme ciertamente no andaría contándole a mi papá.

—No realmente. —dije, sonando casual —Edward y yo fuimos a la Sinfonía una vez, y he estado en algunos restaurantes. —estaba complacida con ver lo normal que había sonado mi respuesta. Estaba mejorando en mentir sin decir una verdadera mentira. Algo bueno, considerando el secreto que Edward me estaba haciendo guardar.

—Bien, bien. —dijo Charlie, vagamente —Ya sabes, si tienes a algún chico, Bells… —se volvió de color rosado pero siguió hablando, a pesar de la mirada de mortificación que había en mi rostro —Bueno, estaría bien si lo acercas por aquí.

Lo quedé mirando en shock por un minuto. —Okay… —él no dijo nada más, así que continué mirando por la ventana. La conversación era más que surreal. Luego de un par de minutos, se aclaró la garganta otra vez. Lo miré, con las cejas levantadas. Su rostro aún estaba rosado. Aparentemente aún no habíamos terminado.

—¿Recuerdas a Sue Clearwater? —preguntó. Pestañee. Eso no era lo que estaba esperando para nada.

—Um, si. —dije, recordando a la pequeña y severa mujer que trabajaba en la estación de policía de Forks. Ella era divorciada, como Charlie, pero no tenía hijos. Ella siempre tenía un pequeño lugar cálido para mi desde niña, y frecuentemente me daba dulces cuando mi mamá y yo pasábamos por allí a visitar.

—Bueno, ella ya no tiene familia por aquí cerca, y la invité a pasar la fiesta con nosotros. —tartamudeó. El entendimiento me invadió. Esta conversación no era sobre mi vida social para nada. Era sobre la suya.

—Eso suena bien. —dije, devanándome los sesos por una respuesta apropiada —Uh, ¿ves a Sue con frecuencia?

—Un poco. —dijo vagamente. Casi habíamos llegado a su casa ahora, y aunque sabía que Charlie podía conducir por este camino incluso dormido, él estaba mirando la carretera como si fuera verdaderamente fascinante. Suspirando internamente, dejé el asunto. Esto era lo que debía sentirse ser padre de un adolescente.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie tomó mi maleta y arrastró los pies hasta la casa, yendo directamente hacia el refrigerador en busca de una cerveza. Aparentemente el estrés de decirme sobre su algo-así-como novia era demasiado duro de manejar para mi pobre padre. Sonriendo un poco para mi misma, tomé mi bolso y subí las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio de la infancia.

Todo lucía exactamente igual. Era como si hubiera saltado en una máquina del tiempo y hubiera vuelto unos quince años atrás. Las paredes de brillante purpura, con las mariposas rosadas y amarillas en las esquinas, pintadas a mano por mi madre; el cubrecama azul marino extendido sobre mi pequeña cama; una hamaca llena de animales apretados contra la pared. Había dejado los osos de peluches para dejarle compañía a mi papa después de que mi mamá y yo nos mudáramos. Mi corazón se rompió un poco cuando recordé lo duro que había sido dejar este lugar.

Papá y yo pasamos una noche tranquila. No mencionó a Sue otra vez, excepto cuando dijo que ella vendría al otro día a las tres para que nos podamos encontrar antes de ir a la casa de los Cullen.

Para el momento en que fueron las tres de la tarde, estaba ansiosa por la interacción social. Pasar el tiempo con Charlie era… bueno, no era exactamente estimulante. Me sorprendió cuanto me había acostumbrado a estar constantemente rodeada de personas. Entre el trabajo, almuerzos con Alice, noches familiares con los Cullen, y rutinarios encuentros con Edward, estaba acostumbrada a hablar y reír fuerte. Estaba de repente extremadamente agradecida por nuestra invitación a la casa de los Cullen para la cena de el Día de Acción de. Gracias. Aunque extrañaba a mi padre, un día entero cocinando, comiendo y sentada frente a una TV a mirar football con una mínima conversación era increíblemente poco atractiva.

Sue llegó justo a tiempo. Lucía exactamente igual, excepto que el corto cabello negro estaba iluminado por mechones grises. La hacía lucir distinguida y un poco más suave. Los tres nos quedamos de pie en silencio en la amarilla cocina de Charlie, otro resto de la pintura de mi mama.

—Bueno, Sue, ¿cómo has estado? —pregunté, luego de un largo rato de silencio. Ella lucía algo sobresaltada ante el sonido de mi voz, pero se giró hacia mí y me dedicó una vacilante sonrisa.

—Bien. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

—¡Genial!

Hubo otra pausa. Charlie y Sue se veían bastantes contentos de quedarse en silencio, pero yo me estaba poniendo bastante incómoda.

—Bueno, um, ¿supongo que deberíamos ir yendo? —pregunté. Charlie asintió y Sue sonrió otra vez. Exhalé ruidosamente y encabecé el camino fuera de la casa hacia el coche de Sue. La casa de los Cullen estaba en las afuera del pueblo y era difícil de encontrarla si no sabías que era lo que buscabas, así que Charlie le indicó el camino mientras que zigzagueábamos por las pequeñas calles del pueblo.

Intenté entablar una conversación en dos ocasiones, cada vez obteniendo respuestas mínimas por parte de Sue. Me sorprendía lo similar que ella y Charlie eran en esto; los dos no se sentían inclinados a utilizar más palabras que las necesarias, perfectamente contentos de quedarse en silencio. Estaba acostumbrada a eso con mi papá, pero Sue era una virtual extraña, y yo estaba menos cómoda con el silencio. Por mis intentos, supe que ella aún trabajaba de lo mismo, que le gustaba su trabajo, y que conocía a los Cullen por varios eventos de caridad que ella ayudó a lo largo de estos años. Pasado eso, ella estaba poco dispuesta a brindar más información. Aparte de eso, el viaje fue tranquilo, puntuado por las indicaciones de Charlie.

Cuando aparcamos en la larga entrada que guiaba a la grande y extensa casa blanca de Carlisle y Esme, Alice corrió a toda velocidad a través del patio para encontrarnos, me había apretado en un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias a Dios que estás aquí. —lanzó un grito ahogado —los chicos se están compinchando contra mi y Rosalie no es útil para nada. —me reí y la seguí a través de la puerta frontal mientras que Charlie y Sue caminaban detrás de nosotros a un paso más lento —Edward está siendo una molestia también. —añadió, más tranquila —Se volvió todo emo luego de que abordaste el avión. Ha estado enfurruñado en su cuarto de música desde que llegamos a casa, quizás tu puedas animarlo.

Fruncí el ceño, en parte por el tono de voz de Alice y en parte por la idea de Edward escondiéndose y entristecido —Déjalo tranquilo, Alice. —dije suavemente —No ha sido una buena semana para él.

Suspiro pesadamente, pero tuvo la decencia de lucir un poco culpable. —Lo se, pero pensé que una vez que se diera cuenta lo perra que era Lauren, él estaría contento de verla alejarse.

—No es tan fácil. —dije, frunciendo el ceño —Él gastó tiempo y energía en esa relación, y ahora que se entera que ella no solo no lo intentaba para nada, sino que tampoco le importaba. Claro que obtiene un momento de sufrimiento.

—Más le vale que no esté _sufriendo_ durante el Día de Acción de Gracias. —gruñó. Puse los ojos en blanco y caminé a través de la puerta hacia el recibidor. Esme estaba esperando allí, y me envolvió en un abrazo tan pronto como dejé de moverme. Me reí un poco y le devolví el apretón. No había duda: los Cullen eran abrazadores.

—Es agradable verte también. —murmuré en su hombro.

—Estamos muy contentos que tú y tu padre pudieran acompañarnos. —dijo, retrocediendo y sonriéndome. Se giró hacia la puerta abierta donde Sue y Charlie estaban de pie luciendo incómodos. Inmediatamente abrazó a Sue y en seguida comenzaron a conversar, enviando a Charlie a la sala de estar donde una larga pantalla de TV estaba proyectando football. Suspiré aliviada y seguí a Alice hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Tiró su cabeza hacia el pequeño salón donde estaba el piano de Edward y me apretó suavemente el hombro.

Toqué la puerta suavemente. Pedazos de música algo triste y dulce se filtraba a través de la puerta cerrada. Toqué otra vez, y la música se detuvo.

—Ya te dije, no quiero jugar. Déjame en paz. —gritó Edward. Apreté los dientes y abrí la puerta.

— Em, ¿que parte de "no" no-? —se detuvo mientras me veía de pie en la entrada. Frunciendo el ceño, se volvió hacia el piano y comenzó a tocar otra vez.

—¿Te enviaron aquí para hacerme poner una cara feliz? —preguntó, golpeando la teclas un poco más fuerte de lo que probablemente era necesario. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me senté junto a él en el banco.

—Alice estaba un poco preocupada por ti. —dije, con voz tranquila. Dejó de tocar y me echó una ojeada, con una fea mirada en su rostro.

—¿Eh? Separó los labios de su perfecto novio lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que yo no andaba allí?

Le di un puñetazo en el hombro, fuerte. Él se encogió y me fulminó con la mirada. —¿Qué diablos, Bella?

—Edward Anthony Cullen, estás haciendo muy difícil el sentir pena por ti. —dije duramente —Vine para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, e intentar que salieras y pasaras un poco de tiempo con tu familia. Se que estás molesto, y lo siento mucho. Pero esconderte y tocar música deprimente no te va a ayudar.

Se me quedó mirando fijamente, sus cejas arrugadas ligeramente, y sus labios ligeramente apretados.

—Ahora —continué —Olí a galletas de azúcar de camino hacia aquí. ¿Crees que podamos llevar algunas a hurtadillas de tu mamá? —bajé mi voz conspiratoriamente —Ella es buena y está ocupada con Charlie y su _novia_.

Sus cejas se levantaron un poco ante la palabra, pero sonrió ante la mención de las galletas. No había nada más delicioso que las galletas de azúcar recién horneadas de Esme, salvo sus galletas con chips de chocolate. Lo saqué del banco y fuera del salón de música.

Su larga y cálida mano estaba envuelta en la mía mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el pasillo, y me encontré sintiéndome distraída por la sensación. Le eché una mirada, y vi que él estaba mirando nuestras manos unidas con una extraña mirada en el rostro. _Maldición_.

Me alejé de él y me aplasté contra la pared. Tarareando el tema musical de _Misión Imposible, _me deslicé hacia muestro destino, dando a mi cabeza un tirón para un costado para que Edward me siguiera. Mis repentinas payasadas borraron la extraña mirada en su rostro, y comenzó a reírse entre dientes. Le lancé una mirada irritada y presioné un dedo en mis labios. Nos metimos sigilosamente en la cocina, agachándonos detrás de las cortinas y quedándonos bajo en el piso hasta llegar hasta la lámina de galletas.

La precaución era completamente innecesaria. Todos los Cullen estaban en la sala de estar, junto con Charlie, Sue y Jasper. Tenía razón; había dos láminas de cálidas galletas de azúcar ahí enfriándose. Estábamos disfrutando nuestras láminas robadas cuando entró Esme. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ente la vista de las galletas en nuestras manos. Edward rápidamente se metió el resto de las galletas en su boca y puso su mejor cara de inocente. Desafortunadamente, era difícil de conseguir con su boca llena.

Esme suspiró pesadamente e intentó esconder su sonrisa. Sacó una pequeña caja de debajo de la encimera y se sentó a nuestro lado.

—Nunca cambiarán, ¿verdad? —dijo, medio regañona y medio cariñosa —Pensé que quizás te gustaría ver esto, Bella —continuó, deslizando la caja a través de la mesa hacia mi —Comencé a buscarla después que te vimos en Chicago, y cuando Emmett dijo que te unirías a nosotros para el Día de Acción de Gracias, hice copias para ti.

Abrí la caja y lancé un grito ahogado. Dentro había lo que parecía ser cientos de fotos. En la primera de arriba aparecíamos Alice y yo corriendo de Emmett, usando delicados trajes de baños de niñas, mientras que él apuntaba una manguera a nuestras espaldas. Miré la siguiente. Alice, Edward y yo subiendo en nuestro amarillo autobús escolar. La siguiente, Esme, Renee y yo cubiertas hasta los codos en tierra, cavando en una de los muchos parterres de Esme. Esta pequeña caja contenía todos los mejores momentos de mi niñez. Lágrimas se acumulaban en las esquinas de mis ojos mientras pasaba las fotos.

Esme y Sue comenzaron a servir la comida en los contenedores, y todos los demás tomaron asiento. Alice y Rosalie se acercaron hasta donde yo estaba sentada con las fotos.

—Dios mío, ¡me acuerdo de esto! —exclamó Alice. Me sacó la foto que estaba mirando de las manos — Decidí que iba a ser un doctor como papá. —Jasper miró sobre su hombro y explotó en carcajadas.

—¿Estás segura que esta no es una foto de Halloween? —preguntó —Edward, amigo, te ves como una momia.

Edward esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió de hombres. —Alice me aseguró que tenía una severa enfermedad en la piel, y que el único modo de salvarme era envolverme fuertemente y esperar lo mejor. La enfermera Bella y el enfermero Emmett ayudaron, por supuesto. —asintió en dirección a nosotros y Emmett rió.

—Papá nos hizo desenvolverlo luego de que llegó a casa del trabajo. Aparentemente las pecas no eran tan amenazadoras para la vida como Alice creía.

Carlisle sonrió. —Más vale prevenir que lamentar. —dijo, palmeando a Alice en la cabeza mientras iba a agarrar el cuchillo de la carne.

Pasamos la mayor parte de la noche hablando sobre nuestra niñez. Jasper nos contó algunas historias divertidas sobre crecer en Texas. Sus padres dirigían un rancho para "turistas Yankees". Él y su hermano Pete pasaban mucho tiempo jugándoles bromas a los huéspedes. Era divertido escuchar sobre el correcto Jasper armando travesuras que involucraban sillas de montura y excremento de vaca.

Rosalie también tenía historias. Ella era algo marimacho de chica, lo cual consternaba a su madre —Ella creía que yo tenía la cara para una pasarela de belleza. —dijo Rosalie, poniendo los ojos en blanco —Pero pasé la mayoría del tiempo jugando al football con los chicos del barrio.

Hubo un solo momento incómodo durante la cena, cuando Emmett le preguntó a Charlie y Sue hacia cuánto tiempo habían estado "arrimándose". Supongo que debía estar agradecida de que no hubiera usado un término más gráfico. Esme y Rosalie apuntaron dos manotazos a su cabeza, y Charlie murmuró algo sobre "absolutamente nada de tacto".

Cuando la cena terminó, todos los hombres se ofrecieron a limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos. Sue, Esme, Rose, Alice y yo nos dirigimos de regreso a la sala de estar. Avery estaba durmiendo en su cochecito en la esquina de la habitación, así que mantuvimos la TV apagada. En cambio, miramos las fotos que Esme había encontrado, intentando ponerlas en orden cronológico. Alice sacó el álbum familiar también.

Era extrañamente idílico. Las festividades con mi madre siempre eran puntuadas por una bizarra receta nueva o una nueva "tradición", como correr a mil por hora en Navidad (me esguincé el tobillo), o participar en la ciudad en un concurso de la búsqueda del huevo de pascua (perdimos y terminamos a ocho millas de los limites de la búsqueda). Esas tradiciones no duraban más de un año, y aunque me gusta el entretenimiento, y a veces un poco los atemorizantes recuerdos de las festividades, me sentía como si me hubiera perdido de todas las experiencias normales con las cuales la mayoría de la gente crecía. Incluso después de que mi mamá se casara con Phil, viajábamos mucho durante las festividades, porque no tenía que ir al colegio.

Edward llegó más allá de mi hombro y echó una foto en el centro de la mesa de café. —Recuerdo este día. —dijo suavemente. Tomé su brazo y tiré de él hacia abajo así podía tener un mejor ángulo de la foto. Colapsó en el asiento a mi lado y se inclinó hacia mi.

Yo estaba sentada en el porche delantero de la casa de los Cullen, con la barbilla en mis manos. Alice tenía su brazo alrededor mío, y Edward y Emmett estaban sentados detrás de nosotros. Todos teníamos sonrisas medias desganadas en nuestros rostros, pero yo lucía como si estuviera a un par de segundos de explotar en lágrimas.

Era la última vez que los había visto antes de irme del pueblo con mi mamá. Nos habíamos ido la mañana siguiente.

—Estaba tan enojado contigo. —continuo él —Nunca entendí realmente por que tuviste que irte, porque en un punto ellos te dejaron escoger, y tu escogiste irte.

Suspiré. —No quería irme, pero tampoco podía imaginarme viviendo sin mi madre.

—Lo sé. —se rió un poco, apretando mi mano —Pero rompiste mi triste corazón de diez años.

Hubo un silencio satisfecho por unos minutos mientras los chicos se sentaban en las sillas y en los sillones, abrazándose con sus esposas y novias. La mano de Edward aún descansaba sobre la mía, y finalmente lucía como si se hubiera relajado un poco.

Alice fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Mañana es el día después del Acción de Gracias. —dijo en un tono cantarín —¡Saben lo que eso significa!

Edward gimió, Emmett celebró. —¿Alice, debemos hacerlo? —gimoteó Edward.

—Bella vendrá, ¿verdad, Bella? —persuadió Alice. No tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero lo único que se me ocurría que fuera especifico con la fecha era las compras.

—Si eso incluye ir al centro comercial a las 5 de la mañana, absolutamente NO iré. —dije severamente. Alice sonrió ampliamente y Rosalie se rió entre dientes.

—Oh, no. Esto es más divertido. Cada año, el viernes siguiente al Día de Acción de Gracias, ¡salimos en el pueblo! —Alice brincaba un poco en su asiento.

—Con "salimos en el pueblo" ella quiere decir que vamos a Sporty e intentamos esquivar a todos con los que fuimos a la secundaria. —explicó Edward, suspirando.

—¿Sporty? —arrugué mi nariz —¿No es ese el pub sucio y pequeño que esta a través del restaurante?

—Seguro que lo es. —admitió Emmett —Dios, Bella. No has vivido hasta que no hayas ido al bar pueblerino en un día después al de Acción de Gracias. Es una tradición de la familia Cullen.

—Así que vendrás, ¿verdad? Sera muy divertiiiiiido. —dijo Alice, batiendo sus ojos y haciendo un puchero.

—Um, claro. —dije —Iré con ustedes, chicos.

Alice lanzó un chillido y comenzó a evaluar las opciones de la vestimenta, mientras que Emmett le decía a Jasper sobre la vez que casi se agarra a los golpes con uno de allí por un juego de dardos. Rosalie simplemente suspiró y se inclinó en Emmett, aparentemente resignada con su comportamiento.

—No tienes que venir con nosotros, lo sabes. —Edward susurró en mi oído. Su respiración golpeó mi cuello y yo me estremecí un poco.

—¿Por qué no debería ir? —pregunté, un poco a la defensiva —¿No quieres que vaya?

—¡No, no! —dijo rápidamente —Es solo que probablemente tendrás que lidiar con los estúpidos intentando ligar contigo durante toda la noche, y el lugar esta usualmente lleno de personas con las cuales nos graduamos. No conocerás a nadie.

—Bueno, entonces tendremos que permanecer juntos. —le dediqué una sonrisa y lo palmee en la pierna —No te preocupes por mi, Edward. Estoy segura de que podré arreglármelas una noche en un bar local.

*****

Tan pronto como entré en Sporty, estaba agradecida de no haberme puesto la ropa que Alice sugirió. Mi camiseta y mis jeans me aseguran el poder mezclarme entre la multitud. El bar estaba borroso por todo el humo del cigarrillo, y la única razón por la cual pude divisar a los Cullen fue porque los chicos era muy altos. Emmett, en particular, sobresalía, su grande y amplia forma dominaba la esquina donde él estaba de pie. También estaba hablando a un volumen alto, así que eso también ayudó.

Alice y Rosalie ya estaban _alegres _cuando llegué, y Emmett ya estaba en camino. Jasper se había ofrecido para conducir, y estaba mirando a Alice dando vueltas en la mesa con una mirada de divertida tolerancia en el rostro. Edward estaba sentado mirándolos, tomando una cerveza con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Pajarito Belly está aquí! —grito Emmett, corriendo hacia donde estaba de pie y tomando mi brazo. Me remolcó hasta la mesa y me empujó hacia la silla al lado de Edward.

—De acuerdo equipo. —dijo ruidosamente —¡Reúnanse!

Todos se juntaron alrededor de la mesa, Alice y Rosalie flanqueaban a Jasper al lado opuesto donde Edward y yo estábamos sentados.

—Tenemos una misión especial esta noche. —continuó —Edward, como todos sabemos, recientemente acaba de deshacerse de la puta traicionera de su novia.

El rostro de Edward se oscureció y arrugó la boca, claramente listo para disparar un comentario enojado. Emmett lo silenció con un movimiento de mano antes de que pudiera hablar.

—Se que la querías, Edward, pero ella no era buena para ti. —la mirada asesina de Edward no se alteró, pero cerró la boca otra vez, aparentemente incapaz de discutir en ese punto.

—En fin, querido hermano, esta noche te vamos a ayudar. La manera más rápida de conseguir sacarte una chica de la cabeza es conseguir meter una debajo de ti. Somos un equipo, y este bar está lleno de chicas que te deseaban en la secundaria.

Un destello de resentimiento ardió a través de mí, y por un segundo me sentí tan amotinada como se veía Edward. Respiré profundamente y me recordé a mi misma que Edward era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, y que él tenía que terminar este asunto con Lauren del mejor modo en que podía. Quizás Emmett tenía razón, quizás flirtear con alguna chica le restauraría algo de su autoestima. ¿Quién era yo para negárselo? Intenté no pensar en como me iba sentir si él quería llevar las cosas más lejos que el flirteo.

—Emmett tiene razón, Edward. —dije, alegremente —Te fuiste de Chicago para divertirte y dejar lo sucedido con Lauren detrás. Solo relájate y diviértete esta noche. No te dejaremos hacer nada demasiado estúpido. —le guiñé un ojo y Emmett rió.

—¿Lo ves? Incluso Bella piensa que es una buena idea. —dijo, dedicándole a Edward una sonrisa angelical.

La expresión de Edward se relajó un poco, pero me miró con un rostro lleno de decepción. — ¿También tú, Bella? —preguntó.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Alice y Rosalie arremetieron contra él arrastrándolo hasta el bar, donde un grupo de chicas estaban de pie ojeando a los chicos de nuestro grupo. Estaban vestidas tan bien como te puedes llegar a vestir en Forks, y tan pronto como Edward se acercó, ellas le dedicaron sonrisas brillantes. Rosalie y Alice se quedaron allí por un par de minutos antes de escabullirse discretamente, dejando a Edward con ellas.

Impacté mi cerveza con Emmett antes de que pudiera descontrolarme más sobre las rameras del bar. Él estaría en el pueblo solo por el fin de semana, razoné. Estas chicas no significarían nada el lunes por la mañana. Caminé de regreso al bar con Alice, la cual estaba aún brincando y girando como el conejito de Energizer drogado. Hice una nota mental de comenzar a servirle jugo con su vodka.

Lo más casual posible, nos coloqué unos cuantos pies de distancia de donde Edward estaba de pie con las dos chicas de antes. Él lucía más relajado ahora, y estaba riendo por algo que la chica más alta dijo.

—Tú eres totalmente más linda que esa chica. —difamó Alice, saltando hacia un banco.

—¿Quién? —pregunté inocentemente, mirando en la dirección opuesta. Ella solo me sonrió maliciosamente y sacudió la cabeza.

—No se puede engañar a Alice. —entonó —Lo veo todo. —con eso, se saltó del banco de la barra y brincó de regreso hacia Jasper, aterrizando sobre su regazo con un contento chillido.

—Tu diminuta amiga debería tranquilizarse con los tragos esta noche. —dijo un hombre a mi izquierda —No luce como si pesara mas de 45 kilos.

—Tiene una pierna hueca. —bromee, girándome hacia la voz y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Estaba a punto de decir algo sarcástico y alejarme, pero una sola mirada al chico me detuvo en mi camino. Él se inclinaba hacia mi, pero se mantenía lo más alejado posible en el pequeño espacio. No me sentía en peligro ni nada, era simplemente como si estuviera haciendo una conversación amistosa. Era el polo opuesto a Edward: cálido, piel dorada; corto y arreglado cabello negro; un comportamiento fácil y abierto que irradiaba calidez. Él era tan amistoso como Edward era misterioso. Mirando por encima de mi hombro hacia Edward, determiné que él no iría a ningún lado por un momento. Me giré otra vez hacia mi nuevo conocido y sonreí.

—Deberías verla cuando continua. —le dije, asintiendo mi cabeza hacia Alice —No hay ningún guardia de seguridad en Chicago que pueda controlarla.

Él rio y extendió su mano. —Soy Jacob Black.

—Encantada de conocerte, Jacob Black. Soy Bella Swan.

Sus ojos se ensancharon un poco. —¿La hija del Jefe Swan?

Forcé una sonrisa y asentí, maldiciendo internamente mi suerte. Por supuesto que en este pueblo sin importancia todos conocían a mi padre. En el mundo exterior podría conocer a cualquier chico sin el fantasma del estatus de mi padre como jefe de policía cerniéndose sobre nuestra conversación y asustándolo. No en Forks, Washington.

—¡Pensé que lucías familiar! —dijo, sonriéndome ampliamente —Aunque no estoy sorprendido que no te haya reconocido, la última vez que nos vimos tu tenías probablemente unos ocho años.

Lo quedé mirando, confundida. _Jacob Black,_ pensé frenéticamente. El nombre no me sonaba familiar. Me mordí el labio e incliné un poco mi cabeza, intentando recordar.

—No me recuerdas, ¿verdad? —preguntó burlonamente. Luego de un par de segundos, sacudí la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no. —admití.

—Mi papá es Billy Black. Solías jugar con mis hermanas y conmigo cuando Charlie te traía en las salidas a pescar.

Recordé todo ante sus palabras, y le sonreí ampliamente, golpeándolo ligeramente en el brazo —¡No bromees! ¿Jake? ¿Cómo están Rachel y Rebecca?

No pasé mucho tiempo con los Black durante mi niñez, en parte porque despreciaba pescar y salir con mi papá. En las raras ocasiones en donde mi mamá o los Cullen no podían cuidarme, pasaba largos días haciendo castillos de arena en la playa con Jake y sus hermanas, mientras que Charlie y Billy flotaban pacíficamente en la bahía. Siempre había pasado más tiempo con las chicas, Jacob era dos años menor que yo e incluso más tímido de lo que yo era.

—Ambas están casadas y viven fuera del estado. —dijo —Rebecca está en Hawái y Rachel está en California.

—¡Wow! ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vives por aquí, o solo viniste por las festividades?

—Voy a la Universidad de Washington. Estoy en tercer año.

Hablamos fácilmente por un momento. Jacob me contó sobre la universidad y sobre sus hermanas y yo le conté sobre Chicago y el reencontrarme con los Cullen. Jacob los conocía por reputación, pero nunca había conocido a ninguno de ellos. Estaba a punto de girarme y presentárselo a Edward cuando una estridente risita interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Edward estaba de pie con la chica más alta; su amiga se había ido a otro lado. Ambos se inclinaban hacia el otro y sonreían. La chica estaba pasando los dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su brazo, escuchando absorta mientras que él murmuraba algo muy bajo para que yo escuchara por encima del ruido del bar.

Mi pecho se contrajo ante la imagen, y me atraganté un poco con la respiración.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó Jacob, preocupado. Sonreí y asentí, alejando mi mirada de Edward, el cual estaba hablando directamente hacia la oreja de la chica, con una coqueta sonrisa en su rostro.

—Necesito algo de aire —dije —¿Quieres que vayamos afuera por un minuto?

Sin decir nada, tomó mi mano y tiró de mí hacia la puerta. Separó la multitud como el Mar Rojo, salvándome de tener que empujar a la gente de mi camino. Una ráfaga de aire frío me golpeó en el rostro mientras me empujaba a través de la puerta, aclarándome la cabeza. Me incliné contra la pared exterior del bar, disfrutando el agudo hormigueo en mi piel expuesta.

Jacob me miró silenciosamente, con la confusión y la preocupación escritas aún en su rostro. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, puse los ojos en blanco y me enderecé.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —pregunté sarcásticamente. Él me ignoró.

—¿Quién era ese chico del bar? —cuando no respondí, presionó. —¿El pelirrojo, el que seguías mirando fijamente?

—No lo estaba mirando. —dije a la defensiva —Es un amigo, y yo lo estaba cuidando. Él acaba de pasar por una mala ruptura.

—Claro, claro. —dijo, claramente no creyéndome. Chico listo, ni yo me hubiera creído a mi misma —Yo miro a todos mis amigos de ese modo.

—Realmente no es asunto tuyo. —dije con enojo. Para mi irritación, él rió.

—Es asunto mío cuando ni siquiera puedo flirtear porque la hermosa chica en frente mío esta mirando sobre su hombro a su claramente no-disponible amigo.

—Oh, por favor, ¿eso era flirtear? —reí, ignorando la última parte de su oración. A pesar de sus palabras, no sentí como si Jacob quería ligar conmigo. Solo estaba intentando aligerar el ambiente, para animarme. Considerando el hecho de que él realmente no me conoce, era un lindo gesto.

—Ouch, Bella —puso la mano en su pecho y se tambaleó hacia atrás —Eso dolió.

—Hay más de donde eso vino. —dijo, en una burlona voz amenazadora. Tomé el aire en frente mío con mis puños. Él se agachó un poco, luego de la nada, agarró mis hombros y comenzó a frotar mi cabeza con su puño, despeinándome. Chillé de risa y me retorcí para salirme de su agarre, jadeando por aire. De la nada, una mano se cerró en mi hombro y me tiró bruscamente hacia atrás.

Jacob estaba de pie en frente mío, sin aliento y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Entonces, ¿quién estaba detrás de mí?

—¿Quién diablos eres? —Edward preguntó, rudamente. Me giré y lo miré, confundida por la fría mirada en sus ojos. Estaba asesinando a Jacob con la mirada y apretando sus puños fuertemente a sus costados. Lucía un poco como cuando confrontó a Lauren en su departamento hacia unos días.

—Soy Jacob Black. —dijo simplemente, extendiendo una mano. Edward miró la mano, luego el rostro de Jake, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Luego de un segundo, Jake dejó caer su mano.

—Jacob es el hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de mi papá. —expliqué, intentando cambiar la mirada de Edward sobre Jacob —Estábamos hablando y necesitaba tomar algo de aire, así que me acompañó hacia afuera.

Se giró para mirarme, pero su mirada no se ablandó —¿Te fuiste del bar con un completo extraño? ¿Estás loca, o solo eres estúpida? Cuando no pude encontrarte, me preocupé, y luego salgo aquí y este tipo está prácticamente atacándote-

Entrecerré los ojos y me alejé de él, no gustándome hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación, en parte porque él tenía razón. —¿Estúpida? ¿Qué diablos, Edward? Mi papá es policía, ¿no crees que se defensa personal? Jacob y yo solo estábamos jugando. Estás exagerando.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó un poco, y por alguna razón eso me molestó más. —Además —agregué con malicia —No es asunto tuyo si me voy del bar con Jacob o con cualquier otro chico. ¿Qué le pasó a la chica con la que estabas antes?

—Kim se fue a casa —dijo suavemente, aunque lucía algo herido ante mi arrebato. Realmente debía controlarme, estaba empezando a sonar como una novia celosa. Aún estaba irritada ante la reacción de Edward, y un poco confundida. No tenía la energía para seguir lidiando mas con eso, así que tomé una decisión.

—Suena como una buena idea. Ya me voy, Edward, diles adiós a todos por mi. —me gire hacia Jacob —Fue un placer verte, Jake. Saluda a tus hermanas de mi parte.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —Jacob preguntó rápidamente.

—Claro.

Edward mordió su labio, algo que noté que había estado haciendo últimamente, y luego suspiró. —Mándame un mensaje de texto cuando llegues a casa. O sino yo… Alice se preocupará.

Suspiré y asentí, dándole la espalda para seguir a Jacob hacia su coche. No tuve decirle donde vivía Charlie, lo cual era bueno. Nos sentamos fuera de la casa por un segundo antes de que se aclarara la garganta.

—Bueno, fue un placer hablar contigo, Bella. Espero no haberte metido en problemas con tu guardián. —dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente para dejarme ver que solo bromeaba. Lo empujé juguetonamente.

—Lo que sea, lo superará. Gracias por traerme. —dije, saliendo del coche y caminando hacia la puerta de en frente. Con una final saludo con la mano, Jacob se alejó al volante. Me metí sigilosamente, cerrando al puerta detrás de mí. Era lo suficientemente tarde como para que Charlie esté ya en la cama, y todas las luces del primer piso estuvieran apagadas. Aunque mientras subía las escaleras, escuché un extraño sonido proveniente de la habitación de Charlie. Me detuve, no registrando los sonidos por un minuto.

No fue hasta que escuché un particular gemido femenino que me di cuenta. Charlie estaba teniendo una piyamada_. Ay, Dios mío_. Por supuesto. Porque mi noche no podía volverse más incómoda y rara.

Cerré mis ojos tanto como pude, mientras maniobraba el subir las escaleras, solo en caso que la puerta de Charlie estuviera abierta. Esperaba que Sue no fuera gritona. Nunca se sabía con las calladas.

Cerrando mi puerta un poco más fuerte de lo que era necesario, me alisté para la cama y me acurruqué debajo del acolchado. Miré fijamente a una mariposa amarilla y deseé que las cosas fueran tan simples como lo habían sido la última vez que viví en esta habitación. Antes, cuando no tenía que pensar sobre mis padres teniendo sexo o como ser amiga de un chico al cual solo quería besar. Antes, cuando simplemente _sabía_ que iba a crecer y casarme con Edward Cullen y viviríamos felices por siempre. Las cosas son mucho más simples cuando tienes ocho años.

Estaba casi dormida cuando mi teléfono sonó, señalando un nuevo mensaje de texto. Rebusqué entre la pila de cosas en el piso al lado de mi cama, había dejado caer mi cartera allí antes. El mensaje era de Edward.

_**¿Llegaste a casa? Alice está preocupada.**_

Fulminé con la mirada al teléfono por un minuto, seriamente considerando no responder, porque él estaba siendo ridículo. Luego, decidí que no necesitaba a un enojado Edward apareciéndose en la puerta de mi casa en el medio de la noche, especialmente considerando lo que Charlie estaba haciendo ahora. Rápidamente tipié la respuesta.

_**En casa y en la cama. No te preocupes, Alice.**_

Claro, "Alice" estaba preocupada. Alice estaba probablemente flotando en las nubes de una neblina inducida por Jasper y por el vodka. Era Edward el cual estaba siendo un idiota sobre protector. Me tiré de vuelta en la cama e intenté ponerme cómoda, pero aún estaba irritada por el comportamiento de Edward, e intenté ignorar esa pequeña parte de mi que le gustaba cuan protector se estaba comportando. Dos minutos después, mi teléfono sonó otra vez.

_**Dulce sueños.**_

No pude evitarlo. Sonreí. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy débil. Afortunadamente, no había nadie allí para verme sonreír, o verme apretar un poco el teléfono contra mi pecho antes de tirarlo de vuelta hacia el piso. No le daría la satisfacción de una respuesta. No había razón para ponerle las cosas más fáciles solo porque yo apestaba. Él aún me debía una disculpa por actuar como un idiota territorial, y yo sabía que probablemente debía disculparme por haberme comportado tan perra con él por haber flirteado con una chica por orden mía. Las cosas se estaban complicando, pero solo por esta noche no me iba a preocupar. Solo pensé en Edward y sonreí, permitiendo que su rostro bloqueara otros pensamientos y los sonidos del fondo del pasillo.

Solo por esta noche.

* * *

**Hola. ¿Qué les parecio el capítulo? Edward celoso... mm.. Espero que les haya gustado y me digan qué les parece el progreso (?) que está haciendo nuestra pareja favorita :0) ¡Gracias por leer y por sus lindas reviews! Me alegran el día.**

**¡Wow! Acabo de ver mis mails y me asombré al ver una reciente review de "Romi" en la que me comenta sobre las nominaciones del blog de Spilledcoffeeonafic y que también me nominó. Muchas gracias Romi, te contesto por aquí ya que tu review es anónima y no puedo hacerlo en privado, me sorprendiste, jamás pense algo así como que me nominen para algo, la verdad, significa mucho para mí. Miles de gracias, por la nominación, por tu review y por leer la historia.**

**¡UFF! Que mal, ya han comenzado las clases, menos tiempo libre, ni modo. He actualizado mis otras traducciones también, la semana que viene publicaré una nueva traducción! :)**

**Recomendación: Mi amiga Marylouu tiene una nueva historia llamada "Dulces Sueños", se las recomiendo porque es muy buena y divertida, apoyémosla además porque es su primer fic. La pueden encontrar en mis favoritos. Aquí les dejo el summary: Bella es una exitosa editora de una revisa de moda en California nacida y criada en Forks. ¿Qué le depara el destino al volver a casa a pasar las vacaciones? TODOS HUMANOS. Rating M por contenido y lenguaje adulto. Más adelante lemmon.**

**Tambien su espectacular one-shot llamado "Aventura en la gran manzana" Aqui el summary: Rosalie consigue un nuevo trabajo en Nueva York. Tiene un departamento espectacular, pero todavía no conoce a su roommate compañera/o . ¿Cómo se encuentran dos personas y se forma un lazo increible? One Shot.**

**Besos! Buen fin de semana.**

**Day.**


	12. KO

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry y pertenece a Justaskalice, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

Mientras me tambaleaba escaleras abajo la mañana siguiente, medio esperaba que la noche anterior hubiera sido un sueño. Claro, yo no había vuelto a casa por los sonidos de las actividades nocturnas de mi padre. Absurdo. Estábamos hablando de Charlie, quien no había tenido una cita en la última década. Charlie, quien apenas y me dijo de estar saliendo con Sue sin tener una coronaria. Si, anoche claramente había sido una alucinación, producida por el alcohol y el estrés de la pelea con Edward.

Me detuve de un resbalón al pie de las escaleras. Sue estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, gracias a Dios completamente vestida y bebiendo una taza de café. Charlie estaba apoyado junto a la encimera frente a ella, hablando suavemente. Ambos levantaron la mirada ante el sonido de mis pasos, y Charlie se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Buenos días, niña —murmuró —Sue pasó por acá a desayunar. Trajo rosquillas, ¿está bien?

Sue sonrío y me ofreció una caja de panadería. Asentí agradecidamente y tomé una. Aparentemente íbamos a fingir que lo de anoche no había sucedido. Quizás Charlie ni siquiera se daba cuenta que yo sabia. Yo estaba definitivamente bien con eso.

—¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? —preguntó Charlie, revolviéndose un poco y mirando sus pies —No te oí.

Me atraganté con un trozo de rosquilla y me golpeé el pecho con un puño —Tarde —dije, vagamente —Me encontré con Jacob Black, él me trajo a casa —el cambio de tema fue un poco obvio, lo sé, pero estaba desesperada.

—Jacob es un buen muchacho —Charlie dijo secamente, sonriendo un poco —Cada vez que lo veo juro que está más grande. Jamás deja de ponerse más alto.

Sue se río entre dientes —Recuerdo cuando Billy le enseñó a conducir. Sus piernas eran tan largas que apenas podía caber detrás del volante de ese compacto en el que Billy solía andar.

Charlie río y ambos se pusieron a charlar con soltura, recordando la vez en que Sue tuvo que mandar a Charlie a buscar a un varado y malhumorado Jacob, a mitad de camino entre Port Angels y Forks. Aparentemente, su coche se había roto y él no pudo contactar a nadie más, así que tuvo que recurrir en llamar al Departamento de Policía de Forks.

Miré a los dos, sonriendo y hablando como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Un cálido sentimiento se extendió por mi pecho. Mi papá se merecía esto, y creo que Sue se lo merecía también. Entonces, ¿qué importaba si me parecía incómodo pensar en mi padre como un hombre con… necesidades? Podía superarlo. Muchos niños se habían asustado por el sonido de sus padres teniendo sexo. Además, yo no estaba en casa con _tanta_ frecuencia. Con suerte mi próxima visita no estaría puntualizada por gemidos amortiguados.

Eran las once pasada para el momento en que Alice me llamó. Sonaba lo bastante despabilada, pero podía escuchar los gemidos de personas de fondo menos despabiladas y quizás con más resaca que ella.

—Iremos al restaurante a comer —dijo firmemente —Estaremos en tu casa en quince minutos. ¡Nos vemos pronto! —antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella cortó. Me pregunté brevemente si ella esperaba que yo la contradijera. Quizás Edward le había dicho que yo estaba enojada con él.

¿Yo estaba enojada con él? Quiero decir, él se había comportado como un imbécil anoche. Yo no había disfrutado precisamente el que él haya estado coqueteando con una chica, ¿cuál era su nombre?... _Kim._ Pero yo no podía estar realmente enojada por eso. Era prácticamente mi culpa. No, yo estaba más molesta por la enojada mirada que me dedicó cuando salió del bar para ir a vigilarme. ¡Para ir a vigilarme! Como si yo fuera una niña vulnerable de cinco años la cual necesitaba que la anden cuidando. ¿Estaba resentido por tener que dejar de flirtear y perseguirme afuera? El podía haber enviado a Emmett o a Jasper. Suspiré y me puse una sudadera sobre mi camiseta de dormir. Me puse el pelo detrás de las orejas y me tiré en el sillón de la sala de estar para esperar.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta comenzó, no era Edward ni siquiera Alice llamando a la puerta de Charlie.

—¡Bellllly! —Emmett gritó —Tú eres lo único interponiéndose entre una maldita cantidad de tocino y yo. ¡Será mejor que estés lista para irnos!

Abrí la puerta lo más rápido que pude. Sue lucía como si estuviera conteniendo la risa, pero Charlie lucía un poco atónito. Ante de que pudiera regañar a Emmett por su comportamiento, Charlie había dejado la cocina y estaba de pie detrás mío con los brazos cruzados. Tenía la cara de Policía Malo. Me reí disimuladamente.

—Sé que tu mamá te crío mejor que eso, hijo —dijo severamente. El cambio en la conducta de Emmett fue caso cómica. Se enderezó, sonrió educadamente, y asintió con docilidad.

—Y sinceramente espero que no alientes a tu hijo a que toque la puerta de sus señoritas amigas como un bárbaro —Charlie continuó. Tosí. _¿Señoritas amigas?_ Interrumpí antes de que mi padre comenzara a leer a Emily Post.

—De acuerdo, ya nos vamos, la comida grasosa nos llama y eso —dije, un poco más fuerte de lo que era probablemente necesario. —Gracias por los tips de etiqueta, papá. Creo que todos aprendimos unas valiosas lecciones —me despedí con la mano de Sue y empujé a Emmett fuera por la puerta, cerrándola detrás mío.

Cuando llegamos al coche, Emmett hizo un gran show al abrir la puerta trasera para mí. Hizo una reverencia y se aseguró que mi cinturón de seguridad esté abrochado antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente, y luego saltó al asiento del conductor. Rosalie miraba todo desde el asiento de adelante con las cejas levantadas en incredulidad.

—¿Qué? —se encogió de hombro —El Jefe Swan es un poco aterrador.

Avery se rió desde el asiento para coches a mi lado. Era una risita que sonaba como agua, pero era definitivamente una risa. Rosalie le sonrió de oreja a oreja desde su asiento.

—¿Papi es gracioso? —le preguntó —Lo sé, está asustado del gran y malo policía, padre de Bella. Si, lo está. Si, lo está. —Ella ronroneó. Emmett bufó.

—Como sea, ese hombre tiene un arma. No me voy a arriesgar.

—¿Dónde están Alice y los demás? —pregunté casualmente —Cuando llamó sonó como si fuera ella la que iba a venir a buscarme.

—Se fue en el coche de mi mamá con Jasper y Edward. Como el coche de mi papá tiene el asiento para bebés, debíamos ir por separado de todos modos, así que me ofrecí para venir a buscarte —asentí y miré fuera por la ventana. No nos tomó mucho llegar al pequeño restaurante, y aparcamos en el pequeño estacionamiento en cuestión de minutos.

Emmett desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y Rosalie salió del coche. La seguí mecánicamente. Estaba adormilándome un poco, intentando decidir cual era el mejor modo de acercarme a Edward. ¿Debía actuar como si nada había sucedido? Quizás era lo mejor.

Alice y Jasper estaban ubicados en una esquina. Ambos contra la ventana. Ella se sentó derecha y agitó las manos hacia nosotros, sonriéndome y palmeando el asiento a su lado. Se deslizó todo el camino hacia la ventana y yo me senté, algo impresionada que ella estuviera poco afectada por la cantidad de alcohol que la había visto beber la noche anterior.

—No puedo creer que te hayas ido temprano anoche —dijo, tan ponto como me senté —Un minuto estabas hablando con ese alto y guapo chico, linda opción de paso, y al minuto siguiente ¡Edward me está diciendo que te fuiste a casa! ¿Qué sucedió?

Edward eligió ese momento para deslizarse en el asiento a mi lado —Si, Bella, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó inocentemente. Lo fulminé con la mirada —No supe todo lo que pasó anoche. ¿Quién _es_ exactamente Jacob, además del hijo del amigo de tu padre?

Alice lanzó un grito ahogado —Espera, ¿Jacob? Por casualidad es Jacob _Black_, ¿eh?

Asentí, confundida. Ella sonrió ampliamente y soltó unas risitas —Solo tú, de vuelta en el pueblo después de tantos años y te las arreglas para que el héroe del pueblo quiera ligar contigo —ella miró desde mi a Edward, el cual estaba ahora frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú no recuerdas porque ya estabas en la universidad para el momento en que Jacob ingresó en la secundaria de Forks, pero él fue la estrella del equipo de basketball y el baseball la mayoría del tiempo. Nos llevó a figurar cada año por tres años, en ambos deportes. Él es un par de años menor, ¿verdad?

Asentí otra vez, esta vez sonriéndole con suficiencia a Edward. Apuesto a que la chica con la que estaba flirteando anoche no era digna para cotillear sobre ella. Luego dejé de sonreír abruptamente, porque la chica con la que estaba flirteando estaba allí, en el restaurante. Y estaba caminando hacia nosotros.

—¡Edward! —gritó —Que bueno encontrarte aquí —el me sonrío de oreja a oreja antes de girarse hacia ella. Le gruñí a mi menú. Alice me codeó impacientemente.

—¿Bueno? ¿Jacob? —insistió. Suspiré, repentinamente ya no estaba de humor para seguir alardeando. La chica llamada Kim se estaba comportando de manea intolerable, soltando risitas y tocándose el pelo. ¿Qué creía ella que iba a pasar? Tenía ganas de agitar un gran letrero en su rostro que dijera _Él vive en Chicago, idiota._

—Oh, él se me acercó después de que tú me dejaste en la barra, hizo un comentario sobre como tú deberías aflojar con las bebidas —ella puso los ojos en blanco —No te preocupes, le dije sobre tu pierna hueca.

—¿Y luego qué?

—Y luego nada. Hablamos, salimos por un poco de aire, y luego me llevó a casa —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó, claramente decepcionada.

—Eso es todo —acepté. Lancé otra mirada a Edward y a Kim. Estaban envueltos en su conversación. Ella pasó su mano ligeramente sobre la de él, le guiñó un ojo, luego se despidió de nosotros con la mano y regresó hacia la parte de atrás donde estaban unas chicas sentadas en una mesa. Reconocí a una de ellas como una de las amigas que estaba con ella la noche pasada.

—¿Qué hicieron después que me fui? —pregunté ligeramente, tomando un sorbo de café que nuestra mesera acababa de vestir en nuestras tazas.

—Bueno —Emmett comenzó dramáticamente, guiñándole un ojo a Edward, el cual gimió. —Simplemente digamos que te fuiste una hora temprano —Edward estaba sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente, con los ojos abiertos ampliamente. Rosalie levantó la mirada de Avery por el movimiento repentino, mirando de Edward a mí con una sonrisa divertida. Realmente tenía que hablar con ella y averiguar qué era lo que sospechaba. Ella estaba dedicándonos esa mirada desde la noche de Póker en su casa, y yo estaba empezando a volverme algo paranoica.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Emmett decidió que Edward no estaba recibiendo la suficiente atención femenina —dijo Alice.

—Bueno, no la estaba recibiendo —Emmett interrumpió —Jugar en el campo es importante. Él se pasó como una hora flirteando con una chica. Y luego, ella se fue y el regresó al punto de partida. Es matemática básica. Tuve que intervenir.

—¿En algún momento se te ocurrió que yo no quería jugar en el campo? —preguntó Edward, exasperado.

—Lo que sea, amigo. Eso es solo el residuo de de culpa hablando. Todos los chicos quieren jugar en el campo.

—¿Entonces qué sucedió? —interrumpí. La burla entre hermanos podía seguir todo el día y me había picado la curiosidad.

—Sucedió los tragos de cuerpos —Emmett contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

Miré lentamente desde el mortificado rostro de Edward hacia el alegre rostro de Emmett —Hiciste los tragos de cuerpos… en Sporty —dije lentamente —¿No son los tragos de cuerpo una cosa de… no sé… ir de club, ¿algo sexy caliente? ¿No algo que se hace en un sucio bar pueblerino?

—¡Gracias! —Edward exclamó —¿Lo ven? ¡Ella lo entiende!

—Qué asco, Edward. ¿Dejaste que cualquier mosca de bar de Forks te lamiera?

—No, no, no. —Emmett dijo, aun sonriendo ampliamente. Él estaba visiblemente divirtiéndose mucho contando esta historia —Por supuesto que no eran cualquiera. Tuvimos un pequeño concurso. Qué lástima que te fuiste, Bella, porque creo que podrías haberles ganado a esas chicas su dinero.

—¿Qué tipo de concurso? —demandé.

—Bailes de regazo —Emmett dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Mi mandíbula se cayó y Edward se ruborizó de un brillante rosa —Oh, cálmate. Mantuvieron su ropa puesta. Todos se fueron a casa contentos. Además le brindamos al bar un muy buen merecido entretenimiento y excitación. Fue una victoria mutua. Debería haber obtenido alguna comisión.

—¿Qué mujer con algo de respeto por si misma se ofrecería para participar en este supuesto concurso? —estaba pasmada. Forks siempre parecía un pueblo tan Rockweliano. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? — ¿Tú estabas atando sus tragos o algo? Tienes suerte de no haber sido arrestado por petición.

Rosalie resopló —Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Bella. Te juro que para ser un pueblo tan pequeño hay muchas locas mujeres demasiados sexuadas aquí.

—Yo solo conduje una pequeña encuesta al lugar —dijo Emmett —Rosie ayudó. Un sorprendente número de chicas estaban dispuestas a frotarse contra Edward por una oportunidad de lamer sal de diferentes partes de su anatomía.

—¿Tú lo ayudaste? —le pregunté a Rosalie.

—Bueno, pensé que en realidad ninguna de esas chicas lo haría —me espetó.

—Gracias —Edward dijo secamente.

—Escucha, anoche se trataba de hacer que recuperes tu encanto —Emmett persistió —Pensé que estarías agradecido. ¡Tenías a veinte mujeres babeándose por la oportunidad de tocarte anoche! Lauren te tuvo encerrado bajo llave durante un año mientas que ella disfrutaba por su lado. ¿No quieres salir y tener una muestra de lo que te estabas perdiendo? Yo lo si querría.

—¿Si? —Rosalie preguntó en un peligroso y bajo tono.

—Si no estuviera felizmente casado, y no fuera un contento padre y esposo, por supuesto —el enmendó, besándola dulcemente. Ella sonrío, aparentemente ablandada.

—Alice y Jasper habían estado relativamente en silencio durante el intercambio, pero cuando estuvo claro que Emmett había terminado de hablar, Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

—Nadie duda que tus intenciones eran buenas —dijo —Pero quizás prostituir a tu hermano no es el mejor modo de restituir su seguridad en si mismo. Solo han pasado pocos días. Quizás deberíamos calmarnos un poco y darle a Edward algo de espacio para que procese.

—Gracias —Edward suspiró, tomando un sorbo de su café. Abrió su menú de un golpe y por unos minutos la mesa se quedó en silencio mientas todos decidían que ordenar. Reflexioné sobre nuestra conversación mientras lanzaba miradas de reojo a Edward.

No había duda de que Edward Cullen era un hombre guapo. Pero supongo que entre el hecho que el estaba saliendo con Lauren y el hecho que se pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre conmigo o sus hermanos, nunca tuve en cuenta que otras chicas podían interesarse en él. Eso era estúpido. Como Alice me lo había apuntado, el era el novio perfecto. Por supuesto que estarían interesadas. Por supuesto que se tirarían por todas partes para poder estar cerca de él, hablar con él, estar con él.

Me dije a mi misma que si él terminaba con Lauren, cuando terminara con ella, yo esperaría hasta que él haya procesado todos sus problemas y luego podíamos estar juntos. Inherente en este plan era que él esperaría por mi. ¿Qué si no lo hacía? Me di cuenta con una penetrante sensación que había estado tomando como seguro que Edward vería lo bien que estaríamos juntos, que él me iba a querer como yo lo quiero a él. Una vez que él se diera cuenta cuanta demanda tenía, ¿me miraría dos veces siquiera?

—¿Bella? Bella. —Edward me codeó en las costillas.

—¡Ow! ¿Qué, idiota?

—Uh, ¿sabes lo que vas a pedir? —me dedicó una mirada extraña, y me di cuenta que nuestra mesera había llegado. Ya todos habían ordenado. Mierda, n siquiera había mirado mi menú aun. Lo abrí y ordené lo primero que vi, un feo omelet llamada el "Clásico de Forks".

La conversación empezó entonces, Jasper burlándose de Rosalie y Alice por algo que había hecho la noche anterior. No estaba realmente siguiendo lo que estaban diciendo. El grupo de chicas que incluía a Kim estaba mirando a Edward hambrientamente y susurrándose la una a la otra. Las fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Alguna de esas chicas incluyó tu fan club de ayer? —le pregunté a Edward, después de que pasó unos minutos de lo mismo. Me miró con una ceja levantada antes de seguir la dirección de mi mirada hasta la manada de chicas soltando risitas. Puso los ojos en blanco y asintió.

—Fue estúpido, ¿ok? Escuchar a Emmett lo es. —suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco otra vez. —Desearía haberme ido a casa cuando tú te fuiste. Solo -solo deja de mirarme así, ¿ok?

Mi seño fruncido se suavizó un poco ante su suplicante mirada, y le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa —Desearía haberme quedado. Nada más haber visto como te hacían baile de regazo un montón de chicas borrachas habría sido bastante cómico.

Me frunció el seño —Creo recordar que me prometiste no dejarme hacer nada estúpido anoche.

—Una chica no puede hacer tanto, Cullen. No hago milagros.

—No, solo te distraes por caras bonitas y luego desapareces con chicos extraños —refunfuñó, irritado.

—De acuerdo, _papá_. Es suficiente. No eres mi guardián. Y Jacob no es un extraño, y yo soy una chica grande. ¿De verdad vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez? —casi parecía como si estuviera celoso. ¿Por qué diablos estaría celoso? Él era al que le estaban dando bailes de regazo y estaba haciendo tragos de cuerpo. Me sentía como si hubiera caído en un tipo de mundo-bizarro.

—No, no la tendremos —dijo secamente. Con eso, giró su rostro lejos del mío y se negó a mirarme le resto de la comida. Emmett nos lanzo un par de miradas interrogativas, pero sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente y él no dijo nada.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Alice insistió en que fuera a su casa a pasar la tarde. Ella parecía inconsciente ente sobre el hecho de que su hermano no me había mirado ni hablado en la última media hora. Y ella no iba a tomar un no por respuesta.

—Excelente, ¡ve con Emmett y Rosalie y nos encontramos en la casa! Mamá y papá escucharon sobre nuestras noches de juegos y quieren participar. La noche de familia no sería lo miso sin ti, así que sin excusas. —antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Rosalie enganchó su brazo con el mío y me guió hacia el coche.

Cuando aparcamos en la casa, le pasó Avery a Emmett y se aclaró la garganta —Bella, ¿me puedes ayudar un segundo? Necesito tomar un par de cosas de nuestro cuarto —me dedicó una mirada significativa y yo asentí inmediatamente.

—Absolutamente. Indícame.

Una vez que estuvimos en el cuarto de Emmett con la puerta cerrada, ella se giró hacia mí y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué esta pasando entre tú y Edward? —ésta no era la cálida y dulce "Mamá Rose" que había conocido. Ella lucía casi tan intimidante como esperaba que luciera cuando nos conocimos.

—Um… ¿nada? Somos amigos, eso es todo.

Ella levantó una ceja. —¿Estás segura?

Arrugué la nariz —Uh, si. Estoy segura.

Su postura se relajó y suspiró, dejándose caer en la gran cama. —De acuerdo, bueno. Porque creo que ustedes harían linda pareja, y las relaciones que empiezan con los encuentros ocultos, usualmente no terminan bien.

—Tú… espera, ¿qué? —estaba completamente confundida. Alguien necesitaba escribir un manual para aprender a entender a estos Cullen. Sentía como si siempre había un subtexto secreto que no estaba entendiendo.

—Vamos, Bella. Uno podía corta la tensión sexual entre ustedes dos con un cuchillo —me revolví, y ella río.

—No es nada e lo que debas avergonzarte. Cuando Emmett y yo comenzamos a salir la química era tan intensa que creí que iba a sufrir una combustión espontánea. Y no me hagas hablar del sexo. Debo admitir, estaba algo escéptica cuando escuché que Edward terminó con Lauren y tú estabas allí. Francamente, creí que ustedes dos ya se estaban liando.

—¡Rose!

—¿Qué? Ustedes me hacen retorcer de solo mirarlos. Pero necesitas se cuidadosa, no querrás ser la chica de rebote.

—¿No te estás adelantando un poco?

—Nop —dijo —Va a suceder, pero tú debes ser la que tenga el control. Créeme, conozco estas cosas.

—Si, eso es lo que Alice dice todo el tiempo. Créeme, Bella. Él es perfecto para ti —imité la alegre voz de soprano de Alice, inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado y tirando mi cabello hacia atrás —Y Luego, de algún modo, terminó e un bar con un chico que está enamorado del sonido de su propia voz y que no puede mantener sus manos para él mismo.

—Alice desearía tener mis habilidades —insistió —¿Y realmente crees que Edward sería como esos chicos? Además, no es como si te estuviera diciendo algo que no sabes. Esto no es una cita a ciegas. Tú puedes tener a Edward. Solo necesitas darle un poco de cuerda… déjalo que se de cuenta solo de como sería. Mantén tus manos para ti misma. Se tú misma, mantén tu comportamiento bromista, él se cree esa mierda.

—¿Qué pasa si…? —vacilé, insegura de si debía compartir mis dudas cuando Rosalie sonaba tan certera sobre todo. Luego, otra vez ella parecía tener un manejo en la situación. Quizás ella podía ayudarme. —¿Qué pasa si no me quiere?

Ella me sonrío y se puso de pie. —Él te quiere, Bella. Solo que aun no lo sabe.

*****

Esme era sorprendentemente buena en de Manzanas a Manzanas. **(*Nota: Es el nombre de un juego. Perdon, pero no tengo ni idea de que se trata.)**

—Blando… —Alice lanzó un grito ahogado, mientras el resto de nosotros intentábamos recomponernos —¿Marqués de Sades? Dios mío, eso es increíble. Elijo esa.

—¡Si! —Esme festejó, haciendo un gesto con el puño al estilo de Emmett. Sus hijos la miraron en estado de shock. —¿Qué? Yo los crié, ¿Por qué me miran así? —Carlisle simplemente sacudió la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo, interrumpiendo nuestra risa. —Es mi turno —dio vuelta una carta verde y sonrió —Oh, esta será buena. _Deliciosa_.

Todos apenas bufamos y tomamos una carta de nuestras manos y la pusimos boca abajo frente a Carlisle. Tenía varias cartas decepcionantes, pero finalmente, soltando un par de risitas, elegí la carta "Mi cuerpo". Simplemente digamos que en relación con los Cullen, la manzana no cayó tan lejos del árbol.

—Bien, veamos lo que tenemos aquí —dijo Carlisle, tomando las cartas rápidamente y arreglándolas para que estén boca arriba frente a él. Una por una las fue dando vuelta.

**Mi cuerpo**

**Bárbara Walters**

**Enfermedad Mental de Vaca**

**Chicos de Coro**

**Cera de los Oídos**

**Heridas Enconadas**

**Rosquillas Glaseadas**

Para el momento en que llegó a "Rosquillas Glaseadas", todos estábamos ya sin respiración de tanto reír.

—De acuerdo, bueno, estoy halagado, pero voy a descartar "Mi Cuerpo" —rió entre dientes. Suspiré ligeramente —Y "Rosquillas Glaseadas", porque aunque son apropiadas, muestran una falta de creatividad.

—¿Qué? De ninguna manera, las rosquillas glaseadas son totalmente deliciosas —Jasper protestó. Alice le palmeó el hombro de modo tranquilizador.

—Cariño, a veces debes poner sustantivos que usualmente no van con los adjetivos. Así es más divertido, ¿ves? —el hizo un puchero mientras que Carlisle continuaba.

—Normalmente "Enfermedad Mental de Vaca" y "Cera de Oído" son grandes ganadores, pero a luz de otras competencias, tendré que poner estas a un lado también —Emmett y Edward abuchearon en desilusión, y Carlisle rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que esas dos cartas pertenecieran a ustedes dos? De acuerdo, así que eso nos deja con "Heridas Enconadas" y "Chicos de Coro" —meditó —Me temo que realmente no habrá concurso aquí. Tiene que ser "Chicos de Coro."

Esme festejó otra vez y el resto de nosotros gimió.

—Papá, ¿sabes realmente que eso es totalmente retorcido, verdad? —preguntó Emmett, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza —Ceo que acabamos de descubrir más acerca de ti y mamá que lo que necesitábamos saber.

—¿Celoso? ¿Estás celoso porque yo _gané_? —Esme lo provocó, agitando sus cartas verdes frente a la cara de Emmett.

—No, no, puedes quedarte con tus raras cartas verdes —el sonrió maliciosamente.

—Dios mío, ustedes dos están emparentados —Rosalie rió —Espero que Avery salga a mi familia. La súper competividad no es atractiva.

—Claro, porque tú eres una flor marchita. Siempre en la parte de atrás, nunca emocionándote por se la mejor ni nada —Emmett bufó.

Mientas los dos soltaban risitas, Edward se inclinó hacia mi y susurró en mi oído —Di la verdad, ¿tú jugaste la carta de "Mi Cuerpo"?

—No está en las reglas que deba decirte eso —dije primorosamente, sonriendo un poco.

—Qué asco, Bella, ese es mi papá —el silbó, su respiración caliente sobre mi oído —Ese hombre fue prácticamente tu segundo padre.

Me encogí de hombros —¿Qué puedo decir? El Dr. Cullen es sabroso —lo codeé un poco, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciéndolo que se incline para un costado. Edward había comenzado a hablarme otra vez, algo reticente, para el momento en que empezamos el juego, aunque por un momento me estuvo dedicándome un par de miradas malhumoradas. Lo ignoré lo mejor que pude, y pronto como la tontada del juego rompió su hielo externo. Manteniendo el consejo de Rosalie en mente, estaba haciendo lo mejor que pude en tomarle el pelo como era usual. Cundo el se cayó, me incliné y comencé a hacerle cosquillas en los costados.

—¡Ack! ¡Basta! —el gritó, recociéndose y chillando. Encontré el lugar cerca de sus caderas donde yo sabía que él era muy cosquilloso y le di con la punta de los dedos bruscamente. Él se cayó de repente y me golpeó en la nariz con su puño. Sorprendida, me caí hacia atrás con rapidez, agarrándome el rostro.

Él se sentó derecho, luciendo mortificado —¡Mierda! ¿Estás bien?

—Ay —dije estúpidamente. Alejando la mano de mi rostro, registré la pegajosa y cálida sangre saliendo de mis fosas. Me sentí extrañamente mareada.

—Dios mío, Bella, lo siento. —el gimió. Sus manos revolotearon cerca de mi rostro con impotencia. Todos notaron lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, y Carlisle se apuró en ir a la cocina por una caja de pañuelos descartables. Cuando regresó, Edward tomó un puñado y comenzó a limpiar mi rostro.

—Inclina tu cabeza hacia adelante y apreta el puente de tu nariz —Carlisle dijo con calma —Ella esta bien, hijo, cálmate —agrego hacia Edward —Simplemente en un sangrado nasal.

—Le aticé en el rostro —él gimió, aun intentando llegar hacia mi con los pañuelos descartables. Sonaba tan melodramático en ese momento que no pude contener mi risa. Después de unos segundos, Carlisle y Esme se me unieron, luego Alice y Jasper. Emmett y Rosalie miraban toda la escena con amplias sonrisas de diversión, y Edward los fulminó a todos con la mirada.

—Esto no es gracioso —él insistió —Vamos, te ayudaré a limpiarte.

Me hizo ponerme de pie y me guió hacia el baño, a pesar de mis protestas. Una vez que llegamos, me empujó sobre el asiento del inodoro y se acuclillo frente a mí. Sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los míos, y por un segundo, me olvidé del hecho de que mi rostro estaba sangrando. Nos miramos a los ojos por un segundo, luego el pestañeó y se puso de pie para tomar una toallita. El hechizo se había roto.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo otra vez —Me tomaste por sorpresa, fue un acción refleja.

Tuve que reírme ante eso. Aquí estaba yo, intentando parecer linda y coqueta, y termino con mi nariz sangrando, cortesía del chico al cual estaba intentando impresionar. Eso me iba a servir de lección.

—¿Por qué te estás riendo? Estoy intentando disculparme —insistió, acuclillándose otra vez y limpiando mi rostro con la toallita mojada. La cálida agua se sentía bien en mi rostro, y me incliné en su toque —¿Puedes ver si aun estás sangrando?

Solté mi nariz un poco, luego saqué los pañuelos. El sangrado parecía haberse detenido. Le sonreí, pero el simplemente hizo una mueca.

—Tu rostro está cubierto de sangre —susurró, limpiando mi nariz y mis labios con arrepentimiento. Dejé que mis ojos se cerraran y me enfoqué en el modo en que su mano acariciaba mi rostro a través de la toallita. Estaba teniendo problema en recordar por qué estaba allí. De repente el ambiente se volvió muy cálido.

Luego de un momento, Edward dejó de tocar mi rostro y colocó la toallita abajo. Cuando abrí los ojos, el rostro de Edward estaba más cerca. Estaba mirándome fijamente, sus ojos estaban extrañamente desenfocados. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero no podía pensar en nada para decir. Pestañeé, pero la extraña tensión no se rompió. Era como si estuviéramos encerrados en esta extraña burbuja de baño. Debía salir de allí. Este no era el modo en que las cosas debían ir. Yo _no_ estaba para nada en control aquí.

—¿Está todo bien allí? —Esme preguntó a través de la puerta cerrada.

Eso lo logró. Edward sonrió a medias y se puso de pie, abriendo la puerta —Bien. El sangrado se detuvo.

Salí de allí tan rápido como pude después de eso. Se estaba haciendo tarde así que me despedí y prometí estar lista para ir juntos al aeropuerto la mañana siguiente. Mientras empacaba mis cosas esa noche, intenté encontrar el sentido de los hechos pasados el fin de semana. Edward se había comportado innegablemente confuso. Él había dormido una siesta sobre mis piernas en el aeropuerto, y me dijo dulcemente que le había roto el corazón cuando me mudé. Luego pasó toda una noche rodeado de chicas, pero se enojó cuando yo hablé con un solo chico. Su comportamiento durante todo el sábado fue frío y caliente, y aun así, Rosalie insistía en que él estaba interesado.

Aunque, Rosalie si tenía razón en una cosa. Debía ser yo quien tuviera el control. Necesitaba un plan.

* * *

**Hola. Por favor no me maten, se que pasó demasiado desde la última vez que actualicé, con todo el lio que tuve el año pasado había tenido que dejar varios finales para principio de año y debía estudiar. ¡Pero ya rendí el último! No va a tener que pasar un mes entero para que actualice nuevamente, lo prometo**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Y todos los PM lindos que me mandan, ¡son geniales!**

**Besa a las niñas y hazlas llorar fue nominada a mejor traducción en el blog de Spilledcoffeeonafic, ¡Muchas gracias! A las que me votaron para figurar alli y a las que me están votando ahora y siempre me manda esos hermosos PM. :o)**

**El lunes actualizaré "La feria de Halloween" (al fin!) Este fin de semana postearé un nuevo one-shot que tenía casi listo desde enero, está buenísimo.**

**A las chicas que leen "Compañeros de Casa", les agradezco las reviews del último capítulo. No se preocuoen, decidí seguir con la traducción, hay nuevas lectoras y muchas me mandaron PM pidiendome que continue, lo haré. ¡Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo!**

**Day.**


	13. Momentos

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry y pertenece a Justaskalice, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

Ir a trabajar después de un fin de semana de cuatro días era una tortura. Tenía que levantarme temprano, ponerme ropa de trabajo, y sintonizar mi cerebro de regreso a modo oficina. Estaba reviviendo una y otra vez las increíblemente tensas horas que había pasado en el coche con Edward, a pulgadas de distancia y haciendo conversaciones educadas; estudiosamente fingiendo que nuestro momento en el baño no ocurrió. Y la frutilla del postre: la temporaria tregua que había de alguna manera establecido con James, se evaporó completamente en el aire pos-vacaciones.

—¿Tuviste unas lindas vacaciones? —me silbó mientras yo pasaba junto a su escritorio el lunes por la mañana. Me detuve y me giré lentamente, mi rostro tenía una expresión de confusión.

—Así es —dije, calmadamente —¿Cómo estuvo tu Día de Acción de Gracias, James?

—Fantástico —me espetó —Pasé la mayoría del tiempo aquí, haciendo el trabajo de tu vago trasero.

No era mi culpa que él dibujara la vara corta. Todos trabajamos un fin de semana en algún momento, manteniendo por encima de lo que sea que necesite ser actualizado. No era un trabajo duro, y había un staff completo que trabajaba en la edición del fin de semana y los artículos se hacían usualmente por anticipado. Aún así, insistían en que alguien esté presente en nuestro departamento cada fin de semana, por si acaso. Había pasado mi primer fin de semana requerido jugando al solitario y reorganizando mi escritorio.

James había sido el que se quedaba los domingos, y estaba bastante segura que Chuck lo había mandado entre los compradores para obtener material de Black Friday. Aparentemente, él estaba amargado porque yo me había ido desde le miércoles.

—No seas tan quejón, James, sabes que tendrás tiempo extra en Año Nuevo para compensar —dije. Mi tono era quizás un poco duro, pero era temprano y yo no estaba de humor. —Aguántate y haz tu trabajo.

Abrió su boca para contestar, pero afortunadamente, Seth salió del elevador justo ahí, ruborizado por el frío viento y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Me extrañaste? —alardeó, tirando un brazo por mis hombros y apretándome un poco —¿Cómo estuvo tu Día de Acción de Gracias, Bellarina?

—Um, Seth, ¿estás drogado? —pregunté, riéndome un poco.

—¿Qué? ¿No puede un chico estar de buen humor? —le dediqué una mirada escéptica y el puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, bien. Me voy a calmar. ¿Qué onda, Jimmy? —le sonrió a James, el cual le dedicó una mirada agria.

—¿Qué, ahora estás acostándote con Swan? —respondió. La sonrisa de Seth se cayó.

—Y ahí se va my buen humor. Gracias, James. —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y alejándose. —Bienvenida de regreso, Bella.

Me giré para seguirlo, pero me detuve cuando escuché otra vez la burlona voz de James —Supongo que no me sorprende. Quiero decir, no es como si tuvieras algún talento, ¿por qué no usar otros… recursos?

Su maldad me tomó con la guardia baja, y no supe qué responder. Llorar o gritar le hubieran dado lo que él quería, así que puse los ojos en blanco y me alejé sin responderle. Cuando llegué a mi cubículo, me senté en mi silla y me froté los ojos, intentando aclarar mi cabeza.

James y yo no habíamos sido amistosos durante el mes pasado, pero al menos la evidente malicia de mi primera semana en el trabajo se había esfumado al fondo. No sabía qué había sucedido para que volviera a aparecer, pero ciertamente haría que trabajar con el fuera más difícil, mucho más criticar su trabajo.

Un suave golpe en mi pared me sacó de mi ensueño.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Seth, sonriendo comprensivamente.

—Supongo —suspiré —No lo entiendo. Quiero decir, no quiero ser su mejor amiga, pero me conformaría con que no me llame zorra. —los ojos de Seth flamearon.

—¿Él dijo eso?

—No con tantas palabras —dije secamente, mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez —Me acuso de usar mis artimañas femeninas para zafar del hecho que no puedo hacer mi trabajo.

—Le diremos a Chuck. Él no puede decirte esas cosas. —Seth se giró como para ir, pero lo detuve.

—No, voy a solucionar esto. Si actúo como una profesional, se detendrá alguna vez, ¿verdad? Se aburrirá. Desearía saber por qué me odia tanto.

Seth vaciló, mirando sus pies.

—Seth —dije lentamente —¿Sabes algo que no me estás diciendo?

Él suspiró —James se postuló para tu trabajo. Usualmente ascienden desde adentro, así que cuando crearon al ubicación, él estaba seguro de que se la darían a Él. Cuando Chuck anunció que te traería a ti… alguien con ninguna experiencia laboral que venía desde el otro lado del país, bueno, los chicos estaban bastante enojados. Supongo que James aun no lo superó. —gemí ante su revelación.

—Bien, pero decirle a Chuck no me va a llevar a ningún lado. Esto es entre James y yo —dije, con firmeza —Así que déjame manejarlo a mí.

Seth gruñó fuera de la puerta de mi cubículo en dirección de James, y yo no tenía interés en crear ningún drama de oficina, así que intenté distraerlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estabas de tan buen humor este mañana? Eso fue quizás la sonrisa más grande que te he visto.

—La pase muy bien con mi familia, y hoy desperté feliz —dijo —Además, estuvo lento aquí el viernes. Apenas vino nadie. —se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta.

—Te extrañé. Deberíamos pasar el rato, hacer algo pronto… —cuando no dije nada, él se apresuró —Ya sabes, ir a Iván, tomar una cerveza y unas alitas.

Asentí lentamente. —Claro, me gustaría. —la invitación me dejó algo recelosa, principalmente porque su coqueteo se había vuelto más obvio en las últimas semanas. Pero Seth era un buen amigo también, y yo disfrutaba su compañía inmensamente. Además, él era mi aliado principal en la guerra contra los chauvinistas. Ahora no era el momento para quemar puentes por un inofensivo flirteo.

—Excelente —sonrío de oreja a oreja —¿Estás libre hoy para la _hora feliz_? **(*Nota: Horario en el cual la bebida está más barata en los bares)** Siempre tienen los partidos en las pantallas grandes.

—Claro —dije, otra vez.

—Genial, ¡entonces podremos caminar desde el trabajo! Te veo luego, Bella. —se dejó su brillante canturreo para él mismo.

Seth quizás haya tenido un buen día, pero el mío continuó haciendo un espiral hacia abajo. Alice estaba en una gran reunión para algo que ella estuvo describiendo como su "gran intervalo", así que estaba sola para almorzar. Metí en el microondas una bolsa de palomitas de maíz y bebí una coca dietética en mi escritorio. Y divinamente como sonaba una fin de semana de cuatro días por delante, en la parte de atrás no había nada más que trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Mi correo electrónico estaba lleno de historias y borradores a medias, lo cual siempre me ponía de mal humor. No me gustaba nunca dejar cosas en mi casilla entrante para el día siguiente, y la montaña de papeles parecía seguir creciendo mientras el día pasaba.

James estuvo revoloteando alrededor todo el día, pero me las arreglé para estar fuera de su camino. Afortunadamente, él no tenía nada para editar hasta el miércoles. Esperaba que algo de evasión y darle algo de tiempo extra para que se descomprima de nuestra confrontación haría que el trabajar con él fuera más fácil, pero no iba a quedarme a esperar por ello.

Cuando llegó finalmente la cinco, suspiré aliviada y dejé caer el artículo el cual estaba marcando. Podía esperar. Este bendito día estaba acabado y yo iba a tomar una cerveza. Seth se apareció minutos después de las cinco, ya vistiendo su chaqueta de invierno.

—¿Estás lista? —me dedicó una sonrisa contagiosa, y a pesar de mi mal humor, le devolví la sonrisa.

—No voy a mentir, estoy lista para una cerveza fría y algo de alitas calientes.

—¡Una mujer detrás de mi corazón!

Lo seguí hasta el elevador, notando agradecidamente que James no estaba en su cubículo cuando pasamos.

"Iván" estaba lleno, así que terminamos trabados al final del bar, apretados juntos como sardinas.

—¿Siempre está así los lunes? —pregunté, mirando boquiabierta a la multitud.

—Alitas de veinticinco centavos —Seth sonrió. Una mesera deslizó un humeante plato frente nuestro junto con nuestras cervezas, y yo sonreí agradecidamente. Él se rió entre dientes mientras agarraba una alita y tomaba un gran sorbo de mi cerveza.

—Es lindo ver a una chica la cual coma.

—Bueno, comer delante de los demás nunca ha sido una de mis inhibiciones —dije, mordiendo una alita y manchándome de salsa la barbilla. Me reí y la limpié con mi servilleta. —Aunque, quizás deba serlo, siento ser tan tonta.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Lo que sea, estas cómoda a mi alrededor. Me gusta eso. —comimos en silencio por unos minutos antes de que hablara otra vez.

—¿Comías muchas alitas calientes en Phoenix? —debajo de su brillante y agradable comportamiento, parecía algo nervioso, aunque no podía darme cuenta por qué.

—Sabes, era más barbacoa y comida tejana allí. No me malinterpretes, puedes encontrar algo de caliente y perversa salsa caliente, pero fuera de eso, de lo que extraño de Arizona, no creo que las alitas calientes estén en el primer puesto.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces, que extrañas?

Estaba conmovida por la pregunta. No le había hablado a nadie sobre mi hogar desde mi primera cita de café con Edward en octubre. Había estado tan metida en adaptarme a mi vida en Chicago que había olvidado extrañar mi hogar. Pensar en Arizona me hizo querer llamar a mi madre. Nunca la llamé para Día de Acción de Gracias, y aunque no fuéramos la familia más tradicional, era aún inexcusable para mi no llamarla en un día festivo tan importante. Tomé la decisión de llamarla pronto… y de reservar un vuelo para Phoenix en navidad.

—¿Bella? La Tierra llamando a Bella. ¿Estás bien?

Pestañeé y le dediqué a Seth una sonrisa —Bien, solo pensando. No había pensado sobre mi hogar en bastante tiempo, ¿sabes? Hmm, las cosas que extraño…

Me lancé en una descripción del paisaje: cómo la seca y marrón tierra se encontraba con el amplio cielo azul en un modo que te hacía creer que el mundo de verdad era plano. Describí el olor y el ruido de la ciudad, cómo era acampar con mi mamá en el desierto cuando era niña, y cuántos coyotes me habían aterrado. Seth había crecido en Chicago y nunca había estado más lejos de casa que hasta Missouri, así que me bombardeaba con preguntas. El sentimiento relajante que sentía aduano estaba a su alrededor resurgió, y me encontré a mi misma riéndome mientras describía la incursión de mi madre en un "jardín desierto". Estaba legando hasta la parte más chistosa cuando una voz familiar me interrumpió.

—Qué bueno encontrarla aquí, Srta. Swan.

Seth miró encima de mi hombro, sobresaltado por la voz, y yo me giré. Emmett estaba de pie junto a la barra, luciendo enorme e intimidante como siempre. Edward estaba de pie levemente detrás de él, mirándome fijamente con los labios apretados.

—¡Emmett! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta a ti —meneó sus cejas sugestivamente y le lanzó una mirada a Seth. Tuve ganas de darle un manotazo, pero eso sería probablemente poco productivo. Así que, me incliné hacia lo inevitable.

—Estoy aquí para tomar algo con mi compañero de trabajo. Seth, estos son Emmett y Edward, crecimos juntos. Chicos, él es Seth, mi amigo de la oficina.

Los hombros de Edward se relajaron un poco ante la introducción, pero igual no habló. En cambio le dedicó un cortante asentido de cabeza a Seth, sin quitar sus ojos de mí._ ¿Qué diablos le sucede? _No habíamos hablado desde el aeropuerto en Seattle, y no podía darme cuenta por qué estaba de repente actuando tan hostil. Las cosas habían sido incomodas, claro, pero fulminar con la mirada era totalmente innecesario.

—Oh, ¡tú eres Seth! Hemos escuchado mucho sobre ti —dijo Emmett, estrechando la mano de Seth. Gemí internamente. ¿En serio, Emmett? No estás ayudando.

—Si, les dije todo sobre que tú fuiste el único rostro amistoso en la oficina la primera semana. —dije, intentando minimizar el comentario de Emmett. Lo último que necesitaba era que Seth pensara que vivía hablándole de él a mis amigos.

—¿Les importa si nos sentamos con ustedes? No hay mucho lugar aquí —continuó Emmett, alegremente ignorado la cara de cierra-el-pico que le estaba dedicando. Sin esperar por una respuesta, se sentó en el banco a mi lado y tiró de otro banco entre nosotros para Edward. Resultó que estaba sentada incómodamente cerca de los dos chicos Cullen, de frente a Seth, el cual lucía bastante confuso ante el repentino cambio de circunstancias.

—Bueno, ¿Seth, qué es lo que tú haces con Bella? —casi me atraganto con mi cerveza. Emmett estaba llevando su necesidad de avergonzarme hacia un nivel más alto. La indirecta estaba clara en su tono, pero afortunadamente, Seth pareció no notarla. Edward aún no había dicho nada.

—Escribo en el blog de deportes, y tengo una columna. También hago otra cobertura de deportes cuando necesitas a alguien extra.

—¡Wow! ¿Eres Seth Cleary? Leo tus cosas todas las semanas. Aunque tengo un problemas contigo sobre lo que escribiste en la temporada de los Seahawk.

Y así, se perdieron en su propio mundo de fútbol. Suspiré y saudí la cabeza. Hombres. Por supuesto que se aparecerían en mi inofensiva no-cita con Seth, justo cuando sí lo estaba disfrutando y no necesitaba la intervención. ¿Dónde estaban cuando salí con Aro, el de la jerga muerta? ¿O el Capitán Fell-tócame, Demetri?

Me giré hacia Edward y sonreí. —¿Y bueno qué los trae por aquí?

Se revolvió el pelo un poco y lanzó una mirada sobre mi hombro hacia Seth y Emmett antes de responder. —La tienda de Emmett no está muy lejos de aquí, y el quería venir por unas alitas. No tenía nada que hacer después de la escuela, y hace mucho que no venía a Iván.

Se detuvo y se revolvió incómodo, mirando sus manos —Lamento interrumpir en tu, um… tu cita. Emmett los vio aquí y no pude detenerlo —pateó los peldaños de su banco y finalmente levantó la mirada hacia mí.

Me reí, y él me frunció el ceño —¿Pensaste que estaba en una cita?

Sus cejas se juntaron, creando una arruga en el puente de su nariz. —¿No lo estabas?

—¿De verdad crees que los hubiera dejado sentar con nosotros si lo estaba?

—Uh, no lo tomes de manera personal, pero no tienes buen antecedente. Si esta cita se parecía en algo a tus otras citas, pensaría que acogerías la interrupción. ¿Sabes qué? Me retracto, no lo lamento para nada. Deberías estar agradeciéndonos, juzgando por tus experiencias pasadas.

—Primero, no es una cita. Segundo, la estaba pasando bien, lo cual debía ser obvio por la sonrisa en mi rostro. Tercero, tú solo sabes sobre las citas que Alice me arregló. Sucede que tuve una muy buena trayectoria de citas para las cuales me ofrecí. Cuarto, no aprecio tu tono.

—¿Tú te ofreciste para las citas? —resopló —Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Emmett y Seth se habían movido del futbol al baseball de fantasía, otro tópico en cual no tenía interés.

—Soy muy exigente —dije, sonriéndole a Edward —Después de todo, solo te dejé a ti que me lleves en un cita de lástima, y estás bastante calificado como un resumen de citas.

Toma eso, Edward Cullen. Aunque, mi comentario solo pareció divertirlo. Levantó sus cejas y me dedicó su primera sonrisa de la noche.

—¿Bastante calificado? No me digas.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —No esperes que alimente tu ego, no sucederá.

—No, no, tu hiciste la afirmación, ¡ahora debes respaldarla! Esas son las reglas.

—Bien —me enfurruñé —Tienes un trabajo, eres músico, y no vives con tus padres.

—Eso es difícilmente estar bastante calificado —rió —Al menos la mitad de los hombres de esta ciudad encajan con esa descripción. Vamos, no te inhibas.

—Me haces reír —admití —Y disfruto hablar contigo. Y como un bonus, eres una persona con la que se puede llevar bien. No me hagas seguir hablando, ¿no tienes vergüenza?

—Nop. Apenas estamos en el 15% ahora, siendo generosa con el standard del sentido del humor. Te aseguro que eso es probablemente bastante calificado, pero dijiste que no era lo suficientemente calificado. Yo diría que para ser calificada como muy exigente, tendrías que estar detrás de al menos el 5% de la población. ¿Qué necesita un chico para tener un 10% más?

—Solo un profesor convertiría esto en matemática. No lo sé, ¿atracción? ¿Chispas? ¿Mariposas? ¿Eso es lo suficientemente especifico para ti?

Él simplemente me miró por un momento, casi como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. La sonrisa se deslizó de su rostro, y sus cejas se juntaron otra vez. Apretando sus labios un poco, asintió lentamente.

—Lo es.

No podía pensar en nada más para decir, y él estaba aún mirándome. No fulminándome con la mirada como antes, pero sí mirándome como si nunca me hubiera visto antes. Era inquietante, y sentí esos golpecitos comenzar a punzar en mi brazo. Sentí cómo mi rostro enrojecía, y cuando mi rodilla rozó la suya casi salto de mi silla. Él sonrió, lo suficiente como para causar que aparezca una linda arruga cerca de sus ojos, y casi muero allí mismo.

—Te lo digo, tienes que poner a Saundres por sobre Jones —la voz de Emmett interrumpió en nuestra burbuja —Edward, dile que tengo razón.

Sin un palabra, Edward se giró y se unió a la conversación, dejándome acalorada y confusa. Me excusé para ir al baño. Los chicos ni siquiera levantaron la mirada, pero Seth me dedicó un acelerado movimiento de cabeza. Huí, volando hacia el sucio baño, como si fuera el último sitio seguro en el mundo.

Me lancé agua fría en el rostro e intenté recomponerme. Habíamos estado teniendo un momento antes de que Emmett nos interrumpiera, estaba segura de eso.

_¿Un momento, Bella? ¿En serio?_

Como sea que lo llames, entonces, no sé. Dios, necesitaba calmarme. Discutiendo conmigo misma en el baño de un repleto bar no era un síntoma de demencia, ¿verdad? Verdad. Miré hacia le espejo y gemí. Había mascara para pestañas corriendo por mis mejillas, y mis ojos estaban negros y borrosos. Tomé una toallita de papel e intenté reparar el daño, pero solo logré empeorarlo. Me tomó cinco minutos deshacerme de las manchas negras de mis mejillas y párpados hasta el punto que podía cubrirlo con algo de base. Gracias a Dios que había puesto mi compacto en mi bolso esta mañana.

Regresé al bar y escudriñé la multitud por mis chicos. Emmett y Seth se reían juntos, y Edward se sentaba ligeramente aparte, mirando fuera del bar. Cuando regresé aL asiento, Emmett me echó una mirada.

—¿Te caíste dentro? Nunca entenderé lo que las mujeres hacen el baño. ¿Hay alguna especie de club secreto adherido a eso o qué?

—Te lo diría, pero luego tendría que matarte.

—Ya veo cómo es —hipó, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero —Como sea, le preguntaré a Rosie.

—Rose no te lo dirá, es un secreto fuertemente guardado. Vale más que su propia vida.

Edward se rió y se me acercó —A mi sí me dirás, ¿verdad? Te conté sobre mi club secreto, es justo.

—No, esa fue más una misión de pacificación que nada. No acordamos un intercambio de información; De verdad que no tengo obligación de decirte nada.

Seth miraba nuestra broma, su cabeza se movía de atrás para adelante, cómicamente.

—¿Dese hace cuanto se conocen? —preguntó.

—Crecí con estos tontos y su hermana en Washington. De alguna manera, todos terminamos en la misma ciudad otra vez, y volvimos a contactarnos cuando me mudé aquí.

—Wow, eso es bastante irreal —dijo Seth. De repente, el entendimiento inundó su rostro —¿Estos son tus amigos de póker, Bella?

—Más como mi segunda familia. Pero si, estos son los chicos con los que estaba jugando hace unas semanas.

¿Realmente había sido la semana antepasada que había tenido la desastrosa cena con Edward y Lauren? ¿Y menos de una semana que habíamos descubierto a Lauren y Jessica? Parecía como hace meses, no solo días. Estaba cansada de solo pensarlo.

—Esto ha sido muy divertido, pero creo que me iré yendo —dije, palmeando a Seth en el hombro y sonriéndoles a Emmett y a Edward.

—¿Estás segura? ¡Los lunes son noches de Fútbol! Justo estábamos hablando de lo bueno que va a estar el partido —Emmett estaba rebotando en su asiento, y Seth asentía ansiosamente.

—Si, debería ir a casa. Estoy cansada y no creo que llegue a ver todo el partido.

—¿Dónde aparcaste? —preguntó Edward, poniéndose de pie al lado mío.

—Oh, cerca de mi oficina. No te preocupes.

—Tonterías, no caminarás sola en la oscuridad. Iré contigo. Nos vemos luego, Emmett. Un gusto conocerte, Seth.

Se despidieron con la mano, ya enganchados con el pre-juego que estaban dando en la gran pantalla frente a ellos.

Caminamos de regreso a la Torre de Tribuna en silencio. Las aceras estaban en su mayoría vacías, y las multitudes de viandantes que se apresuraban a entrar en los cálidos edificios se habían extinguido. Las calles estaban en silencio, y pequeños copos de nieve revoloteaban alrededor mientras caminábamos. Suspiré con satisfacción.

—Sabes, han pasado años desde que vi nevar.

—Estarás harta de ella para Navidad, te lo prometo.

—No veo cómo — bailoteé delante de él, girando un poco, con los brazos extendidos.

—Te ves como una niña —rió, trotando para alcanzarme. Me resbalé un poco en un charco de lodo y él me agarró de los hombros para estabilizarme. Levanté la mirada hacia él, riéndome por lo bajo. Nieve se estaba recolectando en su cabello, en sus pestañas y en los hombros de su saco gris de lana. Bajo la luz de los postes, él lucía como una especie de ángel.

—Me siento como una niña. Si no tuviera miedo de romperme el cuello, te jugaría una carrera hacia el coche.

—¿Pero, como tienes algo de autopreservación, asumo que caminaremos?

—Asumes correctamente.

Enlacé mi brazo alrededor de su espalda, su brazo estaba todavía alrededor de mis hombros, caminamos otra cuadra, deteniéndonos al lado de mi coche.

—¿Estás libre el viernes por la noche?

Levanté la mirada hacia él, sorprendida. —¿Qué, quieres otra cita de lástima? Estás algo necesitado, ¿no?

Puso los ojos en blanco. —No, solo pensé que querías pesar algo de rato conmigo, quizás ir a cenar, no es gran cosa. —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Podemos regresar a Brennan?

—Absolutamente —sonrió de oreja a oreja —Quizás veré si Ángela está libre, te caerá muy bien su novio, Ben, es un gran chico.

—Genial —dije, esperando que su predicción fuera un poco más acertada que la última vez que me dijo que alguien me caería bien —Te veré el jueves. En tu casa, ¿verdad?

—Si, nos vemos allí.

Mierda. Esta no-cita con Edward el viernes iba a empujar mis sesiones de planes de estrategias. Necesita refuerzos. Rosalie seguramente, ¿pero quién más? Quizás debía hacer de esto una celebración general de estrógeno.

Solo me tomó un par de llamadas. Rosalie aceptó a penas le prometí una noche libre de bebés y hombres, y la endulcé hasta prometerle margaritas. Y como Rose estaba ya tan involucrada, pensé que sería de mala educación excluir a Alice. No quería darle una explicación completa hasta que debiera hacerlo, así que esquivé el asunto llamándolo "una noche de chicas". Por último llamé a Kate, imaginando que una perspectiva de alguien de afuera no me haría daño. Ella estaba muy emocionada por conocer a Alice y a Rose, de las cuales había hablado extensamente en nuestra salida de compras.

—Espero que hayas abandonado tu ridículo boicot —bromeó.

—De hecho, esa es la razón para la noche de chicas.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Hay algún chico en particular, o simplemente superaste tu fobia a las primeras citas?

—¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre Edward?

—Ohhh, ¿el que tenía la malvada novia?

—Ex novia.

—¡La trama se complica! ¿Qué hay con él?

—No tengo idea. Por eso, la noche de chicas.

Ella rió y me ofreció traer a sus mejores amigas, Tanya e Irina, ambas enfermeras junto a ella en el hospital.

—Ellas saben sobre hombres —dijo, con una risita sabedora.

Le dije que mientras más mejor. Mi cabeza estaba llena de todos estos sueños y artimañas femeninas. Nunca me había sentido como una chica tanto como ahora, y no estaba segura de que eso fuera una cosa buena. Mis relaciones pasadas simplemente sucedieron, sin ningún trabajo requerido. Sabía que este no sería el caso, pero no tenía idea de cómo proceder.

Me caí en la cama esa noche, vacilando entre el miedo de ir a trabajar el martes y el entusiasmo de finalmente moverme un pequeño pasito hacia Edward. Desistí de pretender que no me importaba. Edward era divertido y guapo, y dulce, y sí, un poco jodido. Lo quería.

Entré al trabajo la mañana siguiente con la cabeza en alto, decidida a estar tranquila y controlada si me encontraba con James. No tuve que preocuparme. Seth me dijo que él estaba fuera de la oficina por todo el día, haciendo unas entrevistas y obteniendo información de afuera para la asignación que tenía que hacer para el miércoles.

Sin James sobre el cual estresarme, mi mañana fue bastante agradable. Para más, Alice estaba libre para almorzar. Nos encontramos en nuestro lugar favorito, un bar sushi con los mejores rollos de atún picantes que haya probado jamás.

Alice estaba aún vibrando con entusiasmo sobre su reunión del lunes.

—Solo estoy asistiendo, pero es un gran paso para mi posición actual. Si hago bien este proyecto podrían ascenderme, lo cual significa que no haré más trabajo de esclavo. Gracias a Dios que tengo hasta después de Año Nuevo para organizar una presentación.

—Eso es genial, Alice. Estoy segura de que será un éxito.

—Lo sé —suspiró contentamente, metiendo un rollito en su boca y sonriendo un poco —Ahora, ¿por qué el repentino interés en la noche de chicas? Te conozco, Bella Swan, tienes un motivo implícito.

—¿Quién, yo?

—Si, tú. No es que no esté emocionada sobre eso, ¿pero cuál es el motivo?

—De acuerdo —dije lentamente, escogiendo mis palabras cuidadosamente —¿Recuerdas cuánto quería que dejaras de arreglarme citas?

—¿Cambiaste de opinión? Oh, Bella, tengo el chico para ti, es perfecto…

—No, no he cambiado de opinión. ¿Puedes escucharme?

Cerró su boca de golpe, y me dedicó un alentador asentido.

—No te dejarás llevar con esta información, ¿me entiendes?

Ella sonrió más ampliamente, sabiendo que iba a revelar algo grande. Solo esperaba que ella pudiera mantener la boca cerrada frente a sus hermanos. Todo se derrumbaría si Edward se enterara, y Emmett no tenía el mejor antecedente sobre los secretos.

—Quizás esté interesada… solo un poco… en Edward —de acuerdo, aún estaba evadiendo la verdad, pero si le decía a Alice que me gustaba su hermano desde hacia un mes, ella estaría aún más fuera de control. Era mejor quitarle importancia a la situación.

Su boca se abrió. Gracias a Dios, ya se había tragado todo su rollito de atún. No la dejé recuperarse, esperando poder decirlo todos antes de que ella ya nos pudiera casar en su cabeza.

—No quiero apresurar las cosas, no quiero asustarlo, y necesito algún consejo. No le dirás a nadie sobre esto, no lo discutirás con nadie sin mi permiso, y estás absolutamente _prohibida_ de darle a Edward extrañas ideas. ¿Me entiendes?

—¿Terminaste?

—Si. Puedes hablar.

—¡Lo sabía! —chilló, corriendo alrededor de la mesa para darme un abrazo —¿Acaso no dije que quería enganchar a Edward y a ti? ¿Acaso no dije que ustedes eran perfectos el uno para el otro?

—No creo que lo hayas dicho. De hecho, creo que me arreglaste esa desastrosas citas ciegas, de las cuales todas me aseguraste de que serían perfectas para mi.

Ella agitó su mano. —Semántica. Vi el modo en que lo estabas mirando en Sporty. Eres tan fácil de leer.

—Lo que sea, Alice. De todos modos, por eso es la noche de chicas de mañana. Necesito un plan de juego.

Metiendo otro rollito de atún en su boca, ella asintió pensativamente.

—Creo que podremos manejarlo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Como prometí acá les traje el capítulo nuevo. ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me encanta el proceder de Bella, el ir de a poco y no saltarle encima a penas tenga la oportunidad.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Gracias a todas las que siempre me leen y me dejan sus comentarios. Bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras. Gracias en especial a Escarlataojala que me leyó hace poco y se tomó la molestia de dejar su review en cada capi. ¡Gracias linda!**

**Christti: Gracias por tu explicación del juego del capi anterior de Apples to Apples, me había imaginado algo así pero no estaba segura. :)**

**Chicas le recomiendo una historia muy linda y super divertida de Nora. Bells (sin lugar después del punto) llamada "London Calling". Les va aencantar. La pueden encontrar en mis favoritas. ¡Gracias Nora por leerme también! **

**Y por supuesto a mi amiga Marylouu que siempre me apoya y me lee también. Pásense también por sus historias que están muy buenas. Las pueden encontarr todas en mis favoritas.**

**¡Un beso enorme a todas! Nos vemos en la actualización de La Feria de Halloween.**

**Day **


	14. Ligues y Repuestos

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry y pertenece a Justaskalice, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso**

* * *

¿Cuánto tequila necesita uno para suministrarle margaritas a una diminuta chica que puede beber su propio peso, una nueva mamá, y tres virtuales extrañas que les gusta festear? ¿Nada menos que en un miércoles por la noche?

La noche de chicas había parecido una solución lógica ayer. No tenía idea sobre cómo hacer que Edward cambiara nuestra relación; No sabía ni por dónde empezar a probar las aguas. Ahora, la idea de juntarme con un grupo de niñas riéndose para intentar descubrir eso, me parecía más que tonto.

¿En qué estaba pensando al invitar a estas mujeres a mi departamento para tomar algo y que me aconsejaran? ¿Qué creía yo que ellas podían decir que podría mágicamente solucionar mis problemas? Lo más probable es que resultara ser una noche incómoda y embarazosa que no me proveería ninguna información útil para nada.

Para el momento en que llegué a casa desde la tienda de comestibles en la noche de miércoles, estaba lidiando con el pánico. Seth había notado mi agitación ese día e intentó hacerme hablar sobre ello. Por supuesto, él se lo atribuyó al comportamiento de James.

—¿Te está molestando otra vez? Bella, eso es hostigamiento y tú no tienes que ser fuerte y soportar…

—No, está bien. Él me gruñó un poco esta mañana cuando me trajo su segmento, pero a parte de eso, las cosas han estado bastante tranquilas —hubo unas cuantas palabras que acompañaron esos gruñidos, por supuesto, pero no quise decirle eso a Seth.

Él bajó un poco la cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Te ves algo tensa.

—Estoy bien —dije jovialmente, agitando la mano para quitarle importancia y caminando hacia mi cubículo. —No te preocupes por eso.

Claro. ¿A quién engañaba? Estaba aterrada.

Cuando Rosalie y Alice llegaron, estaba poniendo los toques finales a la ensalada de taco. Alice hizo una línea para la mezcla del tequila y la margarita, tarareando un poco mientras sacaba unos cubos de hielo y enchufaba la licuadora.

—He estado pensando en esto todo el día —suspiró, midiendo los tragos en el jarro. —¿Cuándo van a llegar Kate y sus amigas?

Le eché una mirada al reloj. —Ella dijo que estarían aquí lo más cerca de las seis posible, y son las 6.10, así que en cualquier momento.

Como si hubiera estado planeado, hubo un golpe en mi puerta. Rodeé a Alice y a Rosalie, que estaba robándole mordiscos a la ensalada de taco, y crucé mi pequeña sala de estar. Respirando profundamente y colocando una sonrisa en mi rostro, corrí el cerrojo y abrí la puerta.

Es sabido que tengo una decente autoimagen. Pasé a través de una incómoda fase en la secundaria, pero, ¿quién no? La mayoría del tiempo, soy apenas una mujer segura, incluso si la apariencia de Edward me deja sin habla a veces. Las amigas de Kate me quitaron la respiración y me hicieron sentir simplemente llana. Brevemente consideré tomar una hoja del libro de Lauren, así de hermosas eran.

A la derecha de Kate estaba una alta y delgada mujer, con sedoso cabello rubio y ojos azules. Tenía altos pómulos y una ligera mirada de arrogancia en su rostro, aunque me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo y siguió a Kate dentro de mi departamento.

La otra amiga de Kate no era tan alta, aunque tenía curvas que lo compensaban. Sus rulos rubios rojizos caían en un organizado caos alrededor de sus hombros, y me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras extendía su mano hacia mi.

—Tu debes ser Bella —dijo —Soy Tanya.

—Gusto en conocerte, Tanya —balbuceé —Por favor, pasa.

Kate sonrió de oreja a oreja y me dio un abrazo. —Es bueno verte otra vez, Bella. Ella es Irina, y ya acabas de conocer a Tanya, obviamente. Lo siento, no estamos exactamente vestidas para una fiesta.

Me encogí de hombros. —Nos quedaremos acá adentro, no hay problema. Tengo comida y Alice está haciendo margaritas, solo pónganse cómodas.

Alice eligió ese momento para salir de la cocina con una bandeja llena de margaritas. —De acuerdo, intentemos averiguar cómo meterte en los pantalones de mi hermano.

Rosalie la siguió con la comida. —Sutil, Alice.

Di unas torpes indicaciones, y luego Kate empezó de ahí.

—Bueno, cuéntanos sobre este chico. Él debe ser importante para hacerte romper tu boicot tan pronto.

—Puse los ojos en blanco y gané algo de tiempo al morder un poco de guacamole. Rose, claramente captando mi demora, interrumpió.

—Él está algo dañado. Su ex novia lo engañó la mayoría del tiempo, y él la dejó la semana pasada. —sentí una punzada de culpa por ocultar los verdaderos detalles, especialmente porque ellos tendrían probablemente un impacto en el tipo de consejo que recibiría. Eso era egoísta, aunque, se lo había prometido a Edward. Incluso si creyera que era un secreto ridículo, él confiaba en mí, así que mantuve la boca cerrada.

—¿La semana pasada? —Irina dijo, sorprendida —Te mueves rápido.

—No, esto está destinado a ser —Alice dijo, de manera soñadora —Él solo tiene que darse cuenta por si mismo.

—Entonces, estás buscando maneras de alentarlo —dijo Tanya —Seducción. Podemos trabajar en ello.

—¡No! No quiero seducirlo —dije, sonrojada.

—Bueno —interrumpió Rosalie —Aunque el sexo telefónico es algo prematuro.

—Si, no debes encamarte con él hasta que hayas tenido, al menos, una cita de verdad —dijo Alice, pensativamente. Me quedé mirándola, pero ella lucía completamente seria.

—Yo tengo una regla estricta de tres citas —dijo Irina —Nunca se sabe con algunos chicos.

—¿Podemos retroceder? —pregunté débilmente —Ni siquiera se si él está interesado.

—Oh, hay un montón de señales que puedes buscar —interrumpió Tanya —Todo se trata del lenguaje corporal.

Me sentía como si debiera estar tomando nota.

—¿Lenguaje corporal?

—Sí, ya sabes. ¿Cuánto tiempo mantiene contacto visual contigo? ¿Te toca casualmente en el brazo o en tu espalda? Leí en algún lado que si el pecho y los hombros de un chico están hacia ti, significa que está interesado. Algo sobre orientarse el mismo a tu alrededor, incluso si está hablando con otra persona.

—¿No puede ser que todas esas sean indicaciones de amistad? —recordé nuestro concurso de miradas en el bar el lunes por la noche, y la vez que me trajo helado y me hizo cosquillas hasta que no pude respirar. ¿Estaba interesado incluso en ese entonces? Imposible.

—Quizás —Tanya se encogió de hombros —Pero lo de tocar… eso definitivamente cruza la línea de lo platónico.

Me ruboricé un poco e intenté cubrirlo mientras tomaba un trago. Desafortunadamente, Alice lo notó.

—¡Bella! ¿Ha habido toqueteo?

Rosalie se atoró con su ensalada de taco y Kate rió.

—Toqueteo no —murmuré. —Somos amigos, actuamos de manera amistosa.

—¿Qué tan amistosa? —presionó.

—No lo suficiente, claramente —rió Tanya.

—Bueno, tendrás que hacerlo de trampa, ¿verdad? —Kate dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Es como dice Tanya: seducción.

Coloqué mi cabeza en mis manos y Rosalie me palmeó la espalda. Estaba segura de que Rosalie sólo quería ser comprensiva, pero sólo me hizo sentir aún más fuera de mi elemento.

—¿Alguna de ustedes ha estado de hecho en una situación así? No quiero hacerlo sentir incómodo, y definitivamente, no quiero hacer que las cosas entre nosotros estén raras.

—¿Alguna vez te conté cómo Jasper y yo terminamos juntos? —preguntó Alice.

Pensé en eso por un segundo, pero todo lo que pude recordar era que ellos se habían conocido a través de Edward.

—No.

—Bueno, para mi, fue amor a primera vista —ella suspiró, sonriendo para si misma mientras recordaba —Lo conocí en una cena a la que fuimos con Edward y tuvimos onda enseguida. Yo estaba eufórica, hasta que descubrí que él tenía novia.

Esto era información nueva. Era difícil imaginar a Jasper sin Alice, desde la primera vez que lo vi, ambos estaban haciéndose ojitos el uno al otro todo el tiempo.

—Empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos, al principio con Edward, y luego sólo nosotros dos. Nunca hicimos nada inapropiado —dijo rápidamente. —Pero éramos cercanos. Cuando él terminó con María, todo lo que quería hacer era saltarle encima, pero sabía que era importante darle espacio.

—¿Entonces, que pasó? —ella había oficialmente capturado mi atención. La situación era misteriosamente familiar.

—Un día me llamó y me pidió que me encontrara con él para cenar. Cuando llegó al restaurante, me tomó en sus brazos y me besó. Hemos estado juntos desde ese entonces.

—¿Cómo me ayuda eso? No creo que Edward vaya a decidir besarme un día cualquiera.

—Quizás lo haga —disputó —Lo que quiero decir es que quizás toda esta confabulación no sea necesaria. Sólo necesitas ser paciente y esperar que se ponga al día.

—Eso puede tomar una eternidad —dijo Irina, poniendo los ojos en blanco en dirección a Alice —No necesitas quedarte sentada esperando como una niña de doce años. Toma el control. Muéstrale lo que puede tener.

—No lo sé… —cosas como éstas quizás funcionen para Irina. Ella lucía como una especie de come-hombres. Mi estilo era más sutil que eso.

—No tienes que encamarte con él ni nada —dijo —Pero nada te detiene de flirtear con él.

—Créeme, ella lo hace —Rosalie resopló. Me quedé mirándola con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué? —ella se encogió de hombros —Lo haces. No te preocupes, él también flirtea contigo.

—Lo estás inventando —la acusé —Yo no flirteo con él, y definitivamente, él tampoco lo hace conmigo.

—Lo que sea —suspiró, sumergiéndose nuevamente en su ensalada de taco —Aunque, Irina tiene razón. Oooh, ¿sabes lo que atrapó a Emmett? Tocarse el pelo. Sus ojos solían posarse en mí cada vez.

—Ah, si —Tanya asintió, y Alice sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Chicas? ¿Qué diablos es el tocarse el pelo? —no era como si fuera una completa novata, pero nunca supe que habían términos técnicos para estas cosas.

—Bella, Bella, Bella, —Kate suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza —Tocarse el pelo. Ya sabes, ¿pasar tus dedos a través de tu cabello mientras que él te está mirando? ¿Quizás revolverlo un poco? Funcionaría tan bien para ti, tu cabello es hermoso. No es ciencia espacial. De hecho, cualquier tipo de auto-toque funciona. Los hace calentarse e incomodarse.

—Eso suena pervertido.

—¿No es ese el punto?

Me tenía allí.

Mientras las margaritas desaparecían, la charla de chicas se volvió más salvaje. Alice fue la única que se quedó con los labios sellados sobre su vida sexual, insistiendo en que ella no besaba y contaba. Rosalie e Irina congeniaron bastante rápido sobre las ridículas frases de ligue que habían escuchado a través de los años. Promulgaron sus favoritas para nosotras y todas nos caímos de la risa.

—_Sólo llámame leche, bebé, le haré bien a tu cuerpo _—Rosalie canturreó roncamente, flexionando sus músculos y guiñándole un ojo a Irina.

—_¿Ves a mi amigo que está allá?_ —dijo Irina —_Él quiere saber si piensas que yo soy lindo _—ella meneó sus cejas y apretó el trasero de Rosalie.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! —lancé un grito ahogado, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas —¿Esas cosas de verdad funcionan?

—Bueno, de hecho esas cosas me dejan sintiéndome bien conmigo misma —Tanya dijo, riendo —Pero aparte de eso, no creo que alguna vez haya respondido a alguna.

—Emmett me conquistó hablándome con una línea de ligue —admitió Rosalie —Pero yo había estado mirándolo la mayoría del tiempo, así que no creo que cuente.

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunté, pensando que probablemente era algo grosero y ridículo.

—_¿Cuánto pesa un oso polar?_ —preguntó ella.

—Um, no sé, ¿cuánto?

—_Lo suficiente para romper el hielo. Hola, soy Emmett_ —ella respondió, una suave sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. —Era tan idiota y dulce, y ahí estaba él, el chico grande y aterrador con los hoyuelos más lindos que había visto jamás. Tenía que hablar con él.

Alice resopló. —Si, eso suena como a Emmett. —sus ojos se entrecerraron hacia el reloj de mi reproductor de DVD.

—¡Santa mierda! ¿Ya es medianoche? Me tengo que ir —se puso de pie y se tambaleó un poco.

—No vas a conducir —Rose dijo, firmemente —Bella, ¿podemos quedarnos aquí? Emmett puede recogerme en la mañana y Alice puede manejar a casa antes de ir a trabajar.

—Por supuesto, el sillón se abre. Lo siento, no me di cuenta que era tan tarde.

Kate, Tanya e Irina bostezaron, se estiraron, y tomaron sus cosas.

—Deberíamos ir yéndonos también —dijo Kate —Gracias por invitarnos, te llamaré y nos juntaremos otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Estás bien para manejar? —le pregunté, dándole un abrazo.

—Oh, si, ya pasó más de una hora desde mi último trago —me devolvió el abrazo y caminó hacia la puerta, con Irina y Tanya pisándole los talones.

—Atrápalo, tigre —dijo Tanya, sonriendo atrevidamente —Sólo recuerda… seducción.

—A veces, algo de sexo es lo que el doctor recomienda —agregó Itina, soltando unas risitas. Estaba bamboleándose en sus pies, así que culpé a su estado de ebriedad por su comentario y sonreí.

Situé a Rose y a Alice en mi sofá-cama y me caí en mi cama, exhausta y ligeramente intoxicada.

Cuando mi alarma sonó la mañana siguiente, mi cabeza estaba pulsando lentamente, y podía escuchar ruidos en la cocina. Por un segundo, entré en estado de pánico, imaginando que eran intrusos, pero luego recordé que aún tenía visitas.

Rosalie me sonrió cuando hice mi camino hasta la cocina.

—Alice ya se fue; no tenía resaca para nada. Quería llegar a la oficina temprano esta mañana así que se levantó y manejo a su casa hace una hora.

Tomamos café en silencio por un momento. Era agradable tener a alguien ahí en la mañana, incluso aunque no estuviéramos hablando. Vivir sola no me molestaba, pero había veces en que extrañaba tener una compañera alrededor. Finalmente, Emmett llamó avisando que estaba de camino, y yo fui a alistarme para ir a trabajar. Caminamos calle abajo juntas para esperar.

—Sé que estabas algo avergonzada anoche, pero gracias por ser tan divertida —dijo Rose —Sólo queremos que seas feliz, quizás que vayas a una _buena_ cita de una vez por todas.

Puse los ojos en blanco —¿Por qué todos piensan que no puedo ir a buena cita? He tenido muchas citas buenas. Incluso he tenido novios.

—¿Y desde que llegaste a Chicago y dejaste que Alice manejara tu vida amorosa?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Si, eso es lo que pensé —rió.

—Bueno, Alice está involucrada en esto —señalé —¿Cómo sé que ésto no va a ser un desastre también?

—Porque también yo estoy involucrada. Y porque, de hecho, ustedes hacen buena pareja —Emmett aparcó justo en ese momento, tocando la bocina mientras se detenía. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó.

—Ten algo de fe, Bella.

Para el momento en que llegué a la casa de Edward esa noche, estaba de mal humor y exhausta. Estaba empezando a sentirse como si estuviera peleando con un motín subterráneo en el trabajo. No sólo James estaba haciendo comentarios desdeñosos sobre todas las razones por las cuales no era buena en mi trabajo, sino que también Will y Joel habían empezado también. Aunque, ellos eran más sutiles, empezando bajas conversaciones en la sala de descanso y deteniéndose abruptamente cuando yo entraba. Garrett estaba comprensivo y Seth estaba lívido, pero no se me ocurría ningún modo de manejar la situación sin involucrar a la administración, y estaba segura que contarle a Chuck solo empeoraría las cosas. Era como tener trece años otra vez, excepto que, en vez de malvadas niñas preadolescentes, estaba peleando con hombres adultos, supuestamente profesionales.

Alice abrió la puerta, mirando sobre su hombro a la sala de estar.

—Espérate, sólo estoy abriendo la puerta —gritó —Hey, Bella, estás lista para… ¿Qué sucede?

Su alegre sonrisa desapareció cuando vio mi rostro.

—Duro día en el trabajo —murmuré, pasando a su lado y dejando caer mi bolso al piso cerca del sillón.

—¿Sabes qué va a hacer que te sientas mejor? —preguntó, dándome una cerveza.

—¿Incendiar las oficinas de Trib?

—No —rió —Algo mejor. ¡Bolos!

Finalmente medí el tamaño de la sala de estar, intentando descubrir de qué estaba hablando. Había cajas de pizza sobre la mesa de café, y una Wii estaba conectada frente a la gran pantalla de Edward. Jasper estaba creando su personaje mii, eligiendo opciones de cabello mientras que Emmett le tomaba el pelo en voz alta.

—¿Bolos?

—Si, en la Wii. Es muy divertido.

—No te decepciones cuando te patee el trasero —dijo Edward, saliendo de la cocina con un cuenco de palomitas de maíz —Soy un profesional.

—Puedes crear tu mii tan pronto como Jasper termine —dijo Alice, ignorando a su hermano —Ya casi termina.

Caminé hacia la pizza y colapsé en el sillón. —¿Dónde está Rose?

—Está en casa con Avery —dijo Emmett —Íbamos a traerlo, pero ha estado molesto estos días, y Rose cree que quizás se vaya a enfermar. No quisimos arriesgarnos.

—Lo siento —dije, mordiendo un pedazo de pizza —Espero que se sienta mejor pronto.

El sillón se removió debajo de mí y Edward se sentó a mi lado. Luego de pasar la pasada noche entera hablando sobre el plan para "seducirlo", de repente me sentí muy avergonzada.

—¿Sabes cómo jugar? —preguntó, inconsciente de mi incomodidad.

—No —dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Jasper me arrojó el mando.

—Bueno, primero tienes que crear un personaje —dijo Edward con una sonrisa —Te ayudaré.

Era muy raro, desplazarme a través de opciones faciales mientras los Cullen hacían sugerencias y me ayudaban a elegir facciones que lucieran mejor en mi mii. Hubo un debate bastante acalorado sobre mi estilo de cabello, el cual Alice, eventualmente, ganó.

—No, esos ojos no —dijo Edward, sacándome el mando y yendo sobre las opciones —Tus ojos son más grandes y más lindos. Estos. —me ruboricé un poco, pero lo dejé seleccionar los ojos que él quería. Alice nos sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero Edward no lo notó. Él estaba muy ocupado eligiéndome una boca.

—Odio decirte esto, pero no creo que la apariencia de mi mii luzca como yo para nada —reí. Edward guardó el personaje y se desplazó a través de la pantalla del menú hasta que llegó hasta la pantalla principal de los bolos.

—El mii de Edward es aterrador —dijo Emmett —En serio, es prácticamente un autorretrato.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. —Ese es el punto, ¿o no?

—Si, pero es como si te hubieras reducido e introducido en la computadora —continuó Emmett.

—Como sea —suspiró Edward —Bella, ¿quieres ver la primera ronda así ves cómo se hace? Sólo podemos jugar cuatro a la vez.

—Está bien. Sólo quiero sentarme aquí un rato.

Tuve que reírme cuando Edward seleccionó el orden de los bolos. Su mii de verdad lucía raramente como él, su cabello parado en extraños ángulos. Una sonrisa de lado sellaba el pacto. Los personajes de Emmett y Jasper estaban bastante cerca, aunque Emmett le había agregado una ridícula barba espesa a su rostro.

—Rose nunca me dejaría dejarme crecer una en la vida real —explicó.

La mii de Alice usaba un par de anteojos de sol y una blusa rosa brillante. Su sonrisa era algo maniática.

—Um, Edward, ¿por qué tu mii tiene una bola rosa brillante? —pregunté, amortiguando mi risa con mi cerveza.

—Te lo dije, soy un profesional.

—De acuerdo… preguntaré otra vez. Edward, ¿por qué tu mii tiene una bola rosa brillante?

—¿Hay algo que no nos estás contando? —Emmett bromeó, tomando algo de palomitas —¿De verdad rompiste con Lauren porque juegas para el equipo contrario? No te preocupes, igual te vamos a querer si eres gay. Mamá lo superará, ya tiene un nieto.

Me atraganté y escupí, pero Edward sólo frunció el ceño.

—Estoy en el nivel profesional, eso significa que mi bola brilla. El juego decide de qué color es tu bola.

—Si, claro —dijo Emmett, guiñándome un ojo —¿Y tú de casualidad te pusiste en el lugar que obtiene la bola rosa?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el mando. —Desearías tener la bola rosa. Está bien admitir que estás celoso, Em.

Alineó su tiro y giró su brazo, soltando su bola virtual con una impresionante vuelta.

—¡BUEN TIRO! —gritó la Wii, mientras los diez bolos de Edward caían.

Le levantó una ceja a Emmett y le dio el mando a Alice. —¿Decías?

Resultó ser que los bolos de la Wii eran muy divertidos… ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Cuando fue mi turno de jugar, reemplazando a Alice quien tuvo el puntaje más bajo en el primer juego, estaba nerviosa. Apestaba jugando a los bolos en la vida real. Así que cuando Jasper me enseñó cómo usar el mando, mi primer instinto fue ser escéptica.

Luego tiré todos. Una y otra vez. ¿Sabías que tres tantos en una vuelta se llama Turquía? La Wii fascinaba a mi ego constantemente, tirándome cumplidos cada vez que derriba todos mis bolos. Era como tener mi propia animadora.

La suerte de Edward cambió cuando yo empecé a jugar. Él seguía fallando, lo cual lo ponía de mal humor.

—Dios mío, Edward, ¿perdiendo con una principiante? —Emmett meditó, mientras que la tercera bola de Edward se iba por la cuneta. La Wii abucheó. —No estarás sosteniendo esa brillante bola rosa por mucho tiempo, Sr. Jugador de Bolos Profesional.

Él frunció el ceño. —Estoy teniendo mala racha.

—Probablemente es porque esta vez tu bola es verde —Emmett dijo pensativamente —El rosa es claramente tu color de poder.

Terminé con un impresionante 232, ganándoles a todos los chicos. Renuncié cuando gané, dándole mi mando a Alice antes de que arruinara mi racha ganadora. Los demás perdieron el interés en los bolos después de otro juego, y Emmett y Jasper comenzaron un torneo de boxeo.

—Es como tener un gimnasio en tu sala de estar —dije, viendo a Jasper azotar violentamente a su mando, intentando que su mii golpeara a Emmett en las tripas.

—Bajé cinco kilos en el primer mes que tuve esta cosa —admitió Edward —La compré porque pensé que sería algo divertido que hacer con Lauren, pero ella nunca estaba, así que terminé trabajando mis frustraciones solo. Tengo un nivel profesional en todos estos juegos, y puedo tocar la mitad de las canciones de Guitar Hero en nivel experto.

—Sí que sabes como impresionar a una chica —dije, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Arrugó su nariz y puso los ojos en blanco, pero me devolvió la sonrisa. Sintiéndome animada, pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, girándolo dentro de mi puño y luego soltándolo. Dejé que mis dedos se deslizaran bajo mi camisa y sobre mi regazo, luego levanté la vista hacia Edward para ver su reacción.

Él aún estaba sonriendo, pero había una extraña mirada en sus ojos. ¿Había funcionado? Me mordí el labio y lo miré a los ojos. Pestañeando, él pareció salir de ensimismamiento.

—¿A qué hora debo ir a recogerte mañana? —preguntó, girándose hacia un lado y tomando su cerveza. Exhalé decepcionada. ¿Qué pensaba que iba a suceder, de verdad? ¿Que me tocaría el pelo y él se caería a mis pies hecho un charco de deseo, profesando su amor y devoción por mi? Sí, iba a ser así de fácil.

—Terminaré en el trabajo a las cinco, ¿así que por qué no me vas a buscar a las seis? Así tendré tiempo para cambiarme y alistarme para ir. ¿Pudiste localizar a Ángela?

—Sí, tiene que trabajar. Parece que solo seremos nosotros dos mañana —sonrió y me lanzó una mirada de reojo. —Espero que eso esté bien.

—Por supuesto —le aseguré —He estado esperándolo toda la semana —su sonrisa se amplió y sentí un rubor extendiéndose en mis mejillas. ¿Acabo de admitir eso? ¿Desesperada, Bella?

—También yo —tiró su brazo sobre la parte de atrás del sillón, su antebrazo descansando suavemente sobre la parte trasera de cabeza. —Jasper, luces como un pingüino teniendo un ataque.

Alice resopló, pero Jasper solo azotó sus brazos a su alrededor otra vez, el puño de su mii conectó con la mandíbula de Emmett.

—¡Si! ¡Vencido! —bramó, saltando de arriba a abajo mientras la mii de Emmett caía al piso. Me reí, sorprendida, viendo cómo Jasper sacudía su puño sobre su cabeza en señal de victoria. Él y Emmett tenían el rostro sudado y colorado por la pelea.

—Nunca lo había visto tan… violento —dije suavemente, inclinándome más cerca de Edward en un costado.

—Deberías verlo después de su quinta hora en la sala de estudios —Edward susurró —él supervisa a una habitación llena de de deportistas que se pasan la hora lanzando escupitajos y arañándose ellos mismos. Te garantizo que él estaba imaginando a John Perkins durante la pelea.

—A Colin Biggs, de hecho —dijo Jasper, tomando un sorbo de agua y limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Le dio unos golpecitos con los dedos a Edward, quien se encogió hacia un lado. —No puedo creer que te las arreglaste para evitar la sala de estudios este semestre, bastardo suertudo. Desperdicio de un perfecto periodo de secundaria.

—Tengo suerte, chico —Edward sonrió maliciosamente y su brazo se deslizó bajo mi hombro. Me congelé. ¿Amistoso o flirteo? Mis ojos se posaron en su rostro, pero él lucía completamente a gusto. Debió haber sido un gesto amistoso. Me relajé a su lado, rogando que él no notara mi acelerado corazón.

—Sí, claro. Aún creo que es porque la directora McAdams cree que eres guapo.

—¿Sabe ella sobre tu inclinación por las cosas rosas brillantes? —preguntó Emmett.

—Ohhh, _inclinación_. Aún estás usando el calendario de la Palabra del Día, ya veo —Edward contestó, riéndose entre dientes y apretando mis hombros un poco, de manera inconsciente.

Emmett lo ignoró y se estiró, bostezando —De acuerdo, chicos, ha sido divertido, pero tengo un bebé enfermo y una malhumorada esposa en casa. Debo irme de aquí antes de que me quede atorado en encargarme de los pañales por las próximas dos semanas.

—Nosotros debemos irnos también —Alice dijo rápidamente, lanzándole a Jasper una mirada significativa —Tengo esa reunión importante mañana temprano.

—Tú no tienes que irte, ¿verdad? —dijo Edward, frunciendo el ceño —Aún es temprano.

Alice me estaba lanzando una mirada asesina mientras se metía dentro de su abrigo, así que sonreí suavemente y sacudí la cabeza.

—Supongo que no.

—Bien. Pondré una película y podemos pasar un rato juntos.

Nos despedimos de Emmett, Jasper y Alice. Mientras me abrazaba para despedirse, Alice me susurró —No lo arruines, Swan. Quiero detalles mañana en el almuerzo.

Una vez que estuvimos solo, Edward se aclaró la garganta y colocó un CD en su reproductor de DVD.

—He tenido esto aquí por un rato, ¿alguna vez has visto El _laberinto del Fauno_?

—No, pero he oído de ella. Está en español, ¿no?

—Para eso están los subtítulos. Se supone que está muy buena.

—De acuerdo, veámosla.

Se ubicó a mi lado en seguida, poniéndome a su lado sin vacilación. Él era cálido y cómodo, y como era usual, olía fantástico. Esto no era un comportamiento amistoso normal, estaba segura. Él no estaba tocando ninguna parte de mi piel, pero su brazo estaba firmemente envuelto sobre mí, impidiéndome moverme.

No podría decir de qué trataba la película. Estaba segura de que había hadas y definitivamente había un monstruo aterrador con ojos en las palmas de sus manos. Recuerdo esa parte porque me zambullí en el costado de Edward y me cubrí el rostro. Él rió y me frotó el brazo, trazando suaves círculos en mis bíceps con sus largos dedos.

Durante el resto de la película, simplemente estaba contando sus respiraciones. El calor de su cuerpo quemaba a través de mi ropa y ardía en mi piel, y estaba rodeada por el aroma de sándalo y jabón. Deseaba tocarlo, pero estaba completamente paralizada por la duda en mi misma. ¿Esto era simplemente dos amigos acurrucados y mirando una película? ¿O era una especie de quiebre en la tela de nuestra relación?

Estaba atascada en un dulce estado de limbo, incapaz de moverme hacia delante o hacia atrás sin una señal de Edward, una señal que él parecía reacio o no preparado para darme. En vez de preocuparme por eso, me dejé disfrutar de la comodidad de su toque y el firme palpitar de su corazón. Cuando me abrazó para despedirse y me prometió recogerme a las seis, no pensé en las consecuencias de nuestra no-cita. Mantuve mi boca cerrada, sonreí y asentí. Porque el limbo era mejor que nada.

* * *

_**Mmmm…**_

**Hola. ****Al fin actualizando este fic, espero no haber perdido lectoras y poder seguir leyendo sus opiniones.**

**¿Qué les pareció el plan de Bella? A mi me encanta su proceder y además este capítulo me resultó muy chistoso ****¿Alguien vio el Laberinto del Fauno? Amé esa peli.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y a las que me mandaron PM preguntándome si estaba bien, se los súper agradezco. Fui al médico porque la fiebre no me bajaba y me recetaron un montón de medicamentos, la tos me estaba matando porque cuando tosía me hacia doler los pulmones y hasta los huesos de la cadera, estaba en la cama con la laptop en las piernas y debía sostenerla cada vez que tosía o iba a salir volando :P pero ya estoy mejor, por suerte. ¡Y también se fue un poco el frío, gracias a Dios!**

**Ya he actualizado La Feria de Halloween y Compañeros de Casa. ¡El jueves postearé el epílogo de La Feria…!**

**¡Nos leemos en unos días! Síganme en Formspring, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Day**


	15. Buscavida

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry y pertenece a Justaskalice, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso**

* * *

—¿Y…? —la voz de Alice estaba prácticamente temblando con entusiasmo.

—Miramos una película —suspiré, sentándome frente suyo y estudiando mi sándwich. No me gustaba la mirada de su rostro. Era como si ella esperara que tuviera explícitos detalles sexuales que compartir. ¿Qué tan rápido creía que nos íbamos a mover?

—¿Y…?

—Y él colocó su brazo a mí alrededor.

Ella chilló y yo me cubrí las orejas.

—En serio, solo los perros pueden escucharte ahora.

—Lo siento, solo estoy emocionada. ¿Qué más?

—Eso fue prácticamente todo. Lo que quiero decir es que fue un poco como acurrucarse. Y se despidió de mí con un abrazo.

—Este es un muy buen primer paso. Ahora, ¿cuáles son tus planes para esta noche?

Suspiré y le di un gran mordisco a mi sándwich. ¿Cuáles eran mis planes? Debía seguir flirteando, obviamente, ¿pero qué tan lejos estaba dispuesta a pujar mi suerte?

—No lo sé, pensé que seguiría lo que sea que él haya planeado y tomar las cosas como vengan. ¿No fuiste tú la que dijiste que toda esta confabulación quizás no sea necesaria?

—Supongo… —dijo, dubitativamente —Pero no pierdas tu momento. No envíes señales confusas.

—No creo que nadie haya nunca tenido la intención de dar señales confusas —medité —Yo creo que sólo pasa a su propio acuerdo. Hasta que la otra persona se rinde y pregunta qué diablos pasa.

—Bien, bueno, asegúrate que él no tenga que preguntártelo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y cambié tema —Cuéntame sobre tu presentación, ¿Cómo están las cosas?

Eso fue todo lo que tomó. Con la rapidez de una bala, se olvidó de lo otro y comenzó a farfullar sobre técnicas y estrategias. Mientras ella exageraba lo poético sobre su campaña, dejé que mi mente vagabundeara de vuelta a mi oficina. Chuck había programado conmigo la realización de una critica para la semana siguiente, una especie de chequeo para ver cómo me estaba yendo, y yo ya estaba formulando respuestas para preguntas imaginarias.

_¿Cómo te estás aclimatando al resto del personal?_

"Bueno, al blogger de deportes le gusto, el blogger de tecnología me aterroriza diariamente, y el resto del personal es bastante hostil conmigo".

La respuesta necesita trabajo, claramente.

_¿Cómo descubrirías tu experiencia aquí hasta ahora?_

"Desde que me mudé a Chicago, mi vida ha sido una tragicomedia de perdidos amigos de la infancia, secretas citas lésbicas, y embarazosas citas a ciegas, ¿y he mencionado mi actual proyecto? Tengo la intención de seducir a dicho perdido amigo de la infancia, pero simplemente no sabría decir si yo le gusto, o si _le gusto_ le gusto, ¿entiendes?"

Reprimí unas risitas.

—Bella, ¿siquiera me estás escuchando?

—¿Eh? Lo siento, Alice, me distraje.

—Está bien —exhaló un gran suspiro —Puedes seguir soñando despierta con mi hermano. Nada de lo que yo tenga que decir es importante, de todos modos.

Sonreí con culpabilidad. Supuse que la parte de lo de soñar despierta era parcialmente real, y me imaginé que, mientras Alice menos supiera sobre mi situación laboral era mejor. Por alguna razón, no tenía problema pidiéndole ayuda románticamente, pero quería manejar lo de James a mi modo.

Cuando regresé a la oficina, veinte minutos después, encontré a Seth excavando una pila de papeles en mi escritorio.

—Um… ¿puedo ayudarte?

Él saltó y se dio la vuelta, luciendo culpable.

—No, sólo estaba… quiero decir… ¿terminaste con ese segmento que te dejé esta mañana?

Me giré y lo tomé de mi escritorio, donde yacía bien a la vista, al lado de mi teclado.

—¿Algo más?

Él se sonrojó un poco y sacudió la cabeza. Mientras se giraba para irse, me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y di una vuelta hacia mi computadora. Un momento yo estaba inclinada contra mi silla y al siguiente me estaba cayendo. El respaldo de mi silla ya no estaba unido ella, y yo estaba de espaldas en el piso.

—¿Qué diablos…? —gemí, intentando quitar los destrozos de lo que solía ser mi cómoda silla giratoria.

Seth maldijo fuertemente y se arrodilló a mi lado —¿Estás bien? Maldición. ¿Estás herida?

Me ayudó a sentarme y me inspeccionó desde cada ángulo, buscando rasguños, o moretones, o sabe Dios qué cosa. Mi cabeza todavía estaba girando. Me sentía atontada.

—No pensé en chequear tu silla —él murmuró, tomándome del codo y haciéndome poner de pie.

—¿Por qué ibas a necesitar chequear mi silla?

—Escuché hablar a James y a Will justo después de que te fueras a almorzar. No escuché toda la conversación, pero lo principal era meterse con algo de tu cubículo. Estaba intentando descubrirlo justo antes de que llegaras.

—¿Morí y me mandaron de regreso a sexto grado como castigo por mis pecados? ¿Este es un comportamiento normal?

Seth frunció el ceño y examinó la oficina sobre la parte de arriba de mi cubículo. —No, por supuesto que no. Payasadas pequeñas son de esperarse, los reporteros son como niños grandes, pero esta mierda es maliciosa. Dime que le dirás algo a Chuck. No puedes seguir con esto, puedes salir lastimada.

Froté un lugar en mi cadera que parecía particularmente blando; me lo había golpeado fuerte cuando me caí hacia atrás.

—Lo pensaré. Ahora vete de aquí, desenterraré una silla nueva de algún lado. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Cuando James pasó por mi escritorio camino hacia el baño por la tarde, se quedó en la puerta de mi cubículo.

—¿Pasaba algo malo con tu vieja silla, Bella? —preguntó, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Levanté la mirada hacia él y luego de regreso a mi computadora. —Nada serio. La vieja no era buena para mi espalda.

—Apuesto a que sí.

Se alejó, silbando. El desgraciado estaba alegre de casi haberme mutilado. Respirando profundamente, cerré mis ojos y sequé las lágrimas de enojo que se estaban juntando en las esquinas de mis ojos. Cuando obtuve este trabajo, estaba emocionada por empezar. Ahora no podía recordar por qué había estado tan ansiosa, porque era obvio, inclusive en ese entonces, cuán terrible sería. Cada vez que estaba tentada a renunciar, me recordaba a mi misma que apenas habían pasado dos meses, que no tenía otros trabajos prospectos, y que de verdad me gustaba Chicago y la vida que estaba construyendo aquí. Eso debía contar para algo, ¿verdad?

Pensar sobre mi próxima cena con Edward me ayudó a permanecer calmada. Sonreiría, flirtearía y me relajaría. Quizás él pondría sus brazos a mi alrededor otra vez, o sostendría mi mano. Olería divino, por supuesto, y probablemente usaría algo que lo haría ver como un modelo.

Era increíble lo tranquilizante que era el mero pensamiento de Edward. Él era mi Buda personal.

_Oooouuuummmm._

Cuando tocó a mi puerta a la seis de la tarde, Edward me encontró recientemente arreglada, vestida con un lindo suéter, jeans ajustados, y sonriendo. La sonrisa fue sólo por show, pero no iba a dejar que James arruinara la única parte alegre de mi día.

Por supuesto, le tomó solo diez minutos darse cuenta de que algo pasaba. Ni siquiera habíamos llegado al restaurante.

—¿Otro día duro? —preguntó, deteniéndose en la luz roja y mirándome.

Me encogí de hombros, y él frunció el ceño. —¿Pasó algo en particular? —presionó —Pareces tener más y más de estos días últimamente.

—Realmente no quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿está bien? —rogué, mirándolo a los ojos. Él lucia genuinamente preocupado, pero yo no quería revivir mi última semana por él.

—No hemos terminado de hablar de esto —insistió, regresando sus ojos al camino. Suspiré aliviada y me incliné en su cómodo asiento de cuero. De repente, noté algo.

—¿Edward?

—¿Hm?

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual mi trasero esté muy caliente?

Él rió fuertemente. —Calentador de asientos. Lindos, ¿no?

—Muy elegantes, siento como si estuviera andando con estilo.

—Emmett y Rosalie insistieron en ello… ¿Cómo lo dijo Emmett? Enchularme la máquina —me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, la que hacía que sus ojos se arrugaran y sacara ese hoyuelo que era hecho a medida para los hombres Cullen. —Tuve todas estas mejoras sin tener que pagar por ellas al distribuidor. Descuentos familiares.

—Debe ser lindo vivir en la cima del lujo —bromeé. Él rió, pero esta vez la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

—Hay cosas más importantes —dijo suavemente, deteniéndose en el estacionamiento frente a Brennan, y apagando el coche.

Parecía distante mientras entrábamos al bar, así que intenté aligerar el ambiente —¿Dijiste que Ángela trabajaba esta noche? ¿Estará ella acá?

—No, está en uno de sus trabajos.

—¿Cuántos trabajos tiene?

—La última vez que conté tenía tres. Es camarera, ella enseña en pruebas para preparatoria y es salvavidas en un hotel del centro.

—Wow —no podía imaginármelo. Apenas podía soportar uno solo. —¿Cuándo ve a su novio?

—Cuando está en su casa —contestó, sonriendo de manera vacía otra vez —Es ingeniero en software, así que sus horarios son más regulares.

Nos sentamos en un banco y nuestra mesera se nos acercó inmediatamente. Era difícil no notar cómo sus ojos se posaban en Edward y el modo en que ella le sonreía.

—¿Cómo están esta noche?

—Bien —Edward dijo distraídamente, mirando el menú de las bebidas. Ella infló su pecho hacia arriba e hizo sobresalir sus caderas, inclinándose hacia él.

—¿Puedo traerte algo rápido? —ronroneó. Puse los ojos en blanco y me aclaré la garganta.

—Yo quiero un ron y una cola dietética.

Ella me miró en blanco y luego echó una mirada entre nosotros, claramente sorprendida al verme fulminándola con la mirada. _Eso es, perra. Retrocede_.

—Claro. ¿Qué hay de ti? —se giro hacia Edward, y estaba contenta de ver que enderezaba un poco su postura. Si ella pensaba que estábamos juntos, no tendría que soportarla toda la noche intentando ligar con él. Mejor para mí.

—Creo que tomaré agua esta noche —dijo, finalmente levantando la mirada del menú y dedicándome una sonrisa abyecta —No hay necesidad de repetir lo que pasó la última vez que bebimos juntos.

La mesera se fue sin otra palabra y yo me reí. —Nunca te pregunté, ¿a quién terminaste llamando esa noche? ¿Algo muy vergonzoso?

Él gimió y sacudió la cabeza —¿Además de mis padres te refieres? No puedo creer que me hayas dejado tomar mi teléfono.

—Como que valió la pena. No sabía que eras un borracho tan entretenido.

—Si, bueno, el entretenimiento de uno es la humillación del otro. Llamé a la maestra de coro de mi escuela y le dejé un mensaje raro. Me lo hizo escuchar el lunes en la escuela. Casi me morí —suspiró, riéndose a pesar de si mismo.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

Se volvió de un rojo brillante y sacudió la cabeza —De ninguna manera, ya es lo suficientemente malo que se lo haya dicho a ella, no lo voy a repetir ante ti.

Me devané los sesos intentando recordar si había escuchado algún mensaje. No podía recordar ninguno en particular, y estaba segura que no eran exclamaciones mitad enojadas y chistosas sobre Lauren lo que lo tenía tan azorado.

—¿Por favor? —intenté engatusarlo.

Me dedicó una mirada oscura y levantó el menú otra vez —Eres peligrosa —murmuró.

Lo dejé pasar y tomé un sorbo de mi trago, el cual la mesera había traído en algún punto de nuestra corta conversación. Ni siquiera lo había notado.

—De acuerdo, cuéntame sobre tu trabajo —dijo Edward luego de un momento —Ya no hablas más de él. ¿Lo estás disfrutando? Seth parce ser… simpático.

—Lo es —coincidí suavemente —Aunque el resto de los chicos…

Él levantó una ceja y me hizo señas para que siguiera.

—Ellos no son tan simpáticos —terminé, pobremente —Allí es como una especie de club de chicos, y uno de ellos de verdad quiere mi puesto, así que están algo resentidos.

No estaba tan incómoda al compartir los detalles con Edward como pensé que lo estaría. De hecho, se sentía bien, sacar un pedazo de mi historia. Continué.

—No me dejan integrarme, y James, el que quiere mi trabajo, está constantemente haciendo comentarios desagradables. Estoy fuera de mi elemento, y no sé qué hacer.

—Los trabajos nuevos son duros —dijo comprensivamente —Cuando empecé en el mío, hice grandes cambios en el modo en que funcionaba el programa de la banda y la orquesta. Empecé a dar lecciones privadas durante el día escolar y programé más conciertos. Algunos de los otros profesores estaban bastante irritados, porque yo era un profesor nuevo, recién salido de la universidad, y estaba cambiando todo a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados. Dales algunos meses hasta que se acostumbren. Quizás un año. Solo te lo están poniendo difícil porque se sienten amenazados por lo talentosa que eres.

—No sabes nada sobre cómo hago mi trabajo, Edward.

—Quizás no, pero te conozco a ti.

Me ruboricé ante su ardiente mirada —No lo sé, últimamente siento que he cometido un error al venir aquí.

Él tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón —Nunca digas eso.

Nuestra mesera eligió ese momento para llegar. Por supuesto. Porque Edward me estaba tocando y el universo me odia. Dejó mi mano y ordenamos nuestro pedido. La mesera aún le estaba hacienda ojitos a Edward, pero al menos ahora estaba siendo discreta. Mientras se alejaba, bamboleando las caderas con demasiada fuerza, me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, luciendo perplejo ante mi cambio de humor.

—¿Puede ser más obvia?

—¿Quién? —giró su cabeza, examinando el lugar.

—Nuestra mesera —suspiré —En serio, Edward, ¿tienes que estar con alguien para darte cuenta que esa mujer está interesada en ti?

Él puso los ojos en blanco —Ella no está interesada en mí. Ni siquiera me _conoce_.

—Bueno, es obvio que a ella le gustaría hacerlo —mis palabras sonaban banales y mordaces, pero no pude evitarlo. Culpé a mi ya mal humor.

Edward no dijo nada por un minuto, solo me miró con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y con los labios apretados. Luego, lentamente, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y levantó una ceja en claro deleite.

—Isabella Marie… ¿estás celosa?

_Sí_. —Por supuesto que no.

—Lo estás —alardeó, sonriendo más ampliamente mientras yo comenzaba a ruborizarme —Estás celosa porque nuestra mesera me sacudió el trasero.

—¡Ajá! Sabía que lo habías notado —dije con petulancia —Y no estoy celosa. Sólo pienso que ella debería tener más tacto cuando quiera ligar con un hombre que esta claramente en una salida con otra mujer.

—Eres muy linda cuando estás celosa —bromeó, sus ojos centellando alegremente.

—Y tú eres muy irritante cuando estás equivocado —resoplé, tomando un sorbo de mi bebida y cruzando mis brazos frente a mi pecho.

—Está bien admitir que te sientes atraída hacia mi —dijo juguetonamente —Tú ya lo has dicho.

Mi estómago se cayó. Pensé sobre nuestras últimas conversaciones, pero no pude recordar haber dicho nada incriminatorio. Su repentino ataque de confianza era bastante inquietante.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mi alto resumen de citas, ¿recuerdas? Creo que también dijiste que era fácil _llevarse bien conmigo._

—Nunca vas a olvidarte de eso, ¿no? —gemí.

—Diría que es poco probable.

—Si, si, ríete nomás —murmuré oscuramente. Intenté buscar un nuevo tema de conversación —¿Lauren sacó todas sus cosas de tu departamento? No parecía como si faltara algo ayer.

—Ella no tenía muchas cosas ahí —admitió, su humor cambió otra vez. Inmediatamente me arrepentí haber sacado el tema de Lauren, pero ya no había camino atrás.

—¿Has oído de ella desde ese día?

—Me envió un mail de amenaza el viernes —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa —Dijo algo sobre castrarme si la delataba y perseguirte a ti también para un destino similar —rió, y luego hizo una mueca —Como si le fuera contar esa historia a alguien.

—No es como si fuera vergonzoso para _ti_ —no podía entender por qué era tan testarudo en que las circunstancias de su ruptura permanecieran en secreto. No era como si le debiera a Lauren su silencio —Tu no hiciste nada malo.

—Nada, excepto convencerme a mi mismo de permanecer en una relación con una mujer que estaba tan desinteresada en mí que estaba cogiéndose a otra persona, la cual era también una mujer. ¿Cómo no va a ser eso vergonzoso? —un brillo de irritación pasó por su rostro —Ella ni siquiera dejó su departamento. Ella me había dicho que había dejado vencer su contrato y que vendió sus muebles. Resulta ser que ese no era el caso. Solo me alegro de no haberme deshecho de muchas cosas cuando ella se mudó.

Nuestra cena llegó en ese entonces, y él se calló, metiéndose papas fritas en la boca y frunciendo el ceño. Dejé que mis ojos vaguearan por el bar. Alrededor de nosotros, las personas estaban riendo y bebiendo, relajándose luego de una larga semana. Momentos atrás, esa había sido yo. Ahora estaba sentada con un malhumorado chico. Comimos en silencio, Edward frunciéndole el ceño a su hamburguesa mientras yo intentaba pensar en alguna manera de sacarlo de su causado abagamiento por Lauren.

Había un tablero de dardos en la pared de atrás del bar, y me dio una idea.

—¿Cómo te sientes sobre los dardos? —pregunté inocentemente, sonriendo ante la expresión sobresaltada de Edward.

—No puedo decir que sienta algo fuerte.

—Hay unos lindos dardos allí —asentí en dirección al tablero donde una pareja ya había empezado un partido —Y sucede que soy muy buena en los dardos. ¿Quieres jugar?

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió sobre su rostro. —No lo sé, Bella —dijo —No soy muy bueno, y a mí no me gusta perder.

—Seré buena contigo —le ofrecí, poniéndome de pie y tomándome el resto de mi trago —Vamos, ¿Qué vas a perder?

Tragó su último pedazo de hamburguesa y se puso de pie, siguiéndome hacia la parte de atrás del bar.

—¿Bueno, qué tan buena eres?

—No me gusta alardear —dije, dándole cuartos para la máquina y sacando los dardos rojos —Pero es casi justo que te advierta que casi nunca pierdo.

—¿En serio? —algo brilló en sus ojos y creí haber visto una sonrisa, pero había desaparecido tan pronto como la detecté —¿Qué piensas sobre hacer una apuesta entonces?

—Oh, no quiero sacarte tu dinero —me burlé.

—Entonces, no jugaremos por dinero —rebatió —Si yo gano, me debes un favor no-negociable, que será determinado en su momento.

—Eso parece ser un trato bastante cómodo para ti. ¿Qué si yo gano?

Dio un paso hacia mí, girando dardos amarillos en sus manos —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Podía sentir cómo mis mejillas comenzaban a arder mientras cavilaba en todas las maneras completamente inapropiadas de contestar esa pregunta. Intenté cubrirlo tamborileando mis dedos en mi barbilla y dedicándole lo que esperaba que fuera una pensativa y torcida mirada.

—¿Lo que yo quiera?

—Lo que quieras.

La temperatura en la habitación pareció haber escalado. Él estaba demasiado cerca y no lo suficiente al mismo tiempo.

—Tú lo pediste —le sonreí maliciosamente, mientras que una idea surgía en mi cabeza —La próxima semana cuando nos juntemos con tu familia, deberás declararme Bella la Ganadora Todopoderosa y Maestro del Universo y mucho más genial que tú. Harás esa declaración mientras te arrodillas frente a mí y luego, me besarás el pie. Todos deben estar allí mirando o tú tendrás que hacerlo otra vez.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? —se burló.

—Tómalo o déjalo. Esos sin mis términos.

Se me quedó mirando por otro momento inmensurable, y luego asintió. —De acuerdo. Trato hecho.

Decidimos jugar cricket y poner en cero la puntuación de nuestra tabla. Las cosas comenzaron lentamente, y yo ordené otra bebida. Siempre juego mucho mejor cuando estoy flotando entre chispada y borracha, así que pensé que un trago más no haría daño.

En algún momento entre el trago número dos y el número tres, Edward comenzó a jugar de verdad. Se acercaba número tras número, e incluso se las arregló para acertarle al triple lugar del tiro al blanco. Maldije por lo bajo y forcejeé para igualarlo. No había estado mintiendo antes; no solía perder con frecuencia en los dardos. Era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos en Phoenix, e incluso había competido en un par de torneos.

El problema era que, mientras que yo era buena, Edward era excepcional. Demasiado pronto, el juego terminó, y yo ni siquiera estaba cerca.

—¿Por qué siento como si hubiera sido expedita? —gruñí.

—Quizás haya minimizado un poco mis habilidades —dijo, sonriendo pícaramente.

—De acuerdo, bien, ganaste en regla —suspiré —¿Cuándo te quieres cobrar?

—Aún no. Cuando sea el momento, lo sabrás —sus ojos brillaron en las bajas luces del bar, y yo me sobresalté al ver que habían apagado algunas mientras estábamos jugando. Algo sobre estar cerca de Edward me hacía olvidar del mundo mí alrededor.

Esa sensación de estar tan cerca me abrumó otra vez, y yo tomé un disimulado paso hacia atrás.

—Bueno, ahora que me has pateado el trasero en mi juego de bar favorito y me has avergonzado completamente… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¿Quieres que paguemos y salgamos de aquí? Me gustaría un poco de aire fresco.

Accedí y él le hizo señas a nuestra mesera. El insistió en pagar, incluso aunque le ofrecí pagar mi parte de la cuenta.

—¿Qué tipo de cita de lástima sería si te dejo pagar? —preguntó, sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

—Pensé que sólo estábamos pasando el rato, nada más —respondí.

Él se encogió de hombros, firmó su recibo y tomó nuestros abrigos —Salgamos de aquí.

Se puso su propio abrigo y sostuvo la puerta abierta para mí, antes de seguirme afuera en la noche. Con el comienzo de diciembre, las noches se habían vuelto más oscuras y frías, y yo temblaba, mis dientes castañeaban incómodamente. Edward tiró su brazo a mi alrededor rápidamente, frotando vigorosamente mis brazos de arriba a abajo.

—El coche no está muy lejos —murmuró. Asentí, aún temblando. Cuando entramos al coche ya estaba andando. Me deslicé en el asiento del copiloto y me senté, frotándome las manos, y disfrutando del lujo del calentador de asientos de Edward.

—¿Comienzo remoto? —castañeé.

Él asintió y sonrió. —Como dije. Emmett me enchuló la máquina.

Me reí y me incliné hacia atrás en mi asiento. —Nunca deberías decir enchular —él bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

Mientras andábamos por las oscuras y nevadas calles, Edward tarareaba algo para sí mismo. Era suave y tranquilizador, y sentí cómo mi cuerpo se relajaba ante el suave retumbar de su pecho.

—¿Edward? ¿A dónde vamos?

Mi pregunta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa. Dejó de tararear y me miró algo avergonzado.

—Lo siento; olvidé que debía llevarte a tu casa. He tenido esta canción rebotando en mi cabeza estos últimos días y creo que finalmente he descubierto la principal línea melódica. Supongo que estoy ansioso por llegar a casa y tocarla.

Él lucía tanto como un niño atrapado con las manos en el jarrón de galletas que tuve que reíme. —Está bien, Edward. Me encantaría oír tu canción, si no te molesta. Aún estoy bastante despierta, y mañana es sábado.

Contuve la respiración, esperando que no levantara un ceja en mi dirección por básicamente invitarme sola a su casa, pero él sólo asintió y sonrió.

—Me alegra que dijeras eso, porque ya llegamos —rió y aparcó frente a su edificio.

Entramos a su departamento sin hablar, Edward tarareaba la misma canción por lo bajo. Su andar marcaba el ritmo, y me pregunté distraídamente si él sería un buen bailarín. Probablemente. ¿En qué no era bueno?

El departamento estaba completamente oscuro, pero Edward no se molestó en prender ninguna lámpara en la sala de estar. Caminó en línea recta por el pasillo y hasta la habitación que yo había tomado por oficina. Cuando llegó allí, prendió la luz y una cálida luz amarilla iluminó el espacio y se derramó en el pasillo. Me echó una mirada y levantó una ceja.

—¿Vas a entrar?

Aceleré mi paso por la sala de estar, rogando que no me fuera a tropezar con algo y quede tirada en el piso. Por suerte, llegué hasta la puerta abierta sin ningún accidente. Edward ya había entrado en la habitación, y estaba sentado en un piano empinado en la pared más lejana.

—Pensé que iba a ser más grande —solté de manera abrupta en sorpresa, luego coloqué una mano sobre mi boca y gemí —Digo, el piano. Pensé que tenías un piano más grande.

—Mi otro piano es un piano de cola —dijo sin énfasis, mirándome sobre su hombro y guiñándome un ojo —El tamaño no lo es todo, Bella. Me gusta mi empinado.

Reprimí todos los comentarios sexuales explícitos que quería hacer y solo asentí, viendo cómo sus manos volaban por las teclas en una especie de calentamiento. Las escalas se fundieron en la melodía que él había estado tarareando por la última media hora, y sus ojos se cerraron mientras tocaba la música.

Mirar a Edward tocar el piano era simultáneamente incitador, purificante y reconfortante. Él parecía usar su cuerpo entero, moviéndose y asintiendo, mientras sus dedos buscaban las teclas correctas. Suspiré contentamente, pero él no lo notó. Era como si se hubiera olvidado de que yo estaba en la habitación, la música era lo único que importaba. Había una ágil sensualidad en sus movimientos, casi como si el piano fuera una amante y una amiga.

No sé cuánto tiempo me senté allí, atravesada por su música. Finalmente, la canción se cerró hacia un final, y él sacó sus manos de las teclas. La ausencia de sonido fue lo único que registré por un momento. Luego, él se giró y me miró, una sonrisa vacilante fijada en su lugar, y me preguntó qué me pareció.

—Wow —suspiré —Eso fue… wow.

Él se rascó la cabeza y estiró sus brazos. —¿De verdad te gustó?

—Edward, eso fue asombroso. ¡No puedo imaginarme lo que son tus canciones una vez que las pones en papel!

Él bajó la mirada a sus manos y se ruborizó. —Usualmente no escribo mis composiciones —dijo suavemente —Están todas aquí —tocó su cabeza con su dedo índice y sonrió.

—Deberías hacerlo —dije inmediatamente —Dios, Edward, no sabía que eras tan talentoso.

Él resopló un poco y revolvió algunas partituras, rehusándose a mirarme a los ojos. —Ouch. ¿Pensabas que yo era malo?

—No, por supuesto que no —contesté —Pero pensé que tú sólo tocabas, no tenía idea de que fueras un compositor también. ¿Alguna vez has pensado hacerlo de manera profesional?

Dejó de revolver papeles y levantó la mirada hacia mí —Una vez, hace mucho —susurró —Pero no soy un prodigio, y ciertamente no tengo el talento suficiente para triunfar en el mundo real. Estuve en algunos cuartetos de jazz en la universidad, pero nunca salió de allí. Era sólo una fantasía, de todos modos.

—Pero, Edward…

—Compongo música porque me gusta, fin de la historia —dijo, cortándome —Estoy feliz enseñando, y soy bueno en eso. Olvida que mencioné esto; no sé por qué dije nada siquiera. Nunca le he dicho a nadie eso antes —él no parecía enojado, solo azorado y avergonzado, así que tomé la oportunidad y me senté junto a él en el banco del piano.

—No tienes que renunciar a enseñar para poder componer —dije suavemente —Eres tan talentoso.

—Tú sólo has escuchado es canción sola. Tú no sabes nada sobre mi música.

—Quizás no, pero te conozco a ti —repetí las palabras que me había dicho antes. Los costados de su boca se retorcieron en una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos se arrugaron.

—Gracias —envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y me acercó a él, abrazándome fuerte contra su pecho. Inhalé el aroma de su jabón para la ropa y su colonia. Eso, combinado con el calor de su cuerpo y el sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, me hacían sentirme ligeramente mareada. Ya que desmayarme en sus brazos iba a ser probablemente bastante embarazoso, me alejé de él después de algunos segundos, y me deslicé hacia atrás en el banco.

—Cuando quieras —le sonreí y luego miré a el piano —¿Puedes tocarme otra de tus canciones?

Me dio el gusto por la siguiente hora, mezcló canciones que hablaban sobre su madre y el primer día de clases, las cuales resumió a melodías abstractas que él dijo que eran estudios de diferentes emociones. Angustia. Pasión. Ansiedad. Alegría.

Cuando empecé a bostezar, él dejó de tocar, insistiendo en que era hora de que me fuera a casa y me metiera en la cama. Lo dejé mandonearme, sólo porque se había mostrado tan vulnerable. Condujo hacia mi casa y me acompañó hasta mi puerta, esperando hasta que abriera el cerrojo.

Me giré hacia él, de repente insegura. Esto no era una cita, pero tampoco se sentía como una noche casual con un amigo. Yo había confiado en él, y él había compartido una gran parte de suya conmigo. Un simple "adiós" no parecía ser oportuno, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Besarlo estaba fuera de la cuestión, aunque sus labios lucían suaves y tentadores. Me resistí a quedarme mirándolos y, en cambio, lo miré a los ojos.

—Gracias por esta noche —dijo, tomando mi mano. Le dio un suave apretón y luego, pasó sus dedos por mis nudillos. —Me divertí mucho.

—Yo también —contesté automáticamente, traspasada por el modo en que su ligero toque hacia hormiguear mi brazo. —Deberíamos hacer esto otra vez, pronto.

Me encogí internamente. _¿Deberíamos hacer esto otra vez, pronto? ¿Qué pasó con dejarlo tomar la iniciativa?_ Estaba casi muy ocupada siendo regañada por la voz en mi cabeza como para notar la brillante sonrisa en el rostro de Edward y su asentido en modo de respuesta.

—Definitivamente —le dio a mi mano un último apretón y se giró para irse. Antes de llegar a las escaleras, se detuvo y se giró.

—¿Bella?

—¿Hm?

—¿Podemos mantener lo de la composición entre nosotros, por ahora? Realmente no he tocado nada original para mi familia desde que estaba en la secundaria, y no quiero que piensen que es gran cosa.

—Lo es, Edward —suspiré, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Les diré, eventualmente, sólo que aún no estoy listo. Necesito tiempo para pensar en algunas cosas. ¿Por favor?

Y porque soy una idiota ante esos grandes ojos verdes, asentí y sonreí —Por supuesto. Sólo entre nosotros

* * *

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews ¡Bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras! Las invito a pasar por mis otras traducciones :0) **

** Me morí de risa con lo de "Enchúlame la máquina".**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó la cita?_ ¿Qué creen que le pedirá Edward a cambio?_**

**No dejen de decirme lo que piensan que me muero de la intriga :P**

**Al igual que les dije en "Comapñeros de Casa", _los capítulos más esperados por fin se acercan..._**

**Se cuidan. ¡Gracias!**

**Pd: ¡¿Vieron las fotos de Robsten en Montreal? Aún estoy impresionada :) Go Robsten!**

**Day**


	16. Te Sacarás El Ojo

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry y pertenece a Justaskalice, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso**

* * *

En la mañana del domingo amanecí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Por unos minutos, sólo me quede allí tirada, reflexionando sobre la noche anterior en mi mente. Cerrando mis ojos, recordé a Edward abrazándome en su departamento, y la suave presión de su mano en la mía mientras se despedía. Cosas pequeñas como esa me aseguraban, incluso si él no se daba cuenta, que estaba empezando a pensar en mí como algo diferente.

_Algo más._

Mi corazón se agitó y yo solté unas risitas en mi almohada. Era un comportamiento tan juvenil que me congelé y miré rápidamente a mi alrededor, de repente sospechosa de que alguien estaría espiándome desde una esquina, esperando burlarse de mi ridículo comportamiento.

Mi celular sonó chillonamente desde la sala de estar. Gimiendo, reconocí el tono de llamada para mi madre. Miré el reloj. 8:30 era demasiado temprano para Renee.

Trastabillé hacia la sala de estar y contesté el teléfono. —Buenos días —dije tan brillantemente como pude.

—¿Reservaste tu vuelo ya? —puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí. Mi madre no tenía las típicas delicadezas telefónicas. Le gustaba empezar las llamadas como si ya estuviéramos en la mitad de una conversación. Solo para molestarla, no le seguí el juego.

—Estoy bien, ¿qué tal tú?

—Si, si, hola, te extraño, bla, bla, bla —suspiró —¿Podemos hablar sobre navidad ahora?

—La paciencia es una virtud, mamá —reí —Sí, ya reservé mi vuelo a casa. Tengo que trabajar todo el día el 23, así que tomaré un vuelo tarde esa noche, por lo que llegaré a Phoenix alrededor de medianoche, en tu horario.

—No puedo esperar a verte, cariño, y sé que te va a encantar lo que le hicimos a la casa. Ya elegimos nuestra nueva adición.

Probablemente debería explicar algo sobre Renee y las decoraciones de navidad. Cada año, engancha cientos de luces alrededor de la casa, agrega hombres de nieve inflables, renos de plástico, y espectáculos de luces musicales. Clark Griswols sentiría envidia. Ella ya hizo una costumbre el comprar insoportable y completamente gigante decoración nueva cada año. El hecho de que estuviéramos en la primera semana de diciembre y que ya ha comprado dicha decoración no era lago bueno. Usualmente esperaba hasta la noche anterior y tomaba ventajas de las rebajas en las ventas.

—¿Ah si? ¿Qué es este año? Espero que sea mejor que la esfera de nieve plástica que compraste el año pasado.

—Esa esfera era tan perfecta, es una lástima que haya explotado —dijo distraídamente. Carraspeé suavemente, agradecida de que no pudiera verme el rostro. Sabía a ciencia cierta que la gran esfera de nieve de plástico no había "explotado", sino que mi padrastro Phil había tomado unas tijeras de coser y había pinchado algunos discretos agujeros cerca de la base. Había fingido decepción cuando se desinfló y me pagó para que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—Este año encontré el más fantástico Papa Noel. Estaba en descuento también; ¡no creerás lo barato que salió cuando lo veas!

—Casi tengo miedo de preguntar esto, pero ¿por qué crees que estaba tan barato?

—Sabrá Dios por qué —su voz era falsamente inocente, pero lo dejé pasar. Probablemente era mejor si no lo sabía por ahora. —De todas formas, lo pusimos en el techo y ¡luce fantástico! Te mandaré una foto después, tan pronto sepa cómo usar esta cámara.

—¿Otra cámara? ¿Qué pasó con la anterior?

—Se me cayó en las tarimas en las prácticas de Phil —dijo avergonzada — Te juro, tengo suerte de que no tenga que reemplazar mi celular todos los días por la forma en que apesto en la tecnología.

Phil entrenaba el equipo de béisbol de ASU, y mi mamá era la porrista más fiel. Cuando apenas se casaron, Phil jugaba en las ligas menores, pero se estableció fijamente después de unos años luego de dejar a mi mamá y a mí en casa en cada partido lejos.

—¿Cómo van las cosas para ti? ¿Es el país del invierno allá? Debería ir a visitarte más adelante este invierno, la nieve es una de las cosas que más extraño al vivir en Arizona.

—Hace mucho frío, y me dijeron que se pondrá peor —suspiré gruñonamente —Sabes, cuando Edward me dijo que me cansaría de la nieve para navidad, no le creí, pero aún faltan tres semanas más y ya puedo ver a lo que se refiere. Odio tener frío.

—Edward, ¿mmm? —dijo airadamente —¿Y cómo va eso?

—¿Cómo va _qué_, exactamente?

—Bueno, mencionaste que rompió con su novia, y hablas sobre él un montón. Cuando te tomas el tiempo de llamar a tu pobre madre, por supuesto… —era buena, una experta en extracción de información vía culpa maternal, pero yo no iba a caer en ello.

—No pasa nada, mamá. Déjalo pasar por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por ahora?

_Maldición_. Me quedé en silencio.

—Está bien —suspiró —Sólo diré esto una vez y después me agradecerás cuando estés pariendo bebés de ojos verdes. El pájaro precoz obtiene el gusano, pero ¡el segundo ratón obtiene el queso! El tiempo lo es todo, cariño.

—Te pareces a Alice —murmuré —Sólo déjalo ser. Aprecio tu interés, te quiero, hablaré contigo luego, ¿de acuerdo? Es demasiado temprano para esto.

—De acuerdo, deshazte de mí; estoy segura de que tienes cosas mejores que hacer que desperdiciar el día hablando conmigo.

—¿En serio? Necesito café. Adiós —colgué antes de que siguiera queriéndome hacer sentir culpable. Nuestra conversación quizás haya parecido rara, o incluso fría, para alguien de afuera… pero ese era el modo en que las cosas funcionaban entre Renee y yo. Éramos más como hermanas que como madre e hija. Parte de nuestro toma y da era que ella me irritaba a muerte cada vez que creía que me gustaba algún chico.

Cuestión en punto: la primera vez que me gustó Edward. Yo tenía seis años, e intentaba desesperadamente obtener su atención. Le dije que me gustaban las manillas de su bicicleta y lo felicité por el modo en que ataba sus zapatos. Incluso intenté hornear muchas tortitas individuales para él. No eran las tortitas más lindas que había visto, pero sabían bien. Desafortunadamente, necesité que Renee me ayudara con el horno, y ahí fue cuando las cosas salieron terriblemente mal.

—¿Para qué son las tortitas, cariño? —había preguntado —¿Se te acerca alguna venta de tortitas?

—No, las estoy haciendo para Edward. Nos vamos a casar —lo dije como un hecho seguro. Mirando hacia atrás, no podía creer que ella no se hubiera reído de mi.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y ya te lo ha propuesto?

—No —hice una pausa para lamer mi espátula —Pero estoy segura de que las tortitas van a ayudar.

—El matrimonio se trata de la comunicación —mi madre entonó seriamente —Debes decirle lo que sientes.

Estaba horrorizada. _¿Decirle?_ Así no era cómo los cuentos de hadas funcionaban. El apuesto príncipe levantaba a la princesa y vivían felices para siempre. La princesa jamás tenía que _decir_ nada. ¿Qué si él se reía de mi? O peor, ¿qué si él no _quería_ casarse conmigo?

—No, sólo le daré las tortitas —dije con finalidad.

Renee me llevó hasta la casa de los Cullen esa tarde, y me acompañó hasta la puerta. Esme nos hizo pasar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja ante mis tortitas.

—Isabella tiene un regalo para Edward —anunció Renee —Ella está enamorada de él, lo sabes —agrego, guiñándole un ojo a Esme —Ella se va a casar con él algún día.

Un sonido de sofoco vino desde las escaleras. Me giré, casi en cámara lenta, para ver a Edward congelado y con los ojos abiertos ampliamente, sobre el descanso de la escalera. Él había escuchado todo. Dejé caer mis tortitas y salí corriendo por la puerta, sollozando porque mi madre había arruinado mi vida. Edward y yo no hablamos por una semana, y luego el asunto estuvo olvidado, tal como los bochornos de la niñez lo están. Había enterrado el recuerdo tan profundamente, esta era la primera vez que pensaba en eso desde que tenía seis años.

Me pregunté si Edward se acordaría. Por el resto de la mañana, horneé tortitas de chocolate.

El lunes amaneció gris y frío, y no pude encontrar nada en mí que se sintiera deprimida por eso. Agarré unas cuantas tortitas que había separado para los chicos de mi oficina y me fui a trabajar, silbando alegremente. No había nada como empezar tu día con un nivel de azúcar alto y un poco de cafeína.

Seth estaba esperando el ascensor cuando entré en el edificio, así que brinqué hasta él y pié un buenos días. Lo digo en serio, pié.

—Bueno, Srta. Swan, está sonriendo mucho hoy —rió —¿A qué debemos el placer?

—Es un hermoso día, estoy por empezar otra semana en mi espectacular trabajo, ¡y tengo tortitas! —le di una y me metí al ascensor. Me siguió un paso detrás y golpeo el número cuatro.

Arrugando la frente, me miró escépticamente.

—No es para arruinarte el humor, Bells… pero hace dos grados allí afuera, los meteorólogos están prediciendo tormentas de nieve para toda la semana, y la semana pasada fuiste verbalmente agredida y casi lastimada por un compañero de trabajo.

Suspiré y lo seguí hasta nuestro piso. —Pero, aún así tengo tortitas.

Él rió y palmeó mi hombro, guiándome por el laberinto de cubículos.

—¡No dejes caer tu tortita! Pasé mucho tiempo ayer horneándolas.

—Mira, Ma, nada de manos —bromeó, girándome para que lo mirara, metiéndose la tortita en la boca e inclinando la cabeza.

—¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Que se repita!

—Es un poco temprano para estos jueguitos, ¿no creen? —me giré para ver a James inclinado en el marco de su puerta y mirándonos de manera desdeñosa. —Hubiera pensado que te comportarías de lo mejor, Swan, viendo que tienes la presentación de la reseña pronto. Toquetear a tus compañeros en los pasillos difícilmente sea una buena forma de volar debajo del radar.

—No sé de qué hablas —dije —¿Quieres una tortita? Horneé algunas ayer —no esperé una respuesta, sólo coloqué una en el borde de su escritorio y me encaminé hacia mi propio cubículo. Me deslicé en mi silla, la cual gracias Dios se quedó intacta, y comencé a despapelar una tortita inmediatamente. Era una mañana estilo chocolate doble, claramente.

—Qué desperdicio de una buena tortita —suspiró Seth. Echó una mirada hacia el escritorio de James y luego se giró hacia mí —La presentación de la reseña no es tan grave. Chuck te preguntará si tienes alguna pregunta hasta ahora y cómo te estás ajustando. Por favor, _por favor_, dile sobre James. No puedes dejar que siga saliéndose con la suya. Es hostigamiento. Ignorarlo y luego darle una tortita no va a solucionar esto.

—Me hubiera gustado meterle la tortita en la nariz pero me imaginé que eso no me llevaría a ninguna parte.

—Bueno, eso hubiera sido más divertido —murmuró —Hazlo a tu manera, pero no te sorprendas cuando te termine perjudicando. Aunque, no puedo prometer que mantendré _mi_ boca cerrada. No será tan bueno como si fueras tú la que dijera algo, pero será mejor que darle pase libre para que haga lo que se le antoje.

—Todo estará bien, Seth. Soy bastante fuerte, puedo soportarlo.

Él solo sacudió la cabeza y se alejó, aún frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando Chuck me llamó a su oficina esa tarde, estaba algo nerviosa de que Seth hubiera ya llevado a cabo su amenaza. Pero la mirada de Chuck me confortó: no lucía preocupado o molesto, ni siquiera curioso.

—Toma asiento —dijo, señalando la silla opuesta a él. —Pensé que podíamos sacarnos nuestra reunión del medio temprano más que tarde. Tendrás una reseña más formal en una par de meses, pero me gusta tocar las bases con los nuevos empleados antes que la política de la empresa lo estipula.

Asentí y me senté, manteniendo mi expresión neutral.

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas de tu trabajo hasta ahora? ¿Es lo que esperabas?

—Si y no —dije cuidadosamente —Esperaba más trabajo multimedia, para ser honesta, pero he estado manejando mucha edición y posteo. A veces creo que los chicos piensan en mi como un intermediario, como si no fuera importante para el proceso, y eso es duro. Pero también siento que he hecho bastante progreso en algunas áreas. Garrett tiene esa nueva presentación semanal en su blog que está siendo bastante popular, y Seth siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar sugerencias sobre cómo diseñar su contenido.

—Bien, bien. Lo de multimedia ya vendrá. Esos son objetivos de largos términos, debes esforzarte en tu trabajo para lograrlo. Me gustaría trabajar contigo en el transcurso del tiempo y tener esos proyectos hechos y andando —se inclinó atrás en su silla. —Mencionaste a Garrett y a Seth, ¿cómo van las cosas con los otros chicos? ¿Te están tratando bien? —me dedicó una sonrisa abyecta junto con una mirada penetrante, como si supiera exactamente qué estaba pasando en la oficina. La amenaza de Seth de esta mañana brincó en mi cabeza.

—Ha estado delicado —admití —Algunos de ellos no están acostumbrados a trabajar de cerca con… con una editora.

—James está siendo un cretino —era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Esa es una manera de decirlo.

—Él puede ser difícil, pero es un reportero talentoso, y sabe lo que hace. Sé que es abrasivo, pero no es un chico malo una vez que lo llegas a conocer.

¿No un chico malo? Claramente no estábamos hablando del mismo chico. Recordé los desagradables comentarios, las desdeñosas miradas y la abierta hostilidad.

—¿Honestamente? No quiero llegar a conocerlo bien —dije —Prefiero que se quede en su lugar de la oficina, o yo me quedaré en el mío. El menor contacto que tengamos, mejor. Simplemente nos chocamos del peor modo.

Chuck frunció el ceño. —He escuchado algunos rumores de que te ha estado dando un mal rato por Cleary. ¿Es ese el problema? No tenemos una política en contra de salir con tu compañero de trabajo, pero si debo decirte que la vida personal debe quedarse fuera de la oficina.

Me encrespé. —Seth y yo no estamos involucrados. Para que lo sepas, ¿si yo tengo que dejar mi vida personal fuera de la oficina eso significa que James no debería hacer comentarios sobre mi vida personal?

Él rió con ganas. —Buen punto. Solo me preguntaba… algo así si hubiera molestado a James, es a lo que me refería. Hablaré con él y me aseguraré de que te de tu espacio.

—Gracias.

Se inclinó hacia delante y levantó una ceja. —Ahora, he escuchado un rumor de que tienes tortitas en tu escritorio. Tortitas de _chocolate_.

—Escuchaste bien. Pasa luego y toma uno.

Sonrió y agitó su mano. —De acuerdo, genial. Eso es todo, Bella, que tengas un buen día.

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo?

—Sip, como dije, esto fue solo un chequeo informal. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo y estoy extremadamente satisfecho con tu trabajo. Solo mantén las cosas personales fuera de la oficina y todos estarán felices.

Regresé a mi oficina, en una nube. Esperaba que la conversación de Chuck con James no empeorara las cosas más de lo que ya estaban, aunque no fui muy específica sobre los problemas que había estado teniendo con él. Seguro sería una conversación del tipo apunte con el dedo, o algo seria. James no podía molestarme por eso, ¿verdad?

Sin darme cuenta, me detuve en el escritorio de Seth. Estaba haciendo tiros de básquet en un tacho de basura con bolas de papel. Había varias tiradas en el piso de su cubículo, y su escritorio estaba en completo desorden, en un gran contraste con mi estrictamente organizado espacio e trabajo.

—¿Cómo fue? —tiró otra bola y la encestó, la pequeña bola entró en el tacho de papel debajo.

Me encogí de hombros. —Bien. Aparentemente hay un rumor circulando que tú y yo nos estamos viendo. Me dijo que mantuviera mis amoríos personales fuera de la oficina.

Él frunció el ceño y se giró para verme.

—¿En serio? Pensé que eso era sólo James siendo un idiota, no creí que los demás lo creyeran.

—Le dije que no era cierto —le aseguré. Él asintió y por un segundo aseguraría de que él lucía casi decepcionado.

—Bien.

—Si… —me detuve incómodamente. —Bueno, um, iré a terminar lo que me queda por el día.

Él asintió distraídamente y se giró otra vez hacia la pila de bolas de papel. —Suena bien. Mantén la frente en alto, Bella. Todo saldrá bien.

Esa noche el cielo tomó un entintado color carbón, y una gruesa capa de blanco cubría las calles de la ciudad. Era la primera vez que había visto a Chicago bajo una capa de nieve, y era espectacular. Casi tenía ganas de tirarme en el medio de la calle y hacer ángeles de nieve. Desafortunadamente, el tráfico estaba muy pesado. Aunque, la idea tenía mérito, y una brillante idea se me ocurrió de regreso a casa.

Llamé a Edward en mi caminata a la salida del tren.

—¿Hay algún lugar para ir a pasear en trineo por aquí?

—¿En trineo? ¿Te refieres a ti sentada en un pequeño pedazo de plástico, zumbando colina abajo a una rápida velocidad? No estoy seguro de que te apoye en esta idea. Razones de seguridad. Tú entiendes.

—Ja ja. En serio, quiero ir en trineo. ¿Te apuntas?

—No tengo un trineo. ¿Y tú?

Me reí. —Mierda, no. ¿Quieres recogerme así vamos a comprar uno? Vamos, la nieve está abultada y perfecta.

—¿Cómo puedo negarme ante lo abultado y perfecto? —suspiró —¿Estás en casa?

—Llego en cinco minutos. Luego sólo tendré que cambiarme y… —me detuve y me reí fuertemente.

—¿Tendrás que cambiarte y qué?

—¿Comprar guantes y un sombrero? —le ofrecí débilmente, aún riendo un poco. Edward gimió.

—Eres una tonti total. Esto es ridículo, ¿no te enseñaron nada en Arizona? Amateur.

—¿Tonti? ¿Que es eso, jerga hacker? En serio, Edward, pasas demasiado tiempo con chicos de catorce años.

—Cállate y cámbiate. Te recogeré en diez minutos, y más te vale que al menos tengas botas, porque no tenemos más tiempo para tus trampas. Si iremos a pasear en trineo, lo haremos bien.

—De acuerdo, abuela, no desperdiciaré tu tiempo con mis engaños.

—No dije nada sobre engaños —respondió, cortándome la llamada rápidamente.

A pesar del agrio frío y el hecho de que mi cabello estaba rápidamente congelado en trozos sobre mi hombro, estaba repentinamente muy, muy cálida. Apresurándome por las escaleras, me desvestí en un tiempo récord y luego me puse tantas capas de ropa como pude. Polainas, jeans, tres camisetas y un suéter, no me gusta tener frío, ¿de acuerdo? Estaba bastante impresionada con mi viveza, considerando que no había jugado en la nieve desde que tenía ocho años y aún estaba poco provisionada de ropa de invierno.

Estaba poniéndome mi gran suéter cuando escuché a Edward tocar la puerta.

—Está abierto —grité, tomando mi chaqueta y caminando hacia la sala de estar.

—No deberías dejar tu puerta sin llave —empezó, pero se detuvo en cuanto me vio. Sus labios se torcieron y me levantó una ceja, mientras me miraba.

—¿No crees que estás un poco desvestida?

Idiota arrogante, de pie allí en sus jeans, grueso suéter de lana y una chaqueta Columbia. Tenía una gorra de esquí de un brillante color verde sobre sus orejas y una bufanda a juego alrededor de su cuello, y gruesas botas en sus pies.

—Si, si, riámonos de la pueblerina. ¿Podemos ir a pasear en trineo ahora?

Menos de una hora después, estábamos en la cima de una gran colina en el Bosque Dan Ryan, equipados con un nuevo y rojo trineo doble. Edward insistió en que doble sería más práctico. No estaba segura de eso, pero mis técnicas invernales estaban un poco oxidadas, así que lo dejé guiarme.

—De acuerdo, Randy, ¿estás lista? —Edward se había pasado el entero viaje de compras burlándose del modo en que estaba vestida, llamándome Bola de Nieve, Relleno de Crema, y Malvavisco. Su última inspiración, Randy, era un divertido retroceso a _Una historia de Navidad_. No me daba gracia.

Juro que era el apodo lo que me maldijo.

El acrecentamiento era increíble. Otros trineos estaban esparcidos a lo largo de la colina, y estábamos sentados, posados sobre el borde, balanceándonos precariamente. Edward insistió en sentarse atrás, ya que fue mi idea el ir en trineo y eso de algún modo se traducía a que yo terminaría cubierta de nieve al final de la colina. Estaba acuñada entre sus piernas, con mi espalda cómoda contra su pecho y sus brazos envueltos de manera segura alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Estás lista para esto? —susurró en mi sombrero.

Miré hacia abajo, repentinamente dándome cuenta lo alto que estábamos.

—Quizás no… —empecé.

—¡Demasiado tarde! —gritó, empujándonos con un rápido empujón e inclinándose hacia delante en mi. Grite fuertemente y me apreté hacia los costados del trineo, mientras Edward se reía maníacamente detrás de mi. La nieve voló hacia mi rostro, cegándome y pegándose a cada superficie. Cuando finalmente nos detuvimos, yo estaba crujiente con nieve helada y fría. Estaba bajo mi camiseta y en mis ojos y oídos, escondiéndose en mis medias y en las arrugas de mis jeans.

Edward aún se estaba riendo mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudió. Cuando no me moví de mi asiento en el trineo, me ofreció su mano.

—Eso estuvo… espectacular —dijo, quitando bolas de nieve de mis hombros.

—Tengo tanto frío —gimoteé. Él me miró como si estuviera loca.

—Bella, estamos en la penumbra, en medio de diciembre, al final de una colina cubiertos por seis pulgadas de nieve. Por supuesto que tienes frío. Aguántate, esta fue tu idea. Ahora vamos, hagámoslo otra vez.

Él se giró y comenzó a caminar colina arriba, arrastrando nuestro trineo detrás. Gruñí obscenidades por lo bajo, pero aún así lo seguí.

La primera vez que me caí, culpé a un parche gélido.

La segunda vez, estaba segura de que me había tropezado con los cordones de mis zapatos.

Después de caerme de cara cinco veces, empecé a gatear colina arriba de manos rodillas y manos, pensando que eso ayudaría. Edward ya estaba esperando en la cima, mirando mi avance con diversión en aumento. El camino hacia arriba había consumido casi toda la tarde, y el resbaladizo camino seguía cediendo. Cada vez que me acercaba a la cima me resbalaba y terminaba deslizándome hacia atrás unos cuantos pies.

—Intenta clavando tus pies en el camino —gritó, luego de mirarme forcejeando para avanzar.

—No puedo levantarme —sollocé, sentándome y haciendo puchero —Esta colina se rehúsa a ser escalada. Y si crees que me subiré a ese trineo después de haber estado diez minutos intentando subir hacia la cima, estás loco.

Al final, Edward me subió, recostándose sobre su estómago y estirándose para tomarme por los brazos. Me persuadió para volver a subir al trineo, pero solo prometiendo que era la última vez. Nuestro viaje en trineo duro como 45 minutos.

Treinta de esos minutos fueron desperdiciados en intentar subir mi trasero por la colina.

Cuando regresamos a su coche, Edward hizo un gran show de sacudirme toda la nieve así no metía toda la nieve en el interior. Lo llamé niño y le tiré un particular gran trozo de nieve congelada. Él se desquitó y en seguida estuvimos lanzándonos nieve el uno al otro, escociéndonos en los costados del coche y chillando como niños. Me ofreció una tregua luego de algunos minutos y me dedicó una gran sonrisa, lo cual fue más encantadora por el modo en que su nariz y sus mejillas resplandecían de rojo.

—¿Quieres chocolate caliente? —pregunté, delirantemente feliz por los calentadores de asientos que estaban trabajando más tiempo para para mantener mi temperatura corporal para no congelarme —Tengo bastantes en mi departamento… incluso hice tortitas ayer. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que me compraras un trineo y me alzaras colina arriba.

—Chocolate caliente suena fantástico —accedió suavemente —Y no puedo recordar la última vez que comí una tortita.

Manejamos de regreso a mi departamento, envueltos en una atmósfera que no era tan relajada, con la radio suave complementando la imagen con los copos de nieve volando afuera. Había un lugar libre para aparcar cerca de la puerta, un milagro a esta hora de la noche, y Edward estacionó allí y se apuró para abrirme la puerta.

—No podemos permitir que te caigas otra vez estando tan cerca de casa —bromeó, mientras me levantaba sobre un banco de nieve.

Lo hice sacarse las botas en la puerta mientras yo me apresuraba hacia mi habitación para quitarme mi húmeda ropa. La considerable cantidad de tiempo que había pasado sentada en mi trasero había mojado mis jeans y mis polainas, y mis piernas estaban blancas y manchadas por el frío. Las metí en un par de pantalones de algodón y tomé unos grandes pantalones de franela para Edward, en caso de que quisiera cambiarse. Finalmente, me puse una blusa sin mangas y me envolví un cardigan alrededor de mis hombros.

Cuando regresé a la sala de estar, Edward estaba mirando mi colección de películas. Se había sacado su suéter, pero sus jeans estaban empapados y pegados a él en un modo sugestivo. Me aclaré la garganta así él se giraba a verme antes de que me quedara mirando su trasero por mucho tiempo. Se dio la vuelta, sus ojos viajando desde mis piernas hasta mi rostro. Era exactamente el mismo examen que me había dado antes, pero esta vez, detrás de la diversión, vi el afilado borde _algo más_. Reprimí mi estremecimiento y le arrojé los pantalones antes de dirigirme hacia mi cocina para calentar el agua para el chocolate caliente.

—Gracias —dijo detrás de mí. Asentí, aunque probablemente él no podía verme, y seguí caminando.

En la seguridad de mi cocina, exhalé fuertemente y pasé mis dedos por mi flácido y húmedo cabello. La tensión no era exactamente nueva, pero había salido de la nada esta noche. Un segundo, estábamos jugando en la nieve, completamente relajados y al siguiente…

Miré hacia abajo y gemí. Noches y noches de vestirme cuidadosamente, conjuntos y peinados diseñados para obtener la optima reacción de él, ¿y qué tenía yo puesto esta noche? Pantalones grises de algodón y una blusa que decía "No jodas con el Sr. Zero". Renee me la había comprado como un chiste cuando tenía 18 años. Era un homenaje a mi amado _Cuando Harry conoció a Sally_, y también como un gesto cuidadosamente calculado para avergonzarme cuando me fui de casa a la universidad. Me la dio frente a mi nueva compañera de cuarto, una chica extraña que se pasó el primer año caminando alrededor de nuestro cuarto en sujetador y el mismo par de boxers, y nada más. No teníamos mucho en común.

Me sobresalté cuando escuché a Edward entrar en la cocina, pasando sus manos por su cabello y tarareando algo dulce por lo bajo.

—¿Tortitas? —preguntó con una media sonrisa, y yo puse los ojos en blanco y le señalé el contenedor que estaba al lado del horno.

Él gimió suavemente ante su primera mordida, metiendo el resto de la tortita en su boca en un inusual desaliñado movimiento. Migas ensuciaban su camiseta gris, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado lamiendo la cubertura de sus dedos como para notarlo.

Me estiré y limpié las migas de su pecho, riéndome de su avergonzada sonrisa.

—Desearía tener una cámara ahora, tu madre estaría horrorizada.

Él hizo un puchero mientras terminaba de tragar. —No seas así, tus tortitas están _bastantes_ buenas. Creo que quizás me has drogado.

—Eres dulce, pero juro que no hay sustancias ilícitas en esas tortitas, solo mucho y mucho chocolate.

Se inclinó en la encimera, sosteniéndose con un codo y sonriendo suavemente. —Bueno, lo que sea que hayas puesto en ellos, no me iré de aquí sin comer al menos dos más.

Pinché su estómago y le hice cosquillas en su costado. —Ahora, ahora, perderá su figura, Sr. Cullen. ¿Qué pensarán las chicas?

Se rió fuertemente, girándose fuera de mis manos y girándome así mi cabeza estaba anidada en el pliegue de su codo. Intenté mecer mis brazos alrededor, pero el uso su mano libre para frenarme.

—Te agarré, ¿no? —canturreó, aún riéndose intensamente —Ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

El hervidor de té comenzó a silbar fuertemente y yo me salí del agarre de sus brazos. Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que estaba segura de que él lo había sentido, y mi rostro estaba sonrojado.

—¿Aún quieres chocolate caliente? —pregunté, cuidadosa en no dejar que mi voz temblara. Vertí agua humeante en una taza y agregué la mezcla lentamente, midiendo más de lo necesario. Cuando terminé de mezclar, me giré y casi dejo caer mi taza.

El rostro de Edward estaba ensombrecido y en conflicto. Nos quedamos mirando por un inmensurable minuto antes de que él sacudiera la cabeza y suspirara.

—De hecho, debo irme. Es tarde y tengo que estar en la escuela mañana temprano.

—Edward, ¿Qué…?

—Simplemente, tengo que irme —su tono era alto y falso, y yo lo seguí cuando él prácticamente corrió de mi cocina y tomó sus húmedas cosas. Se puso su sombrero y se metió en sus botas, con los cordones desatados —Lavaré tus pantalones y te los devolveré el jueves, ¿está bien?

Tomé su mano y tiré de él hacia mí antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta.

—No está bien. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?

A pesar del hecho de que fuera más alto que yo, él lucía muy pequeño en ese momento. Estábamos de pie, ninguno de los dos dando una pulgada.

—Tú nunca haces nada malo, Bella —suspiró, hombros encorvados, mirándome con una mezcla de tristeza y confusión. —Eso es parte del problema.

Mi rostro estaba elevado hacia arriba y mis respiros estaban saliendo en superficiales exhalos. La sangre martillaba en mis oídos mientras me fijaba en el modo en que él miraba mis labios.

_Bésame._

_No me beses, no estás listo._

_Al Diablo lo demás, ¡sólo bésame!_

Cerré mis ojos y cerré fuertemente mis puños a mis costados. Sentí, en vez de ver, el rostro de Edward inclinarse hacia abajo moverse hacia mi.

Esto es. Oh, mi Dios, FINALMENTE, este es el momento.

Sus labios rozaron mi frente, luego el puente de mi nariz.

—Lo siento —susurró, tomando un paso hacia atrás —Hablamos luego.

Abrí mis ojos justo a tiempo para verlo abrir mi puerta y desparecer en el pasillo, dejándome atónita y diminuta, y completamente confundida.

* * *

**¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. ¡Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras!**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 16. ¿Qué les pareció ese final...? El capítulo que viene es "EL capítulo", ya verán por qué.**

**Ah, ¿recuerdan el prefacio? Pronto descubriremos de qué hablaba Bella alli,_ ¿ustedes qué piensan?_**

**Como hice en Compañeros de Casa: en su review me ponen si quieren una preview del capítulo siguiente. Recuerden ponerme si quieren o no, porque a lo mejor no les gustan los spoilers. **

**Espero ansiosa sus conjeturas :)**

**PD: ¡Hoy 15/09 la traducción de Besa a Las Niñas y Hazlas Llorar cumple un año!**

**Day**


	17. Magnético

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry y pertenece a Justaskalice, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso**

**

* * *

**

En las semanas previas a Navidad, mi vida social dio un giro extraño. Alice había sido ascendida a una posición de liderazgo dentro del equipo de cuenta en el que había estado trabajando. Comenzó a trabajar hasta tarde y a saltearse el almuerzo, y de repente todo lo que podía hacer era conseguirla en el teléfono. Emmett y Rosalie estaban experimentando lo que Emmett me dijo que era la prisa habitual de diciembre-enero en el garaje. La gente estaba entrando en guardabarros y no conduciendo con cuidado sobre el hielo, y el negocio siempre se agitaba en los meses de invierno. Debido a que sus horarios eran tan frenéticos, habíamos decidido suspender nuestro jueves por la noche hasta después de las vacaciones.

Y Edward... bueno, Edward me estaba evitando.

Evitando es quizás una manera demasiado fuerte de decirlo. Él era perfectamente agradable. Todavía hablábamos y reíamos y pasábamos tiempo juntos. Era más como si de pronto hubiera un abismo entre nosotros, nunca me tocaba la mano ni me hacía cosquillas, y mucho menos ponía su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Los abrazos estaban fuera de la cuestión. Era como si de repente fuera alérgico a mí.

—Ambos están siendo ridículos, pero honestamente, tú deberías saber mejor —dijo Kate, tomando un sorbo de su ocasional Coca-Cola y asintiendo con la cabeza hacia nuestra camarera. He estado pasando mucho más tiempo con ella desde que los Cullen se habían puesto tan ocupados, y ella sabía todo lo que estaba pasando entre Edward y yo. Bueno, todo lo que no estaba pasando. En este particular sábado, nos reunimos para hacer algunas compras de Navidad y almorzar.

—El pobre chico ha estado en una montaña rusa en los último par de meses —continuó —¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar sobre lo confundido que debe estar? Y si me lo preguntas, tú no has estado enviando las señales más claras tampoco.

Habíamos tenido antes este argumento. Kate pensaba que yo estaba actuando caliente y frío, pero yo sólo estaba intentando retroceder y dejar que Edward dirigiera.

—Tal vez él no quiere dirigir —ella siempre argumentaba. —Quizás él quiere ser dirigido.

Bufé y cambié de tema, pero no importaba lo que le dijera a Kate, lo que dijo me hizo sentir inquieta. Las palabras de Edward antes de que se fuera esa noche me seguían atormentando.

—_Tú nunca haces nada malo, Bella. Eso es parte del problema._

Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía entender de lo que estaba hablando, y por supuesto que nunca hablamos sobre ello después de eso. Sus palabras, su suave beso... todo el encuentro era un gran elefante rosa que ignorábamos estudiosamente. Tomé las señales de él y no volví a pujar nuestros límites de nuevo. A veces, lo pescaba mirándome en un momento de tranquilidad, pero nunca fui capaz de determinar qué era exactamente lo que estaba mirando.

Kate se aclaró la garganta y me sacó de mis pensamientos. —¿Cuando te vas a Arizona?

—Tan pronto como termine con el trabajo el jueves. Tengo un vuelo a finales de Midway.

—¿Tienes planes para Año Nuevo? Creo que Garrett y yo vamos a una fiesta con un par de chicos de tu oficina. Será divertido, Seth irá —ella me guiñó un ojo y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Seth. Otra complicación en mi vida ya complicada. Desde el incidente con la silla, se había convertido en un torpe protector, y ya no era lindo o apreciado. Me sentí agradecida por su apoyo, pero estaba harta de ser tratada como una niña indefensa. Incluso Chuck me trataba con un aire paternal, riéndose entre dientes a sabiendas cada vez que Seth me defendía. Casi prefería las miradas desagradables James, al menos yo sabía que él pensaba en mí como una amenaza.

—Alice mencionó algo sobre una fiesta en su apartamento, pero no he hablado con ella en un par de días —le dije. —Definitivamente, voy a estar de vuelta en Año Nuevo, pero creo que ahora mismo lo estoy planeando de oído.

—Bueno, si no tiene planes, sabes a quién llamar —metió su tarjeta de crédito en nuestra cuenta y se lo dio a la camarera antes de que pudiera verlo. Cuando le fruncí el ceño, sonrió descaradamente.

—Puedes conseguirme un muy buen regalo de Navidad para pagarme.

Me encogí de hombros y accedí, todavía pensando en Año Nuevo. Edward, sin duda, estaría en cualquier fiesta que Alice lanzara. ¿Llevaría él una cita? ¿Debería pedirle que fuera mi cita? ¿Qué si él traía a alguien y yo estaba sola?

Le di vueltas y vueltas, nunca dando con una solución. Kate sólo suspiró y me siguió fuera del restaurante, probablemente, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—Sólo pregúntale —susurró, después de caminar en silencio durante varias cuadras. —Es hora de cagar o salir de la olla.

—Haces que parezca como si hubiera algún tipo de fecha límite para estas cosas —solté —No es tan simple.

—Por supuesto que no. Dios no quiera que dejes de pensar y sólo actúes. ¿Quién sabe qué podría suceder? No seas tan cobarde.

El incidente después de lo del trineo era lo que podía suceder. La nueva e incómoda distancia entre nosotros era lo que podía suceder. Cualquiera de un millón de escenarios que implicaba a Edward con esa mirada triste y conflictiva en sus ojos, alejándose de mí para siempre... eso era lo que podía suceder.

Haría cualquier cosa para evitar esa situación, incluyendo no hacer nada.

Forcejeé durante el lunes, martes y miércoles, prácticamente como visión-túnel para llegar a las fiestas. Había cobrado algunos días de vacaciones y convencí a Chuck de que me permitiera hacer algo de trabajo desde casa, y así estaba libre hasta 02 de enero. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pasar un día más en el trabajo.

La temperatura cayó en picado durante la semana. La ciudad no podía mantener el ritmo con el hielo que subía por las aceras; y el aguanieve, nieve, hielo abarrotado que cubría toda la superficie hacía tiempo que había perdido su encanto. Mientras apuraba mis pasos esa noche, la única cosa en mi mente era deslizarme en unos pantalones de pijama de lana y aovillarme con una taza de té.

Cuando llegué a mi pasillo, me detuve en sorpresa. Edward estaba apoyado contra la puerta de mi casa, una bolsa de papel gigante sentada a su lado cerca de mi felpudo. Su chaqueta estaba abierta y medio pelada, y su bufanda colgaba alrededor de su cuello. Con la cabeza descansando suavemente contra mi puerta y sus ojos cerrados, parecía tranquilo.

—¿Te has perdido? —le pregunté. Abrió los ojos y miró por el pasillo hacia mí, una lenta sonrisa extendiéndose sobre su cara.

—No, señora. Sólo pensé que te gustaría cenar —tomó la bolsa de papel y la agitó hacia mí. —Tengo comida china, y es demasiada para una sola persona. ¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Hay pollo Kung Pao en esa bolsa?

—Absolutamente.

—Entonces, bien, entremos —sacándome las botas, abrí la puerta y encendí la luz de mi sala de estar. Él se detuvo indeciso en el umbral.

—Edward, hace frío y tenemos un proyecto. Entra y cierra la puerta.

Sin mirar atrás, me fui directamente a la cocina y agarré los platos, tenedores, y un fajo de servilletas. Los dejé caer sobre la mesa de café y me dirigí derecho a mi dormitorio.

_Esto no cambia nada_, me dije con severidad. _Pijamas de lana, una taza de té... y la comida china_. Así de convencida, me puse el pijama y volví a la sala de estar, donde Edward había esparcido nuestra cena a modo de invitación. Aspiré el aroma picante y suspiré feliz.

—Debes ser un tipo de lector de mentes —murmuré, casi para mí misma. —Yo ni siquiera sabía que quería comida china hasta que la olí hace un momento.

Él sonrió con tristeza. —Por el contrario, te encuentro muy difícil de leer.

Me ofreció un plato y nos sentamos a comer en silencio durante unos minutos. De pronto, dejó el tenedor abajo fuertemente.

—Quiero cobrarme mi favor no negociable.

Levante la mirada hacia él, sorprendida. —De acuerdo…

—Sé mi cita en la fiesta de Alice para Año Nuevo. Me temo que vas a tener que cancelar tus planes.

—No tengo planes —le dije, ruborizándome. —Y esto parece una pérdida de tu favor. Yo habría dicho que sí.

—Ah, pero ahora no tienes opción, y no puedes cambiar de opinión a último minuto —él me sonrió y cogió el tenedor de nuevo. —Y si tengo que sufrir a través de la fiesta de Alice, entonces ciertamente, tú no escaparás de ello. Probablemente debería hacerte saber que necesitas ir de compras.

Gemí. —¿Qué tan elegante será esa fiesta?

—Es Alice. Tus conjeturas son tan buenas como las mías.

Entonces me acordé del vestido violeta que Kate me obligó a comprar en octubre. —En realidad, creo que tengo algo. Espera.

Me metí en mi armario y empecé a excavar a través de suéteres y pantalones. Finalmente lo encontré. Parecía aún más aterrador en mi armario de lo que había sido en el estante, pero lo saqué y lo llevé a la sala de estar.

—¿Qué tal esto? —sostuve el vestido contra mi frente y levanté la vista hacia Edward. Sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse ligeramente, pero probablemente fue sólo un truco de la luz. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Es precioso. Pero, ¿puedo hacer una pequeña sugerencia?

Asentí con la cabeza, de repente aprensiva.

—La lana no combina mucho. Si tienes que cubrirte las piernas, realmente creo que deberías ir con medias de nylon.

Le tiré el vestido a la cabeza, riendo. El lo atrapó, pero no antes de que golpeara su cara y cayera sobre su cabeza. Sacándolo, lo sostuvo contra su pecho y me miró, batiendo las pestañas.

—¿Qué opinas, el púrpura es mi color?

—Definitivamente no.

—Eso suena como a un desafío —dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente y pasándome el vestido de nuevo —No te olvides de que tengo a Alice a mi disposición, y un cuarto lleno de adolescentes ansiosas por darme consejos de moda.

—Sí, y esas adolescentes también te dijeron que la corbata de calabazas era una buena elección —me reí, recordando su ridícula corbata para el concierto de Halloween al que fuimos.

Suspiró dramáticamente y se puso de pie, cogiendo nuestros platos. —Esa corbata es oro, Swan. Deberías ver la corbata de navidad que he escogido para mañana. Le gana de lejos a la de Halloween.

—¿Renos bailarines? ¿Elfos paracaidistas? ¿Santa en un Speedo?

—¿Santa en un Speedo? No estoy seguro de que sería apropiado para la escuela. Tenemos un código de vestimenta, ya sabes. No, es totalmente elegante. Una que realmente deleita al público.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar —dije con decisión. Lo seguí hasta la cocina con nuestra basura y puse los platos en el fregadero en remojo. —Aunque probablemente debes saber que el ser guapo no te otorga una licencia gratuita para usar ropa fea. Me sorprende que Alice no te haya enseñado esa regla.

Cuando me di la vuelta, él me miraba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. —Sabes, me llamas guapo demasiadas veces. ¿Ves algo que te gusta?

Me sonrojé, pero me obligué a mantener el contacto visual y lucir impasible. —Me atrapaste. Te deseo, te necesito. Oh bebé, justo aquí.

Dio un paso más cerca a mí, la sonrisa todavía en su lugar. Tuve que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

—Eso —susurró —suena como otro desafío.

Lo juro por Dios, dejé de respirar por un total de cinco segundos. Sonrió un poco más y se volvió para salir de la cocina.

—¿Va a estar de vuelta en la ciudad antes de fin de año?

Parpadeé. _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_ Lo seguí hasta la puerta principal, donde se estaba poniendo la chaqueta.

—Um, sí, tengo un vuelo de regreso el día 30.

Frunció el ceño.

—Tengo planes con Emmett todo el día el 30, así que supongo que no te veré hasta la fiesta. Alice me dijo que esté allí a las 8. ¿Puedo recogerte alrededor de un cuarto para las 8?

—Claro, está bien —dije, todavía sorprendida por el cambio repentino en su comportamiento.

—No te emociones tanto —bromeó. Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Empecé a cerrar la puerta, pero su mano salió disparada en el último minuto.

—Casi se me olvida —dijo —Te traje algo —metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeño y liso cuadrado, envuelto en papel rojo brillante. —Feliz Navidad.

—Gracias —tomé el paquete con cuidado —Aún no tengo tu regalo envuelto, ¿te importaría si espero hasta Año Nuevo?

—No tenías que comprarme nada, Bella —suspiró —Esto es más como... no sé, sentí como si debías tenerlo. Es... bueno, espero que entiendas cuando lo abras. Nos vemos el 31.

Tan pronto como él estuvo fuera de vista, cerré la puerta y arranqué el papel. Era un CD en una caja transparente de plástico con _Para_ _Bella_ escrito a través del fondo en la letra cursiva de Edward. Puse el disco en mi reproductor de CD y pulsé el botón de Play.

Era sólo un piano, dulce y simple. La primera canción era un popurrí de música navideña, probablemente organizado por Edward, las notas se construyeron desde una versión de _Oh Árbol de Navidad_ hacia una increíblemente complicada, _Noche de Paz_. Cuando las notas se extinguieron, estuve a punto de poner el tema en repetición, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa por escuchar el resto del CD.

Me senté allí durante una hora y media, totalmente paralizada por las canciones que brotaban desde mis altavoces. Reconocí a algunos de los temas que Edward tocó para mí esa noche en su apartamento. No parecía haber un ritmo o una razón para las canciones que tocaba, que no todos eran de él. El disco finalizó con una evocadora melodía triste. Las notas melodiosas me hicieron sentir somnolienta y calida. Terminó con un acorde sin resolver, muriendo en un movimiento suave.

Edward me había dado su música... una pieza muy personal de sí mismo que no compartía con nadie. Quería llamarlo y preguntarle sobre ello: ¿por qué me había dado esto hoy? ¿Por qué, después de mantener una cuidadosa distancia de mí durante semanas, había de pronto cambiado de opinión?

Tal vez Kate estaba en lo cierto, y él estaba tan confundido y desorientado como yo. Tal vez le había llevado todo este tiempo para averiguar lo que quería.

No tenía las respuestas, y una gran parte de mí tenía miedo de que si lo llamaba y le preguntaba al respecto, él se retractaría de nuevo. Por lo tanto, como una gran cobarde, no hice nada. Lo vería en una semana. Una semana. Podía manejar eso.

—¿Estás segura de que tienes que irte? Tendremos una gran fiesta, podrías ver a algunos de tus amigos de la Universidad.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto de Phoenix, justo antes de la primera garita de seguridad. Reneé me había estado intentando convencer sobre quedarme para Año Nuevo durante toda la semana. Dijo que no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que me extrañaba hasta que estuve en casa. Era difícil decir adiós, sabiendo que probablemente pasarían meses antes de verla de nuevo, pero en algún momento en los últimos meses había comenzado a sentirme como en casa en Chicago, y yo necesitaba volver. Sin mencionar, que la fiesta en Alice no era negociable. Sonreí ligeramente mientras que me volvía hacia mi madre. Edward se aseguró de que volvería a casa.

—Mi avión va a comenzar a abordar pronto, mamá, y sabes cuánto tiempo se necesita para pasar por seguridad. Tengo que irme —le di un abrazo y tomé mi bolso. —Gracias por la oferta, pero tengo que llegar a casa.

Suspiró dramáticamente y me abrazó de nuevo. —De cuerdo, de acuerdo, lo entiendo. ¿Avísame cuando aterrices?

—Te quiero —susurré, alejándome y caminando hacia los detectores de metales.

Una vez que me acomodé en mi asiento en el avión, me puse los auriculares de nuevo en mis oídos y comencé el CD de Edward. Lo había escuchado demasiadas veces para contar en la última semana, memorizando cada canción y tratando de descubrir además el significado detrás de la música. Más de una vez me hubiera gustado que las canciones tuvieran letra, sería mucho más fácil de entender si hubiera usado palabras para decirme a mi... lo que fuera que me estaba diciendo.

Alice me recibió en reclamo de equipaje de Midway. Ella insistió en ir a recogerme ya que no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntas. Ella me dio un gran abrazo y me llevó por la puerta hacia su coche.

—Me siento como si no nos hubiéramos visto en una eternidad —exclamó —Lo siento mucho, el trabajo ha sido asesino. Mi presentación final es la semana que viene, y para entonces debemos tener la cuenta en la bolsa. Después de eso, estoy esperando que mis horas vuelvan a la normalidad.

—Está bien —suspiré dramáticamente —Entiendo. Has triunfado a lo grande, y ya no tienes tiempo para nosotros, las personas pequeñas.

—Yo siempre tengo tiempo para ti, idiota —rió —Además, sigo en contacto contigo a través de la vid. Hablando de eso, ¿escuché que tú y cierto hermano mío tienen una cita mañana?

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, Rosalie me mataría —bromeé. Ella me golpeó el hombro y resopló.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes. ¡Escúpelo! ¿Qué pasó?

Le hablé de nuestra apuesta y de la abrupta decisión de Edward de cobrarse el favor. Luego le hablé de su extraño comportamiento en el último mes, la distancia obligada, las miradas encubiertas. Cuando terminé, ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien, es tiempo de un cambio de estrategia. Necesitas abandonar este escenario de estar esperando. No está funcionando. Quiero decir, mira cómo por fin se decidió a invitarte a salir, apostando contra ti para que no pudieras decir que no. En contra de todo lo que ves en la cultura pop, los chicos tienen tanto miedo al rechazo como las mujeres.

—No sé si podríamos clasificar esto como invitarme a salir, Alice —comencé, pero ella levantó una mano para detenerme.

—Él te pidió que fueras su cita en una fiesta en la que ambos estarán vestidos de manera elegante y en las que todos se besan a la medianoche. Estoy harta de ustedes dos yendo de puntillas alrededor de la palabra C. Es una cita. Supéralo.

Respiré hondo y asentí con la cabeza. —Muy bien. Es una cita.

Ella aplaudió y abrió su coche, saltando en el asiento del conductor y haciendo estallar la maletera. Cuando me subí, ella arrancó hacia la ciudad, sin dejar de sonreír. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del collar brillante colgando de su cuello.

—Santa mierda, ¿de dónde salió eso?

Ella me miró y luego hacia su collar. —¿Oh, esta cosa? —sonrió y pasó los dedos sobre el collar a la ligera —Jasper me lo regaló para Navidad. Estúpido realmente, le dije que debería ahorrar su dinero para un anillo.

—¿Están hablando sobre matrimonio ya? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que ustedes están juntos?

—Alrededor de un año, pero hablamos mucho de ello. Los dos sabemos que eso es. Es sólo una cuestión de cuándo, en realidad —ella me sonrió de nuevo y volvió a la carretera, y no pude dejar de notar la manera en que todo su cuerpo pareció relajarse cuando habló de Jasper. Sentí un parpadeo de celos y suspiré, presionando _play_ en mi viejo discman maltratado y escuchando a las cepas del compilado de Edward de Navidad filtrándose a través de mis auriculares.

—Realmente necesitas unirte al siglo XXI y comprarte un reproductor de MP3 o un iPod o algo así. No puedo creer que ese discman todavía esté andando —se rió Alice —¿Qué estás escuchando?

—Sólo un poco de música de Navidad —murmuré vagamente. Levantó una ceja y agitó una mano hacia el reproductor de CD en su salpicadero.

—Bueno, ¿no te gustaría compartirlo con la clase? —ella sonrió alegremente, puse los ojos en blanco y saqué el CD. En unos momentos, el simple acorde de _Oh Árbol de Navidad_ llenó el coche. Alice frunció el ceño.

—Esto suena como algo muy familiar —dijo —¿Quién es éste?

—Es sólo un compilado —le contesté, recordando de pronto mi promesa a Edward. _Sólo entre nosotros_. Mierda.

Mientras avanzaba la canción, las cejas de Alicia se unieron y empezó a masticarse el labio. Estaba agradecida de que ella no hubiera visto la letra inconfundible de Edward en el CD cuando lo puse. Eso habría cerrado sus sospechas.

Estaremos de regreso a mi apartamento en diez minutos. Podía levantar el CD y fingir ignorancia, y ella no seguiría sospechando. Pensé que iba a salirme con la mía, también, pero entonces ocurrió el desastre. La segunda pista comenzó a sonar. Su expresión cambió de sorpresa a reconocimiento, y ella subió el volumen un poco.

Contuve la respiración mientras nos sentamos en silencio a lo largo de toda la segunda pista, Alice concentrada en la música, mientras yo fingía indiferencia. Cuando la canción terminó, ella bajó el volumen y se aclaró la garganta.

—Sólo una mezcla, ¿eh?

Hice un sonido esquivo, todavía aferrada a la esperanza de que podía salir del coche sin ser descubierta.

—Es curioso, Edward escribió una canción que sonaba igual que esa cuando él tenía cerca de 16 años. Me volvía loca, porque la tocaba en ese teclado estúpida en su habitación, y podía oírlo a través de mi techo en todas las horas de la noche.

—¿Escandalosa coincidencia? —ofrecí débilmente.

—Siguiente.

—¿El otro yo?

—Siguiente.

—¿Edward me dio un CD de sus composiciones como regalo de Navidad?

Nos detuvimos en un semáforo y se volvió hacia mí, con la boca abierta. —¿Este CD completo es Edward? ¿Cuántas canciones hay?

—Alrededor del 15... más o menos.

—¡Ni siquiera sabía que seguía componiendo! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Está pensando en tocar en público? No puedo esperar para hablar con él sobre…

—Alice, detente —le interrumpí —No puedes decirle que sabes. Se suponía que no debía decírselo a nadie, él no quería que la gente hiciera una gran cosa de esto. Creo que va a contarles con el tiempo, pero ¿puedes calmarte por ahora? ¿Fingir que no lo sabes?

Ella frunció el ceño de nuevo. —¿Por qué importa? Eso es un secreto tan estúpido.

—Bueno, es un secreto que no debí haber compartido. Por favor, mantén la boca cerrada. ¿Por mí? —le dediqué mis mejores ojos de cachorrito, haciendo puchero para mejor medida.

—Biiiiiien —suspiró —Pero que me la debes. En grande. ¿Sabes lo molesta que mamá va a estar cuando se entere de que sabía y no se lo dije? A ella siempre le encantaba escuchar sus canciones.

—Él me tocó la que escribió para ella —dije en voz baja —Es hermosa.

—Sí, ella siempre la ha amado —aparcó en mi acera y volvió a suspirar, frotándose la mano por la cara. Cuando ella volvió a mirarme, sus ojos estaban más suaves. —Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por él, Bella. Sé que no parece mucho, pero lo estás trayendo de nuevo a sí mismo. Es un poco sorprendente, en realidad.

Me encogí de hombros y miró hacia abajo, tratando de controlar la sonrisa loca que amenazaba con expandirse a través de mi cara.

—Ahora vamos a mover tu lindo trasero hacia arriba y prepararte para mañana. Hay que hacer que te veas tan fabulosa que no le sea posible fingir más que no le interesas. Y ahí es cuando vas a atacar.

Fue divertido para pasar la tarde con Alice, sólo haciendo el tonto. Ella había traído las máscaras de barro y los tratamientos de aceite caliente, y comimos comida chatarra y bailamos alrededor de mi sala de estar en nuestros pantalones de algodón. Bueno, yo llevaba pantalones de algodón. Alice llevaba un chándal de terciopelo. Cuando se fue esa noche, ella me dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos mañana. Véncelo.

No podía contar el número de veces que sentí pánico sobre el prepararme para encontrarme con Edward desde que me mudé a Chicago. Cada vez, cuidadosamente calculaba lo que me haría lucir informal, como una amiga encontrándose con un amigo. Había reglas y límites.

Esta noche, estaba tirando todo eso por la ventana. Cruzaría todas las líneas que había trazado, y al diablo con las consecuencias.

Era fácilmente la mayor parte del tiempo que había pasado para alistarme para salir en un año. Pasé una media hora en la ducha, afeitándome cuidadosamente las piernas hasta la perfección. Bucleadoras de cabello y una manga entera de horquillas para garantizar no sólo hicieron que mi cabello se viera muy bien sino que tampoco se estaría moviendo cualquier momento en las próximas 12 horas más o menos. Dije una plegaria cuando me deslicé en el vestido que no usaba desde octubre, pero la suerte estaba de mi lado y aún se ajustaba a mi cuerpo perfectamente. Terminé mi maquillaje con cinco minutos de sobra, así que empecé a pasearme en mi pequeña sala de estar usando mis tacos, tratando de respirar profundamente y mantener la calma.

Abrí la puerta un instante después de que escuché su golpe seco. Él parecía un poco sobresaltado, y luego sorprendido al tomar en mi vestido. Le dije gracias en silencio a Kate y le sonreí mientras le devolvía la miraba descaradamente. Fue entonces cuando vi la corbata.

Aspiré, rompiendo nuestra mirada hacia abajo. —¿En serio, Cullen?

—¿Tú dijiste que yo no sería capaz de salirme con la mía con el púrpura? —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa —Bueno, yo diría que estabas equivocada.

Era peor que la corbata de Halloween. Tela de fondo de un brillante púrpura, hilera tras hilera de bailarines bebés de Año Nuevo, todos con sombreros de copa, pañales y pequeñas fajas que decían "Feliz Año Nuevo".

—¿Dónde diablos has encontrado esa corbata horrible?

—Te diré que encontré esta corbata en liquidación. ¿Puedes creerlo? Prácticamente las estaban regalando.

—Estoy impresionada —dije con seriedad. Él sostuvo la puerta abierta y me deslicé junto a él, rozando su pecho cuando pasaba.

—¿No necesitas un abrigo? —preguntó, viendo mis hombros desnudos y la espalda.

Me encogí de hombros. —Voy a estar bien, no es como si fuera a estar mucho tiempo afuera.

—Qué bueno que tengo un taxi esperando —gruñó, envolviendo un brazo largo a mi alrededor. Al parecer, él también estaba lanzando su reciente regla de _no-tocar_ por la ventana.

—Tendrás suerte si no te vuelves de un lindo tono de color azul mientras estamos ahí fuera.

—¿Tomaremos un taxi?

—Sí, no tenía ganas de conducir esta noche. Alice invitó a la familia a quedarse en su casa después de la fiesta, así que sólo podemos quedarnos allí. Aunque, probablemente tú y yo tengamos que pelear por el sillón.

Sonreí y decidí que era hora de mostrar mi mano. —No tenemos que pelear por él. Pasé jardín de infantes, ya sabes. Podríamos compartir.

Hizo una pausa y me miró con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Sosteniendo la puerta abierta con un gesto de "después de ti", se echó a reír y dijo: —No sé, soy un poco mal dormido.

El viaje en taxi fue breve y silencioso. Edward abrió la boca para hablar un par de veces, pero cada vez negó con la cabeza y cerró la boca de nuevo.

Paso uno: Agarrarlo con la guardia baja. _Listo._

Alice había hecho todo lo posible, por supuesto. La sala parecía una bola de discoteca. Plata reflejada por cada superficie, y yo estaba un poco temerosa de que ella fuera a recurrir a mí para limpiar el brillo después del hecho.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó ella, rebosante de emoción. Jasper se apoyó contra la puerta de la cocina, apenas conteniendo la risa.

—Es perfecto —dije con firmeza, obteniendo un chillido de Alice, y una mirada incrédula de Edward. Ella se fue a la cocina para la deposición final de la comida y yo me encogí de hombros. Era su noche, no estaba a punto de decirle que era probable que todos se quedaran ciegos de las reflexiones en sus decoraciones.

—No te atrevas a decir nada sarcástico —susurré en voz baja, enganchando el brazo a través del de él y llevándolo hacia el sofá. Él puso los ojos en blanco y me siguió. Fue un gesto simple, y no sin precedentes, pero sentía que mi brazo estaba tarareando con la electricidad donde tocaba su brazo.

Paso dos: Iniciar contacto físico. _Listo._

A las 10 en punto, la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Alice tenía un montón de amigos, y la mayoría de ellos eran hombres. Estaba empezando a entender a partir de dónde había sacado su suministro sin fin de citas a ciegas. Por algún milagro de menor importancia, ninguno de los chicos con los que me había juntado estaban allí, pero había un montón de otros chicos pescando un tiempo de caritas. Después de defenderme de al menos cinco, le hice prometer a Edward no dejarme sola durante más de un par de minutos a la vez. Él aceptó de inmediato, lanzándole una mirada asesina a mi más reciente pretendiente, un rechoncho rubio llamado Mike que tenía una fijación con el juego _Calabozos y Dragones_.

Emmett y Rosalie habían logrado conseguir una niñera para la noche entera, así que estaban relajados a lo grande. Después de reclamar en voz alta la habitación de huéspedes, Emmett procedió a tomarse cinco vasos de tequila, mientras que Rose lo miraba, revolcándose de risa —De ninguna manera te sostendré el cabello más tarde —dijo ella, mezclándose para ella el vodka de arándano —Tú puedes arrastrar tu propio culo fuera del piso del baño esta noche.

Él hizo un mohín por un minuto, luego reconoció una canción que estaba tocando y la agarró por la cintura, tirando de su cuerpo desde la habitación para ir a bailar.

Edward no estaba bebiendo mucho, pero se había soltado lo suficiente como para empezar a tocarme inconscientemente. Alice seguía lanzándome grandes sonrisas y pulgares para arriba, lo cual era realmente molesto porque cada vez que lo hacía tenía que distraerlo para que no viera. —¿Por qué habrá hecho eso? —le decía, pero no iba a funcionar tantas veces.

Para las 11:30, había convencido a Edward de bailar conmigo. Normalmente, no soy mucho de bailar, dos pies izquierdos y todo. Pero esto era parte de mi plan maestro.

Paso tres: Volverlo tan cachondo que tendrá que darme un beso a medianoche.

Era un golpe bajo, y tal vez no muy sofisticado, pero me había dado cuenta de algo. No tenía que contenerme con Edward. Él hacía fácil el ser yo misma, e incluso cuando las cosas estaban extrañas entre nosotros, él era mi mejor amigo. Era, como diría Kate, es tiempo de cagar o salir de la olla.

Con 15 minutos para ir hasta la medianoche, mi plan estaba funcionando bien. Se negó a bailar las canciones de hip hop, diciendo que eran una excusa para el sexo con la ropa puesta, y lo acusé de haber sido chaperón en muchos bailes de secundaria.

—Si hubieras visto las cosas que yo he visto —dijo, estremeciéndose. Le golpeé el brazo y él me agarró por la cintura, acercándome en una posición más tradicional. —Esto es lo que el baile debería ser.

Nos balanceamos lentamente, nuestras manos entrelazadas, nuestros rostros a pulgadas de distancia. Él nos hizo girar con gracia, y me tropecé con sus pies.

—Lo siento —chillé, de repente nerviosa. Él sólo se rió y ajustó su agarre.

—Está bien, tienes los pies pequeños. No me hiciste daño. Sólo siente el ritmo. No pienses tanto.

Dejé de mirarlo y traté de ver a nuestros pies, que sólo me hizo tropezar más. No ayudó el hecho de que Edward estaba tratando de darme una lección de baile en un espacio lleno de otros bailarines que no se oponían tanto al chocarse y refregarse.

—Mírame —murmuró, lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo escuchara. Levanté la mirada, y estaba atrapada. No podía mirar hacia otro lado, incluso si lo intentaba. Sus verdes ojos ardían en los míos, nuestros corazones latían fuertemente, fuera de ritmo con la música.

Bailamos, envueltos juntos y en silencio, solos en una habitación llena de gente. Nada ni nadie existía salvo nosotros dos, al menos hasta que la voz de Alice irrumpió a través del extraño zumbido que obstruía mis oídos y bloqueaba los ruidos de la fiesta, anunciando la cuenta regresiva. Le eché una mirada, estaba de pie en una silla con el brazo de Jasper sosteniéndola detrás. La multitud comenzó a canturrear.

—10… 9…

—Edward… —no reconocí mi propia voz. Era baja y ronca. Se me quedó mirando, respirando fuertemente.

—8… 7… 6…

Mi respiración salía en bajos jadeos, mientras me enfocaba en su rostro. Su rostro se estaba moviendo firmemente mas cerca al mío. Miré fijamente sus labios. Esos labios que me habían estado provocando por semanas. Se abrieron ligeramente.

—5… 4… 3…

—Bella, quiero…

Se detuvo, aparentemente incapaz de encontrar las palabras. Conocía esa sensación. Su mano aferró mi cadera firmemente, y él pasó su otra mano por mi brazo, acariciando mi piel suavemente con la punta de sus dedos y viniendo a descansar en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Me estremecí, pero no desvié la mirada.

—2… 1…

Eso era. Sus ojos aún estaban abiertos, llenos de preguntas silenciosas. No habría ninguna pregunta una vez que hayamos terminado esta noche. Me puse de puntitas de pie y cerré mis ojos, inclinando mi rostro hacia el suyo. Lo último que vi fue su lengua saliendo hacia sus labios. Luego, muy lentamente, nuestros labios se tocaron.

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Era como la primera vez que miras a través de un caleidoscopio: colores por todas partes, reduciéndose a un punto agudo y luego explotando en formas que ni siquiera sabías que existían hasta ese momento. El segundo en que sus labios tocaron los míos, mis brazos volaron alrededor de su cuello y tiré de él más fuerte hacia mí.

No podía respirar y me temblaban las manos donde estaban agarrando los hombros de Edward, pero parar simplemente no era una opción. La gente estaba cantando y festejando, y sus labios estaban aún presionados firmemente a los míos, moviéndose frenéticamente mientras nos aferrábamos el uno al otro. Cuando finalmente nos alejamos para tomar aire, él me tomó en sus brazos y hundió el rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, respirando de forma errática. A nuestro alrededor la celebración continuó, pero aún así nos quedamos, aislados, preparados para el impacto.

Después de otro momento inconmensurable, se apartó de mí y me miró de nuevo. Entré en pánico, recordando aquel día en mi apartamento cuando habíamos llegado tan cerca y él se había escapado. No sabía si podría soportar que corriera otra vez esta noche. Parecía que estaba tratando de decidir algo, pero yo no quería que él se sintiera como que si tuviera que tomar todas las decisiones solo. Así que di un paso más cerca de él y junté nuestras manos.

—No tengo la fuerza para permanecer lejos de ti —dije.

Él ladeó la cabeza, las cejas juntas. Entonces sucedió un milagro. Sonrió. Él sonrió con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa, sólo para mí. Inclinándose hacia delante, apoyó su frente contra la mía y susurró las cuatro palabras que hicieron que todo valiera la pena.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

* * *

**WOW! POR FIN, no? Sucedíó el tan esperado beso!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Tuve muchas el capítulo anterior, estoy súper contenta con todas las que me escribieron :)**

**Capítulo dedicado a AlejandraZJofre, una nueva lectora que me ha estado haciendo sonreir con todas sus reviews. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Karen Cullen: como tu review es anónima te contesto por acá. Me da mucho gusto que te agrade tanto la historia y te agradezco tu review :) Lo siento, me gustaría haberte mandado la preview pero no tienes cuenta aquí en FF así que no puedo, pero si te creas una con gusto te envió la siguiente :O)**

**¿Quieren preview? Qué les pareció el beso? Al fin Bella actuó, y Edward también!**

**Recuerdan el prólogo? Un capi más y el siguiente ya sabrán qué estaba pasando allí_. Mmm... _**

_**¿Especulaciones...?**_

**PD: Para las que me pregunatron, pronto más traducciones...**

**Besos para todas y cuídense! **

**Day**


	18. Brillante y Feliz Gente

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry y pertenece a Justaskalice, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso**

**

* * *

**

Él empezó a caminar hacia atrás, tirando de mí a través de la multitud hacia el vestíbulo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté, sin realmente importarme.

Él sonrió y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes de Alice —Emmett y Rosalie no necesitarán esta habitación por un tiempo todavía —dijo. Abrió la puerta y me llevó detrás de él, cerrándola detrás de mí con un clic.

Lo miré, incapaz de controlar mi sonrisa. Estoy segura de que parecíamos completos idiotas, de pie pecho a pecho y sonriendo ampliamente, con dientes y todo.

Bajó la cara hacia mí y me besó de nuevo, suavemente. Le respondí de inmediato, estirándome para enredar mis dedos por su pelo y tirar de él hacia mí.

Fue un momento surrealista. Estábamos apoyados contra la pared de la pequeña habitación, respirando en el cabello del otro y tocándonos a tientas en la oscuridad. Sus manos vagaban por mi espalda, haciendo una pausa en mi cintura antes de hacer un circuito hasta mis brazos y alrededor de la piel desnuda de mi espalda de nuevo. Sus labios dejaron los míos y se arrastraron por mi cuello, su caliente aliento dejando un rastro de piel de gallina a su paso.

—¿Deberíamos...? —jadeé, mis ojos girando hacia atrás un poco cuando sentí su lengua trazar a lo largo de mi clavícula —¿Debemos hablar de esto?

Él se apartó y me miró. Jadeé audiblemente. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, ya sea por la pasión o la oscuridad de la habitación, no lo sabía. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, y su pelo estaba parado en todas las direcciones. Exhaló ruidosamente por la nariz. Dejando caer sus manos, caminó hacia atrás hasta que la parte de atrás de sus rodillas golpeó la cama. Se sentó y palmeó el espacio junto a él.

—No sabía que el mover esto a una cama es un paso en la dirección correcta —le dije, riendo.

—¿Quieres hablar o no? —dijo, dándome una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón latiera a doble de tiempo —Quiero decir, me estaba divirtiendo antes, pero supongo que depende de ti.

Me mordí los labios para mantener mi sonrisa semi-contenida y crucé la habitación para sentarme a su lado. Alargó su mano y la envolvió alrededor de la mía, tirando de mí hasta que estaba prácticamente en su regazo. Me reí y él se encogió de hombros.

—Estabas demasiado lejos.

—Lo siento, ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con Edward?

Se inclinó y arrastró su nariz por mi cuello, besando el borde de mi mejilla ligeramente —No sé lo que quieres decir.

—No lo hagas —protesté, alejándome y mirando su sonrisa de suficiencia —No pretendas que no sabes de qué estoy hablando, has sido como una vaina de persona en las últimas semanas. No es que no esté encantada con el ajuste de tu actitud, pero no lo entiendo. Explícame esto —agité una mano entre nosotros —A mí.

—He estado intentando darme cuenta de algunas cosas —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando él no dijo nada más, lo hinqué con un dedo, justo donde yo sabía que era cosquilloso. Él gritó y se retorció lejos de mí.

—No es suficiente —insistí. Me agarró las muñecas, así no podía hincarlo de nuevo.

—Eso fue innecesario —dijo con un fingido rostro severo —Cálmate, sólo tengo que encontrar la manera de decir esto.

—Eso suena serio —murmuré, de repente nerviosa, a pesar de que sus manos habían estado en todo mi cuerpo no hace dos minutos —¿Debería preocuparme?

—No, no es nada de eso —dijo, trazando con sus dedos formas al azar en el dorso de mis manos. Bajó la mirada a nuestras manos y se mordió el labio inferior. Cuando levantó la mirada, su rostro se hallaba fijado y determinado.

—Mira, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde que te mudaste a Chicago. Tú eres una de mis mejores amigos. Eres la única que sabe lo que realmente sucedió con Lauren, y siento como que he estado realmente apoyado en ti de una manera muy grande, incluso antes de que todo sucediera.

—De acuerdo... ¿y eso es malo?

—No, no es malo. Sólo que... cuando mis sentimientos por ti empezaron a cambiar, me asusté. Y yo estaba bastante seguro de que tú sólo eras buena conmigo, porque, seamos sinceros, mi vida ha sido un desastre últimamente.

Empecé a interrumpir, pero él puso una mano firme sobre mi boca —Déjame terminar. Me aparté de la auto-preservación. No sabía si podía lidiar contigo si me rechazaras en menos de un mes después de que mi novia resultara ser lesbiana. Y luego, yo tendría que hacer frente a otra ronda de tu lástima.

No podía permitir eso —Edward, yo no te tengo lástima.

Él dio una risa seca y sacudió la cabeza —Está bien, no tienes que mentir.

—Yo no estoy mintiendo. Nunca te mentiría.

Se veía tan inseguro, no pude detenerme. Me incliné y lo besé de nuevo, tratando de mostrarle exactamente cómo me sentía. Puedo haberme dejado llevar un poco, porque pronto estábamos jadeando y tocándonos nuevamente, esta vez de manera horizontal sobre la cama. Estaba acostado entre mis piernas, besando la parte superior de mis senos, mis manos enterradas en su cabello.

—Espera, espera —jadeé. Él suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

—¿Qué? —su voz sonaba ahogada contra de mi piel. Nuestras mitades inferiores estaban presionadas juntas, y estaba bastante segura de que Edward estaba muy… _feliz_ acerca de nuestra posición actual. Me sentía culpable por detenerlo, pero tenía que entender.

—¿Qué cambió?

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, su respiración venía en diminutos soplos de aire caliente en contra de mi cuello. Él salió de encima de mí y se apoyó en un codo, alborotando su pelo con la otra mano.

—Bien, primero, tú decidiste besarme —él sonrió y yo no pude evitar sonreír —Eso hizo las cosas mucho más simples.

—Pero antes de eso —presioné —¿Por qué me pediste que fuera tu cita?

—¿A quién más le iba a pedir?

No sabía lo que estaba esperando, pero su respuesta me desinfló un poco —Oh. Ya veo —el edredón de repente se volvió muy interesante. Me di la vuelta lejos de él y tiré de mí para arriba en una posición sentada.

—Eso no salió bien —suspiró —Vuelve aquí —extendió la mano y me agarró del brazo, arrastrándome a través de la cama. Terminé acurrucada a su lado, acucharada contra su estómago.

—Lo que _quise decir_ era que no podía haber invitado a nadie más. Tú eres a la única que quería pedirle, y la única persona con la que podría en realidad divertirme en esta fiesta ridícula. Tú eres la que quiero llamar cuando tengo un buen día, o uno malo. Mantener mi distancia de ti ha sido una tortura, y supongo que me fracturé un poco con la invitación. Y además llevabas puesto ese vestido —inhaló fuertemente y sus dedos trazaron una línea tortuosa de la base de mi cuello bajo mi espalda —Y yo no podía muy bien _no_ tocarte. Dios, eres hermosa.

Sus labios comenzaron donde estaban sus dedos y me jaló hacia él con más fuerza.

—Tengo una pregunta —suspiró, susurrando en mi oído, mientras sus manos acariciaban mis caderas.

—¿Mmmm? —gemí, alcanzando y agarrando su cuello.

—¿Por qué me besaste? No es que me esté quejando.

Sonreí ante la pregunta y luego me revolví para estar frente a él —¿No lo sabes?

Sus cejas se juntaron mientras me miraba a los ojos —No. ¿Qué es esto? Quiero decir, yo entiendo si esto es algo de una noche y que no quieras involucrarte conmigo, sé que soy un desastre…

No pude evitarlo. Juro que era completamente involuntario. Pero el hecho de que Edward pensara que yo estaba fuera de su alcance, que de algún modo yo no querría estar con él, me hizo reír incontrolablemente. Dejó de hablar, pero siguió mirándome, consternado.

—¿Qué?

—Eres ridículo —resoplé, abrazándolo más cerca a mí —Te besé porque he intentado ser paciente y darte espacio y dejar que te cures, pero simplemente, ya no podía estar alejada más de ti. Te besé porque creo que haríamos una linda pareja.

Su respiración se agitó, y se inclinó para mirarme a los ojos. —¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Asentí y el se rió, besándome rápidamente antes de alejarse. —¿Qué pasa si esto lo arruina todo? —preguntó suavemente.

—Confío en ti —dije firmemente —Confío en esto. ¿Y tú?

Él asintió lentamente. —Yo confío en ti.

De repente me di cuenta de que estaba acostada en una cama con Edward, usando un vestido diminuto, mientras que los dos estábamos un poco borrachos. Una combinación victoriosa si alguna vez escuché de una. Retorcí una pierna entre las suyas y enganché la otra alrededor de su cadera.

Él captó de inmediato mi estado de ánimo y empujó su cara contra la mía, rozando sus labios hacia atrás y adelante por encima de los míos. Capturé su labio inferior entre los míos y lo chupé suavemente, estremeciéndome cuando él gimió suavemente.

Estaba a punto de profundizar el beso cuando hubo un golpe fuerte en la puerta.

—¡Edward, maldita sea! —la borracha voz de Emmett entró por la puerta, acompañado por los sonidos de la risa.

La puerta se abrió, apenas dándonos tiempo para sentarnos, y Rosalie tropezó dentro, con una mano sobre sus ojos —¿Están decentes?

—¿Qué habrías hecho si no lo estuviéramos? —me reí, empujándome fuera de la cama y tirando de Edward conmigo.

Ella bajó la mano y frunció el ceño, balanceándose un poco. —¿Los dejamos solos durante una hora y todavía están con la ropa puesta? Dios, eso es decepcionante —ella hipó en voz alta.

—Ellos tuvieron su oportunidad —metió Emmett —¡Fuera, fuera, fuera! Se acabó la fiesta, y Rosie y yo vamos a la cama.

—Eso es un eufemismo —añadió Rose.

—Ew, Emmett, ese es mi cama de huéspedes —se quejó Alice, fuera de vista.

—Vamos —se rió Edward —Salgamos de aquí antes de que algo realmente cicatrizante pase.

El apartamento de Alice se había vaciado, y ella y Jasper estaban de pie en la cocina, apoyados en la encimera, sosteniendo de vasos de agua. Cuando entramos los dos levantaron la vista, con sonrisas idénticas en sus rostros.

—¿Nos perdimos el resto de la fiesta? —le pregunté tímidamente, mirando alrededor el lío en la cocina.

—¿Qué te dio el indicio? —Jasper se rió —¿El apartamento vacío o el hecho de que Emmett y Rose, acaban de echarlos fuera de la habitación?

Edward se aclaró la garganta y tomó un vaso del gabinete. Lo llenó de agua y me lo entregó antes de tomar otra copa para sí mismo —Alice, ¿supongo que no tienes pijamas para compartir?

Ella puso los ojos. —¿Sabías que pasarías la noche aquí y no trajiste nada? Hombres. No tengo nada para ti, pero puedo ayudar a Bella. Tendrás que dormir en ropa interior.

Mi corazón empezó a golpear y un firme sonrojo se deslizó hasta mi cuello. Alice estaba casi fuera de la cocina cuando se detuvo —Ew. Por favor, no llenen mi sillón de fluidos corporales.

Edward se atragantó con su agua y Jasper resopló.

—Voy a ir… dejar todo listo —murmuró, escabulléndose de la sala antes de que pudiera estar más avergonzada.

—Hay sábanas y mantas en el armario del vestíbulo —dijo Jasper.

Coloqué las sábanas de manera apretada sobre el colchón delgado y concentrándome en el hacer nudos de hospital en vez de el hecho de que en unos minutos estaría en la cama con Edward, quien llevaría puesto mucho menor que el traje con que llegó a la fiesta.

Un par de shorts y una camiseta sin mangas cayó encima de la colcha delante de mí. Me volví y vi a Alice de pie en su pijama propio.

—¿Ustedes van a estar bien aquí fuera? —dijo, una leve sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Me encogí de hombros, indiferente. —Claro. ¿Por qué no?

—Hablo en serio —advirtió, a punto de salir —Nada de fluidos. Me gusta ese sillón.

Edward no había vuelto a aparecer, y Alice y Jasper se dirigían por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio, así que desabroché mi vestido y me salí fuera de él, bajando el nylon abajo con él. Los shorts que Alice me dio eran muy pequeños y apenas cubrían mi culo. Esto era claramente una especie de broma. Tiré de ellos un poco, pero no sirvió de nada. Lo que sea. Estaba a punto de desenganchar mi sujetador sin tirantes, cuando oí un ruido detrás de mí.

Me di vuelta y allí estaba Edward, vestido con una camiseta blanca de manga corta y un par de boxers. Miraba fijamente mi pecho, lo que me hizo sentir extrañamente segura.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunté, sorprendiéndolo. Alzó los ojos a mi cara, un ligero rubor extendiéndose sobre sus mejillas.

—Uh... lo siento —murmuró, dando la vuelta —No fue mi intención…

Me eché a reír y me puse la camiseta, desenganchando mi sujetador y sacándolo a través del orificio del brazo.

—Bien, estoy decente —le dije, tirando de las mantas y metiéndome debajo de ellas.

—No —dijo sombríamente —Estás totalmente indecente.

Antes de que pudiera tomarle más el pelo, él estuvo bajo las sábanas conmigo, tirando de ellas hasta la barbilla y temblando ligeramente.

—Apaga las luces —gimoteé. Él no hizo caso, rodó hacia mí y me agarró de la cintura.

—Creo que vamos a tener que acurrucarnos juntos para darnos calor —susurró, trazando la forma de mi oreja con su nariz.

—¿Vas a apagar las luces? —le pregunté con insistencia. Me retorcí fuera de su agarre y me volví hacia él con un puchero en mi rostro.

Él hizo una mueca. —Hace frío ahí fuera. Hazlo tú.

Empujé mi labio inferior hacia fuera y lo miré a través de mis pestañas. —¿Por favor?

—Está bien —se quejó, lanzándome una mirada envenenada antes de correr hacia el interruptor de la luz. Cuando volvió bajo las sábanas, me agarró la cintura de nuevo, tirando de mí de manera apretada contra él y enredando muestras piernas juntas. Él suspiró con satisfacción.

Nos quedamos en silencio, respirando acompasadamente.

—Esto es lindo —susurré adormilada, entrelazando mis dedos en él. Se me había olvidado lo que era dormir envuelta en un hombre. Era cálido y cercano, suave y duro a la vez. Edward era un auténtico horno, y después de sólo unos minutos, estaba prácticamente sudando. Su aroma se intensificó debajo de las sábanas y me retorcí un poco para oler su camisa.

Soltó una baja risita. —¿Me acabas de oler?

—Hueles bien.

Hundió su cara en mi pelo y respiró hondo. —Mmmm, también tú.

Sus dedos comenzaron a pasarse por mi cabello, sacando las horquillas y desenredando los rizos. Después de que mi cabello colgara por mi espalda, él se trasladó hasta mi cuero cabelludo, frotando profundos círculos lentos mientras presionaba ocasionales besos en mi cuello. No me tomó mucho tiempo conciliar el sueño.

—Esa es la maldita cosa más linda que he visto nunca.

—Shhhh, ellos están durmiendo.

—No, lo vi moverse. Está despierto.

—Bueno, ella está durmiendo. Haz silencio.

—Si tengo que estar despierto, también ellos. Es muy temprano para esta mierda. Y tengo hambre.

Edward se movió junto a mí, y yo podía oír los no tan tranquilos susurros a nuestro alrededor, entrando y saliendo de la sala de estar y en dirección a la cocina. Yo no quería abrir los ojos, así que me quedé allí hacer un balance de mi posición. Yo estaba en mi espalda, y Edward estaba sobre mí, inmovilizándome por completo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y una mano aferrada a mi pecho izquierdo bajo nuestra colcha. Si yo no estuviera tan desorientada, esto sería algo gracioso. Edward, el bandido agarrador de senos. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Hizo un ruido somnoliento en la almohada y cambió de posición de nuevo, acercando su rostro a mi oído.

—Buenos días —murmuró, tan bajo que los otros probablemente no podían oírlo. Su voz era ronca y empañada por el sueño, pero pude detectar la insinuación de una sonrisa allí también.

Solté un gruñido y traté de rodar por debajo de él, pero él se movió otra vez, cubriéndome aún más con su cuerpo.

—¿A dónde vas? —susurró, besando el lugar justo debajo de mi oído.

—Todo el mundo está despierto —murmuré —Tenemos que levantarnos.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Yo lo digo, bebito —dijo Rosalie en voz alta. Abrí los ojos para verla de pie ante nosotros —Vamos a desayunar, así que saca tu trasero de la cama y vístete.

—¿Con qué? —dije, medio sentándome. Edward me permitió moverme esta vez, dejando caer sus brazos y frotándose los ojos —No voy a ir a desayunar en este vestido.

—¿Por qué no? —Edward preguntó, casi esperanzado.

Le di un codazo y me volví hacia Rose, que estaba poniendo los ojos. —Vamos a buscar algo en el armario de Alice. Edward, vas a tener que usar tus pantalones y camiseta.

—La ropa de Alice no me va a caber —me quejé, balanceando mis piernas sobre el borde del colchón. Tirando de las mantas hacia atrás, hice un gesto hacia mis piernas casi desnudas y los microscópicos shorts que Alice me había dado la noche anterior —¿Has visto estos?

—Sí —dijo Edward, sonriendo y tirando de mí hacia el sillón.

Rose hizo un sonido molesto y frunció el ceño de nuevo. Ella no era claramente una persona mañanera. Le sonreí en disculpa.

—Besas un tipo de una vez y él se convierte en un pervertido total.

—Hey, en mi defensa, fue más de una vez.

Alice entró a continuación, seguida de cerca por Jasper. Los dos estaban vestidos ya, y cuando los ojos de Alice cayeron sobre Edward y yo, todavía acurrucados en la cama, su sonrisa casi le partió la cara en dos.

—Buenos días —cantó —Bella, ven aquí, hora de vestirse. Necesito panqueques, y eso significa que tú necesitas ropa.

Rosalie me tendió la mano y me levantó del sillón, dejando a un ceñudo Edward detrás. Ella me pasó a Alice, que me llevó a su armario más rápido de lo que yo hubiera creído posible.

—Alice, eres como cuatro pulgadas más baja que yo. ¿Cómo voy a encajar en cualquiera de tus ropas?

—Relájate, tengo algunas cosas aquí que deben servir —ella excavó a través del cajón que estaba contra la pared posterior de su armario, y finalmente se acercó con un par de pantalones de chándal gris oscuro y una camiseta de manga larga. Ella me los entregó y después sacó una sudadera con capucha de la Universidad de Chicago desde la esquina de la ropa colgada.

—Ahí, ¿ves? Ahora vístete.

La miré fijamente en estado de shock. —¿Realmente tienes tus propios pantalones de chándal? ¿Dónde diablos estaban esos anoche, cuando me diste estos shorts?

—Cállate y póntelos. ¿A menos que prefieras ir con ese vestido? No creo que a Edward le importaría.

Salí disparando hacia el baño a cambiarme, pues no quería correr el riesgo. Por un golpe de suerte igualmente sorprendente, nuestro número de calzado era el mismo, así que fui capaz de deslizarme en un par de sus zapatos de correr.

Una media hora más tarde estábamos todos apretados en un banco en la esquina de un lleno restaurante no muy lejos del departamento de Alice. Nadie había hecho ningún comentario sobre el cambio obvio en mi relación con Edward, pero los demás seguían lanzándonos sonrisitas o guiños. Después de poner un poco de café en ella, Rose realmente parecía bastante petulante con todo el asunto. Habíamos recién ordenado, cuando Emmett finalmente irrumpió.

—¿Entonces, están saliendo ahora o qué?

Apreté mis labios para contener la risa y miré a Edward. Tomó un casual sorbo de su café y fijó sus ojos con mi cuestionante mirada.

—No lo sé. Bella, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Me di golpecitos en la barbilla, de manera pensativa, disfrutando de la sensación de adrenalina que surgió a través de mí ante sus palabras. —Supongo que podría acceder a una cita.

Él entornó los ojos juguetonamente. —¿Una cita? ¿Sólo una?

Sonreí. —Siempre se puede negociar más citas después de la primera, por supuesto.

—Puedo casi garantizar que una sola cita no será suficiente —metió la mano debajo de la mesa, buscando mi mano y empezó a jugar con mis dedos. Suspiré alegremente y me encontré con sus ojos, perdiéndome un poco en la forma en que me miraba. Realmente pensé que sabía lo que esto se sentiría, pero la realidad de esto era mucho mejor que mi imaginación.

Rosalie se aclaró la garganta, y yo aparté la vista, recordando que toda la mesa nos estaba mirando.

—Bueno, Emmett, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta? —preguntó ella, riéndose un poco en voz baja.

—Ya era la maldita hora —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Alice, Rosalie y yo lo miramos, un poco sorprendidas. Levantó la vista y se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué? Tengo ojos. Veo las cosas —miró a Edward y a mi, y sonrió maliciosamente. —Y ustedes dos han estado bailando alrededor del otro desde octubre. No hace falta ser un genio para sumar dos más dos.

Edward frunció el ceño. —Gracias por decírmelo, idiota.

—No es mi culpa tú seas tan idiota como para no ver lo que está justo en frente de tu cara —disparó Emmett con una amplia sonrisa —De todos modos, eso está en el pasado. No tiene sentido discutir sobre eso ahora. Obtuviste a la chica.

Edward suavizó el entrecejo y se volvió hacia mí —Sí —dijo en voz baja —Supongo que sí.

Edward insistió en caminar conmigo desde la casa de Alice. Él dejó caer su abrigo de lana sobre mis hombros y envolvió su bufanda alrededor de mi cuello, insistiendo en que su saco era lo suficientemente caliente. Fue una caminata de veinte minutos en el frío sin embargo, y para el momento en que llegamos a mi edificio le castañeteaban los dientes y sus labios tenían un color azulado.

—¿Quieres subir? —le pregunté con timidez —No te he dado tu regalo de Navidad todavía.

—Sabes que no tenías que comprarme nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sujetando la puerta abierta para mí.

—No seas difícil —resoplé —Yo acepté tu regalo, ahora tú vas a aceptar el mío.

—¿Fue mi regalo tan difícil de aceptar?

—Fue hermoso —suspiré. Tomé su mano y lo llevé a mi apartamento. Después de cerrar la puerta con llave, me atrajo hacia él y me besó, enredando sus manos en mi pelo. Suspiré contra sus labios y me aparté.

—¿A dónde vas? —gimoteó.

—Siéntate —señalé el sofá y corrí a mi habitación, haciendo una línea recta hacia el armario donde había escondido su regalo. Ahora que estaba a punto de verlo abrirlo, estaba un poco nerviosa. ¿Y si él lo odiaba? ¿Qué si yo estaba totalmente sobrepasando los límites? Su regalo me había dado cierta esperanza de que quizás a él le gustara.

Contuve la respiración mientras él rompía el papel para revelar la gavilla de papel de pentagrama que estaba debajo. No era personalizado, no era lujoso o caro, pero cuando lo vi sentí que él debía tenerlo. Encima, yo había fijado una breve nota.

_Así ya no tienes que mantenerlo todo en tu cabeza._

El silencio se prolongó, sólo empañado por el suave sonido que hacía mientras Edward hojeaba las simples y rayadas páginas. Finalmente, alzó la vista, su rostro solemne.

—No te gusta —susurré. Abrió los ojos y dejó caer los papeles, alcanzando hacia mí.

—Me encanta —respondió él, en voz baja también —Es perfecto. Gracias.

Él tiró de mí hacia abajo, sentándome a su lado y me metió bajo su brazo. Aspiré su aroma dulce y almizclado de su colonia y acurruqué mi cara en su pecho. Me tomó un minuto para maravillarme de lo fácil que la transición había sido, desde amigos a algo más. Se sentía natural.

—¿De veras?

Riendo, tomó mi barbilla con la punta de sus dedos e inclinó mi rostro hacia el suyo.

—En serio. He estado pensando en comprarme hojas de pentagrama desde hace un par de semanas, en realidad. Alguien muy especial me dijo que debo empezar a escribir en papel mis composiciones.

Sonreí y se inclinó para un casto beso.

—¿Cuando puedo invitarte a salir? Una cita real, tú y yo. Un poco de vino, luces bajas, cena, romance, todo el paquete completo.

—¿Es demasiado pronto mañana por la noche? —pregunté, un poco sin aliento. Su sonrisa de respuesta fue brillante.

—Lees mi mente.

* * *

**¡Hola! Yaaaaayyyyyyy! Al fin el capi que TODAS esperábamos! Son taaan dulces, no?**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Esta historia tiene 200 alertas, y la verdad es que muy pocas dejan sus comentarios, pero el capi pasado tuve casi 40 reviews y estoy muy contenta! A pesar de que no llego a responder todos, sepan que si los leo y me encantan, y me hacen traducir más rápido, jeje. De verdad, es un incentivo muy grande el saber que hay muchas allí leyendo, que les gusta tanto la historia y están pendientes por una actualización :)**

**Bueno, les comento que el martes empiezo con parciales así que estaré ausente unos días, solo unos días :P Intentaré volver lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Ahh, recuerdan las lectoras de Compañeros... que publiqué en la nota sobre la traducción con Marian en una cuenta que creamos ambas: SoLovely? Pues ya está posteado el primer capi de Leyenda Urbana, un two shot súper hot y especatacular que les va a encantar! Pasen por allí por favor y díganos qué les pareció. El link para la cuenta está en mi perfil.**

**Umm, creo que nada más. Apenas pase la locura de los parciales volveré con las actualizaciones y traducciones nuevas con Marian y otras aquí. _Ya extraño publicar una traducción nueva!_**

**Review? Un año en esta traducción, este es el capi del que más quiero escuchar sus comentarios!**

**Besos y que estén bien :)**

**Day**


	19. Casita de Cartas

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry y pertenece a Justaskalice, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso**

* * *

Esta vez, volver al trabajo después de mi fin de semana largo fue estimulante y divertido. Considerando que el Día de acción de Gracias había chupado toda la energía y el entusiasmo que tenía fuera de mí, mi Año Nuevo me había infundido con una muy necesitada energía positiva.

Edward y yo habíamos hecho planes para cenar esa noche. Era difícil creer que sólo era martes, pero le dije que no podía esperar a que el fin de semana rodara de nuevo. Él sonrió y dijo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Entonces él me besó.

Dios mío, los besos.

Cada vez que Edward me besaba, era como si una pequeña bomba atómica fuera lanzada en mi estómago. Hormigueos radiaban hacia el exterior, calentando de mi piel y dejándome un poco mareada. Era seguro decir que nunca me había sentido así antes. Yo no sabía que iba se acostumbre a ello, y estaba bastante segura de que no quería.

Seth notó de inmediato que algo estaba diferente. Él me dedicó una extraña sonrisa cuando reboté en la puerta, cinco minutos antes y sonriendo como el Gato Cheshire.

—¿Buenos días? —dijo, su voz yendo para arriba en el final como si fuera una pregunta.

—Sí, lo son —yo tarareé, pasando junto a él a la máquina de café.

Chuck había acordado ayudarme a crear una serie de plazos para los paquetes multimedia que quería explorar, y tenía varios días de edición y trámites administrativos que atravesar, así que me acomodé en mi escritorio con mi gigante tasa de _¿Qué Plazos?_ y me puse a trabajar.

James se detuvo alrededor de las 10, agarrando la nota que había dejado en su escritorio. Lo agitó con ira hacia mí y susurró —¿Qué es esto?

—Esa es tu más reciente asignación web —le dije con calma, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla—. Ya he hablado de ello con Chuck, y la nota dice que tenemos una reunión para hablar de ello a las 4 de hoy, así que no sé por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación ahora. Perfectamente se explica por sí mismo.

—¿No puedes hablar en serio de esta tarea? —hirvió—. ¿Tú quieres que yo haga una guía de compras interactivas?

—Si sólo leerías el correo electrónico que te envié y respiraras hondo unas cuantas veces, te darías cuenta de que la mayoría de las ideas que recogí en las reuniones del personal son directamente tuyas. Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser.

Me giré en mi silla para enfrentarme a él. Su rostro estaba morado y sus labios estaban en una delgada línea—. Mira, James, lo entiendo. No te caigo bien. ¿Podemos detener la mierda? Realmente no quiero tener que lidiar más con esto. Es una pérdida de tiempo para todos, y si continúa, me voy a tener que ir a la dirección.

Se burló de mí y ahogó una risa—. ¿Amenazarme ahora? Mi Dios, no eres tan dura como parece, ¿verdad? —se volvió para irse, murmurando bajo su aliento algo acerca de que me vería a las 4.

Con todo, me complace la forma en que salió el encuentro. Ningún comentario machista, y yo había salido victoriosa, con la reunión programada y la asignación en pie. Nuestra próxima reunión ciertamente no sería divertida, pero finalmente me sentí como si estuviera ganando una ventaja sobre él.

Al mediodía me di cuenta que había olvidado mi teléfono, lo cual era molesto porque yo había querido llamar a Alice para el almuerzo. Ella tenía su gran presentación por la mañana, y yo estaba pensando en celebrar con ella. Por desgracia, no tenía su número de trabajo o su dirección de correo electrónico. Escribí un recordatorio rápido de llamarla antes de mi cita con Edward para ver cómo iban las cosas.

El pensamiento de Edward me impulsó a través de mi hora de almuerzo, a pesar de que tenía que conformarse con una ensalada verde marchita y una cuestionable rebanada de pizza. Él se negó a decirme a dónde íbamos a cenar, pero yo sabía que iba a ser bueno sólo por la sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Cuando insistí en que yo odiaba las sorpresas, dijo —Te gustará ésta. Te lo puedo garantizar.

La forma en que lo dijo hizo que mi corazón se acelere.

Con diez minutos para ir hasta mi encuentro con James, estaba vibrando en anticipación. Tan pronto como terminamos, estaba pensando en irme. Mis ediciones fueron hechas, me había enviado todos mis materiales al _web máster_, y yo tenía muchas notas listas para mi primer gran proyecto multimedia. Tenía la esperanza de James estuviera dispuesto a hacer una función en curso, y sabía que una vez superado el hecho de que se trataba de mí la que lo sugería, vería que era ideal para sus talentos. Chuck tenía razón acerca de eso por lo menos: James sabía lo suyo.

Seth y yo estábamos charlando en la puerta de mi cubículo cuando los ascensores se abrieron. Miré hacia allá y dejé de hablar, mis ojos se abrieron un poco en sorpresa. Edward. Caminando a través de la oficina, mirando a su alrededor con urgencia. Una sonrisa tiró de mis labios. Se suponía que me recogería en mi apartamento a las 6:30. Era evidente que él estaba tan emocionado como yo.

Seth me miró. —Oye, ¿ ese no es tu amigo que estaba en el bar?

—Sip —dije con una sonrisa—. Vamos a salir esta noche. Llegó temprano —sin esperar a la reacción de Seth, corrí hacia delante y le grité —¡Edward! Por aquí.

Su cabeza se levantó y se encontró con mi mirada, y esta vez registré su expresión. Rabia, teñida de desesperación. Mi estómago se hizo un nudo. Algo no estaba bien.

Cruzó la habitación a donde yo estaba y yo extendí la mano, tomando una de sus manos.

—¿Está todo bien? Pensé que me recogerías a las 6:30. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué sucede?

Él sólo me miró fijamente, con una expresión congelada.

—Edward, di algo. Por favor. Estoy empezando a sentir pánico.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó, con voz ronca. Él tiró de su mano fuera de la mía. —¿Por qué?

—¿Hacer qué? No estás hablando con ningún sentido. ¿Qué sucede?

—Recibí una llamada de Alice esta tarde mientras yo estaba enseñando —dijo con voz hueca—. Ella me dejó un mensaje interesante. Ella estaba preocupada por todos los secretos que he estado guardando. Molesta porque he estado mintiendo a ella, a mi familia —la ira brilló en sus ojos otra vez, y él apretó los dientes.

Lo miré en confusión. ¿Era todo esto acerca de su CD? No podía estar tan enojado por un puñado de canciones en un CD mezclado.

—¿Por qué le dijiste sobre Lauren, Bella?

Me quedé boquiabierto. —¿Qué? —di un grito ahogado—. Yo no... Yo nunca…

—Sólo habían cuatro personas en esa habitación, Bella. Yo no le dije. Seguro que Lauren no le dijo tampoco. Y Alice conoció a Jessica hace muchísimo tiempo, así que estoy bastante seguro de que no se juntan a tomar un café y chismosear. Así que dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo?

—Edward, te lo juro, yo no he dicho una palabra.

Nuestras voces eran cada vez más fuerte ahora, y estábamos empezando a atraer miradas. Seth estaba aún congelado en su lugar cerca de mi cubículo. Miré a mi alrededor un poco desesperada. Este no era el lugar para esta conversación. Sin duda, él podría ver eso.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde? Lo juro, estoy casi lista con el trabajo, sólo tengo una reunión y luego me iré contigo. Vamos a resolver esto.

Se echó a reír con amargura. —No hay nada que resolver. ¡No puedo creer que todavía estés mintiendo sobre esto! —se alzó sobre mí, terrorífico en su ira. Me encogí lejos de él. Esto era más aterrador que su enfrentamiento con Lauren. Él nunca me había mirado de esta forma antes. Él era un extraño.

—Confío en esto, Edward —alzó su voz en una imitación grotesca de la mía propia —¿Y tú? Yo nunca te mentiría, Edward. No te tengo lástima.

Él respiró hondo, estremeciéndose —_Mentiras_. Cada palabra.

Las lágrimas empezaron a pinchar en las comisuras de mis ojos. Estaba asombrada, encerrada en su mirada enojada. Era desconcertante. No había ninguna explicación que se ajustara.

—Vuelve a llamar a Alice. Ella te dirá que no fui yo. Te lo juro, yo no le he dicho una palabra.

—¿Al igual que no le dijiste acerca de mis composiciones?

El corazón dio una pequeña tartamudeante protesta. Mi cara debió haberme delatado, porque el lado de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa maligna, una parodia horrible de mi sonrisa torcida favorita.

—Ella mencionó eso también. ¿Sólo es algo más de lo que chismosear, Bella? ¿Qué hiciste, llamarla anoche después de que me fui a casa y contarle todo lo que te pedí que mantuvieras en secreto?

—¡No! Eso… eso fue un accidente. De acuerdo, lo admito, le hablé de la música, pero ella me escuchó escuchar tu música y ella reconoció uno de las canciones, y yo…

—No desperdicies tu aliento —su rostro se había vuelto frío y de piedra—. Lo único que me interesa saber es la verdad.

Sentí una mano cálida en mi hombro, y di la vuelta para ver a Seth allí de pie, fulminando con la mirada a Edward. Seth era un par de centímetros más alto que él, y estaba claro que estaba usando su altura para tratar de intimidarlo, intentando ser la palabra clave. Me di cuenta de que nada iba a pasar a través de Edward en este estado.

—¿Está todo bien, Bella? —preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza temblorosa, y una sola lágrima cayó de mis ojos. El ceño de Seth se profundizó.

—Creo que debes irte —dijo en voz baja, tirando de mí.

—Tengo esto, Seth —le espeté—. Retrocede.

—¿Es esta tu _reunión_, Bella? El tipo que te sigue por toda la oficina como un cachorro perdido? —Edward resopló con condescendencia y se reunió con la mirada fría de Seth—. ¿Te ha dicho ya que se preocupa por ti? —él se burló—. ¿Te dijo lo _especial_ que eres?

—Retrocede —la amabilidad que Seth generalmente emitía había desaparecido por completo, y su voz era venenosa.

Edward no estaba haciendo ningún intento por mantenerse tranquilo, y todos mis compañeros estaban mirándonos a los tres, de pie en un pequeño _Days of Our Lives_ en el centro de la sala de redacción. Éramos oficialmente un espectáculo.

—Sólo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste. ¿Qué podría posiblemente ganar con esto?

—Yo no le dije —insistí, más lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas—. De todos modos, ¿qué importa? El secreto está fuera, podemos seguir con nuestras vidas, no más esconder o mentir. A tu familia no le va a importar.

Extendí la mano para él, pensando que si tan sólo pudiera tomar su mano, tocarlo, él se calmaría y escuchar la razón. Yo no estaba pensando con claridad. Él se encogió y dio un paso atrás.

—No es porque ellos sepan —hirvió—. Es porque tú lo prometiste, me diste tu palabra, y luego la rompiste como si ni siquiera importa. No puedo estar contigo después de algo así. ¿Cómo voy a volver a confiar en ti? Esto era importante. Ni siquiera puedo ser amigo de alguien que pudiera hacerme esto.

La mano de Seth aún estaba en mi brazo y me apartó de nuevo y se puso delante de mí.

—Tienes que irte —dijo con firmeza—. Voy a llamar a seguridad si no te largas de aquí ahora mismo.

Edward miró hacia donde yo estaba congelada detrás de Seth.

—Muy bien. No vale la pena, de todos modos —se volvió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia los ascensores. Esperó allí, de espaldas a mí, hombros dramáticamente subiendo y bajando con cada respiración, las manos crispadas a su lado.

Como el ascensor se abrió, una voz sarcástica y familiar habló en mi oído.

—¿Se te paga extra por el show, Swan?

James estaba de pie junto a mí, demasiado cerca, pero Seth estaba 100 por ciento centrado en la figura retirada de Edward. Crucé mis brazos a la defensiva y levanté la vista justo a tiempo para encontrarme con los ardientes ojos verdes de Edward cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron frente a su cara.

Me limpié los ojos con la parte posterior de mis manos y olfateé con fuerza. Seth se volvió hacia mí y me dio una débil sonrisa.

—¿Está segura de que estás bien? —me preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza y me volví de nuevo a James, que parecía que acababa de recibir un regalo espectacular.

—James, vamos a llevar esto a mi oficina. Tengo todo listo allí.

Él rió. —Estoy seguro de que así es.

Ni siquiera tenía la energía para reaccionar. Debía estar llena hasta el borde de adrenalina dada la pelea que acababa de tener con mi casi-novio en frente de mi oficina entera, pero sólo me sentía aburrida y cansada y con unas ligeras náuseas.

James me siguió a mi cubículo y se sentó en la silla que había dejado para él, una sonrisa petulante fija en su rostro todo el tiempo.

—Tengo que decir, Swan, el show de hoy fue de primera clase. ¿Triángulo amoroso, o simplemente alguien que no puede soportar tu mierda?

Me volví en mi silla para que las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos no fueran visibles, y vacíamente dije —¿Has mirado los materiales que te envié?

Mi teléfono de escritorio sonó y respondí de forma automática —¿Hola?

—Necesito verte en mi oficina. Por favor, ven de inmediato —la voz de Chuck fue rápida y profesional, lo cual era nunca una buena señal.

—Me encuentro en la reunión con James sobre ese proyecto que hablamos…

—Puedes reunirte con él más tarde. Tengo que verte.

—Por supuesto —colgué el teléfono y miré a James —Vamos a continuar más tarde, parece que tengo otra reunión que atender.

No me detuve para procesar su reacción. Podría haber bailado una plantilla en mi escritorio por toda la atención que le presté. Yo estaba en piloto automático. Lo que comenzó como uno de los mejores días se había transformado rápidamente en uno de los peores.

Cuando llegué a la oficina de Chuck, golpeé una vez y entré. Seth estaba sentado al otro lado de Chuck, y había una silla vacía junto a él. Los dos se veían bastante sombríos. Crucé y me senté.

Chuck se aclaró la garganta y cruzó las manos frente a él. —Los dos saben por qué estamos aquí. ¿Podría alguno de ustedes explicar el incidente que acaba de pasar en la sala de redacción?

—Un amigo mío llegó, él estaba muy molesto —le dije.

—Bella no hizo nada, este tipo estaba loco —Seth me interrumpió—. Él estaba haciendo una escena, ella le pidió que fuera con ella a otro lugar y él no quiso.

—Seth no estuvo involucrado —dije en voz alta, hablando sobre él.

Chuck levantó las manos y ambos nos callamos. —He hablado con ambos sobre este tema. El segundo en que su relación personal comienza a interferir con la manera en que esta oficina trabaja, tengo que intervenir.

—¿Qué relación personal? —pregunté, un destello de ira burbujeó en la boca de mi estómago—. Seth y yo somos amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Hemos hablado de esto, no hay nada entre nosotros.

Chuck se movió incómodo. —Sí, bueno todas las pruebas van en sentido contrario. Me temo que tengo que buscar en la totalidad de las circunstancias, y todo indica lo mismo. Sería más fácil si los dos se sinceraran.

La piel de Seth brilló de color rosa, pero no dijo nada. Algo en mí se quebró. Edward me había llamado mentirosa y se negó a escucharme, había lidiado con los insultos de mis compañeros de trabajo durante meses sin decir una palabra en represalia, y ahora mi jefe me llamaba por una relación que no existía en primer lugar.

—Estoy tan harta de la forma de comportarse de esta oficina —le espeté. Me olvidé de que estaba hablando con mi jefe, la injusticia de todo esto me indignaba—. Parece que tienes un buen oído para chismes de la oficina. ¿Has oído algo acerca de los comentarios horribles y sexistas que James ha estado haciéndome en forma regular? ¿Has oído acerca de la broma que él y sus amigos me jugaron hace unas semanas que implicó el desmantelamiento de mi silla de escritorio para que me cayera hacia atrás y estuve casi gravemente herida? ¿Y qué de la constante batalla que he estado luchando por una _onza_ del respeto que todos los demás tienen?

Mis lágrimas estaban de vuelta. Chuck parecía completamente asolado, y Seth me miraba con la boca abierta.

—Bueno, vamos a tomar una respiración profunda —Chuck dijo finalmente—. Bella, creo que sería una buena idea para que vayas a casa por el día. Obviamente hay algunos problemas aquí que tenemos que tratar. Voy a organizar una reunión para mañana por la mañana con RRHH. Seth, vuelve al trabajo.

—¿Eso es todo? —le dije con incredulidad—. ¿Una reunión con Recursos Humanos? ¿Esa es tu solución?

—Voy a excusar tu tono, porque obviamente estás muy molesta —dijo Chuck cuidadosamente—. Pero todavía soy tu supervisor y este sigue siendo tu lugar de trabajo, por lo que tienes que irte a tu casa, calmarte, y volver mañana lista para la reunirse con RRHH en primer lugar. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Asentí con la cabeza temblorosa y me puse de pie, caminando lo más rápido que pude para recoger mis cosas e irme. El día casi terminado de todos modos, pero me sentía como que estaba siendo enviado a casa desde la oficina del director. No ayudó que las lágrimas gotearan por mis mejillas cuando salí. Estoy segura de que lucía como si hubiera sido despedida. Will y Joel me observaban con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Pasé junto a Garrett en mi camino hacia el ascensor. Me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a la ligera, pero no pudo reunir una sonrisa para él.

No me quebré por completo hasta que estuve en el tren. Acurrucada en un asiento de plástico sucio, temblé mientras las lágrimas y los mocos salieron de mí. Cada vez que pensaba que me había calmado, oía su voz en mi cabeza.

_**Mentiras. Cada palabra.**_

Un sonido extraño de asfixio bombardeó fuera de mi pecho. La anciana a unos asientos más a través de mi escarbó en su bolso y me ofreció un paquete pequeño de pañuelos descartables. Tomé un par y asentí con ojos nublados.

_**¡No puedo creer que todavía estés mintiendo sobre esto!**_

En mi parada, me tropecé fuera, apenas recordando cerrar mi abrigo y tapar mis oídos con mi sombrero. Mis fosas nasales estaban casi congeladas juntas para el momento en que llegué a mi apartamento, y mis lágrimas forman pequeños carámbanos en mis pestañas.

_**No vale la pena.**_

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento, ni siquiera me molesté en cambiarme de ropa. Me saqué mis capas externas y pateé mis botas por la habitación, cayendo en el sillón con un ruido sordo. Me enrollé en la manta que estaba doblada cuidadosamente a través del otro extremo. Limpiando mis ojos con el borde de la manta, sólo me quedé allí, mirando a la pared y temblando incontrolablemente.

_**Ni siquiera puedo ser amigo de alguien que pudiera hacerme esto. **_

Algo estaba sonando. Me asomé por la habitación, atontada. En algún momento me había dormido o me había simplemente vuelto totalmente inconsciente del paso del tiempo. Mis ojos estaban hinchados y la nariz rellena. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero una luz parpadeante brillaba desde la mitad de mi mesa de café. Mi celular.

Extendí la mano y lo agarré, abriéndolo y entrecerrando los ojos en la pantalla.

_**Nueve llamadas perdidas. Un nuevo correo de voz.**_

Mi registro de llamadas perdidas mostró siete llamadas de Alice y dos de Edward. Todas las llamadas eran de antes de que Edward irrumpiera en mi oficina.

_**Recibí una llamada de teléfono de Alice esta tarde mientras yo estaba enseñando.**_

Marqué en el código de mi buzón de voz, y por supuesto, la voz de Alice empezó a gritarme desde mi teléfono.

—_¡Bella Swan, no te puedo creer! ¿Por qué ibas a ocultar algo como esto en secreto? Espero esto de mi hermano, pero…_

Eliminé el mensaje y tiré el teléfono a través del cuarto. Se cayó al suelo y se deslizó por el piso, terminando en algún lugar cerca de la puerta. No quería escuchar a las acusaciones de Alice, aunque parte de mí se preguntaba qué tipo de mensaje le había dejado a Edward que lo hizo creer que esto era culpa mía. Había estado tan ultrajado, más que furioso. Yo ni siquiera sabía cómo procesar nuestra pelea todavía. Fue un desastre de proporciones épicas, pero todavía no tenía ningún sentido. No había manera de que Alice podría haberlo descubierto.

El reloj de mi reproductor de DVD leía las 6:30. Edward debía estar llegando a mi puerta, dispuesto a llevarme a su día tonta cita sorpresa. Yo debería haber estado vestida y vertiginoso con anticipación, besándolo como saludo y sosteniendo su mano. Mi estómago se volvió y yo subí mis rodillas hasta mi pecho de manera protectora a medida que más lágrimas empezaban a forjar su camino hacia mi barbilla y la punta de mi nariz.

_Bum, bum_. Alguien golpeó mi puerta tan fuerte que sacudió en sus goznes. Por un momento tonto, esperaba que fuera Edward viniendo a pedir disculpas. Para decirme que todo había sido un error.

—¿Hola? ¿Estás en casa? —Alice. No le respondí.

_Bum, bum, bum_. —Vamos, Bella. Abre la puerta. Necesito hablar contigo, ahora mismo.

El tono de amenaza en su voz me movilizó. Si pensaba que iba a gritarme después de lo que había pasado a través de las últimas horas, estaba equivocada. Tropecé con mis pies y caminé hacia la puerta, mi manta polar aún envuelto firmemente alrededor de mí.

Abrí la puerta y parpadeé lechuza en la cruda luz fluorescente del pasillo.

—¿Qué quieres, Alice? —le pregunté rotundamente. Casi no reconocí mi propia voz. Era ronca y áspera, como si estuviera sufriendo de un caso leve de laringitis—. Si estás aquí para gritarme, vas a tener que volver más tarde. Sólo puedo pelear con un Cullen a la vez.

Alice no reaccionó en un primer momento, ella se quedó allí mirándome. Sus ojos viajaron desde mi pelo revuelto hasta mis ojos llorosos y mi sin-duda nariz de color rojo brillante hacia la manta que agarraba como una línea de vida. El fuego en sus ojos parecía debilitarse, y vaciló antes de hablar.

—¿Puedo entrar? —su voz era suave y casi musical, como si estuviera tratando de calmar a un animal salvaje.

—¿Vas a gritarme?

Ella negó con la cabeza en silencio. Abrí la puerta un poco más y ella se deslizó junto a mí, parpadeando ante las luces mientras ella entraba. Hice una mueca, pero la seguí hasta el sofá.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó? —preguntó, un poco más fuerte que antes.

—Edward. Vaya mensaje que le dejaste.

—¿Qué diablos te ha dicho? Acabo de estar en su apartamento y todo lo que dijo fue que no iban a salir esta noche. Lucía como mierda —ella me miró de nuevo —También tú. En realidad, creo que te ves peor.

—Muchas gracias —traté de decirlo en un tono mordaz, pero mi voz no cooperó, y salió más como un gemido—. No te diré nada hasta que me digas cómo te enteró de Lauren y lo que dijiste en el mensaje que le dejaste a Edward.

Ella me entrecerró los ojos, pero se estableció contra de mi sofá con las rodillas dobladas debajo de ella.

—¿No escuchaste mi mensaje?

Hice un gesto a través del cuarto donde estaba el teléfono contra la pared. No se veía roto, lo cual era probablemente una buena cosa ya que no podía permitirme el lujo de reemplazarlo—. No estaba realmente de humor para hablar con otro después de que me enviaron a casa del trabajo temprano.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y ella abrió la boca, pero yo levanté una mano.

—No, no te diré ni una palabra hasta que me digas exactamente lo que sabe y cómo lo sabes.

Ella suspiró. —Tú sabes que tenía mi presentación final de hoy, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Nos fue muy bien, y finalizamos la cuenta y obtuvimos un compromiso total de los mismos, lo cual es genial—ella sonrió, pero cuando no dije nada, siguió—. De todos modos, yo estaba juntando mis cosas después de eso y una mujer de su comité de selección se acercó para charlar. Ella parecía familiar, pero no podía recordar de dónde.

Sentí que mi estómago empezaba a caer en picado. Estaba segura de que sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero necesitaba que Alice conectara los puntos para mí.

—Así que ella me felicitó, y charlamos un rato, y entonces ella dice, "Tú eres Alice Cullen, ¿verdad?" Y, por supuesto, dije que sí, lo era. Y ella comenzó a darme las gracias por ser tan comprensiva y profesional acerca de "todo".

Un extraño bulto se formó en mi garganta.

—Le pregunté quién era, y ella me dijo que se llamaba Jessica Stanley. Tan pronto como escuché el nombre, me acordé de ella. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué ella me estaba dando las gracias, ella me dio las gracias de nuevo, diciéndome que si no fuera por ti y Edward, Lauren nunca se hubiera cometido por fin a su relación. Ella me dio una gran información sobre Lauren saliendo del closet con sus padres y cómo fue todo por lo que ocurrió con Edward y así sucesivamente. Por supuesto, traté de jugar como si fuera que yo ya había oído la historia, pero ¿te imaginas? Traté de localizarte, te habré llamado como diez veces antes dejar ese mensaje. Entonces traté con Edward, pero, por supuesto, estaba en la escuela.

—Mi teléfono estaba aquí, me lo olvidé de hoy —dije con voz apagada—. ¿Qué le dijiste a Edward en tu mensaje?

—Sólo que no podía creer que mintió acerca de Lauren, y que estaba molesta y quería que toda la historia.

—¿Qué dijiste acerca de sus composiciones?

Su rostro se redujo ligeramente. —Um, sí. Lo siento, sé que me dijiste que era un secreto. Simplemente se me escapó que me habías hablado de eso también, y…

—Espera —le interrumpí—. ¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras exactas? Piense con cuidado.

Ella frunció las cejas y arrugó la nariz. —Creo que dije: "Yo no puedo creer que mantuvieras esto como un secreto a toda tu familia entera", y entonces dije algo acerca de cómo él estaba manteniendo una gran cantidad de secretos últimamente, y... creo que dije: "Bella me contó acerca de tus composiciones también".

Gemí.

—Tu turno — pinchó—. ¿Qué diablos pasó?

—Después de recibir tu mensaje, Edward se presentó en mi oficina.

Su boca se abrió un poco, pero ella asintió con la cabeza para que yo continúe.

—Estaba tan enojado, Alice. Escuchó tu mensaje y pensó que yo te lo había contado —le susurré—. Él me gritó, me refiero a que me _gritó_, me dijo que no podía creer que te había contado todo sobre Lauren. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Le conté sobre mi tarde, sin escatimar detalles. La cara de Alice se volvió gradualmente más rosada, y para el tiempo en que llegué al final de mi historia, ella lucía como si estuviera a punto de lanzar un ataque.

—¡Qué imbécil!

—¿Te importa elaborar? —le pregunté con ironía, llegando a otro problema—. No estoy seguro de quién estás hablando ahora mismo.

—Oh, cariño —ella extendió la mano y me estrechó en sus brazos. Fue estúpidamente reconfortante; era la mitad de mi tamaño, pero me sentí como si mi madre me estuviera meciendo después de un día especialmente horrible en el patio de recreo.

—¿Por qué él no me creyó? —susurré—. Fue tan horrible.

—Estaba muy molesto después de hablar con él —murmuró—. Yo sólo supuse que tenía que ver con el revivir toda la cosa de Lauren, pero ahora que sé lo que pasó, se que estaba claramente devastado por lo que te dijo a ti. Estoy segura de que tan pronto como se calme va a venir a disculparse.

Me levanté para mirarla a los ojos. —No creo que una disculpa vaya a solucionar esto, Alice.

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué no? Este fiasco entero es mi culpa de todos modos. No me dejes arruinar algo que podría ser tan grande. Tienes que escucharlo.

Me senté hacia arriba y me sequé los ojos con las palmas de mis manos. —No tengo que hacer nada. Él entró en mi lugar de trabajo, me gritó delante de todos mis compañeros, y luego se negó a escucharme cuando le dije la verdad. El que esté molesto que no le da el derecho de entrar y pisotearme. Merezco más que eso.

Decirle eso a ella me hizo realmente creerlo. La tristeza que había estado agarrando mi corazón empezó a alejarse, y un nuevo borde iracundo tomó su lugar.

—Tú no pusiste una pistola en su cabeza y lo hiciste que entrara en mi sala de redacción. Fue completamente irracional, y él me humilló. Dejó bien claro que él no confía en mí, y que él no estaba ni remotamente interesado en escucharme. Él _sabía_ que yo estaba teniendo problemas en el trabajo. Le pedí que esperara y hablara conmigo en privado. Él se negó. Fue horrible con Seth, y luego se alejó. Me miró a los ojos y me dijo que no valía la pena.

Tomé una respiración profunda, estremeciéndome.

—Bueno, tal vez tenía razón.

—Tú no lo dices en serio…

—Estoy muy cansada, Alice, y tengo una reunión con RRHH a primera hora mañana. Creo que me voy a la cama.

Ella me miró con recelo por un segundo, y luego se inclinó para darme un abrazo breve y feroz.

—Estoy aquí para ti —susurró—. Vamos a almorzar mañana, ¿de acuerdo? No te olvides tu teléfono.

Le di una sonrisa a medias y asentí con la cabeza. —Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no te llamo yo?

—Es una cita.

Una vez que Alice se fue, apagué las luces y me instalé de nuevo en mi sofá, en silencio decidí que hoy sería el último día que dejara que nadie caminara sobre mí.

Ya no más Srta. Amable Bella.

* * *

**Hola! Les dije que cuando volviera lo haría con todo!: Dos actualizaciones en un sólo día y pienso volver a hacer la semana que viene también! Yay!**

**Uhhh! _Al fin el capítulo tan esperado, el casi famoso prólogo_! Ya sabemos más o menos de qué hablaba Bella, aunque la parte excata del prólogo es el capi siguiente, que les aseguro que está igual de imperdible que éste.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios del capítulo pasado y por ser tan paciente conmigo :) Las invito a pasar por mi otra traducción _Tristes Canciones para Sucios Amantes_, les va a gustar :P**

**Este capi va dedicado a una nuea lectora: Milita. Cullen que me honró con una review en cada capítulo. Gracias Mili! Les recomiendo su historia en caso de que no la conozcan: Medicina para el Corazón. Está espectacular, les aseguro que les va a encantar y van a morir de risa en cada capi. Milita es una excelente escritora :) Mis felicitaciones para ti.**

**Bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Bueno, por favor dígane qué les pareció :) Me muero de ganas por saber!**

**Day**


	20. Dos Pasos Hacia Atrás

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry y pertenece a Justaskalice, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso**

**

* * *

**

Por extraño que pareciera, el punto culminante de mi día de trabajo al día siguiente fue mi reunión con Recursos Humanos. Charlotte, una mujer de edad avanzada, con el pelo grande al cual ella denomina un "acento de Memphis," fue un grito. Yo quería que ella fuera una reportera así yo podía rogarle que me transfiriera a mi departamento.

—Bueno, me alegro de que dijeras algo, cariño —dijo de manera casual después de que ella me hiciera una entrevista sobre el incidente con Edward, y le dije todo lo que había estado sucediendo desde que empecé. —El acoso sexual es una gran cosa, y nos tomamos en serio estas denuncias. Había un chico alto la semana pasada aquí hablando de su "amigo ", pero le dijimos que necesitábamos una queja directa. De lo contrario esto puede convertirse en una cacería de brujas.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y me enojé de nuevo. Parecía ser un tema recurrente. Me desperté, estaba enojada. Hice un poco de café, estaba enojada. Me acerqué a la estación de tren y un coche plateado condujo junto a mí, quise golpear a alguien en la cabeza. Y así sucesivamente.

—Yo estaba manejando las cosas —le dije secamente. —Pero, obviamente, fue de las manos.

—Por lo general, mantenemos una estrecha vigilancia sobre las cosas cuando la dinámica dentro de un departamento cambia —respondió Charlotte, arrastrando unos papeles sobre su escritorio.

—Los conflictos personales no son parte de ninguna gran empresa.

—Esto no es una personal…

—Por supuesto —dijo ella rápidamente. —Estamos tomando muy en serio tu queja. Esa gente está pendiente de un seminario de recursos humanos de todos modos —ella sonrió y me dio un guiño de complicidad.

Suspiré y gemí un poco internamente. Incluso si obtuviera algo de satisfacción por James y sus lacayos sentados a través de un seminario de recursos humanos escuchando sobre el respeto a sus compañeros de trabajo, tendría que sentarme en él también.

—¿Hay algo más que necesita de mí? —le pregunté, levantándome.

—No, eso es todo por ahora. Estaremos entrevistando a los testigos y al acusado, y por supuesto a tu supervisor. Estaré manejando tu caso personalmente, por lo que estarás escuchando de mí pronto. Voy a estar en contacto.

Me contuve de rodar mis ojos, pero por poco. Chuck había perdido mucho de mi respeto cuando continuó empujando la cosa con Seth. Sobre todo porque fue más que claro que me sentía incómoda y que Seth realmente tenía sentimientos hacia mí.

—Bien, muy bien —murmuré, volviéndome para salir por la puerta. —Me gustaría poder decir que fue un placer hablar contigo, Charlotte.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa radiante. —Me dicen eso todo el tiempo.

Los chicos estaban manteniendo su distancia de mí, lo que en realidad hizo las cosas mucho más fácil. Me pregunté si Chuck les había dicho algo a ellos, mientras yo estaba en recursos humanos, pero desestimé la idea rápidamente. No importa por qué se estaban alejando. Tenía un trabajo que hacer, y no tener que lidiar con sus miradas y comentarios lo haría más fácil.

Garrett pasó antes del almuerzo para hacerme saber que Kate estaba preguntando por mí.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que ustedes se han reunido, y pensé que después de lo que ocurrió ayer... —insinuó y se frotó el cuello con torpeza.

Tragué saliva y asentí. —Gracias, Garrett. Aprecio el pensamiento. Dile que la llamaré pronto, definitivamente debemos ponernos al día.

Es bueno recordar que tenía una vida fuera de los Cullen. Tal vez Kate sabría cómo manejar esto. Miré mi teléfono, me preguntaba si debía llamarla de inmediato o esperar hasta después del trabajo. Entonces me acordé que tenía que ir a almorzar con Alice.

Alice. Había pasado por alto su papel en el peor de los martes de mi vida, pero cuando me desperté me di cuenta. Todo fue culpa de ella, incluso lo había reconocido. Ella no se veía particularmente triste o molesta por ello, sólo se encogió de hombros y me dio un abrazo reconfortante. Y ahora tenía que pasar mi hora de almuerzo con ella.

Suspiré y me tomé mi celular, marcando su número y golpeando mi escritorio con la punta de los dedos con impaciencia.

—Alice Cullen.

—Hola, Alice, soy Bella. ¿Estás listo para el almuerzo? Sólo tengo media hora de hoy, la reunión de recursos humanos me cortó mi horario —era una mentira. Yo había trabajado tan eficientemente el día anterior que podría haberme tomado mi hora de descanso total y aún estar bien para el día, pero no tenía ganas de pasar ese tiempo con ella. No estaba segura de que fuera capaz de controlar mi temperamento en una media hora todo como estaba.

—¡Claro! ¿Quieres comer un sándwich en el deli de al lado? Puedo encontrarte allí en cinco minutos —ella sonaba demasiado alegre para alguien que había destruido fácilmente mi primera oportunidad de tener una buena relación en un año. Hice una mueca y me mordí la lengua, tomando una respiración profunda antes de contestar.

—Bien, te veo allí.

Recogí mi abrigo y mi bolso y me encaminé hacia las escaleras. Fue una estupidez, pero había evitado el ascensor cuando llegué en la mañana, y no me atrevía a usarlo ahora. ¿Y qué si tenía que subir y bajar nueve pisos de escaleras? Si eso significa evitar el recuerdo de la mirada fría de Edward y las puertas del ascensor cerrándose delante de su cara, lo haría todos los días hasta que me olvidara.

Alice ya estaba en el mostrador de pedidos cuando entré, pisando la nieve de las botas. Ella levantó la vista y me mostró una sonrisa antes de tomar su orden y caminar hacia mí.

—Voy a conseguir una mesa, mientras tú ordenas. Asentí con la cabeza y la vi irse, sintiendo otra ola de molestia. Por alguna razón me pareció mal que ella estuviera sonriendo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, me deslicé en una cabina frente a ella con mi pavo con pan de centeno y una

Coca-Cola Light.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu reunión de esta mañana? —preguntó ella alegremente.

—Bien —tomé un mordisco de mi sándwich y me quedé mirando la mesa.

—¿Estás en problemas? —mi ojos se crispó.

—No, en realidad van a hacer una investigación sobre el acoso sexual. La mujer de recursos humanos me hizo algunas preguntas acerca de Edward, sin embargo.

—¿Ahí? Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido.

—Sí.

Silencio. Podía sentir mi ira creciendo con cada frase. Alice se movió en su asiento, tal vez entendiendo completamente mi estado de ánimo, por primera vez.

—Así que la noche de familia es en mi casa mañana. Vamos a tener un maratón de John Hughes. Rose traerá Vino Tinto y Dr. Pepper, y yo voy a hacer unos nachos cargados.

—Yo no voy.

Su ceño se frunció. —¿Qué quiere decir con que no vas? Siempre vienes.

—¿Estará Edward allí?

—Sí.

—Entonces yo no voy.

—Bella, vamos. ¿No crees que…

—¿Sabes lo que creo? —la interrumpí —Creo que estoy harta de la forma en que haces que todo sea asunto tuyo. Creo que estuvo completamente fuera de lugar reclamarle a Edward por no decirte sobre Lauren, y creo que no tienes derecho a esperar que yo a deje de lado lo que pasó ayer y llegar a la "noche de familia" como si no significara nada.

—Ahora, espera un minuto…

—No. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que Edward no te contó porque le daba vergüenza? ¿Que quería mantener un ápice de su dignidad y no dejar ver por completo cómo fue traicionado? La única razón por la cual yo sabía algo era porque yo estaba con él cuando sucedió. No es asunto tuyo. Nada.

—Creo que algo que destruyó completamente a mi hermano es, sin duda, asunto mío —me espetó. Ella se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva y se apartó de la mesa.

—La vida privada de Edward no es asunto tuyo —repetí—. Y tampoco mío. Sus composiciones, sus relaciones, nuestra relación, que no te incluyen a ti. Todas las citas a ciegas, el entrometerse en la vida de todos los demás... no es atractivo, Alice. No quiero oír que me ruegues que acepte sus disculpas, disculpas que ni siquiera ha comenzado a intentar, por cierto. Y ciertamente no quiero ir a la "noche de familia" y verlo frunciéndome el ceño mientras que el resto de tu familia me mira con tristeza y piensa: "Pobre Bella. Está tan triste y desconsolada".

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí.

—Está bien —ella respiró hondo y se aclaró la garganta. —Me preocupo por ti, por los dos. Supongo que me dolió que no creyeras que podías contarme. Sólo he querido que seas feliz .Lo siento, al parecer lo mostré de una manera inapropiada.

Ella parpadeó con rapidez, como si estuviera luchando contra las lágrimas. Tuve una sensación desagradable de satisfacción—. Espero que puedas perdonarme. No quise hacerte daño —ella miró su reloj —Debes volver al trabajo, parece que nuestra media hora pasó.

Miré a mi sándwich medio comido. —He perdido el apetito de todos modos. Que tenga un buen día, Alice —ella no respondió.

Las náuseas se situaron en mitad de camino por las escaleras de vuelta a mi oficina. Alice la había jodido, pero no merecía ser gritada así. Ella puso todo en movimiento, sí, pero no fue su culpa, en realidad no. Gemí y pisoteó de vuelta a mi escritorio. No estaba de humor para pedir disculpas. Tal vez lo haría mañana. O al día siguiente. O tal vez la próxima semana.

Mi aislamiento social continuó durante el resto del día. Los chicos habían sido definitivamente advertidos que se alejaran. Me pregunté si era la manera de Chuck para protegerme contra próximos acosos, o si sólo se estaba cubriendo el trasero. Probablemente un poco de ambos. Antes de irme le envié a James un correo electrónico diciéndole que todavía debíamos reunirnos para su asignación sobre la web y que le sugerí la tarde siguiente. Me tragué mi rabia e hice mi trabajo, porque maldita sea, yo era buena en eso. Si no tenía nada más, por lo menos podía tener eso. Asiente con decisión, me conecté de mi equipo y cerré las cosas para la noche.

Una cosa que estaba empezando a odiar de los inviernos de Chicago era la forma en que oscurecía tan temprano todas las noches. Ya no veía más el sol. Era de noche cuando me despertaba, nublado durante el día y de noche cuando me iba a casa. Tal vez podría comenzar a tomar caminatas al mediodía para tomar sol. Siempre podría tomar hasta las camas solares, pero no estaba segura de querer arriesgarme a tener melanoma a mi edad.

Me moví mecánicamente, deslicé el pase del tren y miré fijamente por la ventana mientras iba hasta casa. Un día entero había pasado, y Edward no había llamado o se había presentado para pedirme perdón. No es que yo se lo daría a él, pero el hecho de que él no lo había intentado siquiera... me ponía furiosa.

Cuando estaba a media cuadra de mi casa, comencé a excavar en busca de mis llaves. Estaba tan concentrado en mis llaves, de hecho, que no me di cuenta de la persona estacionado justo al lado de mi puerta de entrada hasta que casi choqué con ellos.

—Disculpe —murmuré, mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo a la puerta. Entonces me quedé inmóvil, con la llave casi en la cerradura. Era Edward.

—No quiero hablar contigo —le dije inmediatamente, abriendo la puerta y empujándome hacia el interior. Metió el pie en la puerta y me siguió, a la par conmigo fácilmente, aunque yo estaba corriendo por el vestíbulo hasta las escaleras.

—Por favor, Bella, sólo me escúchame. Sé que no me lo merezco, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

—Tienes razón, no te lo mereces —seguí caminando, casi corriendo por las escaleras.

—Fui horrible. Fui cruel, y estaba enojado, y fuera de línea. ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de parar y escucharme?

—No puedo hacer esto contigo en este momento. No sé si puedo hacer esto contigo directamente —mantuve mis frases recortadas y cortas, porque sabía que si me detenía y realmente hablaba con él, me se vendría abajo. Y él no merecía ver lo mal que me había afectado. Se merecía mi furia, y no le daría una sola lágrima más. Por lo menos no en su cara.

Llegamos a mi piso y corrí hacia la puerta. Si podía llegar con la suficiente rapidez, tal vez podría entrar y él se iría. Yo había estado enojada antes porque él no había tratado de disculparse, pero ahora que él estaba aquí, rogándome justo como yo quería, y no podía hacerle frente. Era demasiado.

—Espera —dijo él, acelerando. Llegamos a mi puerta al mismo tiempo, y lo miré. Su pelo estaba un desastre, y sus oídos y nariz eran de color rojo brillante. Tenía los ojos un poco enrojecidos, y parecía estar agotado. Ya era hora.

—Tú no tiene que decir nada. Sólo escucha. ¿Por favor?

Apreté los labios y lo miré fijamente, esperando. Él rompió el contacto visual primero, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies y aclarándose la garganta.

—Debería haber confiado en ti. Lo sé. Pero oí mensaje de Alice y todo lo que podía pensar era que tú eres como Lauren. Se sentía como si me hubieras arrancado el corazón y lo hubieras pisoteado, ¿sabes? Traté de llamarte, pero no contestaste, y yo seguí poniéndome más enojado y furioso. Para el momento en que la escuela terminó ni siquiera lo pensé, me metí en mi coche y me dirigí a tu oficina.

—No debería haber ido a tu trabajo, y no debería haber gritado. Tú no te mereces eso. Incluso si le hubieras dicho a Alice esas cosas —él hizo una mueca —no te hubieras merecido eso. Una vez que Alice me dijo cómo lo supo realmente —levantó la vista y se reunió con mi mirada, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y aguados. Luché contra la tentación de burlarme —Bella he estado físicamente mal durante todo el día. Apenas logré ir al trabajo esta mañana, y he estado esperando fuera de tu edificio desde las 4. Dime cómo solucionar esto.

Él tomó un respiro profundo, estremeciéndose, y dio un paso hacia mí, pero yo me alejé.

—No sé si se puedes solucionar esto —dije, mi voz vacilante, a pesar de mí misma —Y no sé si _vale la pena_. No puedo hacer esto. Tienes que irte.

Abrí mi puerta y entré, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. La bloqueé de pronto, me deslicé hasta el suelo con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared.

—¡Bella! ¡No quise hacerlo! —su voz rogó a través de la puerta cerrada. Podía sentir el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza en mientras su mano golpeaba contra la puerta cerrada. Hubo un ruido de deslizamiento y un golpe suave mientras se sentaba en el suelo fuera de mi puerta—. Por favor... tú siempre has valido la pena.

No le respondí. ¿Cómo podría? Después de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, lo oí levantarse y arrastrarse por el pasillo. Un clic fuerte y un ruido sordo señaló la puerta a la escalera de incendios cerrándose tras de sí. Solté una ráfaga fuerte de aire y lancé mi puño, golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

El dolor agudo se sentía bien, así que golpeé de nuevo, haciendo que la puerta temblara en sus torniquetes. Bam. Bam. Me puse de pie y apunté un tiro a la madera gastada. Mis pies descalzos hizo un sonido como de una cachetada, y me sentí como si me hubiera lastimado mi dedo del pie.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaagh! —grité, y luego apunté otra patada a la puerta por si acaso —Estúpido —patada —Idiota —patada —Hijo de —patada —¡MADRE! —abrí mi puerta, la abrió y la cerré fuertemente. Después de tomar un par de respiraciones profundas, gemí y pisoteó mi camino hacia mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa y enfurruñarme un poco más.

Mis dedos de los pies me estaban matando, mi garganta estaba un poco ronca, y mis vecinos, probablemente pensaban que estaba loca. Par del campo en estos días.

Trabajar al día siguiente fue más de lo mismo. Me forcé a caer en mi rutina normal, hacer caso omiso de mis compañeros de trabajo dejando en períodos durante el día para ser entrevistados por Charlotte. Me obligué a interactuar con todo el mundo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y yo no podía cambiarlo, incluso cuando si quisiera. Lo más que podía hacer era seguir adelante y trabajar tan duro como podía.

Mi reunión con James fue fría, casi formal. Él no hizo ningún comentario sexista. Incluso parecía un poco aprensivo cuando asomó la cabeza en mi cubículo por la tarde, lo cual me pareció divertido. Era bueno saber que lo tenía en el borde, que él no tenía las de ganar por una vez. No sabía hasta qué punto esta demanda por acoso sexual iría, pero al menos tuve la satisfacción de verlo retorcerse por un tiempo.

Llamé a Kate en el almuerzo y me invitó a tomar una copa con Tanya e Irina. Estaba más que feliz en aceptar... no tenía ganas de estar sola en casa y pensando en los Cullen en la casa de Alice, mirando _Sixteen Candles_ y tirando una fiesta de lástima para Edward. Al menos de esta manera tendría acceso al alcohol.

El bar al que Kate me dirigió estaba cerca del hospital en el que trabajaba y estaba lleno de médicos y enfermeras que acaban de salir. Vi a Tanya en primer lugar, y ella agitó su mano en mi dirección desde su banco.

—Te hemos ordenado un vodka, espero que esté bien —dijo, empujando a un vaso de líquido de color rosa hacia mí.

Me encogí de hombros y me tomé la mitad del vaso antes sentarme rápidamente en el banco junto a ella. Kate se acercó a continuación, con dos pintas de cerveza. Ella puso una delante de Irina y me sonrió con tristeza.

—Una semana dura, me han dicho. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Suspiré y tomé otro trago. Irina arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Es una larga historia —murmuré —Pero el quid de la cuestión es que me metí en una gran pelea con este tipo que estaba viendo. Fue horrible.

—Se acercó a las oficinas de Trib y peleó con ella en el centro de la sala de prensa —suministró Kate.

La mandíbula de Tanya cayó. —¡Qué completo idiota! Espero que le hayas leído la cartilla.

Mi boca se torció en una media sonrisa amarga. —No exactamente. Fue algo de la nada.

—Garrett no podía decirme todos los detalles —dijo Kate—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tenía un motivo para aparecer y actuar como el Rey Idiota, o es simplemente un hijo de puta?

—Es una larga historia —le dije otra vez, terminando mi copa y mirando fijamente mi vaso vacío. Kate, Tanya e Irina se sentaron en silencio y me miraron. Después de un latido, Irina hizo sonar un "tsk" y agarró mi vaso.

—Voy a buscar esta ronda, y entonces nos vas a contar esta historia.

Tomó media hora y dos vodkas de arándanos más, pero saqué toda la historia completa. Pensé que ya que Jessica y Laura se habían sincerado, no había ninguna razón para que yo lo siga manteniendo en secreto. Y como yo ya no me estaba hablando con Edward, no había reacción violenta de qué preocuparse.

Al final de ella, mis tres compañeros me miraron con la boca abierta y sin palabras.

—Lo sé —dije secamente. Saqué un cubo de hielo y me lo metí en la boca.

—Bueno, mierda —dijo Tanya. Tomó un trago de su copa y me miró inquisitivamente—. Si nos hubieras dicho esto esa noche que en tu apartamento te hubiera dicho no te acerques a él ni con un palo de diez pies.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Irina inmediatamente—. Obviamente, él tiene problemas más importantes.

—Bien, ¿puedes culparlo? —Kate dijo con una risa corta y ladrante—. Suena como si Lauren realmente hizo un número en la psique de este chico. ¿Se puede decir problemas de confianza?

—No sé qué hacer —gemí. El alcohol me daba mareos y yo no había comido mucho ese día, y eso combinado con la enorme cantidad de estrés que estaba sintiendo me estaba poniendo de mal humor y melodramática—. Trató de disculparse ayer, pero ni siquiera podía mirarlo por más de unos segundos sin querer darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

—Debiste hacerlo —murmuró Tanya.

—Bueno, ¿quieres que se disculpe? ¿Estás lista para perdonar? —preguntó Kate —Yo no lo estaría.

—No lo sé. Estoy enojado como el infierno, y sólo verlo me molesta —eché un vistazo a mi reloj y suspiré con fuerza esta vez —Pero ya es tarde, estoy borracha, y tengo que levantarme e ir a trabajar mañana. Tengo que entrar en un taxi y volver a casa.

—¿Está segura? —Irina preguntó. Asentí y saqué mi billetera. Ella me detuvo —No, nosotros lo cubrimos esta noche. Si alguien se merece unos tragos, eres tú.

Les di las gracias y obtuve una ronda de abrazos antes de que Kate me acompañara a la puerta. Nos quedamos en la esquina de la calle, esperando que un taxi parara, temblando ligeramente.

—¿Bella? —Kate dijo en voz baja. Miré hacia arriba —Sé que de verdad te gusta este chico, pero ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Él tiene que reacomodarse a si mismo antes de que poder ser el tipo de chico que te mereces. Es muy bueno si quiere pedir disculpas, y no es asunto mío si quieres perdonarlo y seguir adelante. Pero sólo prométeme que vas a tomar las cosas despacio, y te cuidarás.

Un taxi se detuvo junto a la acera y agité la mano para que se detuviera —Gracias por haberme invitado —dije—. No sé lo que voy a hacer con Edward todavía. ¿Puedo llamarte este fin de semana?

Ella me dio otro abrazo y me abrió la puerta trasera del taxi. —Por supuesto.

En mi estado medio- borracho, el camino a casa en taxi pareció más corto de lo que era. Pagué al conductor y subí mis escaleras, centrándose en las masas dulces que yo sabía que tenía sentadas en mi congelador. Tenía que conseguir algo de comida en mi estómago y dormir, preferiblemente hasta la próxima víspera de Año Nuevo.

Mi estómago se cayó mientras mi mente, sin querer, reprodujo mi beso de año nuevo con Edward. Todo había parecido tan perfecto entonces. _Nosotros_ parecíamos perfectos. Ahora, yo sabía mejor.

En mi puerta, estuve a punto de tropezarme con un refrigerador pequeño sentado en mi felpudo. Lo miré por un momento, mirando arriba y abajo del pasillo. No parecía familiar. Encogiéndome de hombros, lo recogí y lo llevé adentro. Me quité los zapatos y puse el refrigerador en mi mesa de café.

Una vez que me cambié en mi más cálido pijama, decidí investigar el refrigerador. Quité la tapa y saqué cerca de seis bolsas de hielo fuera de mi camino. Allí, ubicado en el fondo, había una pinta de helado de chocolate con trozos de brownie. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién deja un refrigerador sin etiqueta lleno de helado fuera de un departamento vacío?

No había nada más en el refrigerador. Saqué cada bolsa de hielo en busca de pistas, pero vine con las manos vacías. Por último, lo di vuelta. Estaba a punto de darme por vencida, pero una pequeña línea de impresión me llamó la atención. Lo miré, y luego dejé caer el congelador en el piso. Las bolsas de hielo salieron volando.

Allí, en la parte inferior del congelador, en una impresión inconfundible e impecable, estaban las palabras: "Propiedad de E. Cullen."

* * *

**Hola Chicas! Tuve la intención de actualizar ayer pero FF no me quería subri los docs, no sé qué pasaba.**

**Bueno, al fin tuvimos el esperado momento del prólogo,_ ¿y qué les pareció_? Sé que muchas querían golpearlo por lo del capítulo pasado, ¡incluso yo lo quise en su momento!**

_**Ahora veremos si Bella cede o se mantiene dura... ¿Ustedes qué creen?**_

**Estoy muy contenta porque tengo muchas lectoras nuevas, les agradezco sus lindos comentarios :) Capítulo dedicado a Iare y a Ebrume, las dos fueron muy amables y tuvieron un gran gesto en comentar cada capi. **

**Bueno, ya actualizo también "Compañeros de Casa" y "Tristes Canciones para Sucios Amantes", pasen por allí también si aún no las han leído. :P**

**Ah! Bueno, decidí empezar un blog donde publicaré de todo, ahora estoy terminando en la decoración y eso, soy nuevita en esto y estoy aprendiendo, pero no se me hizo tan difícil, por suerte! Algunas ya pasaron a dejame su huella en el chat, así que muchas gracias :)_ Las epsero por allí :_ insideday(.)blogspot(.)com Esa es la dirección, igual la posteo en mi perfil también por si quieren darse una vuelta.**

**Creo que eso es todo... muchas gracias por leerme.**

**Review?**

**Day**


	21. Perspectiva

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry y pertenece a Justaskalice, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso**

**

* * *

**No me atreví a tirar el helado. Era un perfecto helado de chocolate. Con brownie... congelados pedacitos de chocolate de brownie. Tirarlo parecía casi un sacrilegio. Comerlo se sentía como ceder. Así que me comprometí. Metí el contenedor en el mismo fondo de mi congelador. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Y perfectamente bueno como para comerlo más tarde, o cuando ya no estuviera tan confusa.

El contenedor era más difícil de tratar. Se burlaba de mí desde la mesa de café, pequeño e inocuo y relleno con bolsas de hielo. Lo volteé hacia arriba para que no pudiera ver el fondo marcado con negro, pero aún así llamaba mi atención desde donde yo estaba en el apartamento. Al final, lo metí en mi armario y me fui a la cama, con la promesa de que lo pensaría en la mañana.

El alcohol había vuelto mi cabeza mareada, y caí en un sueño intranquilo. Me desperté a la mañana siguiente ante la estridente alarma de mi celular y un dolor de cabeza palpitante. Apenas tenía energía suficiente para hacerme una taza de café y vestirme para el trabajo. No podía hacerle frente al estúpido contenedor. Lo dejé en el armario.

Chuck me llamó a su oficina esa mañana.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —él me dio una sonrisa cautelosa y asintió con la cabeza hacia la silla frente a él.

—Bien —me encogí de hombros. No estaba siendo tratado como una paria total, en cualquier caso. Joel incluso asintió un hola hacia mí en mi camino aquí.

—Necesito que seas honesta conmigo —dijo suavemente. Lo miré desafiante, y él sonrió con tristeza —Es una pregunta justa.

—Las cosas van bien —dije con un suspiro, hundiéndome en la silla —No sé lo que quieres que diga. Ni siquiera ha pasado una semana.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho algo?

Tuve la sensación que lo que me estaba preguntando realmente era si James me había dicho algo. Me contuve de poner los ojos en blanco.

—No. Mi encuentro con James ayer salió bien, hemos creado una estructura básica para su asignación web, y él me va a dar una actualización la próxima semana. Tenía la esperanza de empezar a desbloquear la nuevq liga de fantasía de Seth y su blog para el final de la próxima semana. Tenía algunas ideas realmente buenas.

Chuck tosió y se miró las manos por un segundo. —Sí, Seth. He tenido la intención de pedir disculpas por eso.

Me puso rígida en mi asiento.

—Lo que haces fuera de la oficina no es de mi incumbencia, y tampoco si estás o no involucrado con Seth. No has roto ninguna regla, y tu trabajo es excelente. Eso es lo que importa —pareció considerarlo por un momento y luego añadió—: A menos, claro, que haya otra escena como la del martes. Entiendo que estaba fuera de tu control, pero es perturbador y poco profesional. Si vuelve a suceder, no puedo prometer que simplemente lo voy ignorar.

—No volverá a suceder —le dije inmediatamente.

—Muy bien. Déjame saber cómo van las cosas con Seth.

Asentí con la cabeza y me levanté —Gracias, Chuck.

—No te olvides de que estás en turno mañana sábado. ¿Tal vez usted puedas juntar algunas proyecciones de una línea de tiempo en el proyecto de Garrett?

—Lo haré.

Estuve ansiosa todo el día, incapaz de concentrarme en mi trabajo, o hacer mucho más que ver la hora y hacer clic en mi pluma. Hice un poco de edición, y actualicé mi correo electrónico continuamente por las siguientes cinco horas más o menos, pero aparte de eso, estaba completamente nada productiva. En lugar de trabajar pensé en lo que diría a Alice la próxima vez que hablara con ella y me pregunté cómo habrá ido la noche de familia. ¿Edward siquiera fue? ¿Cuándo me había dejado el helado? Estaba casi congelado cuando lo encontré, lo que me dejó de creer que no había estado sentado en el pasillo por mucho tiempo.

De regreso a casa desde la estación de tren, me pregunté si Edward estaría esperando en mi puerta otra vez. Tal vez pensó que el helado me ablandaría lo suficiente como para que yo estuviera de acuerdo en hablar con él ahora. ¿Lo estaba? La mayor parte de mi ira desde el martes y el miércoles se había desvanecido, dejándome una sensación de vacío y decepción. Yo podía entender su reacción, pero la única parte de su disculpa que realmente se me quedó grabada fue que él realmente creía que yo podía hacerle daño como Lauren hizo. Él también había pasado un montón de tiempo hablando de lo mal que se sentía, ni siquiera diciendo nada de lo mal que _me_ había hecho sentir.

Nadie estaba fuera de mi edificio, y suprimí un ilógico chisporroteó de decepción. ¿Qué le diría a él, de verdad? No tenía nada que decir. No quería pedir disculpas. No tenía nada de qué disculparme. Él debería sentirse afortunado que siquiera me haya detenido a escucharlo un minuto fuera de mi puerta el miércoles.

Edward no estaba fuera de mi apartamento tampoco, pero había un jarrón con tulipanes amarillos brillantes. Me acerqué lentamente, como si se tratara de una bomba. Una tarjeta blanca pequeña sobresalía de las flores. Tomé todo el arreglo y fui hacia dentro, preguntándome dónde había encontrado él tulipanes tan hermosos y frescos en enero.

Sacando la tarjeta, puse jarrón sobre mi mostrador de la cocina y me desplomé en una silla.

_**Bella,**_

_**Hubiera enviado esto a tu oficina, pero no estaba seguro de cómo sería recibido. En lugar de causar más problemas en tu trabajo, me decidí a dejarlo aquí. Lo siento. Lo siento por no pensar antes de actuar, y lo siento por decir lo que dije. Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero no puedo dejar de pedírtelo. Por favor, háblame. Voy a esperar tu llamada.**_

_**Lo que dije el miércoles fue en serio. Tú siempre has valido la pena.**_

_**E**_

Suspiré y me froté los ojos. Chocolate un día, flores el siguiente, a la vez evitando cualquier contacto personal. Él estaba jugando sus cartas con cuidado. Muy atentamente. Lo admito: parte de mí esperaba que fuera más dramático. Que rogara y se arrancara el pelo, que acampara fuera de mi casa toda la noche. Aparte de lucir como si no hubiera dormido nada la noche anterior, hubo poco drama en su disculpa. Era increíblemente inmaduro, pero parte de mí quería verlo sufrir como lo había hecho yo.

Dejé las flores, pero no lo llamé. Que espere.

Supongo que debería haber estado enojada por ir a trabajar un sábado, pero la verdad me daba algo para hacer que no implicaba pensar en Edward o Alice. Resulta que la vida es un poco aburrido cuando estás peleada con las personas que pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo.

La mejor parte sobre trabajar el sábado es no tener que vestirse para él. Me deslicé en un par de cómodos jeans y una sudadera y empaqué un termo lleno de café, decidiendo que sería más fácil conducir hasta la oficina. A la mierda con el tren. Después de un momento de vacilación, agarré los tulipanes también. _Eran_ hermosos, y se verían bien sobre mi escritorio. Dejé la tarjeta en mi mesa de la cocina.

Las oficinas de Trib estaban tranquilas, el personal de fin de semana era considerablemente más pequeño y un poco más independiente. Mi área estaba desierta, así que prendí mi computadora, navegué hasta que encontré una estación de radio por Internet muy buena, y comencé a hojear mis papeles.

Estaba cantando "I'm Just a Girl" a todo pulmón cuando oí el ding del ascensor. Asustada, dejé caer la bola de tensión que estaba tirando al aire y asomé la cabeza por encima de mi pared.

Seth surgió del ascensor, las manos en los bolsillos, llevaba un jersey de los Bulls sobre una larga camiseta y una gorra de los Cubs hacia atrás.

—Te ves como una valla publicitaria andante para los deportes de Chicago, Cleary —le dije. Levantó la vista y sonrió, haciendo su camino hasta mi escritorio.

—No sabía que trabajabas hoy.

—Sí, es mi turno. Estoy de hecho terminando algunas ideas para que liga de fantasía que hablábamos el otro día, cosas que puedan hacerte distinguir de otras ligas, contenidos que puedan hacer que te destaques. Iba a decirte alguna de estas el lunes, pero podríamos hablar de eso ahora, si quieres.

—No tengo un montón de tiempo, en realidad. Pasé para tomar algo de mi escritorio, que me olvidé ayer.

Echó un vistazo a las flores al lado de mi computadora y alzó las cejas.

—¿Tienes un admirador secreto?

—No exactamente.

Él entrecerró los ojos a los tulipanes y luego volvió su mirada hacia mí —No son de _él_, ¿verdad?

—No importa de quién sean —dije —Y no es asunto tuyo.

—¡Lo son! Él entra en tu oficina, hace una escena enorme, actúa como un idiota total, ¿y ahora qué? No vas a volver con él, ¿verdad?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —le dije de nuevo, sintiéndome que me ruborizaba un poco —No estamos _de nuevo_ juntos. No estábamos juntos para empezar, y no estamos juntos ahora —crucé los brazos y me senté un poco más derecha —Y ya que estamos sobre el tema, no creas que he pasado por alto la forma en que haces que la situación sea aún peor al ir todo hombre de las cavernas sobre protector en mí.

—¿Realmente me estás culpando por el comportamiento de ese imbécil? —su voz se puso más alta por la incredulidad.

—Por supuesto que no —le espeté —Pero poniéndote delante de su cara lo provocó aún más. Lo hizo ver como si ustedes dos se estuvieran peleando por mí.

Frunció el ceño y se quitó la gorra, torciéndola un poco en sus manos.

—¿Seth? Tenemos que hablar de esto. No puede darme el lujo de ser empujada a la oficina de Chuck de nuevo. Esto tiene que parar.

—No sé lo que estás hablando —protestó —Él estaba en tu cara y gritándote. Hice lo que pensé que tenía que hacer.

—Tú sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando —lo miré fijamente a los ojos y respiré hondo —No podemos ser más que amigos. No funcionaría entre nosotros.

Su boca se torció en una sonrisa amarga. —Por supuesto que no. Estás demasiado involucrado con el tipo que te trata como basura y luego trata de compensarte con flores días más tarde.

Suspiré profundamente y lancé mi pluma a mi escritorio. —Yo no quiero pelear contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Ya estoy peleada con mi mejor amiga y con Edward, realmente no quiero entrar en ello contigo —su rostro se cayó y se metió el sombrero en la cabeza de nuevo.

—Te dejaré en paz, entonces. Siento meterme en tu camino.

—Lo siento mucho —dije antes de que se pudiera ir —Eres un gran tipo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso es lo que todas las mujeres dicen justo después de decirme que no están interesadas.

—Simplemente no puede dejar que nada más salga mal en la oficina.

Su rostro se suavizó, y me dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Lo entiendo, Bells. Yo no quiero hacerte la vida más difícil. No voy a fingir que no estoy un poco decepcionado. Creo que podríamos divertirnos mucho juntos.

—Nah —bromeé —Yo tendría que haberte entendido cuando empezaste a hablar de béisbol y fútbol. Nunca habría funcionado.

—Probablemente tienes razón —suspiró él, extendiendo la mano y tirando de un mechón de mi pelo —Aguanta ahí. Hazlo sudar, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir, pienso que él es un cretino, pero lo que sea. Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito.

—No te preocupes, ni siquiera tengo planes inmediatos para hablar con el chico.

Su rostro se enderezó por un momento y me miró por encima de su hombro. —Bien.

Después de que Seth recogiera sus cosas y se fuera, subí mis altavoces otra vez. Las Dixie Chicks estaban gimiendo. _I'm not ready to make nice, I'm not ready to back down._

Cántenlo, hermanas.

La nieve estaba cayendo para el momento en que salí de la oficina esa tarde. Deprimente como era tener que esperar a lo que Kate me aseguró que era por lo menos dos meses y medio más de invierno, tengo que admitir que el efecto era hermoso. Mis pies crujían en silencio a través de la nieve compactada. Para ser la tarde del sábado, de hecho, no había mucho ruido. No había niños iniciando peleas con bolas de nieve, no había charla altas de los peatones, sólo el flujo normal del tráfico. El relativo silencio era pacífico. Tranquilo.

Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos, saboreando el olor de la nieve. A continuación, las trompetas comenzaron.

No, en serio. Mi celular comenzó a sonar a todo volumen como una trompeta, fuerte y repetidamente. Cavé frenéticamente a través de mi cartera, ansiosa por hacer que se detuviera, pero no necesariamente para responder. Había asignado el tono de timbre a los Cullen. Alice y yo bromeamos que sonaba muy parecido a algo que se sonaría antes de que la Reina de Inglaterra entrara en una habitación. Parecía apropiado para Alice.

Cuando encontré mi teléfono, sin embargo, no era Alice llamando. Era Rosalie.

—¿Hola?

No pude encontrar una razón para que Rosalie me llamara. No éramos muy unidas, a pesar de que ella había sido amable en invertir interés en juntarme con Edward. Yo sólo tenía su número porque la había ayudado a ella y Emmett con su sitio web cuando me mudé a la ciudad.

—Bella, oye. Escucha, me preguntaba si estás libre para cenar esta noche. Tengo que salir de la casa, y me gustaría hablar contigo, pasar un rato de chicas maduras. ¿Qué dices?

—Um, bueno, no lo sé. Acabo de salir del trabajo y…

—¿Tienes planes?

—No

—Genial. ¿Cuándo voy? ¿No está esa increíble pizzería pequeña justo a la vuelta de tu esquina? ¿Cómo se llama...? algo muy genéricamente italiano.

—Sí, pero…

—Dijiste que no tenías planes. Ten piedad de una madre que ha pasado demasiado tiempo encerrada con su hermoso y maravilloso bebé que siempre está haciendo caca.

—Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera —suspiré —Estoy en mi camino a casa ahora. Puedes venir cuando quieras.

—Oh, Dios mío, gracias —suspiró ella —Nos vemos en media hora, a menos que la gente esté manejando como idiotas en la nieve. Entonces probablemente serán más como 45 minutos.

Me reí a pesar de mí misma. —Está bien, suena bien. Nos vemos entonces.

Para el momento en que Rosalie tocó a mi puerta, yo estaba un poco entusiasmada con nuestra cena. No habíamos pasado realmente tiempo solas, pero ella parecía ser directa, contundente y divertida. Tuve la sensación de que nos habríamos llevado muy bien en la universidad.

Ella estaba cubierta de nieve desde la cabeza hasta los pies, pisando fuerte en mi felpudo. —Me siento como el abominable monstruo de la nieve. Estacionar por aquí apesta, había totalmente bloqueado esos recuerdos desde que me mudé de la ciudad.

Me reí y le sostuve la puerta abierta. —Sí, suelo tener mucha suerte con el estacionamiento, aunque con las normas de emergencia de nieve es un poco más difícil. ¿Realmente se ha puesto más fuerte? No estaba nevando con tanta fuerza cuando llegué a casa.

—Sí, está cayendo muy duro —ella sacudió su pelo rubio y largo y se sacó su chaqueta—. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que la pizzería ofrezca delivery? No estoy lista para volver a ese caos.

—De hecho, si —sonreí y corrí hasta la cocina, tirando el menú de la entrega de la nevera. Le ofrecí la muy usada pieza —Elige tu poción. Como casi cualquier cosa que ellos hacen.

Nos instalamos en una pizza común y otra con cinco diferentes tipos de carne. También pedí una orden de pan de queso, porque si vas a tapar tus arterias con grasa, queso, carne procesada, debes hacerlo de manera completa.

Abrí una botella de vino y la puse en la mesa de la cocina.

—Así que además de tu bebé constantemente haciendo caca, ¿cómo está tu vida?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —No me puedo quejar. El negocio es bueno, considerando todas las cosas. Avery ya casi tiene seis meses de edad, lo cual no puedo. Ah, y Alice me está apretando contra la pared.

Dejé de beber y la miré con incertidumbre. —¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—Te lo voy a nivelar —dijo ella, sirviéndose un vaso de vino y recostándose en su silla —Si bien me agradas, estoy aquí por razones puramente egoístas.

—¿Okay...?

—Mira, yo entiendo por qué le gritaste a Alice. Francamente, creo que era hora de que alguien le dijera que el mundo no gira a su alrededor. Pero ella está muy molesta, y ella sigue gastándome el oído sobre todo, y me estoy quedando sin maneras de decirle que no voy a meterme. Así que aquí estoy, metiendo mi nariz donde no pertenece e involucrándome. ¿Crees que podrías darle una llamada y por lo menos hablar con ella?

—Creo que eso sería jugar en la teoría de "el mundo gira alrededor de Alice", ¿no?

—Lo sé, lo sé —gruñó ella —Pero ella se siente mal. Y de verdad, es la forma en la que es Alice. Ella se envuelve en maquinar sus proyectos acerca de cómo debería ser la vida, y no se da cuenta cuando se va por la borda. No es una excusa, pero es bastante típico para ella —cuando no dije nada, añadió —Si te hace sentir mejor, Edward no se habla con ella tampoco.

Me quedé inmóvil ante su nombre. —¿Por que eso me haría sentir mejor?

—Bueno, ya que son los que quedaron arruinados esta vez, ayuda el que los dos estén enojados con ella sobre eso. Ella no puede apuntar a uno de ustedes y decir, "¿Ves? Él no está molesto. Ella está exagerando". Ella entiende que estuvo mal.

—No estoy planeando en quedarse enojada para siempre, ¿de acuerdo? —hice una pausa, tratando de ordenar lo que quería decir —Pero ella tiene que entender que no puede perder los estribos cuando las cosas no suceden de la manera que ella piensa que deberían. Ella hizo mucho daño porque no se limitó a parar y pensar por un segundo.

—Es de familia —dijo Rosalie —Alice y Edward son los peores, pero Emmett puede ser tan malo a veces. Una vez, al principio de nuestra relación, me vio junto a mi compañero de laboratorio de química trabajando en mi dormitorio de universidad. Estábamos sentados en la cama, y él no vio que estábamos estudiando y se enojó. Salió furioso y no hablamos durante una semana.

—¿No te humilló delante de tu compañero de laboratorio, ¿verdad?

—No, pero hemos tenido algunos peleas muy prolongadas —dijo Rose, pensativa —Él dice exactamente lo que está pensando cuando está enfadado, al igual que Edward. Realmente yo no soy mucho mejor. Pobre Avery no tiene ninguna oportunidad, estoy seguro de que tendrá un gran temperamento.

—Pensé que estábamos hablando de Alice —le dije rotundamente. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero alguien llamó a la puerta —Eso debe ser la pizza.

Le pagué el repartidor y me tomé un minuto para inhalar los vapores del queso saliendo de la cena antes de regresar a la cocina. Era fácil hablar con Kate y compañía de Edward porque ellas no lo conocían. Él era el cuñado de Rosalie. Probablemente ella lo había visto desde nuestra pelea. No estaba segura de que sería capaz de tener la conversación a la que me estaba claramente dirigiendo.

—Para responder a tu pregunta —dijo, una vez que había abierto las cajas y tomado unas toallas de papel —Creí que estábamos hablando de ambos.

—Mira, te agradezco tu comprensión, pero no sé si estoy lista para hablar de esto.

—Creo que es necesario hablar de ello —dijo suavemente —No voy a decirte lo que debes hacer, porque esa es tu decisión. Pero debes trabajar con toda la información, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo estoy tratando de darte un poco de perspectiva.

Tomé un gran bocado de pan de queso y no contesté. Ella entendió eso como una invitación y siguió hablando.

—Él no fue a lo Alice el jueves. Todavía no está respondiendo sus llamadas telefónicas, pero cuando Emmett habló con él la otra noche estaba muy molesto. Él decía una y otra que había arruinado todo y que no estaba seguro de que tú volvieras a hablarle otra vez. Le contó a Emmett todo lo que pasó en Trib, y él estaba muy deshecho por ello. Él dijo que no podía borrar tu cara de su cabeza, la forma en que tú lucías cuando él se fue.

Cerré los ojos y alejé la imagen de las puertas del ascensor cerrándose delante de él. —Muy bien. Espero que se sienta como una mierda por eso. Podría haber perdido mi trabajo, Rosalie.

—Eso es verdad. Y él lo sabe. Pero ¿nunca has dicho nada que no querías decir o hiciste algo totalmente inadecuado cuando estás molesta? Sé que yo sí. No estoy diciendo que debas ir a su apartamento y perdonarlo con un montón de sexo de reconciliación. Sólo estoy diciendo que los dos se merecen tener una conversación de adultos sobre lo que pasó. Tal vez esto sea motivo de ruptura para ti. Él debería saber eso.

Suspiré y giré el vino en mi copa. —No sé.

—Bueno, sólo voy a decir una cosa más y entonces lo dejaré ir. ¿Estás prestando atención? —esperó hasta que levanté la mirada y luego volvió a hablar —Antes de todo esto, ustedes eran buenos amigos. Incluso si no terminaran empezando a salir de manera romántica, no dejes que una pelea de cinco minutos arruine una gran amistad.

Ella soltó una ráfaga de aire fuerte y tomó un bocado de su pizza, gimiendo en voz alta —Santa mierda. ¿Vives de esto? Creo que si habría uno de estos cerca de nuestra casa ganaría 15 kilos.

Me reí con voz temblorosa y vertí un poco de vino más. Fiel a su palabra, no volvió mencionar a Edward o Alice de nuevo, y realmente tuvimos una noche muy buena. A pesar de ello, sus palabras se cernieron en el fondo de mi mente por el resto de nuestro tiempo juntas... lo cual era probablemente el punto. La forma en que Rosalie lo dijo, el no llamar a Edward me hacía sonar como si fuera inmadura y sin corazón.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, por mi cuenta después de que Rosalie se fuera, más sabía que ella tenía razón. Edward y yo teníamos que sentarnos y tener una conversación real, sin ninguna puerta entre nosotros, sobre lo que pasó. Desafortunadamente, esa conclusión tenía una falla gigante. Yo todavía no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir.

Esa fue mi forma de pensar cuando tomé mi teléfono en la mañana del domingo. Cinco días era tiempo suficiente para guisarme en silencio. Podía ser una niña grande y llamarlo. Tal vez la inspiración me llegaría mientras estábamos en el teléfono y mágicamente sabría todas las respuestas.

Una gran parte de mí esperaba que no me contestara. Que aún estuviera durmiendo, o que su teléfono no estuviera cargado. No tuve esa suerte. Atendió después del segundo pitido.

—¿Bella? —su voz sonaba ronca y sin aliento. Estaba tan sorprendida por el sonido de su voz que no respondí.

—Bella, ¿estás ahí? Por favor, no cuelgues. ¿Hola?

—No colgué.

Le oí exhalar en alivio. —Gracias

Pausa incómoda.

—Recibí el helado. Y las flores.

—Me alegro.

Más silencio.

—Mira, yo —comencé.

—Sólo quería que —dijo al mismo tiempo.

Los dos nos detuvimos.

—Tú primero —dijo con una risa incómoda.

—Um —dije. La inspiración aún no me había golpeado. Todavía no tenía nada que decir. Parecía que esto sería más fácil si pudiera ver su rostro. Su rostro, probablemente inspiraría ira o tristeza, o algo. Y sólo escuchar su voz áspera y triste hacía parecer como si él fuera la víctima aquí. No era él la víctima. Él estaba equivocado. Sí, en persona sería definitivamente mejor.

—¿Crees que podríamos reunirnos esta tarde? Sólo para hablar,¿ tal vez tomar un café? Creo que ambos tenemos algunas cosas que decir.

Tenía la esperanza de que ambos tuviéramos algo que decir, de todos modos. Tal vez debería empezar a tratar de escribir las cosas.

—Por supuesto —dijo rápidamente —Nombra la hora y lugar y yo estaré ahí.

Miré el reloj en mi reproductor de DVD. Eran las diez... y yo no quería reunirme para nada que pudiera inspirar a una comida y un compromiso de tiempo largo si quería salir de allí rápidamente.

—¿Qué te parece a las dos en el Starbucks cerca de tu apartamento?

—Por supuesto. Bella, siento mucho lo del martes, yo…

—Sabes, realmente creo que deberíamos hacerlo en persona —le corté, ya incómoda con el alivio ansioso en su voz.

—Claro —dijo en voz baja, su entusiasmo desvaneciendo un poco —Nos vemos a las dos.

—Genial.

Colgué sin decir adiós y lancé mi teléfono en el sofá junto a mí. Echándome hacia atrás en los cojines, gemí un poco y eché un brazo sobre mis ojos.

¿Qué diablos iba a decir?

* * *

**Hola! Sí, yo tampoco lo puedo creer, ja. Dije en la actualización de Compañeros de Casa que no llegaría a actualizar esta traducción antes de Navidad, pero por suerte, me equivoqué :) Me costó varias horas de sueño anoche, pero valió la pena.**

**¿Qué opinan, Bella cedió muy rápido? ¿O se tomó su tiempo? Para mí fue muy rápido, yo lo habría hecho sufrir un poco más, muajaja. No, mentira.**

**El capítulo siguiente es uno de mis favoritos. Adivinen...**

**Muchas gracias a mis nuevas lectoras y bienvenidas: liduvina y**** Alice-Ahziry-WhitLock-DarCy, la cual encontró mi traducción gracias a una recomendación que hizo Mía en el blog de SpilledCoffeeonafic. ¡Muchas gracias, Mía! **

**Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios. Y ahora si, me despido con un Feliz Navidad para todas!**

**Review?**

**Day**


	22. Algún Día

**Esta historia se llama** **Kissed the Girls and Made Them Cry y pertenece a Justaskalice, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

**

* * *

**

_Anteriormente..._

_—¿Qué te parece a las dos en el Starbucks cerca de tu apartamento?_

_—Por supuesto. Bella, siento mucho lo del martes, yo…_

_—Sabes, realmente creo que deberíamos hacerlo en persona —le corté, ya incómoda con el alivio ansioso en su voz._

_—Claro —dijo en voz baja, su entusiasmo desvaneciendo un poco —Nos vemos a las dos._

_—Genial._

_Colgué sin decir adiós y lancé mi teléfono en el sofá junto a mí. Echándome hacia atrás en los cojines, gemí un poco y eché un brazo sobre mis ojos._

_¿Qué diablos iba a decir?_

El tiempo fluye extrañamente cuando estás temiendo algo. Se arruga y se apresura en ráfagas fuertes, y de repente cinco horas se convierten en quince minutos, y tienes que dejar la calidez de tu departamento y marchar hacia... algo. Hacia la resolución, hacia la clausura, hacia un nuevo comienzo.

Hacia la incertidumbre.

Traté de hacer una lista de cosas para decirle a Edward, pero me frustraba y arrugaba el papel. Había demasiado y no lo suficiente en mi cabeza, y no había manera de verbalizar nada de eso. En mi camino a Starbucks, tuve una conversación murmurada con un imaginario Edward. Seguía tartamudeando y pausando, luchando por las palabras adecuadas, pero al menos algo estaba saliendo. Tenía la esperanza de que todavía tuviera esas palabras, insuficientes como parecían ser, cuando estuviera cara a cara con él.

Era un poco después de las dos cuando llegué, y Edward ya estaba esperando en la fila, mirando a la puerta cuando entré. Estaba vestido casualmente, pero se veía mil veces mejor que el miércoles. Aun así, tenía una gruesa capa de barba en su rostro y sus lentes cubrían sombras bajo sus ojos. Cuando me acerqué a la fila, él me dio una sonrisa vacilante y se aclaró la garganta.

—Hola.

—Hola —respondí en voz baja, sin sonreír, pero no con el ceño fruncido. Sentí un destello de preocupación por su obvia falta de sueño, y luego lo empujé hacia un lado.

—¿Qué quieres? Te lo traeré.

Hice una pausa y consideré insistir en comprar mi propia bebida, pero luego decidí que lo menos que podía hacer era comprarme un café—. Un café con leche está bien. Cualquiera que sea el tamaño del mediano.

Él asintió con la cabeza una vez y sonrió de nuevo, más seguro esta vez. —¿Por qué no nos buscas un lugar para sentarnos y yo llevaré las bebidas cuando estén listas?

—Está bien.

Caminé hacia la ventana, donde un par de sillones esponjosos estaban libres en la esquina. Estaban un poco apartados de la mesa más cercana, y daban a la calle cubierta de nieve. Era lo más cercano a privado que probablemente iba a encontrar en un Starbucks en una concurrida tarde de domingo, así que lo tomé.

Estaba a punto de recoger la copia de Tribuna que estaba recostado y mirar a través de las páginas cuando Edward apareció con el café. Se dejó caer con gracia en la silla junto a mí y me ofreció un vaso de cartón, sin palabras.

—Gracias —suspiré, tomando el vaso. Tomé un sorbo experimental, pero estaba demasiado caliente, por lo que lo coloqué en la mesita de café junto a nosotros.

—No hay problema.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos segundos, mirándonos el uno al otro. Él rompió el silencio primero.

—Gracias por llamar. No estaba seguro de que lo hicieras.

—No iba a hacerlo —admití.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Me di cuenta que cuanto más esperara, más difícil esta conversación sería.

Él asintió con la cabeza y miró a su taza de café. —¿Te importaría si yo hablo primero?

—Estaba esperando que lo hicieras.

Poniendo su taza sobre la mesa junto a la mía, se volvió a mirarme a la cara completamente y se encontró con mis ojos. —Lo primero que tengo que decir, antes que nada, es que lo siento. Actué como un monstruo, y tienes todo el derecho a odiarme por ello. No tengo excusa, salvo que estaba muy molesto y no estaba pensando con claridad en el momento. Sé que no es lo suficientemente bueno.

Apreté los labios, pero asentí con la cabeza para que él continuara. Había decidido dejar que diga lo que tuviera que decidir antes de responder.

—Nunca hablamos de ello, en Año Nuevo —continuó. Parpadeé, sorprendida por su repentino cambio de tema—. Estaba tan increíblemente feliz de que me quisieras, ni siquiera te dije lo mucho que yo te quería.

La intensidad de sus ojos planteó un nudo en mi garganta, y sentí mis ojos empezar a arder. —Es importante que entiendas esta parte, Bella. He estado pensando un montón en los últimos días, y sé que algunas cosas ahora que en realidad no entendía antes.

Hizo una pausa y rompió el contacto visual, alcanzando a su café. El descanso me dio la oportunidad de tomar una respiración profunda y componerme. Necesitaba mantenerme fuerte a través de esto. Necesitaba ser capaz de expresar mi opinión.

—Cuando te mudaste a Chicago, yo estaba en un lugar muy duro personalmente. Fue mi culpa. Me había alejado de mi familia y arrojado a una relación muy poco saludable. Creo que lo sabía en ese momento, pero yo estaba tan convencido al principio que Lauren era perfecta para mí que seguí tratando de meterme en el papel que ella necesitaba que llenara —él se rió entre dientes, pero fue corto y sin humor —Plaza de paridad, el agujero redondo.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía con toda esta charla de Lauren. Yo lo había vivido con él. ¿Acaso no creía que yo lo entendía?

—Y allí estabas tú. Un soplo de aire fresco. Divertida y de apoyo y demasiado buena para ser verdad. Me hiciste sentir como yo mismo otra vez. No me hiciste sentir como si no fuera lo suficientemente bueno, o como si yo fuera malo por querer pasar tiempo con mi familia. Pasé tiempo contigo, salíamos a pesar y hasta me sentía culpable por ello. Como si estuviera traicionando a Lauren para disfrutar tanto de tu compañía.

Solté un bufido, y luego traté de cubrirlo con un tosido. No se dejó engañar, y él me dio una pequeña y comprensiva sonrisa —Sé que es ridículo, pero así es como me sentía. Lauren y yo empezamos a pelear más y más. Sigo sin entender por qué ella luchó tan duro para seguir adelante. Lo único que puedo pensar es que ella sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien que estuviera tan dispuesto a soportar toda su mierda.

Tomó otro trago de su café y suspiró. —Y entonces todo explotó. Y tú todavía estabas allí. Imposible, y estaba hecho un desastre. No sé si realmente entiendes lo que esa noche me hizo. Hubiera sido una cosa saber que me estaba engañando. Bien. No era una gran sorpresa, supongo. Hacia el final apenas nos veíamos, ella estaba trabajando mucho. Pero, ¿el descubrir que nuestra relación entera había sido una mentira, un engaño desde el principio? Significaba que incluso al principio, cuando yo estaba enamorada y feliz y convencido de que había encontrado una mujer con la que podía pasar mi vida... incluso eso era una mentira.

—No te perturbó. Fuiste al bar conmigo y me dejaste emborracharme por completo. Me sacaste de mi estado de ánimo en el Día de Acción de Gracias, a pesar de que había actuado como un idiota bipolar ese fin de semana. Y te las arreglaste para distraerme durante todo el mes de diciembre. No fue una tarea fácil.

Él sonrió entonces, y me olvidé un momento que yo estaba molesta con él, porque su sonrisa siempre me hacía sonreír también. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba ligeramente. Edward me miró por un momento antes de continuar.

—Lo empujé hacia atrás. No lidié con él. Dejé que me distrajeras, aunque a veces yo estaba seguro de que Alice o Emmett te habían dicho que lo hicieras. Porque ¿por qué una mujer como tú elegiría para pasar su tiempo animando un tipo como yo? Cada vez que hablábamos o pasábamos tiempo juntos, me gustabas más y más. Era difícil mantener mis manos para mí mismo. Quería besarte la noche que vimos esa película en mi apartamento. Casi sí que te beso el día que fuimos a andar en trineo. Sabía que estaría mal...

Parpadeó rápidamente y pasó el dedo por la parte superior de la taza, mirando a otro lado por primera vez. —Cuando me besaste... Bella, no creo que pueda explicarte cómo se sintió. No podía creer que había pensado alguna vez que Lauren y yo podríamos haber durado, porque incluso en el principio no era nada como _eso_. Tú me querías, tú te preocupabas por mí de la manera que yo esperaba secretamente que lo hicieras prácticamente la semana en que nos volvimos a conectar. Me sentía tan increíblemente afortunado.

—Cuando escuché el mensaje de Alice, que era como si la parte inferior de mi mundo se hubiera caído. Sé que es una forma completamente melodramática de decirlo, pero es así cómo se sintió. Escuché tu nombre, y lo único que tenía sentido era que tú le habías dicho a Alice, le habías dicho todo lo que yo te había rogado que ocultaras. Nuestra relación ni siquiera había realmente comenzado y tú ya estabas mintiéndome. Todo lo que podía pensar era que una vez más creía conocer a una mujer, confiado en una mujer... tal vez incluso _amado _a una mujer que resultó importarle una mierda después de todo.

No era la manera en que yo pensaba que escucharía esas palabras de él. Parecía afligido y triste.

Él me miró e hizo una mueca. —Yo fui muy injusto contigo. No te escuché, hice una escena, y descargué algunos de mis sentimientos por Lauren hacia ti. Tú no te merecías nada de eso. No lo puedo borrar. Pero te juro que haré todo en mi poder para compensarte. Por favor, dime que no es demasiado tarde.

Y entonces él me miraba fijamente, ojos verdes y amplios, honestos y tristes, y yo luché por aferrarme a las palabras que quería decir.

—No sé si es demasiado tarde —le dije con una voz ronca que no reconocí—. Tengo que decir algo y, luego, necesito algunas respuestas.

Su expresión no cambió. Él asintió con la cabeza para que yo continúe.

—No tengo un discurso preparado. Sigo trabajando aún a través de todo esto.

—Está bien —se apresuró a decir—. Sólo di lo que sea que…

—Gracias, lo haré —lo interrumpí—. Te dejé hablar, ahora me toca a mí, ¿bien?

—Lo siento —murmuró, tomando un sorbo de café y recostándose en su silla—. Voy a estar callado.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo decirte lo que causó el que te aparecieras en mi oficina. Pude haber perdido mi trabajo. Era una posibilidad muy real. Lo que me salvó fue el hecho de que yo no había estado informando que varios de mis compañeros de trabajo habían estado acosándome sexualmente desde hace meses.

Sus cejas se juntaron y su boca se frunció en una mueca profunda. —Acoso sexual... ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Te dije que estaba teniendo problemas con los chicos. Ya te dije que estaban reacios a trabajar con una mujer. ¿Considerabas necesario que te pintara un cuadro? Tú te presentaste y me insultaste frente a todos ellos, me hiciste llorar, y entonces tú y Seth empiezan a actuar todos _machos _delante de mí. Yo lucía débil, como toda típica mujer histérica de la historia.

Tomé una respiración profunda para calmarme. —Tuvo un aspecto terrible, Edward. Hizo mucho daño. No sé cómo arreglar eso. Voy a tener que trabajar muy duro para recuperar hasta la última gota de respeto que ese incidente me costó. ¿Sabes lo difícil que va a ser?

Parecía que iba a decir algo otra vez, a pesar de su promesa, así que seguí adelante. —No me trataste como a alguien que te importe. Fuiste un imbécil, por decirlo con suavidad. Entiendo por qué estabas enojado. Pero ahora me has planteado muchas dudas. ¿Es así cómo tú peleas? ¿Fuerte y aterrador y siendo cruel, sin ningún respeto? Las relaciones golpean reductores de velocidad. La gente discute. Las parejas pelean. ¿Cómo sé que esto no volverá a suceder?

Hice una pausa, invitándolo a responder esta vez.

—No puedo prometerte que nunca voy a gritar otra vez —dijo en voz baja—. Yo no soy perfecto —se rió secamente—. Obviamente.

Cuando no dije nada, siguió. —Puedo asegurarte que no grito a menudo, pero tiendo a explotar sin pensar. A veces digo cosas que lamento. Es una mala costumbre, y voy a tratar de trabajar en ella contigo. Te prometo que nunca voy a discutir contigo en público, y no voy a largarme sin dejarte hablar. Tú te mereces más que eso. Te mereces todo.

—Estableces un estándar demasiado alto para que yo mantenga —continué, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la expresión de su cara. Yo sabía que él estaba arrepentido, eso era obvio. Arrepentido, y aparentemente sin idea de nada. El estar arrepentido ya no era el problema. —Demasiado buena para ser verdad. Capaz de destruir tu mundo entero. ¿Cómo voy a vivir de acuerdo con eso? ¿Siempre será así cuando la cague? Porque en algún momento la voy a cagar también.

Lo miré a los ojos y le hice la pregunta de la cual yo sabía que necesitaba una respuesta antes de que yo pudiera considerar la posibilidad de seguir adelante.

—Si hubiese sido cierto... si se me hubiera escapado y, accidentalmente, le hubiera dicho a Alice sobre Lauren... ¿estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ahora? ¿Me hubieras enviado el helado y las flores? ¿Siquiera te habrías molestado en disculparte?

Me miró por un segundo, dolor no disimulado en sus ojos. —Yo creo que sí, pero no lo sé con certeza.

No fue inesperado, pero aún así dolía.

—Gracias por ser honesto.

No dije nada más, no podía. Edward por fin se aclaró la garganta y me lanzó una mirada de frustración.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué significa esto?

—No sé, ¿de acuerdo? —le espeté—. Esto significa que puedes decir que me quieres, pero no puedes decir que me perdonas por cometer un gran error. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con eso? ¿Cómo puedo perdonar tus errores si tú no puedes perdonar los míos?

—No sé lo que quieres que haga —gimió, agitando su pelo—. Estoy tratando de ser honesto contigo. No sé cómo habría reaccionado a esta situación el martes. Hoy en día estoy tratando de solucionar esto. Mañana, voy a estar tratando de solucionar lo otro. Quiero ser mejor para ti, pero yo no soy lector de mentes, Bella, no puedo hacer esto solo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Dame tiempo —le susurré—. Se mi amigo. Demuéstrame que esto es algo de lo que estás seguro. Ayúdame a confiar en esto.

—¿Significa eso que me vas a hablar otra vez? Los amigos hablan entre sí.

Sonreí a pesar de mí misma. —Supongo. Vamos a ir despacio, ¿bien? Creo que esto fue suficiente por hoy. Pasos de bebé.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia el bote de basura para tirar mi vaso, y Edward me siguió. —¿Viniste caminando hasta aquí? —preguntó.

—Sí, necesitaba el aire fresco y conducir hubiera sido una molestia.

—¿Puedo caminar contigo hasta tu casa?

Dudé, teniendo cuidado ante su expresión esperanzada. —Vives en la otra dirección y hace mucho frío.

—Ya lo sé. No estoy listo para decirte adiós todavía.

Cuando todavía no respondí, me dio una sonrisa torcida y agregó: —Ni siquiera te pedirá para subir. Servicio puerta a puerta. ¿Por favor?

—Supongo. Pero solo el camino a casa, ¿bien?

—Por supuesto —dijo rápidamente, poniéndose el sombrero y los guantes —Sólo el camino a casa.

Era un poco incómodo, caminar a paso rápido por la calle con Edward a mi lado. Los cinco días que habíamos pasado separados había creado un espacio entre nosotros, tanto física como emocionalmente. Antes del martes, el espacio físico entre nosotros estaba comprimido y cargado. Nos comunicábamos a través de miradas, toques breves, y pequeñas sonrisas.

Ahora era como si hubiera un muro entre nosotros. Todo era rígido e inseguro. Engorroso.

Después de varias cuadras y casi diez minutos, hablé. —¿Has hablado con Alice?

Él se puso rígido y frunció el ceño, dándome una mirada de soslayo. —No desde el martes. ¿Y tú?

—No. Aunque Rosalie dijo que está muy afectada.

—Apuesto a que sí —resopló—. Muy afectada por haber abierto su boca y haberse insertado en nuestros asuntos.

—Hablar sin pensar antes y lastimar a la gente que le importa... ¿por qué me suena familiar?

—No es lo mismo —gruñó—. Ella no tenía nada que ver con nosotros.

—Por supuesto que sí —suspiré—. Es parte de tu familia, Edward. No le da un cheque en blanco para interferir, pero ella sí tiene que ver con nosotros.

—¿Entonces qué, vas a llamarla y reconciliarse con un abrazo?

—No —le respondí, molesta—. No sé lo que voy a hacer. Ella es _tu _hermana. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

Él exhaló por la nariz y se frotó las manos con fuerza. —Ella tiene que aprender su lección. Sólo quiero estar enojado por un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Llegamos a mi puerta y lo miré. —Sí, puedo entender eso.

—Gracias por llamarme —dijo con una sonrisa suave. Extendió la mano y suavemente tomó una de mis manos con guantes en sus dos propias.

—Hasta luego, amigo —le contesté, deslizando mis dedos fuera de él y dándole un pequeño agite de mano. Me deslicé por la puerta y corrí hacia las escaleras, sin detenerme a mirar hacia atrás.

Corrí por las escaleras y saqué mi teléfono mientras iba.

—¿Kate? Necesito un trago.

—Sabes, ni siquiera son las 5 pm del domingo, ¿verdad? ¿Tenemos que hablar acerca de tu consumo de alcohol?

Kate accedió a reunirse durante conmigo para ir por un sándwich y una cerveza, y estábamos aplastadas contra la pared en alguna genérica cadena de hamburguesas.

—Cállate —me reí, apuntando una papa frita hacia ella. —Estoy comiendo con mi vaso de alcohol, y no estoy sola. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

—Te estoy vigilando —dijo con una falsa voz grave, tomando un bocado enorme de su sándwich.

—Por lo tanto —tragó —¿Cuál fue la emergencia que necesitó la intervención de cerveza? ¿Tengo que cortar a alguien?

—No, no lo creo —medio reí, medio suspiré—. Hablé con Edward esta tarde.

Me miró fijamente, esperando. Cuando no dije nada, ella puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Y...?

—Y... él estaba realmente arrepentido. Prácticamente se rebajó.

—Bueno, eso espero —murmuró—. ¿Qué esperabas, que no te fuera a pedir disculpas?

—No sé lo que esperaba. Tenía muchas ganas de aferrarme a cómo me sentí después de que él me gritó, esa ira. Quería devolverle el golpe, ¿sabes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomó otro bocado.

—Pero no pude. Yo estaba muy triste, y de este extraño modo, aliviada. Como que pasar el rato durante una hora en Starbucks y hablar con él sobre todo esto me hizo sentir mejor acerca de la vida en general. ¿Es eso totalmente retorcido? Arg, ¿qué hay de malo en mí? —envolví mi pelo alrededor de mi mano y lo empujé alrededor de mi cabeza por un rato, tratando de verbalizar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Soy patética —dije por fin, dejando caer mi pelo.

—Tú no eres patética —Kate se echó a reír—. Mira, él es tu amigo y la cagó. La cagó a lo grande. Creo que podemos estar de acuerdo en eso —ella arqueó las cejas hacia mí y yo asentí.

—¿Pero alguna vez él hizo algo como esto antes?

—Bueno, él se comportó algo aterrador cuando rompió con Lauren. Esa fue la única vez que lo vi gritar de esa manera.

—¿Crees que estuvo bien de su parte gritarle a Lauren de esa manera?

—No sé —dije, masticando mi labio un poco—. Lauren era una gran perra. Es un poco diferente.

—No es diferente. Ellos tenían una relación.

—Sabrías que es diferente si hubieras escuchado la forma en que ella le estaba hablando a él.

—Bueno, por lo que entonces él fue provocado.

—Extremamente provocado —confirmé.

—¿Has hablado con él acerca de gritar?

—Sí...

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Que él no grita a menudo, pero que sí dice cosas sin pensar, y se comprometió a trabajar en ello.

—¿Saliste corriendo y diste un salto hasta sus brazos?

—No

—¿Lo hiciste subir hasta tu apartamento?

—No

—¿Aceptaste salir con él de nuevo?

—No

—Entonces, no veo cómo eres, de alguna manera, patética.

—Supongo

—Mira, Bella, esto es simple. Tú has dicho lo tuyo. Tienes tus disculpas. Si no quieres ser más su amiga, o lo que sea, acaba de romper con él de una vez.

—¡Yo no quiero terminar todo con él! ¡Quiero que las cosas sean como eran hace una semana!

Se salió de mí, impulsado por todas las molestas preguntitas de Kate, la diatriba un poco enojada que había estado tratando de escupir todo el día. —Quiero ser la novia de Edward Cullen, la cual no tiene que preocuparse por sentirse como un felpudo. Quiero estar preocupada sobre cuán pronto es demasiado pronto para que él me vea desnuda, o si debo o no dejar un cepillo de dientes en su apartamento. No quiero pensar en la pelea y en las disculpas. Esto es una mierda total. ¡Él arruinó todo y yo estoy enojada!

Kate resopló, se echó a reír. —Ahora, eso no fue tan difícil ¿verdad?

—Maldita sea, imbécil —me reí y empujé su brazo un poco—. No puedo ser la novia de Edward Cullen.

—No ahora, no puedes —ella estuvo de acuerdo—. Pero algún día. Nada que valiera la pena hacer fue siempre fácil. Eso es lo que me dicen de todos modos.

—Algún día —suspiré. Chocamos las copas juntas, y yo terminé mi cerveza. Parecía como un concepto lejano, y no era tan divertido como "ahora". Pero podría ser feliz con_ algún día_, siempre y cuando supiera que iba a venir. Con los dos en la misma página, sería más divertido que la última vez, y esperaba que menos confuso. Ambos necesitábamos estar preparados esta vez, porque yo no estaba dispuesta a pasar por esto otra vez. Sabía una cosa sin embargo. Si podíamos llegar hasta allí, _algún día _sería un día muy bueno.

* * *

**Hola. No es una ilusión, HE VUELTO.**

**No tengo excusa, bueno, en realidad sí xD. Es solo que mis vacaciones se terminaron extendiendo demasiado y tu ve que volver porque debía pasar mi cumple con mi familia, luego tuve que ponerme a estudiar para los finales de febrero y la verdad es que no me podía concentrar. Ni en estudiar, ni en sentarme a traducir. Estuve traduciendo este capítulo desde hace un mes, no lo terminaba más. Por fin lo pude terminar hoy :)**

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

**Les había dejado un pequeño adelanto en mi Facebook,_ ¿alguien lo leyó?_**

**Uy! Aún estoy temblando! Hoy tuve final de Teorá Literaria y cuando regresaba y quise tomar el tren y vi que había habido un accidente a dos estaciones de donde yo estaba (las que son de Argentina lo habrán visto en las noticias, lo del tren San Martín en San Miguel). Un tren chocó a otro por la parte de atrás, provocando, hasta el momento, cuatro muertos y muchísmos heridos, justo en la estación de tren en donde yo bajo. Aún siguen en este momento sacando gente que está atrapada en el tren. Las calles eran un lío de gente, de ambulancias y patrullas de policías, pero lo que me tiene tan alterada es que yo casi subo a ese mismo tren. Me había quedado unos minutos más en mi Instituto esperando a mi compañera y por eso perdimos ese tren, y cuando vino el siguiente nos enteramos del accidente. ¡Casi me desmayo! Medio mundo me llamó por teléfono para ver si estaba bien. Uff, me descargué! :S Lo que pasa es que estoy muy conmocionada aún. No puedo creer lo cerca que estuve de subir a ese tren!**

**En fin. Gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios, por sus saludos por mi cumpleaños :) ¡Ya tengo 22!**

**Y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras. Dsiculpen que no les haya podido responder, pero sepan que leo sus rr y amo todas y cada una de ellas. Ya les escribiré para agradecerles como se lo merecen :)**

**Besos niñas, que tengan una linda noche. Yo trataré de dormir, pero estoy muy nerviosa!**

**Day **


End file.
